I wanna hear you say it
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Et si Erin disparaissait subitement emportant avec elle un lourd secret... Comment survivre dans cette ville truffée de dangers? Chez qui pourra-t-elle trouver du soutien et du réconfort lors que son équipe ne semble pas s'inquiéter de sa disparition? Parviendra-t-elle à trouver quelqu'un de confiance qui ne la jugera pas? Jay, son fidèle "partenaire" parviendra-t-il à la retrouver
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre UN**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Comme à notre habitude après une enquête on est allé chez Molly, seul Voight et Olinski ne sont pas venus mais c'est très rare qu'ils se joignent à nous. Le bar est remplit comme à son habitude, les habitués sont là, les pompiers du 51, deux trois médecins du Med, nous… J'avalais une longue gorgée de ma bière écoutant un des exploits de Ruzzek lorsqu'il était jeune en observant mon équipière assise en face de moi.

-Entrez n'ayez pas peur ! On accepte même les militaires ! S'exclama Hermann

Je me décalais pour voir à qui il parle ou s'il va falloir demander à Will de l'examiner. Se tenant dans l'entrée en uniforme militaire, les cheveux détachés, un sac en besace posé à ses pieds, elle semble scruter la salle des yeux cherchant quelqu'un. Je reprends une gorgée de ma bière comme pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Les autres n'ont pas réagi apparemment et sont encore plonger dans leur discussion.

-Salut.

Sa voix n'a pas changé, toujours à la fois douce mais ferme. Les autres s'arrêtent de parler pour la fixer.

-Hey.

Je finis par me lever après quelques secondes d'hébétude et la serre dans mes bras. Elle porte toujours le même parfum floral que celui que je lui avais offert une fois.

-Euh je te présente, Antonio Dawson, Kim Burgess, Sean Roman, Kévin Atwater, Adam Ruzzek, les gars de mon unité et Erin Lindsay mon équipière. Les gars voici ma sœur Katsa.

-Une sœur on en apprendra toujours sur toi Jay ! Tu gardes le mystère. Enchanté. Lance Antonio

-Moi de même.

-Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Je viens d'arriver en fait. L'avion a eu du retard à Washington. Je voulais juste te voir, et te dire que je suis de retour en ville.

-Viens à la maison, j'ai de la place.

-Non. C'est gentil mais je veux garder mon indépendance.

Elle a répondu rapidement, une lueur a traversé ses yeux lorsqu'elle a répondu. De la peur ? De l'inquiétude ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment interpréter.

-Le temps que tu trouves un appartement, ou si tu repars…

-J'ai un appartement, mais t'es un ange.

-Repartes ? Militaire ? Demanda Adam

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire, je dois dire qu'elle tient de moi. Surtout qu'elle ne le connaît pas, elle ne va pas lui répondre si facilement.

-Quels corps ? Demanda Antonio

-Us Army.

-GI. J'ai servis un temps également mais je n'ai jamais été déployé sur un territoire en conflit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, puis le vol a été long. Je rentre tout juste d'une mission, ma douche et mon lit m'appelle. Déclara-t-elle

-Tu restes combien de temps en ville ? Demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je te tiens au courant. Mais par pitié n'organise pas une rencontre avec Will.

Je souris, ça n'a pas changé. Je l'attirais à nouveau dans mes bras, savourant le fait qu'elle soit de retour au pays et de la revoir. Je la regardai quitter le bar, avant de reprendre la conversation avec les gars et Erin.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé de ta sœur. Fit Erin

-Comme je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de Will.

-Oui mais on savait que tu avais un frère.

-Je veux la protéger…

-Ca va avec le frère, Jay aussi est secret. Me coupa Atwater

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et enchaîna sur un autre sujet avec Roman. De toute façon ça ne les intéresse en rien ce qui touche ma famille ou moi en dehors des enquêtes.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'ai réussis à trouver où est Jay en ce moment, à peine arrivé à Chicago que je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire. Ça pourrait attendre demain que j'ai dormis un peu mais je veux absolument voir mon frère. Juste le voir, après ces longs mois sans aucune nouvelles de lui. Je traversai la rue pour rejoindre ce bar, la porte est très jolie, originale. A l'intérieur ce n'est qu'un brouah chaleureux de conversation, de verres qui tintent. Des guirlandes de lumières pendent du plafond offrant un côté cosy et chaleureux à la pièce. Le comptoir en bois domine le lieu meublé de tables, de canapé… Je cherche des yeux Jay en posant mon sac à mes pieds, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de passer le déposer à l'appartement ni de me changer.

-Entrez n'ayez pas peur ! On accepte même les militaires ! S'exclama le barman

Genre de chose qui m'agace être mise en avant. Je n'ai pas peur, s'il croit que son bar m'effraye. Je ne vais juste pas m'avancer si je ne trouve pas la personne pour qui je suis venue. Je finis par le repérer à une table à droite un peu plus loin. Lui aussi semble m'avoir vu, il faut dire que je n'ai pas changé de coupe de cheveux : toujours aussi long, ni de tête. Il finit par reporter son attention sur ses amis, je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'aurai aimé le voir quand il n'y a pas autant de monde autour de lui mais bon. Remettant mon sac sur épaule je m'approche doucement de sa table.

-Salut.

Il ferme les yeux comme s'il se remémore quelque chose. Ses amis s'arrêtent de parler et tous me regarde.

-Hey. Souffle-t-il hébété

Je fais un demi-pas en arrière le voyant se lever, il ouvre ses bras avant de m'enlacer. Je lui rends son étreinte heureuse de retrouver mon frère, de me ressentir en sécurité dans ses grands bras musclés comme avant. Avant l'académie militaire, avant les missions… Il finit par me lâcher tout en gardant un bras autour de ma taille.

-Euh je te présente, Antonio Dawson, Kim Burgess, Sean Roman, Kévin Atwater, Adam Ruzzek, les gars de mon unité et Erin Lindsay mon équipière. Les gars voici ma sœur Katsa.

-Une sœur on en apprendra toujours sur toi Jay ! Tu gardes le mystère. Enchanté. Lance un homme un peu plus âgé que les autres : Antonio je crois.

-Moi de même.

-Tu es là depuis quand ? Demande mon frère

-Je viens d'arriver en fait. L'avion a eu du retard à Washington. Je voulais juste te voir, et te dire que je suis de retour en ville.

-Viens à la maison, j'ai de la place.

Je m'en doutais qu'il allait dire ça, mais si j'accepte je ne serai plus capable de le quitter pour me trouver mon propre chez moi.

-Non. C'est gentil mais je veux garder mon indépendance.

Même si d'un côté c'est vrai, je ne veux pas parler de la partie cachée de l'iceberg. Ça ne le concerne pas.

-Le temps que tu trouves un appartement, ou si tu repars…

-J'ai un appartement, mais t'es un ange. Souris-je en embrassant sa joue

-Repartes ? Militaire ? Demanda un autre gars : Ruzzek

C'est qui lui pour me poser des questions comme ça ?!

-Quels corps ? Demanda le portoricain Antonio

-Us Army.

-GI. J'ai servis un temps également mais je n'ai jamais été déployé sur un territoire en conflit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, puis le vol a été long. Je rentre tout juste d'une mission, ma douche et mon lit m'appelle. Fis-je

-Tu restes combien de temps en ville ? Demanda Jay

-Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je te tiens au courant. Mais par pitié n'organise pas une rencontre avec Will. Lançais-je ne voulant pas encore revoir mon autre frère.

Même si j'ai promis à notre mère de faire des efforts avec lui, je n'ai pas non plus envie de le voir tout de suite. Il m'attira à nouveau dans ses bras, savourant son odeur. Je quittais doucement le bar, et appela un taxi. L'immeuble n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis revenue. La poussière recouvre les meubles, il va falloir que je fasse du ménage. Une enveloppe blanche est par terre, je la ramasse et la pose sur la commode. Et me dirige dans sa chambre, rien n'a changé, je suis incapable de toujours à tout ça. Je retournais dans le salon et ouvris une fenêtre, mon entraînement de militaire m'a appris à ne jamais reporter une corvée au lendemain. Je me mis à faire un peu de ménage, poussière, aspirateur, aérer…

Je partis pour un footing matinal, pour ne pas rouiller. Je m'arrêtais à une salle de boxe pour voir les tarifs d'inscriptions.

-Tiens bonjour.

-Bonjour. Antonio c'est ça ? Demandais-je

-Oui, venu voir Jay ?

-Non, pas vraiment il est là ?

-Il a dit qu'il passerait, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Voir le gérant de la salle, pour savoir les tarifs et horaires. Fis-je

-Tu l'as devant toi. Viens au bureau.

Je pris les informations que je voulais, avant d'aller sur le ring défier un gars. L'équipier de mon frère m'observait, je le savais à l'entendre donner des conseils à mon adversaire qui n'arrivait pas à me mettre un coup. Je finis par passer la vitesse supérieur et le mis à terre en moins de deux minutes.

-Ça c'est de la technique. Beau combat. Lança le gars en se relevant.

-Merci, l'armée ça aide. Mais tu n'étais pas assuré sur tes pieds, et tu baisses trop facilement ta garde.

-Je vais t'embaucher pour donner des cours lorsque je ne suis pas là. S'exclama Dawson

-Je n'ai rien de prévue pour l'instant.

-Tu ne repars plus en mission ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je me suis mise comme réserviste, j'ai besoin d'un break.

-On en a tous besoin à un moment ou un autre de notre vie. Tu as dû en voir des choses là-bas.

-Ouais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je confiai ça à ce gars. Peut-être inspire-t-il confiance ? Ou alors il a vu des trucs en étant flic. J'enfilais des gants et alla me défouler sur le sac de frappe pendant un long moment.

-Tu vas finir par le déformer.

-Salut Jay.

-Toujours aussi matinal ? Lança-t-il

-Ouais, mieux qu'avant ! Pas au boulot ?

-Je prends plus tard. Tu viens faire un combat ?

-Je vais te mettre la honte devant ta collègue. Rigolais-je

-Aucun risque.

Je saluais sa coéquipière que je soupçonne d'être plus que ça et monta sur le ring à la suite de Jay. Le combat est serré, on a tous les deux les mêmes réflexes, il n'a pas perdu de l'armée, et la police a dû lui en apprendre d'autres. Je n'ai aucune ouverture pour avoir le dessus sur lui, et je ne lui en laisse pas. Il finit par me prendre en traître et me mettre au sol.

-Il a quand même 40 minutes avant que l'un de vous n'arrive à prendre le dessus ! S'exclama Antonio

-Je me suis laissée avoir, j'étais trop concentrer sur le fait de le prendre sur le flanc gauche que je n'ai pas vu venir l'attaque. Expliquais-je

Je descendis avant d'aller me changer, il faut que je trouve quelque chose, un job. Mais avant cela j'ai quelques trucs à faire pour l'armée, comme aller discuter avec des étudiants dans plusieurs établissements.

-C'était un beau combat. Déclare l'équipière de mon frère

-Merci, on a été tous les deux dans l'armée, on sait comment l'autre va attaquer c'est pour ça que ça a duré un moment. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas retenue votre prénom.

-Erin. Erin Lindsay.

-D'accord. Je vais vous laisser, je vais être en retard. Contente de vous avoir revue Erin. Vous avez de la chance, Jay est un bon équipier.

-Ouais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

 **Un mois plus tard**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Jay m'a déposé devant mon immeuble, on a eu une affaire assez dur, et je lui ai demandé de me déposer chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je sais que je me fais distante avec lui et le reste de l'unité depuis deux semaines et demi mais… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps après une affaire qui a merdé juste sous nos yeux.

Un éclair de douleur me traverse le bas du ventre, pire que si j'avais reçu un coup dans le ventre. Je tente de la calmer en m'asseyant et je finis par m'allonger et respirer par petit coups mais rien ne fait. Mon ventre se contracte seul en me faisant souffrir, au bout de vingt minutes qui me paraisse des heures je fini par appeler Gabby en lui demandant de venir.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai mal !

Elle s'accroupit près de moi, je vois son visage blêmir ce qui ne m'arrange pas.

-Gabby qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ok, on dirait les signes d'un accouchement.

\- Ca ne se peut pas ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !

-Si Erin tu es entrain d'accoucher ! Je vois la tête !

Je fermais les yeux, ce n'est pas possible… Jay et moi… ça remonte à pas…

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Je t'en prie fais-le.

-Erin...

-Gabby s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Dans la confusion je tente de suivre ses instructions, mais la douleur est forte. Puis un petit cri déchire le silence pesant de l'appartement.

-Ca y est Erin.

-Il va bien ? Demandai-je épuisée.

-Oui. C'est une petite fille.

Elle posa la petite créature sur moi avant de s'éclipser dans une des pièces et de revenir avec une serviette.

-Je vais te faire tes soins et donner un bain au bébé.

Je ne dis rien et regarda le petit être allongé sur moi.

-Comment ? Demandais-je

-Ca ressemble fort à un déni de grossesse. Tu ne t'es aperçue de rien ?

-Non… J'étais juste irritable plus rapidement des fois mais c'est tout…

-Le mieux ça serait d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller. Je t'en prie.

-Qui est le papa ? Demanda la sœur d'Antonio

-Jay.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Lui annoncer qu'il est père ? Accepterait-il de prendre cette responsabilité avec moi ? De reconnaître l'enfant comme étant le sien ? Et Hank ? Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant ? En apprenant que c'est Jay le père ? Comment allons-nous faire avec un enfant ? Comment allons-nous conjuguer notre travail et le bébé ? Mais tout ça c'est si je le dis à Jay, si seulement je le fais…

-Tu vas lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Reprend Gabby

-Je ne sais pas… Soufflais-je.

-Erin tu dois lui dire. Il est en droit de savoir, en plus Jay est quelqu'un de bien ! Il ne te laissera pas seule avec le bébé.

Je sais que mon amie a raison, Jay ne me laissera pas me débrouiller seule, même s'il refuse de reconnaître l'enfant.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle angoissée

-Non… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Ce que je dois faire…

-C'est pour ça que tu dois en parler à Jay.

 **PDV de Gabby Dawson**

Matt n'est pas encore rentré de la caserne, il devait passer voir un truc avec Kelly après notre garde. J'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche et faire un peu de ménage car ce n'est pas les deux hommes qui vont le faire. Mon portable se mit à sonner

-Hey Erin, ça va ?

La voix de la jeune femme est paniquée, quelque chose cloche.

-Bouges pas je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Je laisse un mot à Casey qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, disant seulement que je vais passer la soirée avec Lindsay. Je ne prends même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entre directement.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je en la rejoignant dans le living room.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai mal !

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, et pose une main sur son ventre, elle a le visage dégoulinant de sueur pourtant elle n'a pas de fièvre. Son ventre se contracte toutes les deux minutes environ. Ca ne peut pas être ça…

-Gabby qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ok, on dirait les signes d'un accouchement.

\- Ca ne se peut pas ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !

Pourtant pour moi ce ne peut être que ça, préférant être sûre je vérifie tout de même. Une flaque est au sol, la poche des eaux…

-Si Erin tu es entrain d'accoucher ! Je vois la tête !

Je la vois fermer les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'air au courant de sa condition. Ça ne peut être qu'un déni de grossesse, mais je suis assez étonnée que malgré son métier rien ne s'est déclenché… Pas de fausse couche...

-Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Je t'en prie fais-le.

-Erin...

-Gabby s'il te plaît.

Sa voix est suppliante, je comprends sa panique, mais elle doit en parler à quelqu'un. Et bien que j'ai fait des accouchements avec Shay, je ne suis pas médecin. Elle aurait mieux fait d'appeler le frère de Jay.

-D'accord.

J'essaye de l'installer le mieux possible.

-Erin tu vas inspirer, et à la prochaine contraction je veux que tu pousses le plus fort que tu puisses. La tête est là, il faut juste délivrer son épaule.

Je pose une main sur la sienne pour la rassurer.

-Aller Erin, juste une dernière fois. Tu peux le faire, ça va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas.

Elle prend une inspiration et pousse. J'attrape le bébé, une petite fille et cherche à voir si elle respire, mais cette dernière décide de montrer elle-même en poussant son premier cri.

-Ca y est Erin.

-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle épuisée.

-Oui. C'est une petite fille.

Je lui mis sa fille sur elle avant de les laisser pour aller prendre une serviette afin de recouvrir le bébé. Ainsi qu'une trousse de secours pour faire les soins à Erin.

-Je vais te faire tes soins et donner un bain au bébé.

Elle reste silencieuse et observe le petit être qu'elle a porté sans s'en rendre compte.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ca ressemble fort à un déni de grossesse. Tu ne t'es aperçue de rien ?

-Non… J'étais juste irritable plus rapidement des fois mais c'est tout…

-Le mieux ça serait d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller. Je t'en prie.

-Qui est le papa ? Demandais-je me doutant de la réponse

-Jay.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, je finis de lui faire ses soins avant de lever la tête vers elle attendant une réponse. Elle doit le dire à Jay, c'est aussi son enfant.

-Tu vas lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Repris-je

-Je ne sais pas… Souffla-t-elle

-Erin tu dois lui dire. Il est en droit de savoir, en plus Jay est quelqu'un de bien ! Il ne te laissera pas seule avec le bébé.

Et je suis sûre de mes propos, je vois assez bien quel type d'homme est Jay. Et bien qu'il ne l'est pas su tout de suite pour le grossesse, il ne lui en voudra pas. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas au courant elle-même. Et puis il aime Erin, ça se voit à chaque fois qu'on les croise. Shay a même parié là-dessus.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner le bébé ? Demandais-je

-Non… Je n'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis… Ce que je dois faire…

-C'est pour ça que tu dois en parler à Jay.

Elle est perdue et je la comprends, elle vient de donner naissance à un bébé dont elle ne savait pas qu'elle portait. Elle exerce un métier dangereux, et elle n'est pas dans une situation adéquate avec Jay. Ils cachent encore leur relation à cause en partie de Voight. Ils ne vivent pas dans le même appartement… Et il doit y avoir autre chose, car on n'en sait pas beaucoup sur Lindsay, son passé…

-Je la prends, je vais lui donner un bain.

-J'ai…je n'ai pas de vêtements pour enfant…

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'arranger pour ce soir. Et demain matin j'irai t'acheter quelques vêtements. Fis-je

-S'il te plaît, j'en parle à personne à la caserne. Ni à ton frère.

-Tu as ma parole Erin, mais tu dois réfléchir là-dessus et vite. Jay a le droit de savoir qu'il est père.

Je donner le bain à la petite qui s'était rendormie. Je l'entourai dans une serviette et la ramena à sa mère.

-Je vais aller voir à la supérette en bas de la rue. Elle est toujours ouverte tard. Acheter du lait pour nourrisson. Et il y aura peut-être des vêtements.

Je les laissai et descendis dans la rue, ne devrais-je pas aller voir Jay pour lui dire tout de même ? Erin est totalement perdu, je devrai peut-être l'aider en mettant Jay au courant. Lui expliquer qu'elle a fait un déni de grossesse… Mais j'ai fait une promesse à mon amie, ça voudrait dire la trahir. Par chance je trouve du lait en poudre pour nouveau-né, des biberons, des couches et quelques vêtements.

-Vous ne vendriez pas des cosys par hasard ? Demandais-je au gérant en payant.

-Non ce n'est qu'une petite supérette, mais j'en ai un dans l'arrière-boutique, il était à ma fille. Mais elle ne s'en sers plus elle a déjà quatre enfants. Vous en avez besoin ?

-Oui , j'ai une amie qui vient d'avoir un enfant, elle si attendait pas tout de suite. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'acheter.

-Prématurée ?

-Oui. Mentis-je

-A l'hôpital ils doivent lui fournir.

-Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'attendre l'ambulance. Elle vient d'accoucher chez elle.

Je pris les affaires et le cosy avant de rejoindre l'appartement d'Erin en faisant attention de ne pas être vue.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demandais-je

-Sophia. Jay aime bien ce prénom.

-Tiens je t'ai ramené des affaires pour la petite. Je file, Matt va se demander quoi. Tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler d'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci Gabby.

-Prends la bonne décision surtout.

Je la saluais et rentra à l'appartement, les gars sont devant un match de foot.

-Hey, tu ne restais pas chez Lindsay ? Fit Kelly

-Non, on a juste regardé un film ensemble en grignotant. On a une garde demain, je ne voulais pas la gêner en partant.

-Tu es sûre Gabby ? Tu as du sang sur ton haut. Intervint Matt en désignant une tâche dans le bas de mon tee-shirt

-C'est du ketchup, ça a dû tomber des frites. Je vais laver ça. Mentis-je


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre TROIS**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je remonte la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Katsa, elle a dormit là hier soir, après qu'on se soit visionner le match et regarder un des gros blockbusters qu'elle n'a pas vu étant déployé.

-Je file au boulot, ferme derrière toi. Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

-Hmmm soit prudent.

-Promis. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Jay. Souffle-t-elle

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire pour un câlin. Je file au District et salue Mouse avant d'aller aux vestiaires.

-En route, on a un corps. Halstead tu m'appelles Lindsay qu'elle nous retrouve là-bas.

-Noté sergent.

Je descends à ma voiture en appelant Erin, Ruzzek monte côté passager.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Erin Lindsay, je suis indisponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message si c'est important, je tâcherai de vous rappeler le plus rapidement possible. »

Son répondeur, elle est peut-être déjà en route pour le District et ne décroche pas au volant.

« Erin c'est Jay, on a une enquête. Voight veut que tu nous rejoignes sur place. 806 Trez place. On se voit là-bas. »

On se rend sur place, je commence à interroger les témoins, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés. C'est en entendant la voix grave de Voight que je les rejoints suivis de Ruzzek. Et je suis assez surpris de ne pas voir Erin avec eux.

-Robin Patinrson. Agent immobilier. Fit Antonio en lisant la carte de la victime.

-Les voisins n'ont rien entendu, la maison est vide depuis un moment. Elle était en vente depuis peu, mais la fille d'un des voisins dit qu'elle a vu notre victime venir plusieurs fois dans la journée dans cette maison. Fis-je

-Il trafiquait peut-être quelque chose et qu'il s'est fait doubler. Lança Antonio

-On enquête sur toutes les possibilités. Atwater et Alvin interrogez les voisins. Ruzzek et Jay allez voir la boite pour qui il bossait.

Je m'éloignai avec Ruzzek.

-Halstead je t'avais demandé d'appeler Erin.

-Je l'ai fait, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie. Je lui ai laissé deux messages sur sa messagerie, Adam a essayé de l'avoir mais pareille. Je lui ai envoyé des sms mais aucune réponse. Fis-je

-Ok tu prends Ruzzek et vous allez voir ce qu'il en est chez elle.

Je tapais dans l'épaule de mon ami et on se mit en route. Je montai quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement essayant de me raisonner. Elle est sûrement malade et dort encore d'où le fait qu'elle n'est pas répondu à son téléphone qui doit être éteint.

-Erin ? Appelais-je en tapant à la porte.

Aucune réponse. Je toquais un peu plus fort mais toujours rien. Je tâtonnais au-dessus de l'encadrement de sa porte pour trouver la clé de secours, mais elle n'y est pas. Elle a dû la déplacer comme je lui avais dit de faire.

-On force la porte ? Proposa Adam

-Voyons déjà si sa voiture est là.

On redescendit en bas, aucune trace du véhicule sur le parking. Je tentais à nouveau le téléphone mais toujours la messagerie. On retourna suivre l'enquête, elle est peut-être malade et elle est partie voir le médecin ou alors elle a un truc avec un CI.

-Très bien, il est tard. Rentrez tous chez vous, on continuera demain. Déclara Voight

Je regardais le bureau d'Erin, elle n'est pas venue de la journée. J'attrapai mon téléphone et tenta à nouveau de l'appeler.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Erin Lindsay, je suis indisponible pour le moment. Merci de laisser un message si c'est important, je tâcherai de vous rappeler le plus rapidement possible. »

« Er. C'est Jay, je suis inquiet tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle depuis que je t'ai ramené. Rappelles moi s'il te plaît dès que tu as ce message peu importe ce qui se passe. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Je poussai un long soupir et me pris la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne chez elle ?

-Jay des nouvelles d'Erin ?

-Non rien, j'ai essayé son téléphone, chez elle… Rien à faire.

-Demandes à Mouse de la tracer. Déclara Voight

-Déjà fait, son téléphone est éteint et impossible de tracer sa voiture, le gps est éteint.

Il repartit dans son bureau, je pris ma veste et filai. C'est bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me rendis chez Katsa.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

-Je te dérange ?

-Non entre.

Je gagnai son salon où la lumière est tamisée, des dossiers trainent un peu partout sur la table basse.

-C'est quoi ? Demandai-je

-Rien.

Elle referma rapidement les dossiers, devant mon air interrogateur elle soupira en souriant.

-Des dossiers de l'armée.

-Pourquoi tu les as ? Tu ne les as pas volés ?!

-Mais non gros malin ! On me les a donnés ! Mais c'est top secret !

-Tu me promets de faire attention à toi Katsa ?! Tu sais que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Soufflais-je

Elle s'approcha doucement et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. J'oubliais tout le temps d'un instant : l'enquête, Erin, Voight… Et savoura le contact de ma petite sœur dans mes bras. Je caressais doucement son dos sentant sous son haut les cicatrices.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. Fis-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Je la lâchais doucement et m'assis sur son canapé, la regardant ranger des papiers de son dossier top secret.

-C'est rien je t'assure Jay. L'armée m'a demandé de vérifier les activités de cet homme. Ils pensent qu'il pourrait être ici, et veulent garder un œil sur lui.

-D'accord.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu pour ça, alors qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Erin, mon équipière depuis hier soir. Je me demandai si elle n'était pas passée te voir…

-Jay, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois au bar. Je ne la connais pas, pourquoi elle serait venue me voir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est peut-être allée voir une amie malade et qu'elle n'a pas pensé à vous prévenir.

-Ouais peut-être.

-Tu veux une bière ? Proposa-t-elle

-Ouais s'il te plaît.

Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine, je regardais la vue de Chicago depuis la fenêtre. Une jolie vue, elle revînt deux bières à la main.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demandais-je

-Pas vraiment. Ton pote Antonio m'a proposé de travailler un moment dans sa salle de boxe le temps que je trouve quelque chose.

-C'est bien, tu vas le faire ? Demandais-je

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire. Tu sais j'ai toujours eu un programme ou une mission à accomplir.

-Pourquoi pas la police ?

-Pas pour moi.

-Pompiers ou secouristes ?

-Nan.

-Médecin ?

-Pour voir Will tous les jours ! Tu rigoles ! S'exclama-t-elle

Je regardais mon portable, toujours aucun message de la part d'Erin. Je m'inquiète vraiment, ce n'est pas son habitude, pourquoi ne donne-t-elle pas de nouvelle d'elle ? Katsa posa une main sur mon épaule, je lui souris et tenta de me détendre et profiter d'une soirée avec ma petite sœur.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Après avoir fait quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et les placards je me suis penchée sur le dossier que m'a donné mon supérieur. Un dossier pas très compliqué selon moi mais qui demande de l'observation et du temps. Je mis un peu de musique et me reconcentra dans la lecture des feuilles. Un toc se fit entendre contre ma porte, je regardai l'heure : 09 :12 pm.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fis-je en ouvrant la porte sur Jay.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non entre.

Il alla dans le salon pendant que je vérifiais qu'il n'y est personne dans le couloir. Vieux réflexes d'armée.

-C'est quoi ? Demandai-je

-Rien. Lançais-je

Je refermais rapidement les dossiers ne voulant pas inquiétait mon frère. Mais aussi car le dossier implique la police et je ne voudrai pas soit que ça s'évente dans son District puis dans les autres, ou qu'il soit alors accusé. Je croisai son regard interrogateur, il haussa un sourcil avec cette petite manie avec sa bouche qui me fait toujours craquer.

-Des dossiers de l'armée.

-Pourquoi tu les as ? Tu ne les as pas volés ?!

-Mais non gros malin ! On me les a donnés ! Mais c'est top secret ! Fis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu me promets de faire attention à toi Katsa ?! Tu sais que tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Souffla-t-il

Je ne dis rien, ses yeux brillaient, me serrant le cœur et faisant remonter une image en moi. Je passai doucement mes bras autour de son cou en y déposant un petit baiser. Je savourai ses grands bras musclés autour de moi. Il caressait mon dos, évitant de s'attarder sur les cicatrices de mon dos qui nous rappelle à tous les deux de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je t'aime. Murmurai-je

-Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde. Déclara-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Je me dégageais doucement et rangea les papiers du dossier correctement. Je sentais son regard sur moi depuis le canapé.

-C'est rien je t'assure Jay. L'armée m'a demandé de vérifier les activités de cet homme. Ils pensent qu'il pourrait être ici, et veulent garder un œil sur lui. Fis-je très très vaguement même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça…

-D'accord.

Je ne veux et peux pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'on pense à une potentielle bavure de police qui a des retombées sur nous.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu pour ça, alors qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ? Demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Erin, mon équipière depuis hier soir. Je me demandai si elle n'était pas passée te voir…

-Jay, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois au bar. Je ne la connais pas, pourquoi elle serait venue me voir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est peut-être allée voir une amie malade et qu'elle n'a pas pensé à vous prévenir.

-Ouais peut-être.

Je ne comprends pas sa démarcher, pourquoi venir me voir ? Ça paraît évident qu'elle n'allait pas venir me voir, elle ne sait pas où j'habite et on ne se connait pas. Je l'ai seulement aperçue au bar qui apparemment est tenu par des pompiers et donc serait leur spot et celui du District 21 et du Chicago Med. Donc toutes les conditions pour tomber sur Will également.

-Tu veux une bière ? Proposai-je

-Ouais s'il te plaît.

Je filais dans la cuisine prendre deux bières et retourna auprès de mon frère. Il a l'air touché par le fait que son équipière ne donne pas de nouvelles.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il

-Pas vraiment. Ton pote Antonio m'a proposé de travailler un moment dans sa salle de boxe le temps que je trouve quelque chose.

-C'est bien, tu vas le faire ? Fit-il

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire. Tu sais j'ai toujours eu un programme ou une mission à accomplir.

-Pourquoi pas la police ?

-Pas pour moi. Lançais-je

-Pompiers ou secouristes ?

-Nan.

-Médecin ?

-Pour voir Will tous les jours ! Tu rigoles ! S'exclamai-je faignant d'être choquée


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

 **Flash-back**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je regardais le camp militaire, deux jours qu'on est rentré d'une de nos expéditions sur le terrain.

-Hey Jay, le groupe de ta frangine vient de rentrer au camp.

-Merci vieux je vais la voir.

-Euh… Justement si tu veux la voir c'est à l'infirmerie.

Je fronçais les sourcils, à l'infirmerie ?! Je pris la direction au pas de course saluant quelques personnes. Deux traînées bien parallèle se dessinaient dans la poussière jusqu'à l'une des deux entrées de l'infirmerie. Je regardais un des gars qui garde l'entrée.

-Votre sœur n'a pas été très coopérante, on a dû l'emmener de force.

-C'est tout elle… Marmonnais-je en rigolant à moitié ne sachant pas son état.

Je repérai Will un peu plus loin il était penchait au-dessus de quelqu'un.

-Katsa. Fis-je en m'approchant rapidement.

-Elle va bien, juste une insolation. Bois beaucoup et protège ton crâne d'œuf.

-Va te faire voir Will Halstead. Rétorque notre petite sœur.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon petit frère et rigola en voyant Katsa lever les yeux au ciel. Un soldat arriva dans notre direction.

-Halstead ! Appela-t-il

-Oui ? Fit-on tous les trois en même temps.

Il nous regarda tour à tour un peu confus.

-Faites votre choix ! Plaisanta Will.

Katsa rigola, son sourire me mit du baume au cœur, un sourire franc.

-Euh…

-Vous vouliez un médecin ? Lança mon petit frère

-Non.

-Une Halstead fille ? Renchérit ma petite sœur.

-Non plus.

-Donc c'est pour toi Jay ! Rigolèrent les deux.

-Le capitaine vous voir mon Lieutenant.

J'embrassais le front de Katsa et suivis l'officier. On rejoignit la tente des gradés et il s'éclipsa nous laissant seul. Il y a des plans sur la table ce qui me laisse à penser que je vais partir en mission. Des pas se firent entendre, des pas que je reconnaîtrai entre mille : ceux de ma sœur.

-Monsieur.

-Officier

Il commença à expliquer que nous partions dans la nuit pour une mission de reconnaissance de grande ampleur qui nécessite nos deux unités. Je me tournais vers Katsa pour voir si elle a noté, enregistrer les informations.

-Restez professionnel, vous avez des liens de sang, mais votre unité, l'armée est votre famille également.

-Oui Monsieur. Fit-on à l'unisson.

Cette phrase me semble d'avantage adressé, de ne pas faire le grand frère protecteur sur le terrain et risquer la vie des hommes de mon unité. Après avoir salué les gradués j'entraînai Katsa avec moi en dehors de la tente. On alla au réfectoire manger un morceau et surtout boire pour Katsa.

-Ca a été ton expédition ? Demandai-je

-Ouais, surtout de la reconnaissance. J'ai cramé au soleil. Rigola-t-elle

-Tu vas avoir un de ses bronzages.

-Tu peux parler, tu ne bronzes pas du tout toi ! Sinon tu as eu deux jours de repos ?

-Ouais, profiter pour se reposer un peu plus et manger de vrais trucs.

On regagna ma tente, l'avantage d'être Lieutenant c'est que j'ai le droit à ma propre tente personnel. En faisant profiter Katsa qui la partage avec moi, je la regardai s'allonger pour dormir quelques heures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la border en embrassant son crâne. Je rejoignis les hommes pour leur annoncer notre heure de départ et en gros le but de la mission.

-Dormez tous un peu. On en aura sûrement besoin. Et aller vous restaurer correctement, ça fera de l'énergie en plus et c'est bon pour le moral. Lançai-je

-Tu vas dormir ? Demanda Mouse

-Oui. J'ai déjà mangé avec Katsa. Vas te reposer Mouse on décolle tôt.

Je finis mon bardot et rejoignis le reste des hommes, on monta tous dans deux véhicules tous feux éteints pour ne pas être repérés. Après avoir escaladé un peu je décidais pour gagner du temps de faire des équipes de deux pour inspecter les cavités.

-Bien, Montez et Pez vous surveillez les alentours. Katsa avec moi. Ordonnais-je

-Oui mon Lieutenant.

On entra dans l'endroit qui est assez profond, l'obscurité me donne l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Un coup d'œil vers ma petite sœur m'apprend qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mes jambes se dérobent sous moins.

Je revins au présent pour apercevoir Katsa assise les poignets et chevilles liés, la tête dodelinant.

-Katsa. Katsa. Appelais-je doucement

-Ma tête…ça tourne…

-Je sais, eh ! Regardes moi, reste fixer sur moi, un point de repère fixe.

Je forçai sur mes liens mais ils sont bien attachés. Des gens entrèrent dans la pièce, impossible de voir leur visage, ils s'approchèrent de Katsa mais elle a l'air dans les vapes encore. Je me pris un coup vite suivit d'un autre et d'un autre, mais je ne dis rien. Je tenais bon, les yeux de Katsa sont rivés sur moi, j'essaye de lui sourire mais une douleur dans la poitrine m'arrache une grimace.

\- Tu ne veux pas parer, on va changer de tactique alors.

Ils attrapèrent Katsa pour l'attacher par les poignets. Je respirai un coup, je ne dois pas me laisser dépasser par mes sentiments. Ils la frappèrent, elle serra les dents sans rien dire tout comme moi, le métier nous l'a appris. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, ils ont alternés entre elle et moi, ils sont partis quand on a entendu un crac venant de mon corps.

-Jay…

-Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

-Ca a craqué…

-Une côte. Tiens bon.

Ils revinrent, un bâton taser à la main, ils le posèrent sur mon torse. Je ne retinsse pas mes cris cette fois-ci, le taser sur mes blessures est dure. Ne disant rien hormis des râles de douleur, ils se tournèrent vers Katsa. Je la vis fermer les yeux et serrer les dents lorsqu'ils posèrent la chose sur son flanc.

-Tiens bon.

Les hommes rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle, aucun répit. L'un d'eux tient un fouet et s'approcha de Katsa. Le cri de ma petite sœur déchira le silence, c'est la pire des tortures, l'entendre hurler.

Il y eu un bruit sourd et de la fumée, la porte s'ouvrit, je reconnu Mouse sous son casque.

-Eh mon pote on est là.

-Mouse libère la… Libère Katsa elle est blessée.

-On s'occupe d'elle, ils sont entrain de l'évacuer vers le camp.

Je suivis mon ami et mes camarades en boitant, des véhicules nous attendaient plus bas. Une fois arrivée sur le camp je gagnais l'infirmerie, une infirmière vînt jusqu'à moi.

-Suivez-moi Lieutenant.

-Ma sœur… elle vient d'être amenée, je veux la voir.

-Je vais demander des nouvelles sur elle, venez-vous faire examiner.

Je suis resté en observation pendant la nuit, avant de pouvoir retourner à ma tente. Katsa entra à l'intérieur à la fin de la journée.

-Hey. Soufflais-je

Elle vînt se nicher dans mes bras, j'embrassais ses cheveux en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur son dos. On alla manger tous les deux, Mouse nous rejoignit. Je filais sous la douche pendant que Katsa elle allait dormir, épuisée. Je rejoignis mon lit mais après un moment d'hésitation partis vers Katsa et m'allongea près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour se blottir contre moi, j'enlaçais doucement sa taille et embrassa son front.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Murmura-t-elle

-Tout va bien, on va bien.

-C'était horrible, j'ai cru ne plus te revoir. Pleure-t-elle

Je la serra un peu plus fortement contre moi, je m'endormis avec ma petite sœur dans les bras. Je fus réveillé par un coup contre la porte, Katsa dormait toujours à côté de moi. Je me levais en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, Will entra au même moment avec une trousse de soin.

-Il faut changer le bandage de son dos.

-Elle dort encore…

-Je sais mais il faut le faire, je dois retourner à l'hôpital après. Elle a appelé ?

-Non. Elle ne veut sûrement pas l'inquiéter, elle est petite encore.

-Ouais.

Je réveillai notre petite sœur en embrassant son front et finis par lui secouer doucement le bras.

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

-Aller Erin tu dois le dire à Jay. Il doit le savoir.

Quatre jours que je n'ai donné aucunes nouvelles à l'unité ou à Jay, réfléchissant à ce que je vais faire, ce que je dois faire. Mais surtout réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver. Que je suis maman.

-Erin.

-Je vais le faire. Tu peux garder Sophia ? Demandai-je

-Bien sûre. Viens là princesse.

J'embrassai le front de ma fille et pris mes clés. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais garée devant l'immeuble de Jay. Je tergiversai un long moment sur le « j'y vais, je n'y vais pas. », après quinze minutes je sortis du véhicule. De la lumière venait de s'allumer dans la cuisine de Jay, il est donc là. Je pris une grande inspiration en poussant la porte de l'immeuble la boule au ventre par ce que je vais lui dire. Comment lui dire que j'ai eu un enfant, un enfant de lui. Mon portable vibra, je l'ignorai mais lorsque cela se transforma en appel je fus forcée de décrocher.

-Gabby ?

-Er… Erin…

Sa voix est totalement paniquée, et je sens qu'au fond de moi qu'il y a un problème.

-Sophia…Sophia…Soph… Sophia…Sophia…

-Quoi Sophia! M'exclamai-je

-Elle…elle a disparu…

-Comment ça ?!

-On m'a assommé…Quand…quand je me suis…quand je me suis réveillée…elle…elle…elle n'était…plus…plus là.

-Bouges pas, j'arrive…

Au lieu de monter voir Jay, je tournai des talons, et rejoignis ma voiture. Je ne prêtai pas attention au véhicule qui s'engager sur le parking. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Les pleurs d'un bébé déchirent le silence, ma fille…C'est Sophia. Mon crâne me lance, comprenant ce qui vient de se passer, et surtout qu'elle est en danger je me lève subitement. Je suis dans une chambre, mal éclairée, défraîchie… Je fonce sur la porte et tente de l'ouvrir mais elle est fermée à clé. Je commence à tambouriner.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! Ouvrez cette porte ! Sophia ! Laissez ma fille !

Elle s'ouvre subitement sur…

-Charlie.

-Bonjour Erin. Ta fille est magnifique…

Je reculai et m'assis sur le lit incrédule de voir Charlie devant moi… Un cri de Sophia me tira de ma torpeur et je bondis sur mes pieds.

-Sophia !

Je me dirigeai en courant vers la source de pleurs et trouva ma fille dans son cosy au milieu d'un salon miteux.

-Tout va bien mon ange. Soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras et la berçant pour la calmer.

Charlie entra dans la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu commets une grosse erreur. Sifflais-je

-Tu crois ? Rigola-t-il

-Hank va te retrouver et te faire payer…

-Je ne crois pas, et puis si je tombe il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient se savoir… N'est-ce pas Erin… Ce qui te ferait rebasculer de mon côté, car je suis sûr que tu n'as pas dit tout ça à ton cher Voight quand il t'a recueilli. Et où irait ce beau petit ange ? Dans un orphelinat ? Dans la rue comme toi…

-Jay la prendrait. Sifflais-je

-Jay ? Tu veux dire le Détective Halstead, ton équipier qui n'est même pas au courant qu'il est père.

Je berçais Sophia en toisant Charlie, je dois nous trouver une issue sans prendre de risque pour la petite. Ou faire parvenir un message jusqu'à un membre de l'unité.

-Ça suffit. Lança Charlie

Il me reprit Sophia des bras, j'eus beau tenter de l'empêcher il avait le dessus, ayant peur de faire mal à ma fille.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher ! M'exclamais-je

-Moins fort voyons tu vas la réveiller !

Deux hommes arrivèrent de la pièce d'à côté, l'un me coinça les bras dans le dos, me bloquant de tous mouvements.

-Emmenez là à côté.

-Ne me touchez même pas ! Sifflais-je

Le deuxième attrapa mes jambes, je me débattis à m'en faire mal à l'épaule qu'il me tordait. Je fus emmenai dans une cuisine, une chaise était mis en avant.

-Doucement poupée ça serait dommage de t'abîmer. Déclara gorille numéro 1 en tordant mon poignet pendant que son collègue fermait la boucle de la sangle de mon poignet.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

Je me retrouvai les poignets et chevilles sanglaient à cette foutue chaise.

-Ce n'est que le temps que tu te calmes et que tu comprennes bien les choses Erin. Intervint Charlie en entrant.

-Je vais te faire regretter d'être revenu à Chicago.

-Ecoutes moi bien princesse, et écoutes moi vraiment bien car je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois.

Il posa un ordinateur sur la table et le tourna vers moi avec un sourire mauvais.

-Si tu tentes d'aller dans n'importe quel lieu où se trouvent tes « amis », tes collègues. S'en est finit d'eux. J'ai placé des hommes de mains devant tous leur domiciles, devant le District, la caserne de pompier, ce bar tenu par les pompiers, la salle de boxe de ton ami le Détective Dawson. J'ai un œil sur eux à tout moment, tiens regardes ne serait-ce pas ce bon Halstead ?

On voyait Jay à l'écran prendre un sac de course apparemment et rejoindre son immeuble. Mon cœur se serra, il n'est pas au courant pour Sophia, pourtant il serait heureux. Enfin je pense. Et il ferait un père formidable et intentionné. Il est en danger à cause de moi, encore une fois je l'aurai blessée.

-Laisses le tranquille…Soufflais-je

-Il n'en tient qu'à toi Erin.

Je reculais mon visage lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu vas devoir apprendre des choses chérie.

Dans la salle à côté Sophia se mit à pleurer, je forçais sur mes liens.

-Fais la taire. Lança Charlie

-Non laisses moi m'en occuper. C'est l'heure de son biberon.

-Combien de cuillère ?

-Huit. Fis-je

Il prépara le biberon avant d'aller prendre MA fille et de lui donner.

-Tu vois Erin on peut former une belle famille tous les trois.

-Jamais !

Je me reçus une gifle de la part d'un de ses hommes.

-Tu vois ta chère petite équipe ne s'inquiète même pas de ton absence. Papa Voight s'en fiche complétement. Demain tu enverras un petit message en disant que tu en as finis avec eux.

-Hors de question.

-Tu vois Erin tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. Tu le feras où ta fille n'aura pas un bon avenir, ou ton coéquipier va avoir un accident… Tu vois ce que je veux dire Erin ? J'ai des moyens de pression très simple car tu es vulnérable.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer, je ne dois pas craquer devant lui. Il remit Sophia dans son cosy, avant de me détacher les poignets, j'en profitai pour le cogner. Mais je reçu son poing en retour.

-Tu vois ce que tu fais Erin. Abîmer ce beau visage. Déclara-t-il en caressant ma pommette blessée.

Je lui crachai à la figure et me reçut un coup dans le ventre me coupant la respiration.

-Mains jointe devant.

J'obéis craignant qu'il s'en prenne ensuite à Sophia. Il me lia les poignets ensemble avant de détacher mes chevilles.

-Bien allons dormir maintenant.

-Jamais.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Erin.

Je fermais les yeux en faisant abstraction de son bras passé autour de ma taille et de lui coller contre mon dos et essaya de dormir en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir Sophia de là. Je ne veux pas que ma fille vive dans ces conditions.

Les trois jours suivants furent comme le premier, Charlie m'attachait à la chaise et prenait soin de moi comme si j'étais sa poupée et me narguait en s'occupant de Sophia. Et lorsqu'il partait m'enfermait dans une pièce sombre sans ouverture.

-Habilles toi tu viens avec nous.

-Non

-Erin tu viens où ton petit ange va avoir des problèmes. Siffla Charlie.

Je m'habillais à contre cœur, on monta en voiture avant de s'arrêter à quelques rues de là.

-Regardes moi.

Je tournais la tête vers Charlie, ayant laissé un de ses sbires avec Sophia il a le moyen de pression.

-Ouvres la bouche.

Il sortit une petite boule relié à une sangle qu'il fixa à l'arrière de mon crâne.

-Comme ça je serai sûr que tu ne glisseras pas un message de SOS aux Renseignements. Et tu seras tout aussi complice que nous.

Il se masqua avant de m'enfiler un masque également, après le coup on prit un chemin différent de là où il nous retient. Charlie s'arrête devant le bar de Bunny, je n'en reviens pas ma mère est dans le coup ! C'est sûrement elle qui a balancé mon adresse à Charlie.

-J'aime quand tu es silencieuse comme ça Erin.

J'aurai aimé lui répondre un truc mais j'en étais dans l'impuissance. Il resta dix minutes dans le bar avant de revenir et de rentrer, je me précipitai près de Sophia et la pris dans mes bras. La puce me regardait avec ses yeux bleus, les yeux de Jay. Charlie passa derrière moi et m'enleva le bâillon, je fis plusieurs pas loin de lui, mais il arriva à grandes foulées et me coinça contre le mur.

\- Arrêtes la petite.

-Alors ne bouge pas.

Il emprisonna ma mâchoire avant de m'embrasser, je ne lui répondis pas et serra les dents.

-Va lui donner son bain.

Je fuyais vers la salle d'eau avec ma fille dans mes bras en priant pour que l'unité me recherche.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange on va bientôt sortir de là. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Maman te protègera toujours. Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

Je la lavais avant de lui enfiler un pyjama et en profita pour lui donner son biberon.

-Va la mettre au lit.

J'obéis sans rien dire, si je joue son jeu il baissera sa garde et je pourrai en profiter.

Je fis ça pendant plus d'une semaine, ne disant rien les fois où il m'attachait à cette foutue chaise. Mais toujours aucun signe de l'unité, comme s'ils s'en contre-fichaient.

-On n'a plus de lait pour la petite ni de nourriture. Fis-je

-Alors va faire les courses. Lança Charlie en se focalisant sur la télé qui parle d'une enquête. Là où on a été.

C'est maintenant ou jamais, je pris un taxi et lui demanda de me déposer dans la rue de Jay. Son appartement est éclairé, il est là, je traversai la rue pour rejoindre l'entrée. Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.

-Vous êtes égarée ? Lança une voix

Un des hommes de Charlie, Jay est vraiment en danger, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je descendis le long de la route faisant mine de rien. Et m'arrêta dans une supérette pour faire les courses avant de rentrer. Je me reçus une immense gifle en arrivant.

-Tu voulais aller voir ton ancien équipier !?

-Il l'est toujours et non je ne faisais que passer devant ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à la localisation !M'exclamais-je

Je partis me coucher après mettre occuper de Sophia, je fus réveillée par un claquement de porte. Charlie n'est pas dans la pièce, je me levai, la porte n'est pas fermé à clé pour une fois. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de Charlie ni même de ma fille. Je m'effondrai à genoux en réalisant qu'il est parti avec Sophia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Deux semaines que l'équipière de Jay est partie sans laisser de mot qui expliquait son geste. Mon frère est désemparé pour son unité elle a déserté mais selon lui ce n'est pas le cas. Il a essayé d'enquêter mais son sergent et constamment sur son dos, il lui fait même faire des heures supplémentaires. Moi je continue de m'occuper de mon dossier qui est assez complexe.

-Bonsoir ça fera 50$60, lança le vendeur.

-Tenez, gardez ma monnaie. Fis-je en prenant mes courses.

Je rentrais chez moi, je venais à peine de poser mes sacs de course sur le plan de travail que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui ça peut être ? Jay travaille, et Will ne sait toujours pas que je suis de retour en ville.

J'ouvris la porte sur l'équipière de mon frère en larmes.

-Entre. Fis-je

Je refermai derrière moi et la rejoignis dans le salon.

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je la voyant en larmes.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-J'ai…j'ai…fais un déni…un déni de…de grossesse.

-Mince…

-Le…le bébé est…est vivant…C'est…c'est une petite fille…

-Où est-elle ?

-Jay…Jay est…est le père.

-Erin où est le bébé ? Demandais-je

-Il…il…il l'a emmené…

-Qui ? Erin qui l'a emmené ?!

-Charlie…

Elle éclata en sanglot, je l'attirai dans mes bras et la berça doucement en frottant son dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle ne va pas voir son unité ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Jay sur sa paternité ?

-Erin pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Et pourquoi venir me voir ? Demandais-je

-Il…il a placé des hommes partout…

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il ne te connait pas…Tu es la seule chez qui je pouvais aller.

-D'accord.

-J'ai…J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide… Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider…Tu sais comment faire…

Elle se remet à pleurer de plus belle, me brisant le cœur de la voir si désemparé fasse à la disparition de sa fille.

-Le bébé quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Trois semaines. Elle…elle s'appelle Sophia…Jay aime ce prénom.

-Oui.

Elle est totalement bouleversée et je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Mais je dois l'aider. Je le dois pour mon frère.

-Erin on va arranger ça. Je veux que dans un premier temps tu m'attendes ici. Je reviens. Fis-je

Je pris mon sac et monta en voiture pour me rendre au District 21 tout expliquer à Jay qu'on retrouve la petite. J'observai le parking car selon les dires d'Erin ce mec a placé des hommes de mains devant les lieux qu'elle fréquente et là où elle peut trouver de l'aide. Une voiture attira mon attention, un SVU noir garer loin des lumières et de l'attention des gens. Elle a donc raison.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je déambulais dans les rues ne savant pas trop où aller et quoi faire pour retrouver Sophia. Une silhouette attira mon attention, Katsa traversa la route avant d'entrer dans un immeuble. Mais bien sûr Katsa ! Charlie ne la connait pas ! Et même si il le savait pour lui elle est encore en mission et non à Chicago !

Une lumière s'alluma surement son appartement. C'est la seule personne qui peut m'aider, et je peux avoir confiance en elle. Elle a l'air d'être comme Jay, même morale… J'entrai à l'intérieur et frappa contre sa porte. Va-t-elle m'ouvrir ou juste me rejeter ? Se souvient-elle seulement de moi car on ne sait vu qu'une seule fois.

Je ne pus retenir les larmes, je ne sais pas quoi faire, vers qui me tourner pour retrouver Sophia et faire en sorte que tout ça s'arrête.

-Entre. Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte

J'entrai dans l'appartement et me dirigeai vers le salon tamisé. Je fis de mon possible pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, ici j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que la vie est simple. Je ne veux pas ruiner sa tranquillité en l'impliquant là-dedans, elle en a déjà assez fait en servant le pays. Mais elle est ma dernière chance.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle est comme son frère, intentionné et bienveillant avec les gens. Je ne pus que secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

-J'ai…j'ai…fais un déni…un déni de…de grossesse.

-Mince…

-Le…le bébé est…est vivant…C'est…c'est une petite fille… Soufflais-je

-Où est-elle ?

-Jay…Jay est…est le père.

-Erin où est le bébé ? M'interrogea-t-elle

-Il…il…il l'a emmené…

-Qui ? Erin qui l'a emmené ?!

-Charlie… Murmurai-je

J'éclatai en sanglot, Katsa m'attira dans ses bras et me berça doucement en frottant mon dos. Au si bizarre que paraît la situation, je me sens bien, en sécurité.

-Erin pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Et pourquoi venir me voir ? Demanda la jeune Halstead

-Il…il a placé des hommes partout…

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il ne te connait pas…Tu es la seule chez qui je pouvais aller. Expliquais-je

-D'accord.

-J'ai…J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide… Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider…Tu sais comment faire…

Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle, quelle mauviette je fais !

-Le bébé quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Trois semaines. Elle…elle s'appelle Sophia…Jay aime ce prénom.

-Oui.

Pour tenter de stopper mes pleurs j'essayai de penser à autre chose, un autre sujet... Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives je ne faisais que revoir le visage de Sophia. Ses grands yeux bleus posés sur moi. Katsa à côté de moi bougea avant de se lever.

-Erin on va arranger ça. Je veux que dans un premier temps tu m'attendes ici. Je reviens. Déclara-t-elle

Je la regardai prendre ses affaires avant de quitter l'appartement. Je commençai à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement pour essayer de me calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire ? Trouver des pistes ? On devrait peut-être choper un de ces mecs à nous deux on peut bien y arriver.

L'appartement est sobre et fonctionnel tout comme Jay, à la différence que celui-ci est plus rangés, et qu'il y a de très nombreuses photos d'elle et Jay, à la montagne, dans une forêt, un uniforme donc sûrement lors de missions qu'ils ont du faire ensemble… Je me sens soudainement mal de fouiller, d'examiner son appartement. Elle me connait à peine alors pourquoi m'aiderait-elle alors qu'en plus j'ai caché une chose importante à son frère.

Je dois me débrouiller par moi-même. C'est une militaire elle doit sûrement avoir son arme quelque part ici.

Je regardai dans le meuble de l'entrée mais il n'y a rien, je filai ensuite dans la chambre. Un coffre-fort, j'aurai dû m'y attendre.

Je quitte l'appartement, je vais devoir me débrouiller par moi-même pour retrouver Sophia avant que Charlie ne disparaisse à tout jamais avec elle.

Mais par où commencer à chercher ? Charlie n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis des années à Chicago, il peut avoir et doit sûrement avoir un tas de complices qui peuvent l'aider à se cacher et à cacher ma fille.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

C'est à moi que revient la lourde tâche d'annoncer à Jay qu'il est père, mais Erin semble trop bouleversé et perdue pour le faire. Et il faut que son équipe se bouge enfin le derrière pour venir en aide à Erin. Ils auraient dû s'inquiéter de sa disparition au lieu de rien faire et de décrété automatiquement qu'elle a « déserté ».

-Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? Demandai-je au sergent Platt

-Je vais bientôt vous donnez un pass, je ne suis pas le portier.

-Soyez sympa et ouvrez moi simplement cette foutue grille. Lançais-je

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me chercher. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers, ils sont tous plongés dans leur papier, je vais les faire bouger un peu moi. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon frère.

-Je peux te voir ? Maintenant. Fis-je en continuant vers la salle de café.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il

Je refermai la porte derrière lui, sous les regards interrogateurs de son unité.

-J'ai un truc à te dire mais assis-toi d'abord s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda un moment avant de faire ce que je lui dis.

-Erin est venue me voir ce soir, je te passe dans quel état. Elle n'a pas déserté comme ton sergent le dit.

-Je le savais ! Mais elle va bien ?

-Pas vraiment, mais écoutes moi sans m'interrompre.

-Ok

-Tu viens de le faire ! Rigolais-je

Il leva les mains en l'air.

-Elle était enceinte… Elle a fait un déni de grossesse. Tu es papa d'une petite fille. Elle ne savait pas trop comment te l'annoncer, et avait peur de ta réaction. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchit elle allait venir te le dire mais elle et le bébé ont étés enlevés par un type du nom de Charlie. Il les a retenus pendant plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'elle n'est pas revenue ici en fait. Un beau jour ce Charlie est partit avec le bébé, laissant Erin. Car le meilleur de lui faire mal c'est d'enlever sa fille.

-Elle…Bébé…

Je posai une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, la pilule est grosse à passer mais il doit savoir et Erin a besoin de son aide.

-Comment s'appelle le bébé ?

-Sophia, parce que tu aimes bien ce prénom.

Il porta une main à ses yeux, je sais qu'il allait essuyer les larmes qui menacer de couler pour ne pas montrer que ça le touche. Mais je sais ce que ça fait, et je comprends ce qu'il ressent, c'est pour ça que je vais tout faire pour retrouver sa fille.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Jay elle a fait un déni de grossesse, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

-Il faut les retrouver.

-Retrouver Sophia. Erin m'attend chez moi.

-Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir directement ? Ou me voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Parce ce Charlie a posté des hommes devant tous les endroits où Erin connait du monde, pour faire pression sur elle.

Je quittai la pièce pour aller chercher ses affaires, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce où je venais de laisser mon frère. Il venait de faire voler divers objets et de briser la table en deux. Ruzzek et Antonio se dirigèrent vers lui, je les doublais rapidement.

-Laissez. Fis-je

J'attrapais le bras de Jay contracté par la colère et le força à me faire face.

-Tu te ressaisis ou je te mets une droite ?

-C'est bon.

-Pauvre table. Rigolais-je le faisant rire

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Lança le sergent Voight

-Ce que vous avez inconsciemment provoqué ? Sifflais-je

-Vous nous expliquer ? Demanda Antonio Dawson

-Erin a fait un déni de grossesse, elle a donné naissance à une petite fille avec l'aide d'une certaine Gabby Dawson. Erin et le bébé ont étés enlevés par un dénommé Charlie qui les a retenue, il vient de disparaître avec la petite. Elle ne peut pas venir vous voir car il a placé des hommes devant chez vous, le District, les pompiers…

-Elle est donc venue te trouver. Intervint Olinski

-Oui.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Chez moi, elle m'attend.

-Bien, Halstead et toi vous allez la chercher, Antonio et Alvin vous allez interroger Gabriela, Ruzzek et Atwater vous essayé de me repérer les hommes qui se planquent devant le District. Et vous me les arrêtez, avec l'aide de Roman et Burgess si besoin.

-Et moi Monsieur ? Lança Mouse

-Toi, toi tu cherches tout ce que tu peux sur Charlie depuis 12 dernières années. Et visionnes toutes les vidéos devant l'appartement d'Erin.

-S'il te plaît Mouse. Fis-je sarcastiquement en regardant le sergent

Toujours des ordres il pourrait demander d'une autre façon quand même. Je donnai une tape à Jay et on descendit après avoir échangé un tchek avec Mouse.

Je laissai Jay conduire, pour une fois.

-Tourne à droite. Lançais-je

-Mais c'est pas la…

-On est peut-être suivit. Déclarai-je en regardant mon rétro

La deuxième voiture derrière la nôtre tourna à son tour, confirmant mes doutes.

-Ok, au prochain magasin tu t'arrêtes, je vais sortir par la porte conducteur pour faire croire que je suis seule, et que je vais faire mes courses.

-Comment tu vas sortir par…

-Je vais passer par-dessus toi ! Et ne te moques pas, c'est pour que ta copine ne court aucun danger.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine. Lança-t-il en redevenant froid.

-Ouais peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est retrouver le bébé. Gares-toi.

Je descendis de la voiture mine de rien et pris quinze minutes dans le magasin à faire des courses. Lorsque je ressortis, la deuxième voiture avait disparu.

-Et voilà ils sont partis. Fis-je

-Allons récupérer Erin.

-Ne sois pas trop méchant avec elle, elle est bouleversée. Mets-toi aussi à sa place.

Jay monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au niveau de mon appartement, mais m'attendit pour entrer. L'habitation est plongée dans un silence pesant.

-Erin ? Appelais-je

Ce fut le silence qui me répondit, le salon est vide, je fis le tour des pièces mais toutes sont vides. La pièce secrète est toujours fermée à clé, gardant son lourd et douloureux secret.

-Personne, elle n'est plus là. Fit mon frère.

-Elle a été dans ma chambre, elle cherché une arme mais la mienne est dans un coffre-fort.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie alors que tu lui avais dit de rester le temps de venir nous le dire ?

-Peut-être parce que vous avez mis du temps à vous intéresser à elle.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait mais Voight ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, il était toujours sur mon dos je ne pouvais rien faire. Et je ne pouvais pas te demander garder un œil sur Erin, tu ne la connais pas.

-Mais je l'aurai fait pour toi, car tu es mon frère et que je ferai tout pour toi. Lançais-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il

-On retourne à ton district voir si Mouse a trouvé quelque chose.

Je m'éclipsais dans ma chambre avant de revenir avec mon arme à la ceinture et mon badge de l'armée. Jay reprit le volant de ma voiture, la voiture de toute à l'heure loin de tout n'est plus là, les deux autres ont-ils réussit à attraper les gens dedans ?

Mon Ranger de frère ouvrit la grille et on monta à l'étage.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Mouse ? Demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

-…

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson**

Alvin gara sa voiture devant le centre de secours 51, là où travaille Gabby, je redoute un peu ma conversation avec elle. On fut accueilli par Severide installé à la table du Squad avec ses gars.

-Salut Antonio

-Salut Kelly, Gabby est là ? Demandai-je

-Dans la salle commune avec les autres. Alors prêt pour le match officiel police vs pompiers ?

-Aucun doute sur le fait qu'on va gagner ! M'exclamais-je

J'entrainai Alvin avec moi à l'intérieur, le reste des pompiers sont tous dans la salle commune. Ma petite sœur est derrière les fourneaux comme souvent quand on est à la maison avec mes parents. Même si c'est eux qui nous invitent à dîner, il faut toujours que Gabby soit aux fourneaux.

-Hey Tonio !

-Salut, je peux te voir ? Demandais-je

-Ouais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Seul à seul. Fis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre et des murmures commencèrent à fuser par rapport à la façon dont je venais de lui parler. On alla dans la salle de réunion, Alvin ferma la porte derrière nous et s'adossa contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ma petite sœur

-Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Fis-je voulant qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

-Non, pourquoi j'aurai quelque chose à dire ?!

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi être toute de suite sur la défensive ? Intervint Olinski

-Car j'ai l'impression que c'est un interrogatoire !

-Ça pourrait se transformer comme tel.

Elle croisa les bras et me toisa attendant que je dise quelque chose alors que c'est elle qui nous cache des éléments.

-Tu as vu Erin ?

-Pas ces dernières semaines.

-Elle ne t'a pas contacté ?

-Pas depuis un moment. Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'aurait pas fait appel à toi par hasard.

Elle poussa un long soupir, avant de me regarder.

-Il y a trois semaines environ. Elle se sentait mal et m'a demandé si je pouvais passer la voir. Alors j'y suis allée.

-Et rien de suspect ? Demanda Alvin

-Non, je suis allée chez elle. Elle avait l'air mal alors je l'ai examiné jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était en train d'accoucher.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée à l'hôpital ou appeler une ambulance ?

-Car elle était paniquée et m'a demandé de ne pas le faire.

-Et tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre ? Demandais-je

-Si, mais je me suis dit que c'était le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle venait de devenir maman, et de la peur qu'elle avait d'annoncer à Jay qui est le père. Surtout que Voight leur a formellement interdit d'être ensemble, et que s'ils enfreignaient la règle ça coûterait chère à Jay.

-Donc tu as tenue ça secret.

-Oui. Car j'ai fait une promesse à une amie. Déclara-t-elle

-Etais-tu au courant de son enlèvement ? Intervint Al

-Son enlèvement ? Non, c'est le bébé qui a été enlevé. J'étais en train de la garder le temps qu'Erin aille voir Jay pour lui annoncer. Tout ce que je me rappel c'est de mettre réveiller par terre dans son salon et que le bébé avait disparu.

-Et là encore tu ne m'as pas appelé. Fis-je

-J'ai appelé Erin, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait que je ne devais rien dire.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec nous au district pour qu'on te pose des questions supplémentaires. Lança Olinski

-Je suis suspecte ?

-Pas vraiment, mais notre meilleure source d'information pour le moment. En route.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Mouse ? Demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est assez bizarre, je suis remonté sur les caméras de surveillance à la date de l'enlèvement comme tu m'as dit devant chez Erin. On voit une fourgonnette se garer sur le parking, là on a deux hommes qui entrent dans l'immeuble. Et ils ressortent cinq minutes plus tard avec ce qui semble être un cosy.

-On voit leur visage ? Demanda Jay

-Non rien, ils baissent la tête et portent une casquette.

-Tu ne peux pas améliorer ça ? Demandai-je

-Non désolé.

-Et pour en bas de mon immeuble, Erin a dit à Katsa qu'elle avait été enlevé là-bas.

Mouse se gratte nerveusement les cheveux, je sens que ce qu'il va dire ne va pas plaire.

-Tu n'as rien. Déclarai-je à sa place.

-Si on la voit bien entrer dans l'immeuble de Jay, elle reste dans le hall, sort son téléphone. Se passe la main dans les cheveux de façon nerveuse, elle regarde vers les escaliers puis ressort rapidement. Mais je n'ai aucune vidéo du parking qui fonctionne. La seule est à deux pâtés de maison de là. Explique Mouse.

-Donc Erin nous ment peut-être, et pour confirmer ça elle a disparu de la circulation.

On se retourna vers le sergent de l'unité des Renseignements.

-Sergent… Commença mon frère.

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses, vous n'avez pas respecté la règle tous les deux.

-Sauf votre respect je ne pense pas qu'elle est mentie. Elle paraissait beaucoup trop désemparée.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis à vous non plus, ce n'est pas votre unité, vous n'avez pas à intervenir et diriger.

-Excusez-moi de bouger mes fesses car vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour savoir comment elle allait, ou pour vous inquiéter de ne pas la voir. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois passer derrière vous ! J'avais d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire. Sifflais-je

-Rien ne vous retient. Déclara-t-il

-Très bien.

Je partis aussi facilement que j'étais venue et rentra à l'appartement. Ce Hank Voight ne sait pas à qui il a a faire. J'accrochai mon arme à mon flanc pris mes affaires et me rendis au bureau militaire.

-Lieutenant. Salua le soldat de surveillance à l'entrée.

-Officier.

Je montais à l'étage des « renseignements » de l'armée qui renseigne essentiellement mon unité et les autres.

-Halstead rappelé pour un déploiement ?

-Non monsieur.

-Vous me rassurez, vous rentrez à peine après des années.

-Oui, je vais profiter un peu du pays avant de reprendre du service à l'étranger.

Je toquais dans un bureau avant d'entrer.

-Salut Tom j'ai besoin d'un service.

-En quoi puis-je aider le Lieutenant Halstead. Rigola-t-il

-J'aurai besoin que tu m'identifies deux types à partir de leur morphologie et tout le tralala enfin tu me comprends.

-Tu avances dans le dossier ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est plus personnelle pour ce coup-là.

-Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'user des logiciels et du matériel militaire pour des fins personnelles.

-Je sais Tom, mais là il est question d'un très jeune enfant et d'une jeune femme. Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide, et le flic que je suis allée voir ne veut pas se bouger.

-Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Ca regarde la police.

-Car il s'agit de l'équipière de mon frère Jay et de son enfant.

-Attends tu es en train de me dire que le grand Jay Halstead est père ! S'exclama-t-il

-Oui d'une petite fille. Mais il l'ignorait, son équipière a fait un déni de grossesse.

-Et l'enfant a été enlevé.

-Ouais apparemment son équipière sait par qui, car elle a été apparemment enlevé en même temps et par la même personne. Mais son sergent ne veut rien entendre, il pense qu'elle ment et que pour ne pas arranger la situation elle a de nouveau disparut.

-Je lance la reconnaissance faciale. Je vais entrer la photo de la collègue de ton frère dans nos radars pour la repérer à tout moment.

-Merci Tom j'apprécie.

-Yop c'est normale, tu m'as sauvé les fesses plusieurs fois.

-Ouais la dernière fois c'est passé pas loin par contre !

Je filais jusqu'à l'armurerie et démonta mon arme afin de la nettoyer en attendant que mon ami trouve quelque chose sur Erin ou le bébé.

-Tiens regardez ça le Lieutenant est là !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodriguez tu as l'air surprit.

-C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous a pas vu Lieutenant.

-Je profitais de ne plus voir ta sale tête. Rigolais-je

-On allait partir boire un verre, vous vous joignez à nous Lieutenant ? Lança Ethan

-Pourquoi pas.

Je remontai mon arme et suivis les gars. On se rendit dans un nouveau bar que l'unité venait de découvrir le « Molly's ».

-Tarifs réduit pour nos soldats ! S'exclama Hermann depuis son comptoir

Je suivis les gars à une table pendant que Rodriguez allait passer commande.

-Lieutenant vous prenez une Corona ?!

-Comme d'hab Rodr ! Lançais-je

J'aperçus l'équipe de mon frère non loin, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici alors que l'une des leurs a disparu ?

-Eh Lieutenant demain on se fait une séance de laser-game vous venez avec nous ? Me proposa Harper

Je sais bien ce qu'ils essayent de faire : me faire sortir et m'occuper l'esprit pour éviter que je n'y pense. Que je pense à elle.

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue. Mais on se reverra sûrement vite pour un déploiement ne t'en fais pas mon petit. Fis-je

Un flic vînt nous voir, je sais que s'en est un car je l'ai croisé en uniforme au District 21.

-On peut vous aider ? Fit Ethan

-Je peux voir votre autorisation de port d'arme.

-Et vous êtes ? Renchérit Ryan

-Officier Sean Roman CPD.

-Lieutenant Katsa Halstead, US Army section GI, et ce sont mes hommes. Vous êtes en train d'interrompre un moment de détente que nous nous accordons là. Sifflais-je

-Excusez-moi.

Il repartit à la table des Renseignements, les gars se mirent à rigoler là-dessus. La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Tom, il se dirigea directement vers notre table un dossier à la main. Il regarda autour de nous comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous regardait avant de me glisser le dossier.

-L'identité des deux gars de la vidéo, ainsi que celles de deux types qui suivaient régulièrement ton frère. Et la première et dernière localisation du téléphone de l'équipière. Expliqua-t-il

-T'es un ange Tom. Je te dois une bière. Fis-je

J'enfilai ma veste et finis d'un trait ma bière.

-GI nous bougeons. Déclarais-je en me levant.

Les gars se levèrent prenant leur veste, je leur avais expliqué la situation, et que si l'unité d'Erin ne fait rien, c'est nous qui allons-nous y mettre.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

Je me tournai vers mon frère, il a des cernes sous les yeux.

-Rien qui ne concerne la police. Fis-je

-Katsa.

-Jay.

-Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est déjà assez dur de digérer que je suis père, je ne veux pas non plus perdre ma sœur.

Je le serrais dans mes bras, inspirant son odeur et embrassa son cou avant de briser l'étreinte.

-Je dois filer.

-D'accord. Si je regarde le dossier il n'y a rien qui concerne Erin ou le bébé dedans ?!

-Top secret de l'armée. Mentis-je

Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsqu'il m'interpella, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il n'insiste pas car j'ai horreur de lui mentir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire sinon son boss va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Bouya.

-Bouya frangin. Souris-je

Je garai la voiture dans la ruelle où le téléphone d'Erin avait été localisé pour la dernière fois.

-Erin ? Appelais-je

Des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, je sortie mon arme après avoir échangé un regard avec Sledge qui m'avait accompagné. Cela ressemble à un club de boîte de nuit, deux mecs étaient à terre, l'un dégaina son arme à notre vue.

-Tout doux molosse, US Army, on n'est pas là pour vous. Lança Sledge

\- Chopez-moi cette femme ! S'exclama un autre type en déboulant d'une pièce.

-Quelle femme ? Fis-je

-Vous êtes ?

-US Army, qui est la femme ?

-Une ****** de flic de ce vieux Voight.

-Sledge c'est elle. On y va.

Le mec ricana, je m'approchais assez près de lui et le toisa.

-Si vos hommes la touchent je vous le ferai payer vous en avez ma promesse.

Je lui mis un coup de pied bien placé et partit à la poursuite de ces mecs mais surtout d'Erin.

-Lieutenant par ici ! S'exclama Sledge

Je le suivis, quatre silhouettes détachaient devant nous, l'une avait plus d'avance sur les autres sûrement Erin.

-US Army stop ! S'exclama mon équipier.

L'un des hommes se retourna arme pointé, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui tirai en pleine main.

-Sledge…

\- Rattrape-la !

Je courrai après Erin, si Erin elle est. Je tournai à un angle l'ayant perdu de vue quand…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Une masse me tomba dessus, on roula sur quelques mètres essayant de prendre le dessus. Mon arme est hors de portée m'obligeant à utiliser les mains. Je finis par avoir le dessus et me retrouve au-dessus d'une Erin au visage en sang.

-Erin stop !

-Katsa ?

-Oui, tout va bien.

Je l'aide à se relever et aperçois une grimace de douleur déformer son visage. Je ramasse mon arme et on rejoint ma voiture où Sledge nous attend à côté d'une ambulance.

Des portières claquent, l'unité de Voight vient d'arriver, je sens Erin à côté de moi se raidir.

-Montes dans la voiture. Soufflais-je gentiment en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle acquiesce doucement et disparait dans le véhicule.

-C'est Erin ? Qu'elle sorte de là ! Lance Voight

-Vous allez me parler autrement dans un premier temps. Et dans un deuxième temps elle ne sortira pas de ce véhicule. Vous n'en aviez rien à foutre depuis le début inutile de faire le saint Maritain.

-Poussez-vous de mon chemin. Siffle-t-il

-Hors de question. Monsieur. Je n'hésiterai pas à en venir aux mains si vous m'y forcez.

On se toise pendant un moment la tension montant d'un cran.

-Par contre là-bas vous avez un type qui voulait lui faire la peau. Celui-là on vous le laisse.

Il partit en direction de l'ambulance, je jetais un coup d'œil à la voiture. Et vis mon frère approcher.

-Katsa…

-C'est ton sergent qui me cherche et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça ! M'exclamais-je

Un sourire étira son visage fatigué.

-Ouais.

Il resta silencieux un moment, regardant ses pieds.

-Elle va bien ?

-Comment ça pourrait aller ? Sa fille a été enlevé, son unité l'a complétement lâché, des mecs tentent de lui faire la peau sur l'autre de ce Charlie. Elle est seule contre tous.

-Ouais…

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer. Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Et qu'on me fasse la peau s'il y a réellement des hommes de mains devant chez moi ? Lance-t-il

-Jay tu as vu comme moi cette voiture qui nous suivait la dernière fois. T'es en train de rentrer dans le jeu de ton sergent. Et les hommes devant chez toi ont été neutralisé. Fis-je

-Comment…

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres le forçant à se taire.

-Sledge on y va ?!

On se rendit chez moi, j'aidais Erin à sortir de la voiture.

-Je vais rejoindre les gars, ils sont en train d'interroger les deux types.

-Ok, vous me tenez au courant. Et appelles moi immédiatement s'ils donnent la localisation de ce Charlie ou du bébé.

Erin alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposais-je

-Non.

Je pris un paque de glace et lui tendis.

-Pour ta tête.

-Merci.

-Je peux voir tes côtes ? Demandais-je

Elle acquiesça doucement,

-Tu as un diplôme de secouriste ?

-Non, mais tu sais dans l'armée il vaut mieux savoir faire les premiers soins.

Ses côtes sont bleus, violets… Elle a été frappée récemment.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Demandais-je

-Charlie, je l'avais retrouvé.

-D'accord, je vais prendre en photos tes blessures pour preuves.

-Ils ne me croient pas hein ?

-Qui ça ? Fis-je en photographiant les bleus pour le dossier.

-Voight et le reste de l'équipe.

-On s'en fiche d'eux d'accord, le plus important c'est que tu te dises que je suis de ton côté, moi je te crois et je ne te lâcherai pas. Et j'userai de mon unité pour retrouver ma nièce et te la ramener. Enfin même si j'ai déjà commencé à user de mon unité. Souriais-je

-Merci.

-Reposes-toi. Je t'ai bandé tes côtes, mais il faut que tu évites de bouger. Je vais te cuisiner un truc, que tu reprennes des forces et tu vas dormir ensuite.

-Non, il faut que je retrouve Sophia. On ne sait pas ce que Charlie est en train de lui faire…

-Erin dans cet état c'est vers la mort que tu vas t'emmener. On est sur la piste de ce Charlie, je te fais ma promesse de continuer mais tu dois te reposer c'est important. Mes gars sont en train de cuisiner des hommes de mains, on va y arriver même sans l'aide des Renseignements.

Après mettre assuré qu'elle mangeait correctement, je filais préparer la chambre d'amis. Chose inutile car elle avait l'air de s'être installée à son aise dans mon canapé.

-J'ai un lit tu sais.

-Je suis bien ici. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Qu'est-ce que cette jeune femme a pu subir pour être comme ça ? Terrifiée par ce mec ? Pas surprise de la réaction de son sergent… Un coup résonna contre la porte d'entrée. J'attrapais mon arme et ouvrit sur mon frère.

-Jay je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi…

-Pas avant de l'avoir vu.

-Elle n'est pas en état…

-Et moi ? Elle m'a de nouveau mit sur le carreau… M'a caché pour la petite… C'est même à douter si elle a vraiment eu des sentiments pour moi un jour…

Ses paroles sont dures mais je comprends mon frère et c'est pour lui que je me suis lancée à la recherche du bébé. Je me décale doucement de la porte pour le laisser passer.

Erin s'était redressé dans le canapé en entendant la voix de Jay.

-Erin…

Il s'agenouille devant elle et la regarde.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Le visage d'Erin est légèrement gonflé, bleuis par endroit, un œil au beurre noir commençant à se former doucement. Mon cœur se brise en voyant ses magnifiques yeux remplit de larmes. Oui je lui en veux tellement, mais je ne peux nier que la voir comme ça me fait mal. J'aimerai tant qu'elle ne souffre plus, qu'elle ne souffre plus de son passé, qu'elle soit heureuse, et bien dans sa peau, en paix avec elle-même.

-Erin…

Je pose doucement mes mains sur ses genoux ne sachant pas trop comment elle va réagir. Une larme perle le long de sa joue et je ne peux me retenir de l'essuyer. Je replace doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Je suis tellement désolée Jay. Pleure-t-elle

Je frotte longuement son dos sans rien dire. Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon seulement de la colère mais je ne veux pas lui hurler dessus toute ma colère. Je suis seulement venu ici pour voir comment elle va et pour savoir comment Katsa a fait pour la retrouver et trouver les hommes.

-Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Erin. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as de nouveau repoussé ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais jugé.

-J'avais…J'avais…

Sa voix est saccadée, tremblante, elle sait que je risque de partir, me détourner d'elle. Et c'est ce qu'une partie de ma conscience me dit. De partir sans jamais me retourner vers celle qui fut mon équipière. Mais l'implication de ma petite sœur m'en empêche. Car si Katsa s'en mêle c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, sinon elle ne s'impliquerait pas pour une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-J'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ? Demandais-je en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

-Que… Que tu me rejettes… Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Que tu ne reconnaisses pas le bébé…

-Erin. Je ne t'aurai pas repoussé, j'aurai toujours voulu de toi et j'aurai reconnu le bébé.

-Aurai ? Souffle-t-elle

Je ne dis rien et regarde Katsa qui se tient derrière Erin et fronce les sourcils.

-Aurai ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? C'est ça que tu es en train de dire.

-Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser Erin. Je me suis toujours montré présent pour toi, toujours prêt à t'aider, mais tu me repousses sans cesse. Tu m'as mentis, tu as caché le fait que j'étais le père du bébé, rien ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais appelé tout de suite au lieu de faire appel à la sœur d'Antonio et de lui demander de se taire !

-Jay ça suffit. Intervint Katsa

-Non…

-TU NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON ! MAINTENANT TU RENTRES CHEZ TOI TE REPOSER, CA NE NOUS AVANCERA A RIEN QUE TU RESTES ICI A LUI HURLER DESSUS ! ELLE EST DEJA ASSEZ MAL COMME CA ET CE N'EST PAS DE CETTE MANIERE QU'ON RETROUVERA LA PETITE ! Hurla ma sœur

Je pris ma veste sans adresser un mot à Erin et sortis, j'entendis les pas de Katsa me suivre.

-Jay…

-Excuse-moi…

 **Pdv de Katsa Halstead**

Je le suis en dehors de l'appartement pour lui parler plus calmement.

-Jay…

Il se stoppe au milieu des marches et subitement se laisse tomber contre le mur.

-Excuse-moi…

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, ses épaules se lèvent et se baissent à un rythme qui me fait savoir qu'il pleure. Je m'agenouille devant lui et prend doucement ses bras.

-Jay regardes moi s'il te plait.

Il lève son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, le voir ainsi, voir ses beaux yeux bleu remplient de larmes me fait mal. Cette situation est dure pour tout le monde, essentiellement pour lui et Erin. Ils ont atteint le point de nous retour dans leur relation. Seul le vrai amour peut encore sauver leur relation mais avant ça il faut éclaircir la situation.

-Rentres dormir, ça te feras du bien. Je me charge du reste d'accord ?

-M…

-Jay.

-Comment…

-J'utilise les ressources de mon unité. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a retrouvé et retrouvé les deux types devant chez toi. On a des cartes que vous n'avez pas. Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour toi.

-Merci.

-Vas dormir.

J'embrasse doucement sa joue et remonte à mon appartement une fois sûre qu'il soit partit. Erin est dans le canapé en pleure, Jay vient en gros de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut plus d'elle.

-Vous l'aimez. Lançais-je

Elle hoche la tête positivement.

-Je l'aime tellement, mais j'ai tellement peur de tout ça… J'ai…j'ai jamais eu de petit ami vraiment intentionné avec moi. J'ai peur qu'au fils du temps il…il se lasse de moi…

-Je connais mon frère, et croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux autant briller d'amour pour quelqu'un sauf quand il est avec vous.

-Vous devez me haïr pour faire souffrir Jay.

-Je ne haïr personne, l'armée m'a appris à faire la part des choses.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup de missions avec Jay ? Demanda-t-elle

-Cinquantaine environ. Toujours réussit hormis une mais on s'en est sorti tous les deux c'est le plus important.

Au bout de vingt minutes à discuter elle finit par s'endormir. Je lui mis un plaid et changea de salle pour appeler mon unité.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Erin dort encore, je quitte sans faire de bruit l'appartement pour aller faire mon jogging. Les gars ont dû repartir à la base pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de nos supérieurs. J'irai interroger les deux hommes plus tard. J'enfonce mes écouteurs et commence à courir à petites foulées avant d'accélérer doucement.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par une porte qui claque, je mets un moment à me rappeler que je suis chez la sœur de Jay. Mes côtes me font mal, mais je n'y fais pas attention et me lève. L'appartement est plongé dans le calme, dort-elle encore ? Non c'est une militaire, elle est comme Jay. Une tasse café ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange et un croissant sont sur la table. Je me saisis de la lettre on dirait la même écriture que Jay. Jay mon cœur se serre et je sens les larmes me montaient quand je repense à hier soir. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Lui faire autant de mal, le blesser autant ?! Moi qui soit disant l'aime… Je souffle un bon coup et reporte mon attention sur la lettre.

 _« Bonjour Erin,_

 _Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller tu as besoin de te reposer. Je suis partie faire mon jogging j'en ai pour 2h30 environ. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu manges tout ! Fais comme chez toi surtout._

 _Katsa »_

Je croque à peine dans le croissant, je n'ai pas faim, je veux seulement retrouver Sophia et que ce cauchemar s'arrête. C'est l'effervescence au District lorsque j'arrive, ce qui me permet de passer inaperçue devant Platt et de monter jusqu'à l'étage des Renseignements. Tout le monde est là sauf Atwater et Jay, Voight a sûrement dû les envoyer vérifier un truc.

-Erin. Me salut Antonio

Je lui réponds rapidement avant de fermer la porte de celui que je considérais comme mon père…

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson**

Jay et Kévin sont partis interroger les deux hommes dans la cage qui étaient en planque devant le District mais aucun des deux ne veut parler, à croire qu'on leur a lavé le cerveau. Je suis franchement surpris de voir Erin débarquer à notre étage, elle balaye du regard la pièce, elle cherche sûrement Jay, mais il ne vaut pas qu'ils se croisent, il est arrivé dans un état ce matin à fleur de peau.

C'est seulement au bout de dix minutes à discuter dans les vestiaires tous les deux qu'il s'est confié à moi et m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir chez sa sœur.

-Erin. Fis-je

Elle me répond à peine et file dans le bureau de Voight. Je me reconcentre sur mon dossier essayant de trouver une piste. Voight refusant qu'on ne tente de résoudre « l'affaire » d'Erin. Il pense qu'elle ment. Or Mouse a des éléments tangibles.

Le ton commence à monter dans le bureau du sergent, j'échange un regard avec Alvin mais aucun ne bouge. Au bout de vingt minutes Erin ressort en larmes mais surtout très en colère et quitte les lieux.

-C'était Erin ? Demanda Jay en arrivant

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont parlés en bas ? Demandais-je

-Non, ils veulent leur avocat.

-Comment ça se fait que ta sœur réussisse à trouver deux hommes et Erin toute seule alors que nous non ?! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Car ma sœur est à l'armée, qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes ressources que nous. Et surtout qu'elle n'est rentrée au pays que depuis quelques semaines.

-Ouais en tout cas moi je peux dire qu'elle boxe super bien ! Fis-je

-Elle passe à ta salle de boxe ?

-Tous les jours. Si jamais un jour elle veut quitter l'armée, Jay dit lui que je l'embauche directement ! Rigolais-je

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Ça doit faire quoi deux heures et demi que je cours, j'aime bien les rives de la rivière et du lac, c'est apaisant. Je m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et faire mon lacet, il n'y a encore personne dehors, les gens sont tous au boulot. Une silhouette attire mon attention, sur le rebord du pont de l'autre côté de la balustrade.

-Erin. Fis-je

-Va-t'en.

-Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse. Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi ?! A quoi bon lutter ?! Personne ne me croit, ma propre équipe, celle que je considère comme ma famille m'a tourné le dos ! Ils me prennent pour une menteuse ! J'ai blessé le seul homme que j'aime, le seul qui me respect malgré mon passé ! Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger ma fille ! J'ai conduis Nadia à la mort ! Pleure-t-elle

-Erin, ils ne méritent pas que tu te fasses du mal. Je suis là moi, et je te crois ! Je t'ai donné ma parole de t'aider à retrouver Sophia. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant ! Ne fais pas ça.

-Va-t'en

-Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Car j'ai vu trop des miens tombés ! Trop sont tombés sous mes yeux et j'étais impuissante. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

-Pardonnes moi. Souffle-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber.

Les gens autour de nous poussent des cris et se précipitent à la balustrade pour voir sa chute, certains ont même le téléphone sortit. Je leur ferais la peau une autre fois. Je prends mon élan et saute à mon tour pour la rattraper, avec mon entraînement la chute sera moins violente. L'eau est complétement gelée et pour par aider il y a un courant fort. Une forme se distingue devant moi, malmené par les vagues, en cinq six brasses je l'ai rejoints. Et sors la tête d'Erin hors de l'eau.

-La prochaine fois choisit de faire ton plongeon quand l'eau est plus chaude. Soufflais-je en tentant de la ramener vers la rive.

Mais le courant est trop fort et la rive trop haute pour que je ne l'atteigne. Je me contente donc de me laisser porter par le courant en gardant la tête d'Erin hors de l'eau. Au bout de quelques mètres un espace se dégage et j'arrive à m'y accrocher.

-Donnez votre main, je vais vous aider ! Lance un homme.

\- Attrapez-la, elle commence à glisser. Fis-je

Il attrape Erin et la tire de l'eau avant de m'aider.

-Beau sauvetage. Lance-t-il

-Ouais, pendant que d'autres filmaient sa chute. Sifflais-je en commençant le massage cardiaque.

-L'ambulance est en route.

-Merci. Allez Erin s'il te plaît reviens.

-Une amie ?

-Ouais.

Une ambulance se gara près de nous suivit d'un autre camion de pompier, Squad 3.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Lança l'ambulancière

-Noyade, elle s'est jetée du pont un peu plus haut. Elle a dû perdre connaissance en touchant l'eau avec la force. Elle ne respire plus, ça fait 3min30 que je lui fais le massage. Expliquais-je

-Médecin ? Demanda l'autre ambulancier

-Militaire.

-C'était imprudent de sauter également, on aurait eu deux corps à repêcher. Fit un type

-Je vous demande pardon ? Si ça vous gêne tant que ça il ne fallait pas venir, ou alors changer de métier car il me semble que c'est de votre rôle de sauver les gens, Otis. Lançais-je

-On se calme, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait sinon elle n'aurait pas sauté. Intervint un homme

-Vous avez cas l'enrôler au Squad si elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Déclara le fameux Otis

-Ca suffit Otis va au camion. Intervint un autre homme un Lieutenant

-Lieutenant Severide. Se présenta le premier

-Katsa Halstead. Elle va s'en sortir ? Demandais-je

-On vient de la stabiliser, on l'emmène vous venez avec nous ? Demanda la femme

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-Ce mec est crétin c'est évident qu'on allait le pincer ! Commenta Ruzzek

Mon portable se mit à vibrer

-Je dois prendre ça. Fis-je en m'éloignant vers mon bureau

-Salut frangine, ça va ?

-Jay, il faut que tu viennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Erin a tenté de se donner la mort. On est au Chicago Med. Il faut que tu viennes. »

Cette dernière phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête : « Erin a tenté de se donner la mort ».

-Jay tout va bien ? Demanda Alvin

J'attrapai la pile de dossier qui se trouve sur mon bureau et balança tout à travers la pièce, j'écrasai mon poing dans l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de le balancer par terre, d'exploser ma chaise contre le sol. La porte du bureau de Voight s'ouvrit,

-C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS ! SI VOUS L'AVIEZ CRU OU DONNEE LE BENEFICE DU DOUTE ELLE N'AURAIT PAS ESSAYER DE SE TUER ! Hurlai-je en poussant violemment Voight

Trois paires de bras m'attrapèrent m'éloignant de notre sergent à qui j'allais faire la peau.

-Halstead calmes-toi ! Dis-nous ce qui se passe ! Lança Antonio

-QUE JE VOUS EXPLIQUE ? ERIN VIENT DE TENTER DE SE DONNER LA MORT ! Hurlais-je complétement hors de moi

Comment on a pu en arriver là ? En arriver au point où Erin, elle qui est d'habitude si forte veuilles mourir.

J'attrape ma veste et sors en ayant explosé une des vitres au passage. Je m'en contre-fiche des sanctions qui iront contre moi. Jamais je n'aurai dû écouter Voight et ses stupides règles !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Pdv de Katsa Halstead**

Je regagnais la chambre d'Erin, les médecins ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon cher frère Will Halstead venait de terminer avec elle.

-Comment elle va ? Demandais-je

-Elle est tirée d'affaire. Ses constantes sont plutôt bonnes, mais la tension est encore trop basse. On va la gardé en observation une journée ou deux pour être sûr que tout va bien. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, la rivière à cet endroit c'est fatale.

-Ouais, elle a eu de la chance.

-Tu t'es fait examiner toi ?

-J'ai pas besoin, c'est elle qui a tenté de se faire du mal

-Mais c'est toi qui as sauté pour la sauver. Viens par ici que j'écoute au moins ta respiration.

Je le suivi en me retenant de lui sortir un pic, c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis des années. Jay serait fier de nous, de nous voir comme ça ! On a presque eu une discussion normale !

-C'est bon rien d'inquiétant.

Je remis correctement mon haut et me dirigea vers la chambre d'Erin.

-Katsa.

Je me tournais vers Will.

-J'aurai aimé être présent à ses funérailles, j'aurai dû l'être. Je suis désolé.

-Hmmm.

Je partis rapidement vers la chambre, m'interdisant de penser à elle. Erin tourna la tête à mon entrée, elle est blanche mais elle respire !

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

Elle hausse doucement les épaules.

-Merci…

-C'était normale.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir, et je sais à qui ils appartiennent.

-Je reviens. Soufflais-je en sortant

Jay arrive en courant, il est tout rouge.

-Katsa com…

-Elle va bien. Will va la garder en observation par sécurité, sa tension est basse.

-Je veux la voir.

-Jay…

-S'il te plaît, je suis en partie responsable.

Je lui montre la chambre et le regarde partir à grandes foulées avant de le suivre.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Elle est allongée dans le lit et paraît si petite et vulnérable, elle a maigrit c'est encore plus flagrant là.

-Erin… Soufflais-je

Je m'approche doucement du lit et prends délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

-Dieu soit loué tu vas bien.

-Grâce à ta sœur.

-Tu as un ange gardien, essayais-je de rigoler

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres, je l'attirais doucement dans mes bras et frotta doucement son dos.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Er. Tu es trop importante même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

J'embrassais doucement ses cheveux la sentant resserrer son étreinte autour de moi. J'enlevai mon sweat et lui mis sur les épaules.

-Merci.

J'embrassais son front

-On va la retrouver, et on va arrêter Charlie. Et si ce n'est pas Voight c'est moi qui l'offrirais en repas aux poissons du lac Michigan.

-T'es bête ! Sourit-elle

-T'as vu l'état de ta main ?! Intervint Katsa

-C'est rien. Un acte stupide.

-La prochaine fois je ne t'appellerai pas. Vas faire examiner ça ! Exécutions !

-Oui mon Lieutenant. Me moquais-je

Je me reçus une tape derrière la tête. J'aperçus ma petite sœur parler avec Erin, je les observais un moment, Katsa racontait quelque chose à Erin qui souriait. Un lien s'est tissé entre les deux filles, et malgré que j'en veuille à Erin, je suis heureux que Katsa soit proche d'elle.

-Jay.

-Salut Will, dis pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ma main s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

-Ouep, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-J'ai pété un câble.

-Alors Katsa est de retour. Fit-il

-Oui mais pour combien de temps… Elle va repartir…

-Toi tu ne veux pas.

-Non. Tu sais quand je l'ai vu entrer chez Molly le soir de son retour au pays, j'ai revu ces images de ces hommes nous torturant, la fouettant et elle qui ne disait rien mais s'inquiétant plus pour l'avenir de la petite… J'ai vu ma petite sœur souffrir et moi j'étais impuissant… Et ces images me hanteront toutes ma vie.

-Jay, dis-toi qu'elle est vivante c'est le plus important. Regardes la, elle a l'air heureuse.

-Ce n'est qu'une façade… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, surtout en la période qu'on est.

-Ouais… Erin a eu beaucoup de chance de la connaître car cette chute lui aurait été fatale. Au faite Katsa m'a demandé de faire des examens à Erin. Je confirme qu'elle a bien été enceinte.

-J'ai fait le con depuis le début… J'aurai dû faire comme Katsa…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça. Voilà Voight.

Manqué plus que lui, Erin n'est pas en état de le voir, elle est trop fragile, à cause de nous… Katsa sort soudainement de la chambre et se dirige droit vers Voight avant de lui mettre une droite et elle lui en remet une autre lorsqu'il se relève.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! C'est vous qui l'avez amené à la mort !

Voight s'approcha de ma sœur chose de très mauvaise idée, elle lui fit une prise que nous apprenons à l'armée et l'immobilise au sol.

-Soit vous m'aider à retrouver le bébé et ce mec, soit vous vous retournez et vous quittez le bâtiment. Siffla-t-elle

-On va se pencher dessus et retrouver le bébé.

-Bien. Mais en aucun cas vous ne parlerez à Erin. Suis-je claire ?

-Oui.

-Oui Lieutenant. Rectifia-t-elle

Elle se releva en le libérant.

-Un de mes gars est en chemin pour vous déposer un mec qui faisait partit du coup il se fait appeler Mojito. Il sera peut-être où est Charlie.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre d'Erin.

-Désolée Jay mais elle ne veut voir personne. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

-Elle m'en veut ? Demandais-je simplement

-Oui… Elle a été blessé, mais vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux.

-Dis-lui de se reposer, et qu'on va rechercher la petite. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Sophia

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras, j'imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir, la confusion car il n'a pas encore vu sa fille, ce qui complique le fait de réaliser qu'il est père. Je le regardai partir avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Erin et de m'assoir sur l'affreuse chaise près de son lit.

-Ils voulaient quoi ?

-Sûrement te parler, ils vont nous aider à retrouver Sophia et arrêter Charlie que tu vives en paix.

-Et seule. Jay ne voudra plus jamais de moi.

-Tu ne seras jamais seule Erin

Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Erin, je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, d'être là en cas de besoin mais aussi pour passer de supers moments ensemble.

On resta un moment silencieuse.

-Dis Katsa, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui

-Sur le pont tu as dit « Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant » qu'est-ce que tu entendais par-là ?

On y est, on allait forcément me poser la question un jour.

-J'avais une fille, de 8 ans.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Lindsay. Lindsay Katsa Luna Halstead-Clark.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé?

 **Flash-Back**

Trois semaines que je ne suis pas rentrée au camp avec l'unité et un an et demi que je ne suis pas rentrée au pays voir ma fille. Un avion s'était posé il n'y a pas longtemps car les hélices tournent encore.

-Halstead on vous demande pour la surveillance et l'accueil des civiles.

-Bien Monsieur.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la tente même si j'aurai aimé passé par ma case, me débarbouiller le visage. Des hommes, des femmes se tiennent au centre de la tente et regardent autour d'eux attendant sûrement le membre de leur famille qu'ils sont venus voir.

-Maman !

Une petite blondinet aux yeux bleus couru vers moi, je mis mon arme en arrière et me baissa pour la réceptionner.

-Oh mon cœur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soufflais-je en embrassant sa joue, son cou

-Papy Clark il a demandé à des chefs de l'armée si je pouvais venir te voir et voir papa parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Je t'aime maman.

Je la serrais dans mes bras savourant son contact.

Quatre jours que Lindsay est sur le camp, Jeff en a eu les larmes aux yeux en la voyant. Je sortis de la tente des gradés et me dirigeai vers un petit groupe.

-Le colonel Yallis veut que vous fassiez des manipulations pour tirer sur zone vide de tout. Shane tu t'y colles un peu si tu veux progresser. Lançais-je avant de rejoindre ma tente ou se trouve Lindsay et Jeff

-Ca va mon bébé ? Soufflais-je en faisant à câlin à ma fille.

-Oui, il est trop beau le collier que tu m'as acheté.

-J'étais sûre qu'il te plairait.

Une sirène retentit, Jeff embrassa le crâne de Lindsay avant de sortir précipitamment.

-Maman c'est quoi ?

-Une alarme parce qu'on est attaqué. Lindsay je veux que tu ailles jusqu'à la tente hôpital d'accord et que tu y restes jusqu'à ce que moi ou papa on vienne te chercher.

-J'ai peur maman.

-Je sais mon bébé mais tout va bien se passer, c'est le meilleur endroit sécurisé du camp.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon cœur. Soldat emmenez la à la tente hôpital.

Je pris mon arme avant de rejoindre l'entrée, pour défendre le camp

-Bordel Shane tire dessus dépêches ! S'exclama un des gars de mon unité.

Je me tournai pour voir le jeune officier mettre la bombe dans le lanceur et le tourner mais il déclencha trop vite le lancement sans avoir regarder la position de chute. Je vis l'engin s'écraser sur une des tentes du camp.

-Code rouge ! L'hôpital est touché ! Hurla un type à côté de moi

J'abandonnai mon poste et me précipita le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où se dressait la tente. Je ne pourrai décrire la scène qui s'offre aux yeux des gens venus porter secours.

-Lindsay ! Soufflais-je en apercevant son petit corps mortellement touché dans les décombres.

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, me maudissant de l'avoir laissé, j'aurai dû rester près d'elle. On été largement assez pour défendre le camp…

-Ma…

Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient ouverts, elle a les yeux de Jay.

-Ca va aller mon cœur. Tu vas t'en sortir.

-J'ai mal…

-Je sais… Ça va passer, je t'aime mon bébé, je t'aimerai toujours petit ange.

J'essuyais la larme qui perla sur sa joue d'enfant et la regarda rendre son dernier souffle en la tenant contre moi. Jeff est arrivé une demi-heure plus tard, et m'a trouvé au même endroit, serrant le corps de notre fille morte dans les bras. Il est devenu fou et après avoir allongé le corps de Lindsay dans un lit et de l'avoir recouvert d'un drap et de la bannière étoilée il a formé la première escouade pour lancer une offensive.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Le gars qui a tiré ce jour-là n'a pas supporté la mort de toutes ces personnes, de ces frères d'armes, et surtout celle de Lindsay. Il ne supportait pas avoir la mort d'une gamine de 8 ans sur la conscience. Il a mis fin à ses jours en demandant qu'on lui pardonne.

-Je suis désolée Katsa…Je ne pensais pas…

-Personne ne le sait. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Seul ceux de l'armée et ma famille ou ce qui y ressemble et la famille de Clark le savent. Je n'aime pas en parler.

-La pièce fermée à clé, c'est sa chambre ?

-Oui. Elle est restée tel qu'elle, on n'y a pas retouchée.

-Son père où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, les missions sont revenues. On devait faire notre boulot, on se voyait moins, essayant de panser chacun de son côté la perte de Lindsay. On a fini par perdre le contact. Je crois qu'il est rentré à Chicago.

-Jeff Clark oui, si c'est bien le même que je crois il est pompier. Il travaillait à la caserne 51 pendant un moment.

-Assez parlé, toi tu vas dormir et reprendre des forces. Je vais rejoindre Voight voir s'ils ont avancés.

-Je viens.

-Non. Will te garde en observation. Je te tiens au courant, je te le promets. Mais je veux que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes. Erin promets le moi.

-Promis. Tu aurais une photo de Lindsay ?

Je sortis une photo de ma fille et lui tendis, une photo d'elle entouré de Jay et moi à la fête foraine.

-Elle était belle.

-Ouais. Je file, tu dors toi !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Pdv de Katsa Halstead**

Trois jours que l'unité des Renseignement est à fond pour retrouver la petite, Erin a fini par pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital et elle est venue s'installer chez moi. L'appartement est grand, elle a besoin de compagnie, et puis on s'entend bien toutes les deux. C'est juste que du coup Jay ne vient plus à l'appartement mais m'attend devant.

-Leur ADN correspond à un braquage qui s'est produit il y a plusieurs jours. Fit Atwater

Un hoquet nous parvint des marches, Erin était en train de fixer le tableau où son collègue venait de coller une photo de ce braquage.

-Erin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je en la rejoignant

-Je veux participer à l'enquête.

-Aides Antonio avec les dossiers alors. Lança Voight

-Jay tu viens, on va interroger les deux suspects. Fis-je

Et on ne va pas utiliser la méthode douce. On ressortit quinze minutes plus tard avec ce qu'on voulait depuis des jours.

-Ils devaient rejoindre Charlie dans un ranch dans le Wisconsin. Mouse tu peux regarder si l'un des trois en possède un ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je vous envoie l'adresse sur vos téléphones.

-On ne va pas tous y aller, on garde ça en interne. Je ne veux pas que le Commandant Perry soit au courant pour le moment. Antonio, Jay, Halstead et…Erin vous venez. Les autres restaient ici et faite un peu de paperasse. Si le commandant monte dites-lui que vous rattraper votre retard en attendant une enquête.

Je descendis à la suite de mon frère en surveillant qu'Erin me suive mais surtout que Voight ne la prenne pas à part. On enfila tous les cinq les vestes par balles, je vérifiais celle d'Erin avant d'aller vers Jay à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Le mien est mis.

-Je sais, je vérifie juste qu'il est bien mit. Lançais-je

Je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de mes épaules, je lui rendis son étreinte.

-Aller il faut y aller. Et faut que tu pardonnes à Erin, elle est au plus mal.

-Hmmm

-En route. Coupa Voight

Je montais en voiture avec Jay et Erin, le trajet se fut dans un silence de mort.

-Et sinon la vie ça va ? Fis-je en brisant la glace

-Katsa… Commenta Jay en levant les yeux

-Accélère tu conduis comme une grand-mère. Commentais-je

Il bougonna un truc incompréhensible ce qui nous fit rigoler Erin et moi. Au bout de deux heures on arriva au ranch.

-Bien on fait deux équipes, on inspecte les lieux en faisant…

Des coups de feu retentirent, je n'eus seulement le temps de plaquer Erin au sol alors qu'une balle siffla près de mon oreille.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Voight une fois qu'on fut à couvert.

-Ouais. Grognais-je

-On prend l'étable.

-On prend la maison. Fis-je en regardant Jay

On avancer doucement, près à riposter en cas de nouvelles attaques.

-Avec Erin vous passez par devant, je prends la porte arrière. Déclarais-je voulant les obliger également à les faire travailler en équipe.

Je fis le tour de la bâtisse, il n'y a plus aucun mouvement dans les alentours. J'espère juste que le bébé est bien là. J'enfonçais la porte qui mène dans une cuisine, des toiles d'araignées partout. Arme dressée devant moi j'avance vers un salon miteux où se trouve mon frère et Erin qui tient une couverture dans les bras. Le visage de la jeune femme est baigné de larmes, et les yeux de mon frère brillent… Je m'approche d'eux en rangeant mon arme, un magnifique bébé est lové dans les bras d'Erin, de grands yeux bleus.

-Elle va bien ? Demandai-je

-Elle a l'air. On l'emmène à Med. Fit Jay.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin, et je me dis que tout ça est derrière eux, qu'ils vont pouvoir tourner la page et commencer à bâtir leur vie de famille tous les trois.

-Merci pour tout Katsa…Merci de ton aide…De m'avoir soutenu…De m'avoir sauvé…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Erin. C'est mon devoir. Prends soin de toi et de la petite.

Je retournais dehors apparemment Antonio et le sergent avaient réussi à attraper ce Charlie.

-Hank. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le faire disparaître ça serait avec joie que je vous aiderai… Fis-je

-Je m'en souviendrai. Je crois que je vous dois des excuses.

-C'est pas à moi que vous en devez. Mais à eux. Lançais-je en me retournant vers Erin et Jay qui sortaient avec le bébé.

Je m'approchais du suspect et lui mit un coup de pied dans les parties.

-Ça s'est pour avoir touché à ma famille du con.

On rentra à Chicago, Will prit en charge immédiatement la petite pour lui faire les premiers examens.

-Lieutenant Halstead ?

Je me tournais vers un officier en uniforme, il tient à la main une enveloppe. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle contient. Je la prends en le saluant et m'éloigne un peu pour l'ouvrir. Au bout de cinq minutes je me décidais à aller voir Jay et lui dire en revoir. Je pars dans moins d'une heure…

-Ordre de mission ? Demande-t-il à mon approche

-Oui.

-Promets-moi d'être prudente.

-T'en as ma parole frangin. Et toi prends la bonne décision la concernant.

Je lui fis un câlin avant de m'approcher d'Erin et de la serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu as mon numéro. Surtout tu n'hésites pas.

-Merci, pour tout.

Je les saluais avant de passer à mon appartement prendre mes affaires avant de rejoindre l'aéroport où le reste de mon unité attendait.

 **Trois semaines plus tard**

Je rentrais d'une patrouille à l'extérieur au moment où mon téléphone personnel se mit à sonner.

-Katsa.

-Salut…Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, tout va bien Erin ? Demandais-je trouvant qu'elle a une voix bizarre

-Pas vraiment… Je…Je suis désolée de te déranger avec ça alors…alors que tu es déployée…

-Erin arrêtes ça et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Fis-je

-Les services sociaux m'ont interdit d'avoir la garde de Sophia, je n'ai même pas le droit de la voir.

-Merde… Et Jay il dit quoi de tout ça ?

-Il…Il est partit…Il a quitté la ville…Il ne répond pas au téléphone… Il ne veut plus me voir…

J'aurai du m'en douter qu'il réagirait comme ça… Mais de là à être aussi froid avec celle qu'il disait aimer.

-Je…

-Et si tu venais t'installer avec moi ici ? Te refaire une santé ici.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit…

-Si ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui donnais ma localisation, je lui réservais en même temps un billet d'avion pour venir ici. Je ne comprends pas vraiment Jay sur le coup. Je profitais d'avoir 5 minutes de pause encore pour appeler Will.

-Docteur Halstead

-Salut Will, c'est Katsa. Ne cherches pas à comprendre. Je viens d'avoir Erin, apparemment Jay a quitté la ville ?

-Oui, il s'est retiré dans la cabane dans le Wisconsin.

-Et Sophia ? Demandais-je

-Elle est en famille d'accueil. Erin n'a pas le droit de la prendre, Dawson une pompier a voulu la prendre mais les Renseignements ont refusés.

-Pourquoi Erin n'a pas eu le droit d'avoir la garde de sa fille ?

-A cause de ce qui s'est passé, car Erin est beaucoup trop instable pour le moment, et parce qu'il y a apparemment une enquête en cours sur elle.

-Une enquête ? Comment ça ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je te tiens au courant.

-Merci Will. Veilles sur Jay pour moi s'il te plaît.

-Tu es déployée où ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je te laisse je dois y retourner.

Je raccroche et quitte l'appartement que je loue avant de reprendre ma garde, des civils s'arrêtent pour prendre des photos avec nous. D'autres nous remercie d'être là, de les protéger…D'autres nous amenait des tasses de café…

-La nuit commence à tomber…Commenta Rodriguez

-Ouais, on va passer avec la lunette thermique pour ne pas être pris par surprise.

-Tu as retrouvé la trace de Clark ? Demanda-t-il

-Non mais apparemment le Détective Lindsay le connaît. Je lui demanderai.

-Comment elle va ?

-Pas au top apparemment, elle va venir s'installer un moment avec moi, le temps qu'elle se refasse une santé.

-C'est sympas que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en elle qui me dit qu'elle n'est qu'une victime dans tout ça. J'ai réussi à avoir son dossier, et franchement je la plains.

-Snafu m'a dit que tu montais en dossier en sa faveur. Déclara-t-il

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit de son côté ! Plaisantai-je à moitié.

-Elle a une aura pure.

-Ouais, en tout cas j'espère que mon frère va prendre la bonne décision car le bébé est en famille d'accueil.

-Ouais et on sait tous comment c'est là-dedans.

-S'il le faut je renoncerai à l'armée pour l'élever mais je veux que ça vienne de Jay. Il peut en vouloir à Erin mais il ne peut pas en faire pâtir la petite.

On finit fut de surveillance toute la nuit avant de rentrer à la base, je pris un des véhicules qui est à notre disposition et me rendit à l'aéroport récupérer Erin. Je saluais les soldats de garde et rejoignit Erin qui attendait pour prendre sa valise. A mon approche elle fondit dans mes bras en larmes, bien qu'un peu surprise je la serrai contre moi et frotta son dos. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus maigre que lorsque je suis partie, et d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux.

-Aller viens on rentre, tu as besoin de sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je commençais à couper des bûches de bois avant de les entreposer. Comment ma coéquipière, la femme que j'ai le plus aimé, celle en qui j'ai le plus cru a pu me faire ça ?! Me mentir, me cacher la naissance de la petite… Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'elle me fasse confiance ? Je suis méchant ? Trop débile ? Sans cœur ?

J'essuie d'un revers de mains les larmes qui se formaient et continua à couper le bois.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'ai deux jours de libres devant moi et je vais en profiter pour m'occuper un peu d'Erin, la remettre sur pied, pour qu'ensuite on prenne un avion pour Chicago. Qu'on récupère la petite Sophia, qu'elle puisse grandir dans sa vraie famille, et qu'on règle cette histoire d'enquête. J'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre pour la trouver endormie. Je descendis dans une boulangerie pour acheter des produits locaux pour le petit déjeuner et remonta à l'appartement. Je mis à chauffer le café avant d'aller sur le balcon pour essayer d'appeler Jay. Il répondit au bout de huit sonneries.

-Oui ?

-Quel accueil ! Lançais-je

-Katsa, désolé…

-Tu dis si je te fais chier. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Lançais-je

-Je suis vraiment désolé Katsa…Pardonnes moi…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase j'avais raccroché avant. Il n'a pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton surtout que je n'étais pas impliqué dans la situation mais que j'ai quand même accepté de les aider. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Jay forcément, il va s'en vouloir mais ça va le faire réfléchir un peu. Je retournai à l'intérieur et finis de préparer le petit déjeuner. Au bout d'une demi-heure Erin montra le bout de son nez, elle a l'air un peu plus reposé.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-Petits déjeuners avec produits locaux. Assis-toi. Je te sers un café ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Bien dormis ? Demandai-je

-Je veux le même lit, il est moelleux… Et la couette en plumes juste géniale.

On mangea en écoutant la radio et discutant de tout ce qui n'implique pas Jay, Sophia, Chicago, les Renseignements, Charlie… C'est dire que la conversation est assez compliquée vu qu'on ne se connaît pas encore totalement.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai deux jours de repos, et je compte en profiter à fond. Et si on s'offrait une séance de massage avant d'aller faire les magasins ? Proposais-je

-J'ai pas pris beaucoup d'argent…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je paye. Tu en auras besoin pour plus tard.

-Mais c'est ton argent…

-Erin, je suis seule, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Toi si, tu dois te refaire une santé, économiser pour la petite, pour son avenir… Pour retourner aux Renseignements…

-Je ne pense pas retourner travailler là-bas… Pas après ça, ils m'ont tous tournés le dos…

-Raison de plus pour que tu gardes ton argent si tu changes de boulot. Allez files te changer, on a des massages qui nous attendent ! Lançais-je

Je fis la vaisselle et nettoya par terre le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche et s'habille. Mon portable sonna à nouveau.

-Des remords ? Lançais-je

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas être aussi agressif.

-Hmmm comment tu vas ?

-Ça peut aller… Tu as su ?

-Oui, j'ai eu Will. Lançais-je

-Sérieusement ?!

-Oui, je lui en veux, c'est un pauvre con mais il m'arrive de prendre sur moi et d'avoir des discussions civilisées. Il m'a dit pour toi, pour la petite, pour Erin… Jay je sais que tu es perdu, que tu dois te poser un tas de question. Mais ce bébé, cette petite fille n'a rien demandé de tout ça. Elle est le fruit d'un amour. Elle ne mérite pas de finir dans une famille d'accueil qui ne lui apportera pas le même amour et la même attention que ses vrais parents. Erin a eu peur, c'est nouveau pour elle…Et tu as vu son dossier, son passé, c'est compréhensible sa peur. Combien de mecs ont vraiment été intentionnés et sincères avec elle ? Sûrement aucun, tu es le premier, elle t'aime, je le vois dans ses yeux, quand elle parle de toi… Jay quoi que tu te dises pense à cette petite fille, à Sophia…Elle mérite une belle vie. Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, je dois y aller.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Toujours. Je t'aime frangin.

-Moi aussi.

Je coupais mon téléphone et attendis Erin en regardant la vue du balcon.

-Je suis prête. Souffla-t-elle

-Allons-y. Un petit moment rien que pour nous.

La séance a eu l'air de lui faire du bien, son corps est plus détendu, elle a l'air plus relax. On fit une petite de séance shopping, et je vis enfin un vrai sourire s'afficher sur son visage. On rentra enfin à l'appartement, Erin se mit derrière les fourneaux.

-Il faut que je passe voir un truc à la base, je peux te laisser un petit moment ? Demandais-je

-Oui, tu seras de retour pour manger ?

-J'en ai que pour une quinzaine de minutes. Pas de bêtises ok ?

-Promis.

Je pris mon sac et descendis, la base est à cinq minutes à pied de là. Une bonne odeur flottait dans le couloir lorsque je revins à l'appartement.

-Ca sent super bon ! Lançai-je en entrant.

-Merci. Ça a été ?

-Oui, j'aurai besoin que tu me signes ça. Déclarai-je en posant un dossier

-C'est quoi ?

-Un petit job pour toi à l'armée. Ça te ferait une petite rentrée d'argent comme ça.

-Mais…

-Tu serais avec mon unité. Enfin tu trouverais des infos et tout pour nous, un peu comme Mouse aux Renseignements.

-Merci…

-Erin c'est normal. Tu es mon amie, et entre amie on s'aide. J'ai juste besoin que tu me signes deux trois feuilles.

On mangea tranquillement, avant de profiter de l'après-midi pour se promener, découvrir la ville, à se connaître un peu mieux toutes les deux. C'est une fille bien, qui malgré un passé douloureux à réussit à se relever et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce Voight qui pourtant l'a aidé à se sortir de la merde, a été le premier à lui tourner le dos alors que c'est lui qui la connait le mieux !

Deux jours plus tard elle était à son nouveau poste à l'armée pour trouver des informations… Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça lui permet de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, surtout si on s'attaque aux Renseignements pour avoir la garde de la petite Sophia si mon cher frère ne bouge pas ses fesses.

-Lieutenant Halstead, le colonel voudrait que vous alliez vérifier des informations. Déclara un officier

-Très bien, vous pouvez aller chercher mon unité ? Qu'ils me rejoignent à l'entrée dans dix minutes.

Je filais dans le bureau où se trouve Erin, elle a l'air un peu plus serein.

-Hey, je pars sur le terrain pour vérifier deux trois trucs, tu as des infos ? Demandais-je

-Oui, euh je dois te les dire oralement ou je dois les écrire car c'est top secret ?

-Non tu peux le dire oralement ne t'inquiètes pas. Rigolais-je

-Bien, alors c'est bien à ce nom-là mais apparemment il ne vit pas seul.

-Lieutenant.

-Colonel. Je prends les dernières informations avant de partir sur le terrain avec mon unité.

-Bien. Continuez ainsi Mlle Lindsay. Vous faites du bon boulot.

-Merci Monsieur. Souffla Erin

Je filais m'équiper et notamment mettre mon gilet par balle lorsqu'Erin fit son irruption dans la salle.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! M'exclamais-je

-Désolée. Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien tout.

Elle commença à vérifier mon gilet par balle.

-Une vieille habitude ?! Lui fis-je remarquer

-Oui désolée. Je faisais toujours ça avec Jay. Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

-Non aucune.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère.

-Ne t'en fait pas Erin. Bon je file. On se voit plus tard.

La mission se passa relativement bien, on avait les informations que nous souhaitions. Je profitais de ma soirée pour me mettre derrière les fourneaux avant de sortir en boîte de nuit avec Erin. Qui a été plutôt réticente mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle a besoin de sortir et de se changer les idées. Surtout qu'à mon avis notre retour à Chicago ne va pas être de tout repos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV de Gabby Dawson**

J'en reviens toujours pas qu'Antonio met interdit de prendre la garde de la petite Sophia en attendant qu'Erin puisse l'avoir ou que Jay se décide à réagir. Résultat des courses la petite est en famille d'accueil depuis trois semaines, plus personne n'a de nouvelles de Jay, et Erin est quelque part sur le continent européen avec la sœur de Jay. Mais on ne peut pas savoir où car cette dernière est déployée.

Je rejoignis rapidement la salle commune après mettre changé. Le chef Boden arriva au même instant.

-Bien, il me manque du personnel au Squad, Severide a un rendez-vous important il ne pourra donc pas assurer une partie de cette garde. C'est donc Jeff Clark qui va le remplacer.

Le concerné fit son apparition dans la salle au même instant à croire que c'était programmé.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Hey Clark on t'a manqué?! Lança Cruz en s'approchant de notre ami.

-Si tu savais ! Plaisanta-t-il

-Bien, Dawson j'aurai besoin que tu remplaces Mills à l'ambulance pour cette garde. Il a un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

-Pas de soucis chef. Fis-je

Tout le monde repartit à ses petites occupations en attendant une intervention. Je rejoignis la table sacrée du squad.

-Eh Clark je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr.

On s'éloigna des gars et allons dehors.

-Dis tu as été à l'armée, je me demandais si tu connaissais par hasard une certaine Katsa Halstead. Elle est dans l'US Army.

Il eut l'air de se raidir un court instant avant de se reprendre.

-Oui, je la connais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

-C'est une personne bien, un grand cœur, très intuitive, droite, personne de confiance. Très bonne cuisinière, grande sportive ne vaut mieux pas avoir à faire à elle.

-Tu la connais vraiment bien.

-On était ensemble.

-Oooh, je ne savais pas.

-On avait une fille, Lindsay. Elle est morte lors d'une de nos missions, elle était venue sur le camp pour nous voir après un an et demi loin de nous. Lors d'une attaque du camp, il y a eu une mauvaise manipulation et une des bombes est tombée sur la tente hôpital là où se trouvait notre fille.

-Je suis désolée Clark. Soufflais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il se raidit légèrement

-Désolé, les contacts physiques j'ai un peu de mal.

-Elle aussi ? Ça devait être comique. Plaisantais-je

-Non, mais c'était différent.

« Ambulance 61, personne en détresse au 1410 Ariza Street »

Je rejoignis l'ambulance en courant, Brett y est déjà. On se rend rapidement sur place, une femme se tient sur le palier de sa porte.

-Madame c'est vous qui avez appelé les secours ? Demanda Brett

-Oui, ma voisine, elle est inerte dans sa maison. C'est fermé à clé…

-On s'en occupe.

Je tentai d'enfoncer la porte mais elle est verrouiller, et le temps que les gars arrivent avec le camion il sera peut-être trop tard pour notre victime. Brett brisa la vitre avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte.

-Et voilà.

On se dirigea vers la femme allongée par terre, des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre.

-Tu l'as ? Demandais-je

-Oui Vas-y.

Je montais à l'étage et entrais dans une pièce impersonnelle où un lit contient un bébé.

-Hey Sophia… Soufflais-je en lisant l'étiquette sur le lit.

C'est la fille d'Erin, je la berçais doucement mais rien ne calme ses pleurs.

-Bah alors ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim ?

Je la redescendis et la mit cosy avant de la mettre dans l'ambulance, et de charger la victime sur le brancard.

-On dirait un malaise mais elle n'a toujours pas reprit conscience. Fit Brett

-On sera au Med dans même pas cinq minutes.

-Et le bébé c'est sa fille ?

-Non, elle accueille la petite, elle et son mari sont une famille d'accueil.

-Qui abandonnerait sa petite fille de deux mois ?! Commenta Brett

-Elle n'a pas abandonné la petite, on lui a arraché.

-Tu connais la mère ? Demanda mon amie

-Oui, c'est Erin Lindsay des Renseignements

-J'ai entendu parler de son affaire c'est triste. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien en plus.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Comment elle vit ça ?

-Mal sûrement, je sais seulement qu'elle est partie en Europe avec la sœur de Jay qui est dans l'armée.

-Et lui comment il réagit ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pas très bien, apparemment il s'est retiré loin de la ville.

On arriva au Chicago Med, les infirmières prirent en charge notre patiente, j'en profitais pour aller changer Sophia. Je l'allongeais dans un lit après avoir piquer de quoi la nettoyer chez les infirmières.

-Allez poupée on va changer la couche.

Je levais son body pour enlever la couche, des marques attirèrent mon attention. Je remontai encore un peu plus le vêtement.

-Hey Will faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Lançai-je

Le frère de Jay s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques sur le corps de sa nièce.

-Je la retire immédiatement de la famille d'accueil où elle est. Et je vais lui faire des examens.

J'appelai Antonio pour qu'il vienne tout de suite, Will avait emmené la petite pour vérifier qu'elle n'est rien d'autre.

-Gabby tout va bien ?

-Moi je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la petite Sophia. Tu sais la fille d'Erin et Jay que tu m'as interdis de prendre la responsabilité seulement car je vous ai caché l'accouchement d'Erin. Pour honorer la parole que j'avais donnée à une amie ! Résultat grâce à toi et ton cher sergent, Sophia se retrouve avec des bleus et des brûlures suspectes sur le corps ! Elle n'a que deux mois Antonio ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'empêcheras de la prendre en attendant que Jay ou Erin revienne !

-Erin ne la reprendra pas. Pas après ce qu'on vient de découvrir. Intervint Voight

-Quoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Gabby, mais on a du lourd sur Erin…

-J'espère pour vous que vous ne savez pas où elle est, ou je vous fais arrêter pour complicité.

J'allais répliquer un truc mais il s'éloignait déjà, mon frère le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'Erin revienne à Chicago pour le moment.

-Pourquoi Tonio ?

-Elle a participé à un braquage avec Charlie. On a ses empreintes…

-Elle est partie avec la sœur de Jay.

-Si tu la revois, ou qu'elle revient en ville, appelles moi tout de suite. Ne contactes pas Voight.

-Antonio…

-Je veux que tu m'appelles si Erin revient. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse face à Voight.

Will revint avec la puce dans les bras et me la tendit.

-Du repos, de la douceur surtout et de l'amour et elle ira mieux. Les services sociaux sont prévenus pour la famille d'accueil.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Fis-je

-Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

Je rejoignis Brett et on rentra à la caserne avec Sophia, le chef autorisa qu'elle reste pendant ma garde. J'espère que Jay va finir par revenir pour prendre soin de sa fille.

 **PDV de Sylvie Brett**

On finit rapidement la garde, la petite Sophia est adorable, je me dépêchais de me changer et de gagner ma voiture.

-Hey Brett tu viens chez Molly's ? Demanda Hermann

-Euh non… Désolée, j'ai un truc important à faire.

Je montais à l'intérieur et pris la route pour sortir de la ville. Au bout de deux heures j'avais trouvé la cabane. Est-ce que je ne fais pas une erreur en venant ici ?

Je vois une silhouette bouger à la fenêtre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur lui.

-Salut

-Euh salut… C'est Will qui m'a dit où te trouver.

-Entre.

Le chalet est chaleureux mais il manque une petite touche je trouve. Une petite touche féminine, une touche d'Erin.

-Ca…Ça te changes la barbe… Fis-je

-Merci. Mais tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour ça.

-Non, en fait je venais pour parler de Sophia. On est intervenu dans une famille d'accueil aujourd'hui la sienne, et il se trouve qu'elle était maltraitée. Gabby voulait la prendre mais Voight et Antonio se sont opposés. Je pense…Je pense que la petite a besoin de ses parents, elle a besoin de toi. Erin n'est pas là, elle est partie sur un autre continent. Je sais que tu en veux à Erin, mais dans le fond elle ne voulait pas te blesser. Sinon elle aurait abandonné le bébé, ou pire. Elle allait venir te le dire. Quand on aime on pardonne, et toi seul connait son passé. Elle a tout perdue, son boulot mais surtout les gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle se retrouve seule. Bon seule avec ta sœur. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas là pour te demander de te remettre avec elle, mais je suis là pour parler au nom de la petite Sophia qui est adorable.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir, méditer ce que je venais de dire.

-Je vais y aller, j'ai une garde demain. Réfléchis bien pour la petite.

-Ouais. Tu ne veux pas boire une bière ?

-Non merci.

Je le saluais et rentra à Chicago pour trouver Gabby dans le salon, assise sur le canapé avec la petite dans les bras.

-Bah tu étais où ?! Lança-t-elle

-Je suis allée voir Jay. Enfin, j'ai fait un monologue devant lui.

-Pour Sophia ?

-Oui.

-Et lui comment il va ?

-Il a l'air d'avoir maigri ou prit du muscle niveau bras. Il a de la barbe, mais il a le regard éteint.

-Erin et lui sont faits pour être ensemble.

-Ouais et avec ce petit trésor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Les dires de Brett me trottent dans la tête, elle a raison, Sophia reste ma fille malgré ce qu'a pu faire. Et en plus apparemment elle est maltraitée dans la famille d'accueil. Je ne peux pas laisser ça durer plus longtemps. Sophia doit avoir une vraie famille, un de ses vrais parents.

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers afin d'aller dans la salle de bains et attrapa le rasoir. Je balançais mes affaires dans mon sac puis dans ma voiture avant de prendre la route pour Chicago. Trois heures plus tard j'étais arrivé, je me garai devant la maison de Gabriela Dawson et toquai. C'est Brett qui vînt ouvrir.

-Oh salut Jay. Tu veux entrer ?

-Euh ouais, Dawson est là ?

-Oui dans le salon elle s'occupe de…

-Je sais.

On rejoignit le salon où Gabby tenait un bébé dans les bras et la berçait.

-Salut Jay

-Salut

Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher, ce qui est idiot car c'est ma fille, mais j'ai dû mal à réaliser que ce petit être dépend de moi.

-Tu la veux ?

-Euh…Elle est bien avec toi, je ne veux pas la déranger.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me posa délicatement Sophia dans les bras. La petite riva ses grands yeux bleus verts sur moi

-Bonjour toi. Soufflais-je

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouille adorable.

-Elle aime ta voix.

Je berçais doucement la petite qui continue de me fixer.

-Je vais la prendre. Si ça ne te déranges pas. Fis-je

-Non non vas-y. Je la gardais seulement en attendant que tu reviennes.

-Merci Gabby

-C'est normal, elle a le syndrome du bébé secoué mais ça va vite partir, surtout qu'elle adore être dans les bras.

Je restais à discuter avec les deux filles encore une heure avant de passer faire des courses pour la puce. La vendeuse eu la gentillesse de me donner les trucs le plus important pour l'instant en m'expliquant le fonctionnement.

-Et là vous avez un grand foulard conçu pour que vous l'attachiez autour de votre torse et mettiez le bébé dedans. Comme ça la petite est contre-vous, ça la rassure et vous pouvez continuer à effectuer les tâches que vous devez faire.

-C'est pas bête ça, je vais le prendre. Vous pouvez me montrer par contre comment l'attacher ?

-Bien sûr venez, je vais vous montrer sur un mannequin.

Elle attrapa un poupon et un foulard et me fit une démonstration. On passa ensuite par un supermarché pour acheter du lait en poudre et de l'eau pour Sophia ainsi qu'une masse de couche et de produit pour bébé.

-Tiens Jay !

-Salut Clark, ça va ?

-Bien, et qui est cette magnifique créature ? Demanda-t-il

-Sophia, ma fille. Je suis complétement largué…

-Ah ah premier enfant. Déjà là tu as pris des couches qui ne sont pas de son âge. Elle a quel âge ?

-Deux mois.

-C'est ça qu'il te faut. Le lait tu as pris le bon, des lingettes il va-t'en falloir beaucoup plus, de la crème pour ses fesses. Des tétines, elle en voudrait peut-être, de 2-3 mois.

-Il me faut des vêtements.

-Il y a un magasin pas loin.

-Merci de ton aide Clark. Fis-je à l'adresse de mon beau-frère.

-Pas de soucis, surtout si c'est pour ce petit ange. Qui est la mère ? Si je peux me permettre

-Erin, mon équipière. Ou ex-équipière…

-Tu sais l'amour est plus fort que tout. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr. Fis-je en remontant la nouvelle couverture sur Sophia allongé dans le cosy.

-Comment va Katsa ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Elle va bien. Elle est toujours dans l'armée, elle est déployée quelque part en Europe en ce moment-là.

-Je pensais qu'elle aurait raccroché…

-Moi aussi sincèrement et j'avais peur qu'elle fasse une connerie, mais elle a continué et elle est devenue Lieutenant.

-C'est bien. J'ose pas trop reprendre contact avec elle, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir…

-Clark…Elle serait contente.

On entra dans un magasin et commença à remplir l'énorme panier : bodys, pyjamas, tenues, chaussettes, manteau, bonnets…

-Et si tu venais boire une bière à la maison ? Proposais-je à Clark

-J'ai une garde bientôt

-Un café alors.

-Dis plutôt que tu as besoin d'aide pour monter le berceau.

Je rigolais en prenant la petite dans mes bras, j'attrapais une partie des sacs, Clark prit le reste avant qu'on ne monte jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Tu as une pièce pour sa chambre ?

-Ouais la chambre d'ami.

Il partit monter le lit pendant que je donnais le biberon, ça remonte à des années mais je me souviens encore comment je faisais avec ma défunte nièce.

-C'est bon ça hein ma puce.

Sophia sourit en buvant son biberon, je lui fis faire son rôt avant de rejoindre Clark dans la chambre. Le lit était bientôt finit, je mis le foulard autour de moi et mis ma fille dedans afin de pouvoir ranger les produits pour le corps dans la salle de bains.

-Et voilà le lit est prêt, je vais monter la commode avec le change bébé dessus.

-Je vais t'aider vieux. Aller princesse, tu vas dans ton lit le temps qu'on finisse de tout monter.

Au bout de trois heures la commode et l'armoire étaient montées

-Je vais y aller ma garde commence dans cinq minutes. N'hésites pas si tu as besoin.

-Merci Clark.

-Avec plaisir.

Je le raccompagné à la porte avant de rejoindre Sophia dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dormir. Elle était en train de jouer avec son pied qu'elle amenait à sa bouche.

-Bah alors ma princesse, tu ne dors pas.

Je commençais à plier les vêtements afin de les ranger, sous les yeux de la petite.

-Bien bah si mademoiselle ne veut pas dormir…On va aller prendre un bain.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je pris Sophia dans mes bras et alla ouvrir.

-Salut Tonio

-Salut, je ne dérange pas ?

-Non, j'allais lui donner son bain, entres.

On retourna dans le salon, Antonio alla prendre une bière dans le frigo.

-Donc tu es revenu et a pris Sophia.

-Ouais, Brett est venue me voir et ce qu'elle m'a dit à prit du sens pour moi.

-Elle est mignonne, elle a tes yeux.

-Un mélange d'Erin et moi plutôt. Fis-je en embrassant le front de ma fille.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas remis mon uniforme militaire, mais c'est l'occasion. Il fait beau en Normandie, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel dans un petit village au bord de la mer. Je remontais l'allée après avoir salué les gardes à l'entrée du cimetière américain. Le président va arriver dans quelques instants pour présider la cérémonie pour les hommes tombés pour libérer l'Europe. Je saluais deux-trois gars que je reconnaissais de l'académie militaire.

Deux hélicoptères survolèrent le site avant de se poser, l'hélicoptère présidentiel, les gens ne purent s'empêcher d'accourir là-bas bien que ça soit pas respectueux vu le lieu. Le président Obama commença son discours suivit de celui du président français. Des coups de canon furent tirés, puis la série aux morts. Les deux présidents allèrent déposer des gerbes de fleurs, je changeais de place pour me rapprocher un peu.

-Mon dieu, regardez qui est là le Lieutenant Katsa Halstead ! M'exclamais-je en apercevant ma sœur.

-Hey Jay ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ici !

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassa son cou.

-Tu me manques. Souffla-t-elle

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Fis-je en embrassant sa joue

-Je dois y retourner, on se voit à la fin de la cérémonie ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je te ferai goûter à des spécialités françaises !

Elle repartie, je remontais une allée en regardant toutes ces croix blanches auquel des drapeaux américains devant. Je tombais nez à nez avec une personne, je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Erin. Fis-je choqué

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me regardant.

-Désolée…Souffla-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Je la regarde partir, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la voir ici. L'hymne américain retentit, je me mis au garde à vous à l'instar de nombreux soldats, et d'Erin en face.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'étais toute excitée d'avoir la chance de participer aux cérémonies en France grâce à Katsa. L'armée nous a payé la chambre d'hôtel pour qu'on loge en attendant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre… Une robe sombre, un tailleur ? Demandais-je

-Tailleur.

-Merci

On se rendit au cimetière américain.

-Je dois aller dans les rangs pour le passage du président, je te rejoints ensuite.

-D'acc.

Je contemplais les lieux, la plage est la plus sanglante de toutes les plages du débarquement. Il y a des centaines d'hommes en uniformes, des différents corps armés des Etats-Unis. Je contournais un arbre et entra en collision avec une personne, il faut que j'arrête de marcher en regardant mes pieds.

-Erin…

Je n'en revenais pas d'entendre cette voix ici… Je relève les yeux vers Jay. Il est en uniforme militaire…

-Désolée… Murmurais-je avant de faire demi-tour et de m'éloigner de lui.

Notre hymne commença à se faire entendre, normalement je me serai mise au garde-à-vous mais je ne suis pas en uniforme, je ne fais sûrement même plus partie de la police, je me contente seulement de mettre ma main sur le cœur. Jay est en face de moi, au garde-à-vous, jamais je ne me serai attendue à le voir ici. Et bien qu'il doit me haïr au plus haut point, ce que je comprends, et de toute façon je ne mérite pas un homme aussi extraordinaire comme lui.

Une larme s'échappe, je l'essuie rapidement et m'éloigne une fois les hymnes américain et français terminaient. Au bout d'une demi-heure je finis par rejoindre Katsa au point de rendez-vous qu'on s'était donné pour se retrouver. Mais elle est avec Jay, j'aurai dû m'en doutais, elle va forcément le voir car elle est déployée et ne va pas rentrer tout de suite à Chicago. Et en plus je l'ai séparé de lui en demandant son aide.

-Hey viens, on est en uniforme mais promis on ne mord pas ! Rigola-t-elle en me faisant signe

Je les rejoints sans regarder Jay, je ne veux pas voir son regard en colère, haineux.

-Bien, on peut aller manger une spécialité française.

-Allez-y vous.

-Erin. Fit Katsa

-Non, non, je ne préfère pas, il faut que vous profitiez l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux pas m'incruster, j'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin commence à s'éloigner, la culpabilité se lit dans ses yeux et s'entend dans sa voix. Je dépassai ma petite sœur et rattrapa Erin. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se stopper.

-Attends. Soufflais-je

Elle se retourna doucement vers moi mais ne me regarda pas. Je plaçais un doigt sous son menton et releva doucement son visage vers moi. Ses yeux brillent, mon cœur se serre en pensant que c'est moi la source.

-Viens manger avec nous. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'incrustes mais moi, si je n'étais pas tombé sur Katsa vous y seriez allé toutes les deux. Puis ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois avec nous.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Erin, s'il te plaît. Ne te prive pas de ça parce que je suis là. Sinon je ne viens pas.

-Non non je ne veux pas te priver de ta sœur ! S'exclame-t-elle

-Alors viens ! Fis-je

-D'accord. Souffle-t-elle

On rejoignit Katsa, on monta dans sa voiture, Erin alla à l'arrière et resta bien silencieuse. Je la regardais dans le rétro, elle a repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois à l'hôpital, et du poids. Ses cheveux ont poussés et ça lui va super bien.

Puis les dires d'Antonio m'a dit me revienne en tête, mais je ne la vois pas participer à un braquage. Ce n'est pas elle, elle est trop droite, même quand on l'a trahit comme nous.

-Nous y voilà. Déclara Katsa

On prit une petite table dans un coin tranquille, un serveur vînt vers nous.

-Que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Deux cappuccinos noisette, un café noir. Et on prendra un plateau de viennoiseries françaises, ainsi que trois crèmes brûlées. Commanda ma petite sœur

Le vendeur repartit avec notre commande

-Vous ne pouvez pas repartir d'ici sans avoir goûter aux douceurs françaises. Se justifia Katsa

-On va prendre 15 kilos ! Plaisantais-je

-Parles pour toi ! Pour ma part je vais vite les perdre ! Et toi Erin ?

Mais Erin ne répondit pas, je la mets mal à l'aise et je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Je sortis mon téléphone et ouvris l'application photos avec d'innombrables photos de Sophia avant de le tendre à Erin.

Un joli sourire se dessina, avant qu'une larme ne lui échappe.

-Tu la prise ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui. C'est Gabriela Dawson qui la garde en attendant que je rentre. Une ambulancière de la caserne 51.

-Ok

-J'aurai pu demander à Clark puisque je l'ai revu mais bon…

Katsa manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle aime.

-Tu as vu Jeff ! S'exclame-t-elle

-Oui, il est à Chicago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander…

-T'es drôle, je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone !

-C'est dommage…Plaisantais-je

-Tu m'énerves Jay Halstead ! Râla-t-elle

On dégusta le plateau, la crème brûlée est définitivement ce que je préfère avec le pain d'épice. Les filles me redéposèrent à mon hôtel, je serais ma petite sœur dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Erin.

Elle baisse encore la tête, je l'enlace doucement avant de l'attirer contre moi. Je la sens se raidir un peu avant de me rendre mon étreinte.

-Je suis content de t'avoir revu. Prends soin de toi d'accord ?

Je la sentis hocher la tête, j'embrassais doucement ses cheveux avant de rentrer dans mon hôtel.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je me changer rapidement avant de mettre mon uniforme dans la valise, on rentre à la base aujourd'hui. Erin n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a déposé Jay à son hôtel, il l'aime encore, ça se voyait clairement.

-Erin ça va ?

-Oui oui désolée… C'est juste que…Je pense à ce que la vie aurait été si… Si Charlie n'était pas revenu…

-Ca va s'arranger. Je connais mon frère par cœur, et ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'est de l'amour. Il t'aime encore, il faut juste laisser du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Il ne m'aime pas…

-Bien sûre que si Erin ! Je le connais par cœur. Aller viens là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fis un câlin.

-En route on va louper notre avion.

Le taxi nous déposa à l'aéroport, j'enregistrai nos bagages pour notre vol.

-Mais ce n'est pas le bon ?!

-Si, on rentre aux Etats-Unis. Sophia a besoin de sa maman également.

Au bout de 10 heures on arriva à l'aéroport de Chicago, on attrapa nos bagages. Jay se tenait dans le hall de l'aéroport, avec dans ses bras un petit être. Erin les avait repérés également et n'osait plus avancer. Jay vînt vers nous, et enlaça directement Erin en faisant attention à Sophia.

-Prends-la.

Il lui mit leur fille dans les bras d'Erin et vînt vers moi. Je lui fis un câlin avant d'observer Erin.

-C'est un beau cadeau que tu lui as fait.

-Sophia a besoin de ses deux parents.

-Et tu l'aimes encore. Soufflais-je

Il embrassa mes cheveux avant qu'on ne rejoigne les deux filles.

-Bon il y a sûrement de la poussière, mais je vous invite à mon appartement ! Lançais-je

Erin allait dire quelque chose mais je pris les devants.

-Comme ça Sophia pourra passer une soirée avec ses deux parents en même temps !

Jay prit nos bagages et les mit dans sa voiture, et prit la direction de l'appartement, avec un arrêt pour que je puisse faire mes courses.

-J'ai pris du lait en poudre pour Sophia je ne sais pas si tu en avais pris pour elle au cas où. Fis-je en montant dans la voiture

-Bonne idée ça, comme ça tu en auras déjà pour quand tu la garderas !

-Tu as tout prévu je rêve ! Tu avais calculé que j'allais acheter du lait car j'ai tout le reste. Tu me le payeras Jay Jesse Ian Halstead ! M'exclamais-je


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Sophia était couchée depuis une heure après qu'on est profité d'elle, Erin est plus détendue qu'au début même si les échanges restent banaux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me levais et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Voight pénétra dans l'entrée, il porte une veste avec écrit CPD dessus, accompagné du reste de son unité armé.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi votre motif ?!

-Toi tu la fermes.

-Pardon ?! M'exclamais-je

Je me mis devant lui bloquant le passage.

-Tire-toi de là ou je te fais embarquer également.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où se tenaient Erin et Jay.

-Erin tu es en état d'arrestation pour le braquage tout ce que tu diras pourra et sera retenu contre toi. Si tu n'as pas… Enfin tu connais la chanson.

Il passa les menottes à Erin, je regardai Jay choqué. Ils emmenèrent Erin, me laissant seule avec mon frère et ma nièce en train de dormir dans la chambre de Lindsay.

-C'est une blague ? Tu le savais ? Demandais-je

-Non, enfin je savais juste qu'ils enquêtaient sur Erin mais Antonio ne m'a rien dit de plus car je n'aurai pas était « clean » dans l'enquête. Il voulait juste que je le prévienne si Erin revenait en ville, il ne voulait pas que Voight l'apprenne.

-Car je ne voulais que ce qui vient de se passer se produise.

On se tourna tous les deux vers le dominicain.

-Tu peux nous éclairer sur ce qu'on lui reproche ? Demandais-je

Il nous expliqua toute l'affaire, forcément ce Charlie pour se venger d'Erin a confirmé qu'elle était présente. Mais ça ne colle pas, il l'a retenait à ce moment-là, donc c'était contre sa volonté.

-Tu as aidé Erin pour retrouver la petite et à se remettre sur pied. Je me doute que tu vas de nouveau l'aider. Lança Antonio

-Oui. Et malheureusement pour vous j'ai commencé à monter un dossier, qui ne va qu'agrandir.

-Et moi je pourrai avoir malencontreusement oublié ce dossier ici…

Jay resta dormir à l'appartement, le lendemain je pris la route pour Stateville là où est détenu Charlie.

-Tiens je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître. Lança-t-il

-Non, et heureusement pour toi sinon tu n'existerais pas pauvre tâche. Je sais que ce que tu as dit sur Erin est faux.

-Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un avocat.

-Lieutenant Katsa Halstead US Army. Et je vais devenir votre pire cauchemar.

-Il me semble avoir croisé Erin tout à l'heure dans la prison. Ce cher Hank aurait-il arrêté celle qui considère soit disant pour sa fille ?

Je rentrai à la maison et commença à éplucher le dossier qu'ils ont monté sur Erin, pour trouver une faille. Les jours suivant furent pareille, éplucher les dossiers, aller sur place et garder la petite Sophia car Jay a repris le travail.

Aujourd'hui c'est le procès d'Erin… J'enfilais mon uniforme officiel et me rendis au tribunal, une amie de Jay avait accepté de garder la petite. Les Renseignements sont déjà arrivé et tous du côté contre Erin forcément… Mais Jay n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il n'y a personne du côté qui tient pour Erin, personne sauf moi. Je m'assis sur le banc juste derrière là où Erin allait se tenir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fit son entrée avec cet affreux uniforme orange de détenu. Son regard se balada dans la salle, elle avait l'air blessée et je la comprends. Je lui souris, le gardien lui enleva les menottes et lui indiqua la chaise. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que je suis là.

-Merci Katsa…

-Toujours là pour toi Erin.

Le juge commença le procès en rappelant ce qu'on reproche à Erin, les chefs d'accusations. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jay visiblement en retard, mais vêtu dans costard. Il analysa rapidement la salle, chose rapide, le côté d'Erin où je suis seule, et l'adverse où toute son unité se situe. Ruzek se décala pour lui faire une place mais mon frère vînt s'assoir à côté de moi. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin, une larme s'échappa et dévala le long de sa joue.

Antonio se leva et changea de côté pour venir avec nous. Je me levais et demanda la parole.

-Monsieur le juge, messieurs et mesdames les jurés. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le Lieutenant Katsa Halstead de l'US Army. Je voudrai souligner que le sergent Hank Voight lors de l'arrestation de Mlle Lindsay ne lui a pas lu tous ses droits, ce qui est une faute grave.

Les avocats des deux parties me posèrent des questions, Charlie alla ensuite témoigner et répondre à des questions, puis Jay fut appelé à la barre. Il décrivit Erin comme une personne au grand cœur, une équipière excellente, se donnant toujours pour que la justice règne. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche c'est le signal.

-Monsieur le juge je voudrai ajouter une pièce à conviction. Fis-je en me levant

-Pourquoi ne figure-t-elle pas dans la liste ?

-Car cela vient des ressources de l'armée, je devais avoir l'accord avant de pouvoir m'en servir.

-Très bien, faites.

Je me levais en prenant le dossier que j'avais monté et demanda à avoir un ordinateur. Pendant ce temps je donnais des photos des blessures d'Erin aux jurés et au juge.

-Ce sont les marques sur le corps de Mme Lindsay, ce que Charlie lui a fait ça lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé pour reprendre sa fille, Sophia.

Je me branchais sur l'ordinateur puis sur le rétroprojecteur et mit la vidéo. On voyait la voiture, puis dans un zoom on voyait Erin et Charlie.

-Grâce aux satellites et à du matériel ultra sophistiqué de l'armée on peut entendre ce qu'il se dit. Expliquais-je

« Regardes. »

On vit Erin tournait la tête vers le suspect, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, elle eut un mouvement de recul puis grimaça.

« Ouvres la bouche. » Lui ordonna-t-il

Il sortit une petite boule relié à une sangle qu'il inséra dans la bouche d'Erin avant de fixer la sangle à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ne peut rien dire.

« Comme ça je serai sûr que tu ne glisseras pas un message de SOS aux Renseignements. Et tu seras tout aussi complice que nous. »

Puis on le vit enfiler un masque avec d'en mettre un à Erin.

-On peut voir qu'elle n'a pas participé de son plein gré, elle a été forcée.

-Merci. Fit le juge.

D'autres personnes défilèrent, d'autres parlèrent du passé d'Erin.

-Bien, messieurs les jurés pouvaient vous me faire par de votre décision ? Demanda le juge.

Un papier passa entre eux.

-L'accusé peut-elle se lever.

-Pour l'accusation de vols avec violence, et meurtres lors de l'adolescence de Mme Lindsay que déclarez-vous ? Demanda la juge

-Légitime défense, non coupable. Pour le chef d'accusation de mise en danger d'autrui en la personne de Sophia Halstead nous déclarons l'accusé : non coupable.

-Et pour l'accusation de braquage en bande que déclarez-vous ? Demanda le juge

On y est, Erin est tendue ça se voit par sa posture.

-Nous déclarons l'accusé : Non coupable.

Les épaules d'Erin s'affaissèrent complètement, je contournais le barreau et m'approchais d'Erin.

-Merci… Pleura-t-elle contre moi

-C'est normale Erin, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Erin partie pour se changer, je l'attendais dehors avec Jay. Le reste des Renseignements sont en contre-bas des marches et discutent entre eux. Erin finit par sortir, Jay me dépassa et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

-Merci d'avoir été de mon côté Jay. Et de ce que tu as dit sur moi…

-Je le pensais Er.

Il prit le visage d'Erin en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Je les pris en photos avant de les enlacer tous les deux. Erin pleurait de joie ou de soulagement, ou les deux…

-Je te dois tellement Katsa. Pleura-t-elle

-C'est ça les meilleures amies. Ou les sœurs. Souris-je


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je regardais Erin habiller la petite Sophia pour qu'on sorte ce soir, on passe au bar des pompiers et Jay nous invite ensuite au restaurant pour fêter la naissance de Sophia, l'innocence d'Erin. Je filais dans ma chambre et piqua la salle de bains avant que Jay n'entre dedans.

-Tu m'excuses mais c'est chez moi ! Rigolais-je

Je pris une douche militaire avant d'enfiler une robe noire légèrement moulante et mes talons compensés.

-Alors là… Souffla Jay

-Fermes ta bouche avant qu'une mouche entre.

-Tu es superbe. Continua-t-il

-C'est sûr que ça change de mes éternels uniformes. Bon vas à la douche tu pues.

Erin pouffa dans la pièce à côté, mon frangin fit une mine boudeuse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

-Et fais pas ta fille et ne restes pas huit jours sous l'eau !

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide évidemment et déverrouilla doucement la porte. Katsa me tourne le dos je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Erin me regarde, je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui dire de se taire et attrape ma sœur avant de la mettre sous la douche.

-JAY HALSTEAD LA VENGEANCE EST UN PLAT QUI SE MANGE FROID ! Hurla-t-elle

Elle revînt avec un pichet d'eau remplit avant de me coincer derrière le plan de travail et de me balancer le contenu.

-C'est gelé !

-Parce que tu crois que l'eau de la douche était chaude !? S'exclame-t-elle

Erin rigole en berçant Sophia

-Je te préviens tu nettoies ! Lança Katsa avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Après ce petit écart de la part de mon frère je suis obligée d'aller me changer. Je troque ma robe mouillée pour un pantalon blanc et un haut noir, le tout complété par une veste en cuir blanche et des chaussures compensés de la même couleur et des accessoires.

-Tu es superbe.

-Merci Erin.

Au bout de vingt minutes Jay était enfin prêt et l'appartement de nouveau propre.

 **PDV de Jeff Clark**

Comme de nombreux soirs j'ai rejoints les gars du 51 au bar passé une soirée en famille. Il y a du monde, Molly a du succès depuis son ouverture, un lieu pour lâcher prise et passer un moment conviviale. On était adossé au comptoir avec Severide, Capp, Tony à discuter.

-Donc l'intervention la plus bizarre. Lança Severide

-Un jour on a été appelé, un mec été coincer dans un silo à blé remplit quasiment à rabord, ça mesurer plus de 10 mètres et il n'y avait aucun signe d'entrée…

-Comment il est arrivé là-dedans ? Demanda Tony

La porte du bar s'ouvrit.

…

-Et t'as perdu ta langue ? Plaisanta Severide

Mais j'étais incapable de parler, de prononcer un seul mot, je voyais la main de Severide ou peut-être de Capp passer devant mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas réagir. Je n'en reviens pas ELLE est là, venant d'entrer dans le bar.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

On venait d'arriver, Jay passa devant pour ouvrir la porte, Erin ne lâche plus Sophia.

-Je te jure que je vais me venger Jay ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sécher correctement mes cheveux !

-Tu n'as qu'à te les couper !

Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le bras mais arrêta mon geste avant de le laisser tomber en LE voyant. Un sourire discret mais amusé se désigna sur son visage, je n'en reviens pas du tout de le voir ici. Il n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps, toujours aussi beau. La main de Jay se posa sur mon épaule

-On sera un peu plus loin. Souffla-t-il

Je le fusillai du regard comment ose-t-il m'abandonner en plus après ce qu'il m'a fait à l'appartement ! Je jure que je vais prendre ma Revenge sur mon cher grand frère plus tard ! Je me tournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Clark, je ne l'avais pas vu ni entendu arriver près de moi. Sans dire un mot il m'attira dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte et posa ma tête sur son épaule en inspirant son odeur.

-Clark…

Son geste, son étreinte, son regard doux, ses mains dans mon dos parlaient pour lui. Il rompit doucement ce moment de retrouvaille tout en gardant mon poignet dans sa main, sans un mot dans un accord commun on alla dans un coin vide du comptoir.

-Mais tes amis… Commençais-je

-Tu veux dire les idiots du Squad 3, je ne préfère pas te les présenter tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? Je résiste à tout, regarde je te supporte et supporte l'autre crétin derrière qui me serre de frère et qui je note au passage va souffrir.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Proposa-t-il

-Oh non ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà des plans pour lui. Rigolais-je

Le barman : Hermann déposa deux bières devant nous, je bus une gorgée en détaillant Jeff. Il n'a pas changé depuis ces années, et est resté l'homme qui a conquérit mon cœur et le tien toujours prisonnier. Gabriela Dawson demanda l'attention de tout le monde avant de faire son discours au sujet d'Erin. Je repérais dans la foule un peu plus loin les Renseignements, dont le sergent Voight.

-Je reviens. Soufflais-je

Je traversais la pièce et les rejoignis avant de coller une droite à Voight.

-C'est pour être rentré chez moi comme ça, et d'avoir arrêté Erin sans lui avoir donné le bénéfice du doute. Recommencez encore une fois et vous et moi on va avoir un très gros problème.

Je retournais avec Clark au comptoir, Jay se joignit à nous.

-Je voudrai ne pas vous embêter mais Katsa on va être en retard pour notre réservation au restaurant.

-Ouais tu casses tout ! Rigolais-je

Il me tira la langue avant de rejoindre Erin et de prendre le cosy de Sophia.

-Tu te joins à nous ? Jay paye le dîner pour la naissance de la petite et le retour d'Erin.

-Avec joie.

Le dîner se passa super bien, j'étais heureuse de revoir Jeff. Une main se posa sur ma jambe sous la table, je serrais doucement la main de Clark dans la mienne.

-On va rentrer, il se fait tard pour Sophia et ça va être l'heure du biberon. Fit Jay

-D'acc.

-Je te ramène Katsa ? Me proposa Clark

-Avec plaisir. Souris-je

On prit la route pour mon appartement, je laissais Jeff entrais avant de balancer ma veste sur le canapé et d'aller nous prendre deux bières dans le frigo. Lorsque je revînt il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Lindsay.

-Elle me manque.

-Je sais. Fis-je la gorge serrée.

Je vînt me blottir dans ses bras en me souvenant de notre défunte fille. Il referma ses bras musclés autour de moi, on resta un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant le contact du corps de l'autre. Sans un mot, il prit la direction de ma chambre, je m'allongeai dans le lit, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmurais-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi.

L'odeur de café frais et de croissant flotte dans l'appartement, il me faut quand même deux minutes le temps de m'étirer pour me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seule chez moi et que l'autre place de mon lit est défaite.

Je bondis rapidement du lit me maudissant de laisser mon arme dans le meuble de l'entrée et quitte ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Clark est dans la cuisine est s'affaire à cuire quelque chose.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour… Comment tu as su que j'étais debout ? Demandais-je

-Si je ne faisais pas attention je ne serai pas revenu en un seul morceau des missions et je ne serai pas dans l'unité du Squad.

-Hmmm. Marmonnais-je en enlaçant sa taille

-Bien dormis ?

-Disons que j'étais bien installée donc oui. Souris-je

Je me suis endormie dans ses bras, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentie cette sensation de bien-être, de sécurité, de confort. Il se retourna en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, je posais ma tête contre son torse et savoura ce simple contact.

-Aller à table.

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je

-Oui, ma garde commence dans une demi-heure.

-Tu es dans quelle caserne ?

-La 51 pour l'instant, Severide a été rétrogradé de son grade de Lieutenant. Je le remplace en attendant qu'il le retrouve. C'était un autre qui remplacé mais ça se passer mal, le chef Boden a fait appel à moi.

On déjeuna rapidement avant qu'il ne parte, je fis la vaisselle pendant qu'il prend sa douche.

-Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?

-Rien pourquoi ? Demandais-je

-J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant.

-Moi ça me va. Souris-je

-On dit 19h ?

-Je serai prête.

-Je passerai te prendre.

Il m'attira dans ses bras avant d'embrasser mes cheveux, je fermai les yeux, je suis plus qu'heureuse là comme ça, prêt de lui. Je l'accompagne sur le parking avant de le regarder partir.

Je regarde ma montre : 7h55 am, Jay doit sûrement dormir, il est temps de préparer ma vengeance. Je passe rapidement au magasin avant de prendre la route pour son appartement. C'est Erin qui m'accueille avec Sophia dans les bras et un biberon.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, bien dormis ? Demandais-je

-Oui, ça fait du bien que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

-Et avec Jay ? Demandais-je

-Ça va. On prend notre temps pour nous retrouver. Tu veux un café ?

-Euh oui volontiers.

-Alors avec Clark ?

-Il est partit à la caserne, mais il m'a invité vendredi soir. Jay dort encore ?

-Oui.

Je pris les pots et me dirigea vers la chambre de mon frère. Je lui refis sa teinture capillaire avant de poser une bande de cire sur son torse. J'attrapai le rebord de la bande me positionnent pour prendre la fuite le plus vite possible et tira d'un geste vif.

Mon cher grand frère se releva en hurlant, je rejoignis la cuisine en courant me retenant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Me questionna Erin

-Bande de cire.

-Katsa je vais…

-Je t'avais dit j'allais me venger !

Il fit son irruption dans la pièce avec les cheveux rose et vert fluo, s'en fut trop pour moi et j'éclatais de rire vite suivit par Erin. Jay alla se regarder dans un miroir et contempler sa magnifique chevelure.

-Tu es sérieuse là Katsa ?!

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me chercher !

-Tu devrais le savoir pourtant tu es son frère ! Intervint Erin

-Merci de ton soutien ! Je vais faire comment moi au boulot ?

-Mais tu es très beau comme ça ! Rigola Erin

-Tu es prête à assumer un équipier comme ça ?

-Enfaite… Enfaite je vais attendre un moment avant de reprendre le boulot… Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir…

Jay s'approcha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je dois voir Clark demain mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre avant de le revoir, je garai ma voiture devant le centre de secours 51. Les camions sont là, il y a une table avec des fauteuils mais personne dedans. J'entrai par une porte et me laissa guider par le bruit des conversations. Apparemment tous les pompiers étaient là, mes talons me trahir, les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Vous êtes perdu m'dame ? Lança le pompier qui tient le bar Molly

-Je cherche Jeff Clark.

-Juste ici. Souffla une voix

Des bras m'enlacèrent par derrière avant que je ne sente un souffle puis des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Les autres pompiers commencèrent à siffler, un autre arriva dans la salle.

-Bah alors Clark je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les contacts physiques. Rigola Cruz en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon chéri

J'attrapai sa main avant de lui tordre et de le clouer au sol.

-Pas touche à Jeff.

-Garde du corps personnel ! Plaisanta un autre pompier

-Je crois qu'il a compris Kat' tu peux le lâcher. Rigola Clark

Je me relevais en épousant ma veste et rejoignis Jeff.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ouais, c'est long d'attendre jusqu'à vendredi…

-C'est demain. Rigola-t-il

-Je sais mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps…

Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui, au bout de cinq minutes on se sépara tout en gardant nos mains liées. Il m'emmena vers les dortoirs pour me montrer son bureau.

-Tiens voici Gabby Dawson, elle fait partie de l'équipe du 81. Gabby voici Katsa.

-Enchantée, j'ai entendu du bien de toi.

-Que des mensonges ! Contente de te rencontrer également. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop chiant.

-Non, le plus gentil de toute la caserne.

On continua vers les camions, certains pompiers sont assis dans les fauteuils.

-Là tu as l'équipe du Squad. Severide, Capp, Cruz et Tony. Les gars voici Katsa

Le dit Severide se leva et me tendit une main.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je me demandais quand Clark allait nous présenter sa petite amie.

-Euh…ouais. Enchanté aussi.

Je me tournais vers Jeff, il m'entraina vers les camions avant de me faire monter dans le camion Squad 3. Il me montra tout le matériel.

-Et si je vous cuisinais quelque chose ? Lançais-je

-Les gars seraient sûrement ravis.

J'embrassais sa joue avant d'aller dans leur cuisine et de regarder ce qu'ils ont dans les placards et le frigo.

 **PDV de Kelly Severide**

Je faisais une partie de cartes avec les gars dans la salle commune, des talons se firent entendre. Une belle jeune femme vêtue d'un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir, une veste en cuir beige et des chaussures de la même couleur vit son entrée. Pas du tout sa place dans une caserne de pompiers, où on est tous en uniforme.

-Vous êtes perdu m'dame ? Demanda Hermann en la regardant

J'ai cru l'apercevoir chez Molly, et une ou deux fois avec les Renseignements, mais je ne parierai pas.

-Je cherche Jeff Clark.

Le concerné arriva au même moment

-Juste ici. Fit-il

Il enlaça sa taille avant d'embrasser son cou, si j'avais pensé voir Clark faire ça un jour je n'y aurai jamais pensé. Lui qui est si discret et qui ne raffole pas des contacts physiques.

Les gars commencèrent à les siffler, ça m'embête un peu pour Clark car il est secret et pour une fois qu'il s'ouvre un peu les gars sautent sur l'occasion

-Bah alors Clark je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les contacts physiques. Rigola Cruz en posant une main sur l'épaule de notre ami.

La jeune femme attrapa sa main avant de lui tordre et de le clouer au sol, réaction vive et radicale.

-Pas touche à Jeff.

-Garde du corps personnel ! Plaisantais-je alors que les visages affichent une mine ahurie face à cette réaction de la part de la belle inconnue.

A mon avis une militaire, pour qu'elle est réagi aussi vite et de cette façon…

-Je crois qu'il a compris Kat' tu peux le lâcher. Rigola Clark

Elle se releva en ajustant sa veste et rejoignis Jeff.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Reprit-il alors qu'Otiz aidait son meilleur ami à se relever.

-Ouais, c'est long d'attendre jusqu'à vendredi…

C'est deux-là ont un rencard

-C'est demain. Rigola-t-il

-Je sais mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps…

Je fis signe aux gars de me suivre et on retourna à la table du Squad car les suppositions débiles d'Otis m'agace. Clark a le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse sans qu'elle soit étalée au grand jour.

-Tiens revoilà Clark et sa copine.

-La ferme Capp. Lançais-je

-Là tu as l'équipe du Squad. Severide, Capp, Cruz et Tony. Les gars voici Katsa

Je me levais et tendit une main pour l'accueillir dignement tout de même.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je me demandais quand Clark allait nous présenter sa petite amie.

-Euh…ouais. Enchanté aussi.

Petite amie n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, ils ne sont peut-être pas encore ensemble ou alors ils prennent leur temps. Clark l'emmena vers le Squad 3 pour lui montrer notre équipement. Clark nous rejoignit

-Elle est partie ? Demanda Cruz

-Katsa fait à manger.

-Tu l'as rencontré où ? Demanda Capp

-A l'armée on a fait plusieurs missions ensemble. J'ai vu en elle une autre personne… Une autre personne qui m'aidait à ne pas perdre pied, à faire face à ces horreurs… Elle m'aidait plus que Lisa le faisait, puis elle me comprenait.

 **PDV de Jeff Clark**

 **Flash-back**

On est tombé dans une embuscade dans les collines, je ne sais pas combien il y a de survivants, je me souviens juste qu'une autre unité de l'armée était en approche lorsqu'on est tombé dans le piège et qu'on a demandé de l'aide.

-Pas de moyen de sortir de là, sauf si vous parlez.

-Plutôt mourir que de trahir mon pays.

Du bruit venait de la pièce à côté, la porte s'ouvrit, trois hommes tenaient un corps, un militaire, un de mes frères. Ils le balancèrent sur la chaise à sangles et commencèrent à lui sangler les jambes, les avant-bras, les poignets, la poitrine. Un partant l'un d'eux lui enlève son casque, c'est une femme, les cheveux collés à son visage par le sang, je n'arrive pas à voir où elle est touchée.

-Appelez-moi lorsqu'elle aura repris connaissance.

Au bout de deux heures elle commença à bouger, les mecs s'approchèrent d'elle et l'attrapèrent par les cheveux.

-Enfin réveillée. Bonjour princesse…

Elle leur cracha au visage, celui de gauche lui asséna une gifle monumentale.

-Ça vous éclate de vous en prendre à une personne qui ne peut pas se défendre ? Vous êtes lâche au point ? Fis-je

Je me reçus bien évidemment des coups mais en attendant elle avait le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce.

-Eh quel régiment ? Demandais-je

-GI US Army, on était en chemin après votre appel de détresse. On s'est fait avoir un peu avant votre position.

-Des survivants ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me souviens juste de protéger ma position et après le trou noir. Et vous ?

-Marines, j'étais dans le deuxième véhicule lorsqu'on a été pris sous les balles. Jeff Clark.

-Katsa…Halstead.

-Blessée ? Demandai-je

-Juste mal aux côtes.

Les hommes revinrent, je passe les détails des coups, ils resserrèrent les liens d'un des bras de Katsa pour le rendre plus sensible avant de taper dessus ou de le piquer. Mais aucun de nous ne craqua. Ils l'attachèrent à un poteau en plein soleil, ils la laissèrent là pendant deux jours sans boire.

-Hey Katsa tu m'entends ? Demandais-je une nuit

-Hmmm

-Tiens bon. Tu fais du bon boulot.

-Je préfère ça que de trahir mon pays… Murmura-t-elle

\- Gardes ton énergie.

Un des chefs entra et détacha Katsa qui n'avait tellement plus de force ne se débattit pas. Il l'entraina dans une autre pièce, je l'entendis hurler puis des bruits de fortes respirations. Lorsqu'ils l'a ramenèrent elle était en larmes, je me doutais de ce qu'ils lui ont fait et je jure de les tuer pour la venger. Du sang se dessine sur le sol, elle est blessée, je rampe jusqu'à elle et l'attire dans mes bras doucement. Je caresse doucement son dos et ses cheveux

-Chuttt tout va bien, tiens bon. Ca va aller.

Elle est brulante de fièvre, elle s'endormit son visage contre mon cou, son souffle faible me chatouillait. Six jours plus tard on fut enfin libre, Katsa était tellement faible que pendant un moment un des médecins parlait de lui donner pour qu'elle parte sans douleur. Je veillais sur elle pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas seule. Je serrais doucement sa main en faisant de petits cercles dessus.

-Hey, doucement tout va bien. Fis-je lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux

-Clark ?

-C'est moi, tu es au camp, on a été secouru.

-Merci.

-Pour ?

-Avoir été là. Je n'aurai pas tenu sans toi.

Je caressais doucement son visage, elle est belle, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés encadré en visage fin, de beaux yeux bleus et une bouche fine. Je me levais pour embrasser son front, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Merci sincèrement Jeff.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Les jours qui ont suivi, je suis allé la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. J'étais bien avec elle, je me sentais bien, et un soir au lieu d'embrasser son front je suis descendu sur ses lèvres.

-Et ce jour-là j'étais la plus heureuse.

Je me retournais vers elle, ses yeux brillent, c'est une période douloureuse surtout qu'ils n'ont pas été attrapé, du moins le chef. J'enlaçais sa taille et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Le repas est prêt. Fit-elle

-Hmmm, soufflais-je en embrassant son cou.

-Aller à table ! Tu vas me mettre en retard sinon ! Râla-t-elle

-Je passe te prendre après la garde demain.

-J'ai hâte. Rigole-t-elle

J'embrasse son front avant de la regarder s'éloigner vers sa voiture, foutu garde de 48 heures.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël!**

 **Alors alors, vous allez voir que ce chapitre est en peu différent que les autres pour plusieurs raisons:**

 **-J'ai demandai à une amie de l'écrire lui disant seulement que je voulais que ça soit sur Katsa et...Clarke!**

 **-La fin est assez... Voilà quoi il fallait s'en doutait. Je préfère prévenir pour celles qui ne voudraient pas lire cette partie.**

 **Enfin un grand merci à Floriane qui a fait ce chapitre très réussi je trouve!**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

\- Celle-ci ? fit Katsa.  
Elle sortit une robe bustier noire à la jupe léopard de son dressing. En la voyant, je grimaçai.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- C'est pas du tout le style de Clarke...  
\- Hmmm... Tu as raison.  
Elle jeta le bustier sur le tas de robes déjà éliminées, sur le lit, là où j'étais assise depuis déjà une heure. Quand Katsa m'avait demandé de l'aide pour choisir sa tenue pour ce soir, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps !  
\- Et ces deux-là ? reprit la sœur de Jay.  
\- Hmmmm... Trop noir.  
Et les deux robes prirent le même chemin que la précédente...  
\- Peut-être devrais-je mettre un pantalon et...  
\- Non ! Non ! Non! Et encore non ! Une robe ! Rouspétai-je. Tu ne vas pas aller à un dîner en tête à tête en pantalon ! Tu es tombée sur la tête !  
Katsa s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur le lit, à moitié sur le tas de robes, dépitée... J'étais ahurie par le nombre de robes que possédait Katsa. Comment faisait-elle pour pouvoir se les acheter toutes avec son salaire ? Pour moi, déjà une robe, c'était deux mois de salaire !  
\- Bon ! fis-je en me relevant d'un coup. Avec le nombre de robes que tu as ! On devrait bien te trouve quelque chose !  
Je commençai à fouiller dans le dressing.  
\- Trop long... Trop rouge... Trop discret... Trop pipant... Trop court... Trop foncé... Trop clair...  
Les robes défilaient une à une dans mes mains. Pour chacune, je trouvai quelque chose à redire...  
\- Ah ! Celle-là ! M'exclamai-je. Elle est par-faite !  
Je regardai dans le dressing pour trouver de quoi agrémenter la tenue.  
\- Avec ces chaussures et ce sac à main, fis-je en attrapant les deux accessoires.  
Je m'avançai dans la salle de bain adjacente pour en sortir quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Et avec ces boucles d'oreille et ce vernis, tu seras à tomber ! Et pour ce qui est des cheveux, tu te les attaches bas après les avoir lissés et tu les mets sur le devant.  
Enfin, je relevai les yeux vers Katsa qui me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.  
\- La vache ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue là ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu es partie loin... loin...  
\- Bah oui ! Fallait bien que je prenne les choses en mains ! Rétorquai-je sur le même ton que Katsa.  
\- En tout cas, merci Erin. La tenue est magnifique... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais sans toi, remercia la sœur de Jay.  
\- Ne me remercie pas. En tout cas, pas encore. Et maintenant file te préparer. Ton homme arrive dans une bonne heure et demie.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je sortis de ma chambre et gagnai le salon. Erin et Jay étaient assis sur le canapé et jouaient avec Sophia. La petite gazouillait et riait aux bêtises de son père. Sa mère affichait un magnifique sourire. J'avais face à moi une vraie famille, heureuse, épanouie. Devant tant de magie, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir mon téléphone pour prendre une photo.  
C'est à ce moment que Jay me vit. Il se leva aussitôt en souriant.  
\- Tu es magnifique ! Complimenta mon frère.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bon, nous, on devrait rentrer, fit Erin.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Jay.  
Erin tapota discrètement sa montre en lui laissant un regard réprobateur.  
\- Ah... Euh.. Oui... En effet, balbutia-t-il. En plus c'est bientôt l'heure du biberon. À une prochaine sœurette !  
Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue, récupéra ses affaires et sortit à la suite d'Erin et de la petite.  
La minute d'après, le calme était revenu dans mon appartement. Plus aucun bruit... Rien...  
Je regardai l'heure, dix-neuf heures... Jeff ne devrait plus tarder à arriver...

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Foutue garde ! Je venais tout juste de rentrer chez moi et il était dix-huit heures trente largement dépassé. Je pestais, je maugréais ! À cause de cette foutue intervention de dernière minute, j'allais être en retard !  
La garde était presque terminée, tout le monde se réjouissait de pouvoir rentrer chez soi, lorsque l'alarme de la caserne avait retentit. Nous avions été appelés sur un gros accident en sortie de ville. L'intervention avait duré toute la journée et s'était terminée il y a moins d'une heure.  
Je filais immédiatement sous la douche. Une vive douleur me tiraillait l'épaule depuis que j'avais quitté la caserne. Pourtant je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sous l'eau pour soulager la douleur. Je regarderai plus tard. Je ne devais pas me mettre davantage en retard.  
Je sortis de la douche. J'enfilais un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Je pris une cravate mais la rejetai là où je l'avais prise. Pas le temps pour ça ! Je laissai donc les deux derniers boutons de la chemise ouverts.  
J'attrapai ma veste. Je grimaçai en l'enfilant. Foutue épaule ! Mes clés, mon portable. Dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq. Merde ! J'étais vraiment en retard ! Foutue garde !  
Je me garai devant l'immeuble de Katsa. Dix-neuf heures douze. Ce n'était pas si pire que ça. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai devant l'appartement 2B. Je soufflai un grand coup et sonnai.  
Le temps me parut long... J'étais anxieux. J'entendais des bruits de pas s'approcher. Enfin... La porte s'ouvrit...  
Je restai bouche bée, le souffle coupé.  
\- T... Tu... Tu es magnifique... parvins-je à articuler.  
\- Merci... fit Katsa en rougissant.  
Je restais là, ne pouvant retirer mon regard de la femme que j'aime. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier turquoise agrémentée d'une ceinture couleur chocolat ainsi que de boucles d'oreilles pendantes et de chaussures à talon de la même couleur. Ses cheveux, attachés en queue basse, revenaient sur le devant ; et ses doigts étaient parfaitement manucurés et vernis en harmonie parfaite avec sa robe.  
\- On y va ? Demandai-je en me ressaisissant.  
Je lui tendis mon bras en souriant. Elle attrapa une petite sacoche chocolat. Elle sortie de son appartement, ferma la porte et attrapa mon bras en me souriant à son tour.  
On regagna ma voiture. J'ouvris la portière passager à Katsa puis rejoins le côté conducteur. Je grognais en montant dans la voiture.  
\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme à mes côtés.  
\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, mentis-je. Je me suis juste pincé un nerf tout à l'heure.  
Katsa ne répondit pas. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru. Je démarrai et pris la direction d'un restaurant chic de la ville.  
Pendant le repas, nous parlions de tout et de rien... Enfin, je ne sais même pas de quoi nous parlions. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié les paroles de Katsa. J'étais trop obnubilé par son visage, par son regard, par ses lèvres... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle... La lumière tamisée du restaurant lui donnait des airs de déesse...  
J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, là... maintenant... De la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais... mais... Je ne pouvais pas... Peut-être ne m'aimait-elle plus. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la perdre ainsi...  
Après le repas, on se balada dans les rues de Chicago. On passa devant The Bean. Une légère brise souffla sur la place. Je sentis Katsa tressaillit à côté de moi. Je retirai ma veste, non sans grimacer, et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.  
\- Merci... murmura-t-elle.  
Je lui souris en retour. Elle rougit.  
Mon cœur bondit, manqua un battement.  
Non, il fallait que j'arrête. Je me faisais des films. Elle ne m'aimait plus, pas après ce qui était arrivé à notre fille.  
Je profitais donc du moment qui, je savais, ne durerait pas.  
\- Il se fait tard, on devrait peut-être rentrer, proposa Katsa.  
\- Euh... Oui... Je te raccompagne.  
On retourna à ma voiture et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Katsa.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. On discutait, racontant ce que chacun était devenu depuis la dernière fois. J'avais très bien remarqué que Jeff ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille lointaine, mais je continuais à parler, pour ne pas penser.  
Après le repas, on marcha dans les rues de Chicago. On atteignit The Bean. Là, une légère brise soufflait sur la place. Étant donné que je n'avais pas pris de veste, je frissonnai. La seconde d'après, je sentis une veste bien chaude se poser sur mes épaules. Je serrai fort le vêtement contre moi, profitant de la chaleur et du parfum qui m'envahissaient. Sa chaleur... Son parfum... que j'aimais tant !  
\- Merci... soufflai-je.  
Il me sourit en retour. Je rougis.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant... là comme ça... Je fondais à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi. Mon cœur manquait un battement dès que je croisais son regard.  
Je l'aimais tellement. Mais m'aimait-il encore ? Aucune chance. Vu comment je l'avais jeté après la mort de notre fille, c'était impossible qu'il m'aime encore. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films.  
\- Il se fait tard, on devrait peut-être rentrer, proposai-je à contrecœur.  
\- Euh... Oui... Je te raccompagne...  
Le ton de sa voix trahissait un brin de déception.  
On regagna la voiture et on retourna chez moi. Une fois encore, en monta dans sa voiture, Jeff gémit de douleur. J'avais bien remarqué que son épaule le gênait plus qu'il ne le disait. On arriva au pied de mon immeuble. Je l'invitai à monter ; il accepta.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouvait tous les deux dans mon appartement. Le moment était gênant puisque aucun de nous deux n'osait parler.

C'est alors que je remarquai que j'avais toujours la veste de Clarke sur les épaules. Je la retirai et la lui rendis. Le pompier tendit le bras pour la récupérer. Ce geste valut une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

\- Bon, allez, fis-je en posant la veste sur le dossier du canapé. Va dans ma chambre, je vais te masser l'épaule.

Il prit aussitôt la direction de ma chambre sans discuter ; de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix. Je filai à la salle de bain récupérer mes huiles essentielles et rejoins Jeff dans ma chambre. Je le trouvai assis sur le lit, les mains posées sur les genoux, à regarder tout autour de lui, l'air de dire "mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici". Je souris devant son air gêné.

\- Enlève ta chemise, ordonnai-je.

A nouveau, il obéit sans rien dire et retira sa chemise tant bien que mal à cause de son épaule. Je l'aidai donc, non sans profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à moi...

Je m'assis derrière lui, versai quelques gouttes des huiles sur mes mains et commençai à masser son épaule musclée. Clarke tressaillit au contact froid des huiles mais je sentis ses muscles se détendre aussitôt...

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

\- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna Katsa.

J'obéis sans rechigner et retirai ma chemise aussitôt. De toute manière je n'avais pas le choix ; et si je ne le faisais pas, ma chemise me serais retirée de force. A cause de mon épaule, il me fallut tout de même l'aide de Katsa pour l'enlever. Foutue épaule ! bien que cela ne m'eusse pas dérangé...

Katsa s'assit derrière moi et commença à me masser l'épaule. Forcément, il ne lui aurait pas traverser l'esprit de me prévenir que ça allait être froid ! Je tressaillis, mais sentis mes muscles se détendre aussitôt. Comme en guise d'excuse, des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser délicatement dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux et rejetai un peu la tête en arrière à ce contact si doux et si... magique... parfait...

La seconde d'après, les lèvres se retiraient subitement.

\- P... Pardon. Je. J'aurai pas du...

Katsa retira aussitôt ses mains et se recula brusquement.

\- Non, non... Ne t'arrête pas, demandai-je. Continue... S'il te plait...

La jeune femme recommença son massage.

\- Non, pas ça... fis-je en me retournant. Ça...

Je rapprochai doucement mon visage du sien et embrassai tendrement ses lèvres qui m'avaient tellement manquaient. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme resta figée quelques secondes, mais reprit ses esprits et répondit à mon baiser. On se sépara à bout de souffle sans pour autant briser le contact visuel. Nos lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau.

Très rapidement, le baiser s'intensifia. Je posai une main dans le bas du dos de Katsa, l'invitant à s'assoir sur moi, rapprochant nos corps. Je nous fis basculer, l'allongeant sous moi, me tenant en appui sur mes mains. Je sentis ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse et mon ventre, dessinant la forme des mes abdominaux et de mes autres muscles. Ses mains étaient si douces... Je savourai l'instant, le meilleur que j'avais passé depuis très longtemps...  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient, étincelaient, scintillaient... de bonheur.  
\- Tu es magnifique... soufflai-je à peine audible.  
Katsa, ne parvenant pas à dire un mot, cligna des yeux en guise de réponse. Je fondis sur lèvres et l'embrassai passionnément. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et répondre au baiser. Je glissai une main sous la robe de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau douce qui m'avait manqué. Il m'était arrivé, parfois, d'en rêver la nuit...

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

\- Tu es magnifique... souffla Jeff.  
Étant incapable de prononcer un mot, je clignai des yeux en guise de réponse. Jeff fondit sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément. Je souris contre ses lèvres avant de répondre au baiser.  
Je sentis une main chaude glisser sous ma robe, caresser ma peau et venir malaxer mon sein droit.  
\- Hmmmm...  
La chaleur que me procurait ce contact m'avait tellement manquée.  
Jeff abandonna mes lèvres pour aller embrasser mon cou. Je rejetai la tête en arrière. Il déposa une traînée de baisers brûlants sur ma peau, passant sur mon épaule, descendant sur ma poitrine.  
Jeff grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il rencontra le tissu de ma robe. J'en souris. Très vite, je sentis ma robe glisser vers le haut. Je me cambrai pour aider le jeune homme à me la retirer. Un fois enlevé, le vêtement finit sa course sur le sol, je ne sais où dans ma chambre.  
Le... Nan ! MON pompier se redressa sur ses mains pour me contempler avant de replonger sur mes seins cette fois, les embrassant, jouant avec, mordillant mes tétons. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement.  
Alors que Jeff s'attardait maintenant à mon ventre, dessinant avec sa langue la forme de mes abdominaux, je sentais une bosse se former au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je m'attaquai donc à la boucle de sa ceinture. Je défis le bouton puis descendis tout doucement la braguette du pantalon. Je fis glisser lentement le pantalon le long de ses jambes. Le vêtement rejoint ma robe -ou pas.  
Jeff revint à mes lèvres. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Je sentais la chaleur monter dans mon bas-ventre. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps tout comme les miennes sur le sien, redécouvrant chaque partie, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau ou de la mienne.  
Je passai discrètement une main dans le boxer de Clarke et caressai son membre. Le jeune homme se raidit et grogna contre mes lèvres. Je souris et commençai à malaxer malicieusement son érection. Il se tortilla pour se libérer de mon emprise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son manège.  
Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise quand deux doigts vinrent frôler mon intimité à travers le tissu de ma culotte. Ce fut au tour de Jeff de rire.  
La minute d'après, les derniers vêtements que nous portions rejoignirent le reste de nos vêtements.  
Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque Clarke frôla mon intimité avec son membre. Il recommença plusieurs fois, me faisant grogner de plaisir, de mécontentement et d'impatience.  
\- Jeff... suppliai-je dans un souffle.  
C'est alors que, d'un mouvement lent et d'une infinie douceur, Jeff pénétra en moi. Je me cambrai de plaisir. Ce contact, cette sensation, cette explosion au niveau de mon bas-ventre m'avait tellement manqué... J'avais oublié tout le bien qu'elle me procurait.  
Tout d'abord immobile le temps que je me réhabitue à lui, Jeff commença à se mouvoir en moi par de lents et sensuels petits mouvements de vas et viens. Je l'imitai. Puis, il accéléra la cadence. À chaque coup de reins, de plus en plus violent, il entrait plus profondément encore en moi. Je relevai une jambe puis l'autre, lui permettant de s'aventurer encore plus loin en moi. Nos respirations étaient de plus en plus haletantes et saccadées. Son corps et le mien brûlaient de désir...  
Un dernier coup de reins et s'en fut trop pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je me cambrai tandis que Jeff se vida en moi dans un gémissement grave et rauque.  
Nos corps retombèrent sur le lit, suintant. Nos cœurs battaient forts, et nos flancs se soulevaient et se baissaient au rythme saccadé de nos respirations.  
Jeff resta quelques instants encore en moi, avant de se retirer doucement et de se laisser tomber à mes côtés. Aussitôt, je vins me lover dans ses grands bras musclés que j'aimais tant. Il remonta la couette sur nos corps dénudés et on s'endormit immédiatement...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

On est rentré directement de chez Katsa, mais on est passé prendre un plat italien avant tout de même. Sophia a mangé, est douché et au lit avant 21 heures ce qui est parfait.

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone chez Katsa. Elle est sûrement au restaurant avec Clarke, je vais en profiter pour aller le récupérer rapidement. Fis-je

-D'acc, tu rentres directement après ?!

-Oui, et ne hurles pas si ton équipe perd. Rigolais-je en prenant mon manteau.

Il se leva, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa tête et ses cheveux encore rose et vert fluo. J'imagine la tête qu'ils vont faire au 21 quand il va arriver !

L'appartement de Katsa est plongé dans le noir et le silence règne, mon téléphone était posé sur le canapé à côté de jouets de Sophia. Je les rangés dans la chambre de Lindsay et passa devant la chambre de la petite sœur de Jay. Ces robes trainent encore sur son lit, il faudrait mieux que je les range par sécurité. J'avais promis à Jay de rentrer à la maison juste après. Mais je n'en fis rien et me rendis sur la rive du lac Michigan, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un moment seule pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Jay est toujours prêt de moi malgré ce que je lui ai fait, il ne mérite pas une fille comme moi. Il mérite tellement mieux, une fille drôle, gentille, belle et intelligente qui ne le fera pas souffrir. Moi qu'est-ce que je lui apporte ? Rien, je ne suis pas belle, pas drôle, et je traîne de grosses valises qui le font ou vont le faire souffrir… Je ne lui apporte rien, mais lui m'apporte tellement : de l'amour sincère, de la tendresse, une famille avec sa sœur adorable et maintenant Sophia, une vie plus calme. Ça serait égoïste de ma part de le garder prisonnier sous prétexte qu'il est bon pour moi.

Je m'arrête face à la vue de Chicago de l'autre côté du lac, de nombreuses fois Hank m'avait emmené ici. Pour me faire réfléchir, pour me parler des décisions qu'il prend, pour expliquer pourquoi il aime temps son travail et pour qui il travaille. Pas pour les hauts gradés, pas pour le département de police, non pour personne comme ça. Il travaille pour Chicago.

Hank, celui qui m'a aidé, qui m'a sorti de la rue et remit sur le droit chemin. Qui m'a fait entrer à l'académie de police, et le premier à m'avoir tourné le dos alors que je n'avais rien fait. Il a fallu l'intervention extérieure, d'une personne qui ne me connaissait pas pour qu'ils daignent s'intéresser à moi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Katsa pour ça.

Une voiture s'arrêta non loin de la mienne, mais je ne prêtai pas attention, je ne dois pas être la seule à venir ici contempler la vue sur la ville.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

-Et j'y suis. Fis-je

-Où est Halstead ?

-Si tu parles de Jay il est à l'appartement avec Sophia. Et je vais y aller avant qu'il ne s'inquiète.

-Erin. Je te demande de m'accorder 5 minutes, s'il te plaît.

-Terrain neutre. Fis-je en le regardant à peine

-Chez Molly.

Je montais dans ma voiture sans même lui adresser un mot de plus et me rendis au bar. Je saluais Gabby et m'assis au comptoir, Hank me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

-Erin.

-C'est bon Hank ne te fatigue pas. Tu m'as tourné le dos comme le reste de l'unité.

-Erin. Ton congé sabbatique n'a pas été en ta faveur non plus. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai dû être plus ouvert, et ne pas t'accuser directement. Mais Charlie et ses hommes disait la même version et tu étais absente. Cette gamine te caché.

-Elle s'appelle Katsa. Et je n'étais pas cachée j'étais avec elle sur son lieu de déploiement pour m'éloigner un peu de Chicago. Elle, elle m'a laissé le bénéfice du doute alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas et malgré que j'aie fait du mal à son frère !

-Erin, tu ne seras pas forcément toujours d'accord avec mes décisions mais n'oublies jamais que je t'aime.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule, je mis ma main par-dessus, bien que c'est dur de pardonner comme ça, Hank n'est pas du genre à s'excuser.

-Comment ça va avec Halstead ?

-Bien. C'est un super papa.

-Vous serez deux super parents. Et avec sa sœur ça va ?

-Tu dis ça car elle ne se gêne pas pour te défier ?

-Elle a du culot.

-C'est ce qui fait sa force, mais elle est adorable.

-Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Armée étonnant non ? C'est un interrogatoire sur elle ? Car je ne suis pas la mieux placé pour y répondre.

-Non, je suis juste curieux.

Mon portable vibra, c'est Jay.

-Ecoutes il faut que je rentre, Jay va s'inquiéter.

-On se voit demain au bureau.

-Justement. Je ne pense pas revenir. Pas après ça.

Je rentrai à l'appartement, Jay m'attendait dans l'entrée

-Tu étais où ?! Tu devais rentrer directement.

-Désolée, je suis allée marcher un peu au bord du lac et je suis tombée sur Voight…

J'ai cru qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, m'enfoncer encore comme quoi je lui mens. Mais il m'attira dans ses bras, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il

J'essuyai une larme, et évita son regard

-Erin. Insista-t-il

-Je ne te mérite pas…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu mérites une fille mieux que moi, une fille drôle, gentille, belle et intelligente qui ne te fera pas souffrir.

Je regardais mes pieds en retenant mes larmes

-Je ne suis pas belle, loin d'être drôle, je traîne de grosses valises qui te font ou vont te faire souffrir… Je ne t'apporterais rien

-Tu es tout ce que je veux Er. Déclare-t-il en me forçant à relever la tête

Je plonge dans ses beaux yeux bleus alors qu'il pose une main sur ma joue pendant que l'autre remet mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Er, je veux être avec toi, je t'aime comme tu es. C'est tes fossettes que je veux voir quand tu souris, tes beaux yeux verts étincelaient, ce joli visage accompagné de ce beau sourire le matin quand je me réveille. Entendre ton rire quand je raconte une blague pas drôle ou que Sophia nous fait rire. C'est toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras le soir quand je rentre du boulot, quand on regarde la télé ou quand on s'endort. C'est toi et seulement toi que je veux Erin.

Je séparais la distance entre nos lèvres…

Sophia réclama son biberon vers 8 heures, Jay fut le premier à se lever.

-Tu veux lui donner ? Me demanda-t-il

-Vas-y, je te prépare ton déjeuner.

-Très joli chemise. Rigola-t-il

-Merci, mais je l'ai trouvé au pied du lit… Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient.

J'embrassais son cou avant d'aller faire le café, il fila sous la douche et avec son entrainement de militaire ne mit moins de cinq minutes.

-Rappel moi de tuer ma sœur.

-Mais je l'aime bien moi Katsa.

Il sortit de la chambre les cheveux encore bicolors.

-J'ai fait quatre shampoing ça ne part pas !

-Prends un bonnet ! Heureusement qu'on est à Chicago !

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'aime énormément ma sœur, mais là je n'ai qu'une envie : la tuer. Je regardais Erin, elle était en train de chatouiller Sophia avec ses cheveux. Je m'approchais d'elles et embrassa celle que j'aime dans le cou, là où je sais que c'est son point faible.

-Jay… Souffla-t-elle

-Je file, sage avec maman ! Fis-je à ma fille avant d'embrasser la joue d'Erin et de filais.

Je garais ma voiture sur le parking du District et ajusta correctement mon bonnet. J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un sms à ma sœur.

« Hey, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Clarke hier. »

« Parfaite xxx…! Tu remercieras Erin pour m'avoir aidé pour la tenue. »

« Je le ferai, elle est à l'appartement si tu veux la voir. Je file au boulot. »

« Si tu as besoin d'une équipière temporaire je suis là ! Sauf quand je suis avec Clarke… ) »

« Pour que tu en mettes encore une à Voight ! C'est mon boss, déjà que je vais me faire tuer pour mes cheveux… »

« Toujours pas partit ? XD Mais tu es beau ! »

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point… Aller vas au boulot ! Sois prudent. »

Je souris et rangea mon portable, Platt me fit signe de m'approcher à mon entrée.

-Comment va Erin ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien. Elle est avec Sophia et je pense que ma sœur va aller la voir.

-Tu remercieras ta sœur d'avoir aidé Erin, je l'aurai bien aidé mais j'étais débordée…

-Vous en faites pas. Je dois monter.

Je filais à l'étage des renseignements et posa mes affaires à mon bureau sans pour autant enlever le bonnet. Le bureau d'Erin est vide, j'espère qu'elle va vite revenir, mon équipière me manque.

-Et il ne pleut pas ici ! S'exclama Ruzek en enlevant mon bonnet

-Oh la vache…Commenta Antonio

-Euh Jay tu as conscience que tu as les cheveux rose et vert fluo ? Lança Atwater

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Tonio

-J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de coller ma sœur sous l'eau de la douche froide alors qu'elle était habillée. Elle s'est vengée. Expliquais-je

-Pourtant tu devrais le savoir ! Intervint Mouse.

-Oui mais au point de faire ça.

-Halstead tu as une fourrure multicolore sur la tête. Fit Voight en entrant

-Désolé patron, ma sœur n'a pas apprécié ma blague.

-Alors tu resteras au bureau, je ne préfère pas qu'un de mes inspecteurs se baladent avec…une coupe comme ça.

« Merci Katsa, je suis puni au bureau aujourd'hui à cause de tes conneries. » Ecrivis-je

« Tu m'as cherché, je t'avais dit que je me vengerai. Enjoy your day ! »

Que Clarke m'en débarrasse !

Je fis un peu de paperasse et aida Mouse pour l'enquête, à midi je rejoignis Erin et Sophia en ville pour manger ensemble.

-Les gars n'ont rien dit pour tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle

-Si, ils se sont moqués, Voight m'a même assigné au bureau à cause de mes cheveux.

-C'est là que tu détestes ta sœur.

-C'est exactement ça. Et toi ta matinée ? Ça a été avec la petite ?

-Oui, mademoiselle a pris un bain, puis on a joué toutes les deux. Et on a été voir le pédiatre pour un suivis.

-Il n'a rien vu d'anormale ?

-Non, elle va parfaitement bien.

-Tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ? Demandais-je

-Je dois voir Katsa normalement.

-Embrasses la pour moi.

-Promis, soit prudent.

Je remis Sophia dans la poussette, embrassa Erin et rejoignis ma voiture pour me rendre au District toujours le bonnet sur la tête.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je rangeais un peu l'appartement en attendant Katsa, ramasser les jouets de la petite, le linge sale de Jay, la vaisselle… Sophia dort dans sa chambre, un coup retentit contre la porte, je posais le verre sur le plan de travail ainsi que le torchon et me dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Erin ? Fit la voix de Katsa

-Dans le salon.

-Excuses moi, une vieille habitude d'entrée chez Jay comme ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es chez toi. Ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? Sophia dort ?

-Ça va, oui je l'ai mise à la sieste.

Je la détaillé, elle est toujours bien habillé, même de chose simple comme là un pantalon noir, un débardeur beige avec une veste classique noir et des escarpins beige elle est super belle.

-Erin tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui oui désolée j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? Rigola-t-elle

-C'était comment ta soirée avec Clarke ?

-Très bien, et plus si infinité. Lança la petite sœur de Jay en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

J'imagine bien comment a du se finir la soirée, mais je suis contente qu'ils se retrouvent, Jay avait l'air de dire que ces deux-là c'était bien trouvé.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me demander ça je pense.

-Non effectivement. Je ne vais pas retourner aux Renseignements, j'aimerai créer ma boutique de mode. Et… En voyant ta penderie, je me suis dit que tu devais aimer la mode et je voulais te demander de monter le projet avec moi. Mais tu as l'armée… Je ne veux pas…

-Ça serait avec plaisir Erin.

Je la regardai incrédule, a-t-elle dit qu'elle est d'accord avec mon idée ?!

-C'est vrai ? Mais l'armée ?

-J'allais démissionner après t'avoir vu.

Je la serrai dans mes bras heureuse qu'elle me suive dans le projet. De pouvoir me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau avec la sœur de Jay. Je n'aurai aucune crainte à avoir de me louper, elle sera là pour m'épauler. on s'installa à table une tasse de café. On commença par parler du budget qui n'est pas trop mal grâce à Katsa.

-Comment…Comment avec ton simple salaire de militaire tu arrives à avoir autant ? Je veux dire moi une seule de tes robes ça me coûte deux salaires.

-Je suis seule à vivre dessus, je suis toujours en uniforme que je fais laver à la caserne, je mange à la caserne… A la mort de Lindsay, je ne faisais que de signer des missions, je n'arrêtais pas, je ne faisais que ça. Pendant deux ans je n'ai fait que des missions, et pour le risque encouru on a une sorte de prime. Qui pour moi allait directement sur mon compte. Quand j'étais en permission, c'est Jay qui m'hébergeait. Tu l'imagines comment la boutique ?

On parla de la boutique, intérieur et extérieur, de la déco… Du style de vêtement qu'on allait vendre, Katsa parlait même de faire intervenir des stylistes, ou l'école de styliste de la ville. De vendre leur réalisation dans notre boutique.

Sophia commença se manifester à côté, je laissais Katsa pour aller chercher ma fille. Lorsque je revins elle était au téléphone.

-De garde cette nuit ? Mais je croyais que tu finissais vers 19h ?! Fit-elle

-D'accord. Oui on se verra plus tard. Bisous. Lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui, un imprévu à la caserne apparemment.

-Tu veux passer la soirée ici ? Proposais-je

-C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi, et commençai à rechercher des locaux pour la boutique.

On continua à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi en jouant avec Sophia, lorsque Jay rentra il nous trouva toutes les trois allongés par terre à jouer comme des gamines. Un rictus amusé étira son visage avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-C'est tellement mignon. Commenta-t-il

-Pas plus que tes cheveux ! Plaisanta Katsa

Elle fila dans la cuisine et commença à préparer un mélange un peu bizarre. De ce que j'avais aperçu elle avait mis des œufs du vinaigre, et sortit des petits flacons, avant de tendre le saladier à son frère.

-Utilise ça comme shampoing, ça fera partir la peinture. Explique-t-elle

-Comment ?

-Je peux aussi te laisser comme ça !

Il embrassa sa joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain, Katsa dansa au milieu du salon en portant Sophia. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les filmer, Sophia rigolait en jetant par moment sa tête contre l'épaule de sa tante. Jay revînt et assista à la scène en enlaçant ma taille, ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule avant de remonter à mon cou. Je me tournais vers lui, il avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux naturel.

-Bon les amoureux, je dois filer.

-Restes manger.

-C'est gentil mais non. J'ai des trucs à faire. Déclara-t-elle

Je récupérai Sophia et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Je te tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose qui correspond à ce qu'on veut.

Elle disparut rapidement dans la cage d'escalier, Jay me regarda avec un sourcil relevé.

-Quelque chose qui correspond à ce qu'on veut ? Ça veut dire ?

-Katsa quitte l'armée, et on va créer notre propre boutique de mode.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Elle allait démissionner quand je lui ai demandé de passer à la maison.

-C'est géniale, et tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ? Qu'on emmena dans l'un de nos appartements.

-Le mien ? Il est plus grand, et mieux agencé pour Sophia.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je passais rapidement au supermarché vers des courses avant de foncer à la caserne 51.

-Tiens regardez qui voilà ! Lança Severide si ma mémoire est bonne

Il attrapa mon carton de nourriture.

-C'est pour le repas, personne n'y touche ! Fis-je alors qu'il l'emmenait à l'intérieur.

Jeff venait de se lever abandonnant son tas de carte et s'approcha de moi un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Petit imprévu. Plaisantais-je

Je capturai brièvement ses lèvres.

-Salut Capp, Salut Tony ! Le dîner sera prêt dans trois-quarts d'heure. Lançais-je

J'attrapais la main tendu par mon chéri qui grimaça au passage, et on rejoignit tous les deux la salle commune.

-Hey ! Je me disais bien que ce carton n'arrivait pas seul ! Lança Herman

-Je n'ai pas vu de petites jambes en dessous en tout cas ! Plaisantais-je

Je me mis derrière les fourneaux accompagné de Jeff, je lui souriais en vidant le carton sur le plan de travail. Notre soirée a été plus que magique…

-Eh les mecs attention c'est le Squad 3 qui cuisine ! S'exclama Otis

J'attrapais le gros couteau de cuisine et tout en fixant le pompier le planta dans le plan de travail en bois. Je le vis pâlir, j'ai eu l'effet espérais.

\- Un souci avec le Squad 3 ? Demandais-je

-N…Non, je…je vais… aller sortir le chien…tu viens Plouch ? Fit-il en déglutissant.

Il partit presqu'en courant de la pièce, après un moment de flottant, les pompiers rigolèrent. Le lieutenant de l'échelle s'approcha de nous.

-Désolé pour cette remarque, il ne faut pas en tenir compte.

-Ne vous en faites pas, et puis comme ça il se ravisera lorsqu'il voudra faire une blague pourrie du genre.

Je finis de préparer le repas avec l'aide de Jeff, Cruz mit la table pour aller plus vite avant qu'ils aient un appel. Le chef Boden désigna des pompiers pour faire la vaisselle, dont Otis comme pour le punir de ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Je me levais, une fois que Brett eu finit d'expliquer son truc et m'approcha de Jeff. Je posais ma main sur son épaule valide, avant de me pencher pour que seul lui n'entende.

-Viens je vais te masser l'épaule.

J'avais bien remarqué les grimaces qu'il faisait lorsqu'il bougeait son bras. Je me demande bien comment il fait en intervention. Sûrement comme à l'armée, on ne s'occupe pas de nos blessures, les autres sont prioritaires. Il se leva avant d'attraper ma main et de m'emmener dans les dortoirs. Je baissais les stores pendant qu'il enlevait son haut et sortis mes huiles essentielles.

-Ca va être un peu froid.

-Tu préviens, pas comme la dernière fois ! Rigola-t-il

-Mais ça a bien finis. Soufflais-je en embrassant son épaule.

Je fis couler quelques gouttes dans ma main, avant de commencer à masser mon homme. Ses muscles se détendirent en même temps que lui, ça dura comme ça dix minutes avant que l'alarme retentisse.

-Foutue alarme ! Râla-t-il

-Allez habilles-toi

Je l'aidais à enfiler son haut avant qu'il ne sorte, les autres pompiers de son unité rigolèrent, ils sont loin de ce qu'ils pensent. Mais cette distraction me permit de l'aider à mettre son manteau de feu, et de l'embrasser.

-Allez secourir les gens ! Et revenez tous ! Lançais-je en m'éloignant.

Je regardais les camions s'éloignaient à toute vitesse et prit la route pour le QG de l'armée. Je montais à l'étage en saluant les gars que je croisais, je saluais Tom aux ordis et toqua à la porte du haut gradé. Après plusieurs minutes qui me parurent longues, j'eus l'approbation pour entrer, après mettre mit au garde-à-vous, j'exposais ma décision. Il commença à dire qu'il perdait un bon élément, qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme moi, que je devais être sûre de ma décision, patati et patata. Mais ma décision est prise, il est temps de faire ma vie ici à Chicago, de tourner une nouvelle page. On se mit d'accord sur la date d'une cérémonie de départ avant que je ne prenne congé.

Je profitais de cette sortie pour me promener dans les rues de la Windy City à la recherche de locaux à vendre pour la boutique d'Erin et moi.

Après un détour chez un fleuriste, je me rendis au cimetière. La pierre blanche est là, toujours à la même place, je m'agenouillais pour nettoyer et y déposa ma fleur. Les lettres dorées se reflètent doucement par un rayon du soleil, comme si un ange l'éclairait pour lui rendre hommage, la mettre à l'honneur.

-Tu me manques ma puce si tu savais. J'aurai dû quitter l'armée lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, mais j'avais peur, peur de ne pas m'en sortir. L'armée a été mon échappatoire, et pendant toutes ces années je ne fais que suivre mon emploi du temps. Mais j'aurai dû quitter, si je l'avais fait tu serai peut-être encore parmi nous. Je n'aurais pas dû repousser ton père aussi violemment. Et maintenant je m'attache à l'idée qu'il puisse encore y avoir une chance qu'il m'aime encore.

Je caressais les lettres dorées avant de rentrer à mon appartement et passer la soirée à chercher un local pour ce magasin. Je me demande ce que ça va donner cette affaire avec la petite amie de mon frère. Mon portable se mit à vibrer, je venais juste de recevoir un texto de Jay.

« Hey, avec Erin on compte aller dans la cabane du Wisconsin le week-end prochain. Tu te joins à nous ? »

« Vous voulez pas passer un week-end en amoureux ? »

« Non, j'aimerai vraiment que ma petite sœur soit là. Amènes Clarke si tu veux… »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Bisous. »

« Tout va bien ? »

Je soupirai, Jay a l'art de deviner les choses même s'il est loin de moins.

« Je suis allée sur la tombe de Lindsay. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis son enterrement. »

« Courage petite sœur, elle est au paradis. Et aura toujours une place dans nos cœurs. »

« Ouais, mais maintenant que j'ai revu Jeff, je n'arrête pas… de me dire que je ne n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça envers lui. »

« Il est là, c'est qu'il t'aime encore. Demain matin je passe te prendre pour un petit déjeuner. »


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 ** _PDV externe_**

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Une journée ordinaire dans une école élémentaire de Chicago, les enfants jouent dans la cour pendant leur pause. Un petit groupe commence à se former dans le fond, loin du regard des maîtresses qui sont occupées à discuter du dernier scoop sur les stars qui vient de paraître en prenant leur café._

 _-T'es moche ! Fit un enfant_

 _-T'es qu'un monstre ! Lança un autre_

 _-Même les poubelles sont plus jolies que toi ! Renchérit encore un autre._

 _Leur victime, une fillette de 7 ans est recroquevillée par terre pour éviter les coups de pieds de ses camarades. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et crasseux mais ils l'étaient avant cette attaque mesquine, l'enfant pourrait être belle avec ses beaux yeux vert et son visage fin s'il n'était pas sale, amaigri et couvert de petites égratignures. Un jeune garçon un peu plus loin remarqua le rassemblement, il se rapprocha un peu plus avant de voir la fillette par terre. Etant plus grand que la majorité il les poussa avant de se mettre devant elle pour la protéger._

 _-C'est vous qui êtes stupide car vous vous attaquez à une personne seule ! Vous êtes des lâches !_

 _Le groupe commença à se disperser, le jeune garçon se pencha au-dessus de la fille. Il la trouvait belle malgré tout._

 _-Donnes-moi ta main, je vais t'aider. Fit-il_

 _Il l'aida à se redresser, ils allèrent un peu plus loin où il lui proposa de faire une partie de billes._

 _A la sortie de l'école ce jeune garçon aperçu encore sa camarade et décida de la rattraper. Elle est pauvre mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il veut être son ami pour qu'elle est quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. S'il savait l'enfer qu'elle endure chaque jour, que l'école est son échappatoire pour quelques heures._

 _-Viens._

 _-Pourquoi ? Demanda la petite sur la défensive_

 _-On va prendre le goûter chez moi, ma mère a dû faire des gâteaux et il y a ma toute petite sœur._

 _La petite fille regarda le jeune garçon devant elle, il était le premier à être gentil avec elle._

 _-Ne traînes pas jeune homme tu sais que tu dois rentrer directement chez toi ! Fit une mère en passant près d'eux._

 _Il tendit une main vers son amie, cette dernière la regarda quelque instant avant de la saisir. Ils remontèrent un petit quartier résidentiel tranquille._

 _-Te voilà enfin Jay ! S'exclama la mère du garçon._

 _-Je ne suis pas venu tout seul maman._

 _La mère, une grande femme élégante arriva dans le hall, pour découvrir la petite fille. Elle se baissa à son niveau et releva doucement le visage de la petite pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent._

 _-Et comment se nomme notre jeune invité ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Erin._

 _-Contente de te rencontrer Erin, moi je m'appelle Luna._

 _Elle emmena les deux enfants dans la cuisine et posa le plat de cookies chaud devant eux ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait._

 _-Manges Erin, fais comme chez toi._

 _-Merci._

 _Luna alla dans le salon pour prendre sa fille deux ans avant de retourner dans la cuisine surveiller les deux enfants. Son cœur se serra en voyant la petite manger comme une affamée._

 _-Jay tu peux surveiller ta petite sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils_

 _Le jeune garçon attrapa la main de Katsa, sa petite sœur, et l'emmena dans le salon. La mère se mit au niveau d'Erin et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite._

 _-Et si tu venais avec moi, je vais te faire couler un bain avec de la mousse si tu veux._

 _Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la salle de bains. Luna aida la petite à se déshabiller et se retins de dire quelque chose en voyant les marques sur elle._

 _-Voilà, l'eau n'est pas trop chaude ?_

 _La petite hocha la tête et commença à jouets, la mère de famille attrapa un gant de toilette et du savon qu'elle utilise pour sa fille de deux ans avant d'en faire couler un peu sur le linge._

 _-Ca va être un peu froid._

 _-C'est quoi ?_

 _-Du savon, je vais te nettoyer d'accord ?_

 _Elle savonna la petite Erin, l'enlevant de toute cette crasse, elle passa ensuite à la chevelure de la petite. Une fois séchée Luna alla lui chercher un pyjama de sa taille, car elle l'avait repéré dans un magasin et avait craqué dessus. Sa fille n'était qu'un bébé à ce moment-là mais il pourrait attendre dans un placard. Mais c'est Erin qui va en profiter._

 _-Jay tu vas te laver s'il te plaît ? Lança la mère._

 _Le jeune garçon se leva et en passant près de son amie, embrassa sa joue avant de monter les escaliers en courant._

 _-Jay on ne court pas dans les escaliers !_

 _Erin s'assit en face de la petite Katsa et commença à jouer en espérant que la mère de Jay ne lui hurle pas dessus, comme le fait Bunny avec elle._

 _-Elle s'appelle Katsa. Jay t'a déjà parlé d'elle ?_

 _Erin secoua négativement la tête. La jeune femme les regardait jouer en souriant, Jay finit par redescendre en pyjama et rejoignit son amie._

 _-Erin où est ta mère ?_

 _-Pas là._

 _-Et ton père ?_

 _-Pas là._

 _-Tu es toute seule ?_

 _La petite hocha la tête, la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle restera cette nuit dormir chez eux. Et comme ça elle pourra s'assurer qu'Erin est un repas descend ainsi qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Trois jours que je recherche activement un local pour le magasin avec Erin, j'en ai déjà visité quelqu'un, mais à chaque fois je trouvais quelque chose à redire. Et quand ce n'était pas moi, c'est Erin ! Erin qui pour une sortie au restaurant en tête à tête avec mon frère n'a pas hésité à venir piquer dans mon dressing, me laissant au passage ma nièce. J'avais aussi durant ces trois jours redécouverts le goût amer d'avoir des voisins, surtout un, très insistant, voir lourd. Aujourd'hui c'est recherche via Internet, nettoyage d'appartement, alors autant dire que je ne suis pas habillé très sexy ! Heureusement que je ne sors pas, ni que personne ne vienne.

La veste de Jeff est toujours sur mon canapé, il a oublié de la reprendre en repartant. J'attrapais le vêtement pour humer une nouvelle fois son odeur, mais fut coupé à mi-chemin de mon geste par un coup contre ma porte. Foutue voisin !

-Quoi encore ?! Râlais-je en arrachant à moitié la porte.

Je restai hébété face à lui…

-Je dérange ? Demanda Clarke

-Oui…Non ! Me repris-je

-J'ai oublié ma veste la dernière fois…Je venais la reprendre.

Il a vraiment fait tout ce chemin seulement pour une veste, ou est-ce un prétexte pour venir me voir ? Non…il faut que j'arrête vraiment de me faire des idées. Il ne m'aime plus. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

-Entre.

Je refermais la porte derrière lui, comptant au moins lui offrir une boisson.

-Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? Proposais-je

-Un coca ?

Je rigolais, un coca ! Je filais vers la cuisine pendant que Jeff prenait le chemin de mon canapé. J'attrapais deux bouteilles en verres de Coca lorsque la sonnerie de ma porte retentit. Je claquais violemment la porte du réfrigérateur.

-Lui je vais le bouffer ! M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant à grand pas vers l'entrée.

Jeff me devança et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me retenir.

-Laisses je m'en occupe.

-Merci, parce que je te jure qu'il va apprendre à voler ! Sifflais-je

Je retournais dans la cuisine prendre les deux bouteilles que j'avais posées sur le comptoir. Lorsque je revins Clarke était encore à la porte avec mon voisin trop insistant, il me sembla avoir entendu un « chasse gardée » mais ça ne peut être que mon imagination. Oui c'est ça…J'imagine des trucs…Jeff ne m'aime plus… Pas après tout ça…

-Bonne journée à vous. Déclara Jeff

Il me sembla apercevoir mon voisine le nez en sang. Bien fait, il avait qu'à arrêter dès la première fois !

On bu notre bouteille en parlant de tout et de rien, mais j'étais surtout obnubilé par ses yeux, j'avais tellement envie de poser de nouveau mes mains sur son corps parfait. Je lui expliquais que j'avais décidé de quitter l'armée pour poser mes valises à Chicago.

-Bon…Bah il va falloir que je rentre… Avec la fameuse veste. Plaisanta-t-il

Je lui tendis le vêtement à contre cœur et le vis de nouveau grimacer.

-Encore mal ? Demandais-je

-Ouais.

-Sérieusement Clarke avec le boulot que tu fais. Tu aurais dû consulter depuis longtemps ! C'est dangereux pour toi, pour tes hommes et les gens que tu secoures.

-Ca va…Ne t'en fais pas.

-Viens je vais te masser, tu n'auras pas fait la route seulement pour une veste comme ça.

Je l'aidais à enlever sa veste de Squad **(Hein Floriane qui a la même !)** et à retirer son tee-shirt.

-Je vais chercher mes huiles essentielles.

Je fis couler quelques gouttes dans mes mains avant de masser son membre blessé. Ses muscles se détendirent immédiatement, ainsi que lui. Je massais son autre épaule, tant qu'on y est, autant en profiter.

-Il faut vraiment que tu consultes Jeff, ça peut être grave.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Euh…Non…Oui…

Il rigola et avant que j'ai pu réagir ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes.

-C'est pour t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Il faut vraiment que tu prennes rendez-vous… Fis-je me retenant de lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

Il ne va rien en faire et je le sais pertinemment. J'attrapai mon portable et composa le numéro de Will, et oui grande première pour moi !

« -Will Halstead

-Salut c'est Katsa, dit ça serait possible d'avoir un rendez-vous ?

-Tu es malade ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, je peux en avoir un disons demain ?

-Passes à 9h, ou peu importe qui c'est. »

Je me tournais vers Clarke qui était en train de me détailler.

-Je ne suis pas super bien habillé tu sais. Rigolais-je

-Oh moi ça me suffit…

Je le regardais se rapprocher de moi, le désir grandissant de plus en plus dans mon bas-ventre. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Et si je te massais à mon tour ? Souffla-t-il

-Hmmm

Ses mains douces entrèrent en contact avec m a peau, je frissonnai de plaisir, il commença me masser doucement les épaules, mes muscles se relâchèrent.

-C'est toi le blessé. Fit-je d'une voix étrange en me plaçant derrière lui et recommençant à masser l'épaule douloureuse de mon chéri. La peur au ventre qu'il me repousse j'embrassais doucement son épaule.

-Hmm…Lâcha-t-il

-Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous demain matin avec Will au Chicago Med.

-Tu calcules tout.

-Non je prends soin de toi. Déclarais-je le plus bas possible.

Il resta à l'appartement manger et on regarda un programme débile à la télé, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à la télé de toute manière.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

De la musique résonnait dans le couloir de l'appartement d'Erin et Jay, je toquais doucement avant d'entrer.

-Erin ? Appelais-je

-Je me finis ! Fais comme chez toi surtout !

J'entrais dans le salon, Sophia jouait dans son parc, à 6 mois elle est trop mignonne.

-Bonjour princesse.

-Yayayaya

-Moi c'est tata.

Je pris la balle et lui fis rouler jusqu'à elle, la puce la lança sur moi, on joua pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Erin finisse par nous rejoindre. Je la serrais dans mes bras

-Je lui donne un biberon d'eau et on y va ? A quelle heure est le rendez-vous ?

-10h30

-Tu veux lui donner son biberon d'eau ?

Je pris ma nièce dans les bras et embrassa son petit front. Erin prépara un petit sac d'affaire pour la puce, des petits conseils que je lui avais donné.

-Au faite qui sont le parrain et la marraine de Sophia ? Demandais-je

-Antonio et toi.

Je restais sans voix, moi ? Ils veulent que je sois la marraine de la petite.

-Tu ne veux pas peut-être ?

-Si…si si si. C'est juste…Fis-je émue

Je la pris mes bras pour la remercier en faisant attention à la puce dans mes bras.

-Je dois être au niveau pour Noël alors !

Au bout de vingt minutes on était en route pour le centre-ville de Chicago, décoré pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Attends on n'est pas très loin de la Willis Tower ?!

-Et à quelques pâtés de Millenium Parc, point stratégique. Expliquais-je

On entra dans un bâtiment de style ancien, le plafond est haut, de grandes voûtes.

-Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique ! S'exclama Erin des étoiles dans les yeux.

L'agent immobilier commença à expliquer comment on pourrait aménager le tout, pour moi c'était déjà tout vu mais je voulais laisser Erin imaginer, rêver.

-C'est merveilleux ! Mais ça doit être hors de nos moyens !

-Non, on peut le prendre, si tu aimes forcément. Souris-je

-On le prend. Lança Erin à l'agent immobilier.

On signa les papiers avant que je ne ramène Erin et ma filleule chez elles, je fis quelques courses avant de rentrer chez moi. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à un repas de Noël et aux cadeaux car c'est quand même dans une semaine et demie. J'avais à peine atteints le niveau de mon appartement que j'aperçus Jeff assit sur la marche comme un pauvre malheureux.

-Tu t'es perdu ? Lançais-je

-Toujours aussi aimable pour accueillir les gens.

Je lui tirais la langue en posant mes sacs par terre pour attraper mes clés.

-Alors c'était plutôt grave quand même. Lançais-je en désignant son bras en écharpe.

-Déchirement musculaire. Ton frère m'a ordonné du repos et une attelle pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mon épaule et qu'elle se soigne le plus rapidement possible.

-Ça ne va en rien affecter ton boulot ?

-Non, dès que ça ira mieux je pourrais retourner au Squad.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer dans l'appartement, et alla poser les deux sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais chercher le reste des courses dans ma voiture.

J'ouvris la porte et tomba nez à nez avec mon abruti de voisin.

-…

Jeff me dépassa, empoigna le gars par la gorge et d'une main le plaque contre le mur de façon qu'il ne touche pas le sol.

-Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant hier ! Siffla-t-il

-Oui…Par…pardon…

-Disparaît.

Le mec repartit immédiatement dans son appartement, une fois mes courses dans mon appartement je tendis une bière à Jeff.

-Donc tu as tes fêtes de fin d'année tranquille comme ça. Lançais-je

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire pendant mon repos… Se lamenta-t-il

C'est un homme d'action

-Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans le Wisconsin en compagnie de Jay et ses femmes. Ils y vont pour les fêtes, moi je passe juste quelques jours avec eux.

Il se leva avant de se poster devant moi et de coller nos fronts, je rougis de la situation.

-J'adorerai.

-C'est vrai ? Demandais-je

-Bah oui pourquoi en doutes tu ?

Je ne répondis rien et sentis la chaleur me monter dans les joues. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé nos lèvres en contact. Je lui rendis son baiser, on se sépara à bout de souffle. Ces lèvres…Elles m'avaient tellement manqués. Une sonnerie se mit à retentir…un portable…mettant fin à ce moment.

-Clarke.

-…

-Salut Severide

-…

-Euh, ce soir ?

-…

Jeff se tourna vers moi les sourcils plissaient.

-Euh je ne sais pas trop. Je te tiens au courant.

Il raccroche avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lança-t-il

Je souris, ce bon temps passé ensemble m'avait tant manqué, mais il ne durerait pas, au bout d'un moment il va finir par se lasser de moi et surtout se rappeler pour notre défunte fille.

-Il faut que je mette mon poisson au frais avant qu'il ne tourne…

Excuse bidon mais je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Alors que je m'occupais de ranger bien correctement les affaires dans le frigo, Jeff empoignait celles dans les placards.

-Ne forces sur ton épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Et si on allait se promener dans Chicago ? De nuit tout est illuminée.

-Ça pourrait être sympa. Je vais me changer.

La douche militaire est bien pratique dans ce genre de circonstance, je filais dans ma chambre et commença à choisir une tenue. Pas trop pimpante, mais pas top non plus ringarde. J'en pris une bicolore, le haut noir et la jupe d'un bleu-vert. J'enfilais un débardeur en dessus en guise de maillot de corps, puis ma robe et les chaussures.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

-Non j'ai ça ! Lançais-je en attrapant sa veste « Squad » **(Hein Flodou ! C'est assez chaud pour aller seulement dehors avec !)**

On prit ma voiture car monsieur a un peu de mal à conduire. Le centre-ville est illuminé de milliers de lumières, dans les arbres, sur les devantures de magasins, les gens avec les bonnets de père Noël lumineux.

-Ca va être notre future boutique. Lançais-je ne montrant la devanture.

-Jolie.

-Bon il va y avoir un peu de travaux à faire mais avec mon temps libre je devrais peut-être réussir à m'en charger pour limiter les coûts. Je ne veux rien dire à Erin pour ne pas gâcher son rêve mais j'essaye de grappiller des sous un peu partout. Expliquais-je

-Laisse-moi demander aux gars de la caserne, je suis sûr qu'ils voudraient bien aider.

Jeff nous acheta une barbe à papa avant qu'on ne se rende dans le Millénium Park illuminé.

-J'avais oublié que cette ville est magnifique, et encore plus à Noël. Soufflais-je

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est la troisième ville du pays.

-J'en ai parcourue des villes : Paris, Milan, Rome, Madrid, Berlin, Hamburg, Luxembourg, Monaco et j'en passe tellement. Mais c'est Chicago la plus belle ville.

-La ville des vents.

On avait quasiment atteint le Cloud Gate pour une fois moins attaquer par les touristes.

 **PDV de Kelly Severide**

Avant de rejoindre les autres chez Molly, je m'accorda une heure pour courir, j'espère vraiment pouvoir retrouver mon grade rapidement. Je coupais à travers le Millenium Park, je remontais quelques marches qui mène au Cloud Gate et aperçus Clarke le bras en écharpe.

-Eh Clarke ! Fis-je en m'approchant de lui et sa copine

-Salut Severide

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait vieux ? Demandais-je

-Déchirement musculaire, je ne voulais rien dire, mais c'était sans compter qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. Expliqua-t-il en montrant la jeune femme.

-Avec votre métier on ne rigole pas avec ce genre de chose. Lança-t-elle

Ça me fit penser à Shay et moi… Shay aurait été là, elle aurait été carrément d'accord avec elle.

-Tu l'as dit à Boden ?

-Pas encore. Mais je vais le faire.

-On sera tous chez Molly si tu veux.

-Comme toujours je suppose. Rigola Katsa

-Tiens tant que tu es là Kelly. Katsa va monter une boutique avec Erin Lindsay des Renseignements, elles ont quelques travaux à faire dans leur boutique. Tu penses qu'avec les gars vous pourriez le faire ?

-Jeff… Réprimanda la jeune femme en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule

-Madame veut économiser un maximum de sous.

-Ouais, je vais en parler à Casey, mais moi ça me va.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je les laissais pour rentrer à l'appartement me changer.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Après avoir finis notre balade dans le parc on se rendit chez Molly, il fallait que je parle à Boden le plus rapidement. Je passais mon bras valide autour des épaules de la jeune femme avec cette petite peur au ventre qu'elle ne finisse par me repousser.

-Tiens Clarke ! Lança Hermann

Je sentis Katsa légèrement se raidir à la vue de tout le monde dans le bar. Je caressais doucement son dos avant de me diriger vers la table du Chef.

-Clarke, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le chef de la caserne 51 en montrant mon bras

-Déchirement Musculaire.

-Tu as consulté ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, le docteur Will Halstead.

-Tu aimes beaucoup les Halstead toi ! Lança Casey

-Niveau confiance c'est les meilleurs.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Boden

-Jusqu'à ce que ça se remette, deux semaines environ. Mais je peux toujours commander sans intervenir. Fis-je

-Prends une semaine de repos tout de même.

-Oui profites de ta petite amie. Lança Casey

-Ce n'est pas ma…petite amie.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vous voit ensemble. Intervint Mills

-On profite de se retrouver un peu.

Je me retourner pour regarder Katsa, elle est assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir entouré par Gabby, Brett et Chili. Qu'elle est belle comme ça, sa longue jupe couvrant ses belles jambes fines et légèrement bronzés. Ma veste trois fois trop grande pour elle sur ses épaules, ses cheveux encadrant son visage fin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire ? Lança Severide

-C'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille encore de moi.

-De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Et ce n'était pas ta faute. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle ne serait pas là avec toi. A venir dans le bar de pompier, à débarquer à la caserne, elle ne t'aurait pas forcé à prendre rendez-vous au médecin… Fit Mills

-On vit chaque jour comme le dernier. Lança Casey.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je finis mon paquetage avant que Jay et Erin n'arrivent pour qu'on parte dans le Wisconsin. J'entendis grognais dans la salle de bains, je toquais doucement

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je

-Ouais, foutue épaule !

-Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y c'est ouvert.

Jeff avait enfilé son haut mais une serviette entourait encore son bassin. J'attrapais l'attelle afin de l'aider à la mettre et l'accrocher correctement.

-Merci.

-Dire que tu es lieutenant. Rigolais-je en sortant

Je fis le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier que tout soit éteint ce qui laissa assez de temps à Monsieur pour se finir. J'attrapais nos sacs avant de descendre, Jay venait de garer sa voiture à côté de la mienne.

-Prêts ? Lança-t-il

-Tu pourrais au moins descendre de voiture pour dire bonjour à ta petite sœur chérie. Râlais-je

Erin se moqua à côté de lui, mon frère finit par descendre de son véhicule, je fondis dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que j'aime mon frère.

-Aller en route, la forêt nous attend. Fit Jeff

-Je conduis ! S'exclama Jay en regardant Erin.

-Et bah je ne monte pas avec toi ! Fit sa chérie en sortant de la voiture

-Je te passe les clés de ma voiture, car monsieur le pompier ne peut pas conduire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue à monter à Jay ! Plaisantais-je

Erin fit signe à Clarke et ils montèrent en voiture, on fut la voiture de tête car nous connaissons mieux le chemin, même nous y sommes allé souvent avec Jeff par le passé.

-Comment ça va aux Renseignements ? Demandais-je

-Bien, ça me manque juste de faire équipe avec Erin. Mais elle est heureuse alors ça me va. Et je ne te le revaudrais pas assez pour ce que tu fais pour elle.

\- Arrêtes tes conneries Jay. C'est normal, et puis Erin est adorable.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la route.

-Alors avec Clarke c'est repartit pour un tour ? Lança Jay

-Tu parles

-Depuis que je suis né ! S'exclama Jay

Je lui mis un coup dans le bras.

-Non mais pourquoi tu en doutes tant ?

-Car je l'ai repoussé violemment et comme une merde à la mort de Lindsay. Alors pourquoi il voudrait encore de moi ? Expliquais-je

-Parce que tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire, volontaire, têtue, intelligente, belle…

Je ne répondis pas et me concentra sur les paysages qui défilaient à allure folle. Au bout d'une heure on arriva à la cabane au beau milieu de la forêt. Je pris ma nièce dans les bras alors que les hommes et Erin prennent les bagages.

-La vache, un coup de nettoyage ne sera pas de trop ! M'exclamais-je en entrant.

Je montais les sacs dans les chambres, avant de redescendre pour aider Jay à nettoyer les pièces. Je filais chercher du bois pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée et réchauffer l'habitacle. Sophia était dans son trotteur et poursuivait Erin qui tentait de se cacher. Un moment magnifique, entre une mère et sa petite fille. On finit d'installer le sapin et les décorations pour les cadeaux. Je sentis du mouvement dans mon périphérique, d'un mouvement vif je me retrouvais face à Jeff et son beau sourire.

-On va se promener un peu ?

J'attrapais mon manteau car la température ici et beaucoup plus fraîche qu'à Chicago. On marcha un moment entre les arbres avant d'atteindre le lac.

-Jeff tu vois cette forme sur le bord de l'étang ?

-Un cerf.

-Il a l'air d'être coincé dans l'eau gelée. Il faut l'aider.

On se rapprocha du point d'eau, le cerf est en fait un cheval. Je m'approchais pour descendre vers lui.

-Katsa on n'a rien pour nous aider.

J'enlevais ma ceinture et enleva la sienne avant de les accrocher ensemble.

-Elles ne sont pas assez longues Katsa.

-Ca suffira.

Je descendis jusqu'à entrer en contact de l'animal, je claquais de la langue pour l'appeler. L'équidé arrêta de s'affoler avant de redresser les oreilles aux aguets, je claquais à nouveau de la langue, l'animal se dirigea vers moi. J'attrapais la rêne mais quelque chose bloque, une branche dans la glace retenait l'autre bout. Je tirais un peu dessus mais le sol glissant m'attira vers lui, ma tête cogna légèrement par terre.

-Katsa ?! Katsa ! S'écria Jeff

Mais avant que je ne pus lui répondre le cheval grimpa la rive, j'eus juste le temps de serrer plus fort les rênes. Le bras de Jeff m'enlaça aussitôt.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui j'ai juste glissé.

Je regardais autour de nous, le cheval attendait un peu plus loin alors que la neige commençait à tomber. Je me reconcentrais sur les yeux de Clarke.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Vraiment ? Demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Tu comptes tellement à mes yeux, la terre tourne autour du soleil, mon soleil c'est toi. Je ne vois et ne jures que pour toi, je passe mon temps à ressasser les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Et quand je t'ai revu… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je rêve…Il…Il…m'aime encore…malgré…malgré que je l'ai…repoussé…

Sans que je n'arrive à dire quelque chose Jeff scella nos lèvres, je lui rendis son baiser avant de le rompre doucement.

-Je t'aime…Soufflais-je

-Moi aussi…

Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres alors que la neige nous tombait dessus. Main dans la main on ramena le cheval au ranch le plus proche avant de rentrer.

-Et bien vous étiez long ! Fit Erin

-On est partit au secours d'un cheval coincé. Je vais me doucher.

Je rejoignis Erin pour l'aider à faire à manger, pendant que Jay mettait la table et Clarke jouait avec Sophia sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

-Tu n'es pas en train d'enlever ton bras de ton attelle là quand même ?! Fis-je une fois à table

-Et je fais comment pour couper ma viande ?

-Comme les enfants, tu demandes à un grand de te la couper !

J'attrapais son couteau et coupa la viande en morceau pour l'aider. Jay se moqua forcément mais c'était sans compter qu'Erin allait intervenir et lui coupa sa viande également. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, je le plaquais à sa chaise pendant qu'Erin le menottait.

-Tu fais moins le malin là ! Rigola Erin

On nourrit les garçons et forcément, ayant un Jay vulnérable on en profita pour lui faire avaler des cochonneries comme des œufs cru…

Erin monta coucher Sophia en lui lisant une histoire, les deux gars sont en pleine discussion à côté de la cheminée.

-Sophia est couchée, elle n'a rien dit quand je suis partie. Fit Erin en descendant.

Jay vînt jusqu'à elle et enlacer sa taille.

-Elle était fatiguée, elle n'a quasiment pas dormi cet après-midi.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Lança-t-elle

-Et si on regardait de vieilles cassettes ? Proposais-je

Je mis une cassette dans le lecteur et alluma la télé avant d'aller me blottir contre Jeff dans le canapé et de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine pendant qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules.

La caméra zooma sur un gâteau qui venait de sortir du four, avant de revenir sur un plan global où on vit ma mère, je jetais un coup d'œil à Jay sans rien dire.

« -Aller tu viens Kat' on apporte le gâteau à Jay et ses copains. Fit notre mère en prenant le gâteau et attrapant la main d'une petite de trois ans environ : moi.

-Ay, Jay ! »

La personne à la caméra suivit ma mère, une table pour une dizaine d'enfants, Jay est assis avec un bonnet stupide d'anniversaire sur la tête. Une petite fille est assise à côté de lui, une petite fille au visage bien familier. Jay et ses copains commencèrent à chanter, et se chamailler, la fillette s'éloigna au fond de notre ancien jardin.

« -Jay. » Fit Luna

Elle montra la fillette, mon frère prit une petite boîte avant de la rejoindre. La personne à la caméra, sûrement notre tante Su s'approcha des deux jeunes.

« -Hey tiens c'est pour toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Comme ça, ça sera notre anniversaire à tous les deux. »

Elle ouvrir la boîte et sortit un joli petit bracelet, Jay lui attacha autour du poignet.

« -Merci Jay le Juste »

Il lui sourit avant que la fillette ne lui fasse un câlin.

A côté de moi je sentis Erin bouger, elle attrapa son sac posait sur la table basse et en sortit son porte-clés où est accroché un bracelet qui en a vue de toutes les couleurs.

-Jay le Juste… Murmura-t-elle

-Je…Je…ne me rappelais…plus qui…qui me l'avait offert…mais…mais je me souviens…que c'était…un des meilleurs moments…de…de ma…misérable…vie…il…il m'a aidé…à…à tenir… quand…quand j'étais…dans…dans la…la rue. Sanglota-t-elle

Jay la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Jeff pour aller enlacer Erin.

-Quand je suis arrivé aux Renseignements et que je t'ai vu, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. De te revoir là, et encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis dit qu'après toutes ces années à l'armée à voir des horreurs la vie me souriaient à nouveau.

Après ce petit moment de nostalgie on regarda le zap avant de finalement monté ce coucher. Jeff émergea de notre salle de bains sans son attelle, je lui fis les gros yeux alors que lui souriait.

-Je n'ai pas le droit à un massage ? J'ai vu tes huiles essentielles et mon épaule m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien tes mains expertes pour la soulager.

-Alors toi…

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains au moment où mon pompier fondit sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément. Je souris face à cette attaque surprise avant de répondre au baiser, il nous fit basculer sur le lit. Je sentis une main chaude glisser sous ma robe, caresser ma peau et venir malaxer mon sein droit.

\- Hmmmm... Jay et Erin sont juste à côté… Murmurais-je

-On sera silencieux. Souffla Jeff en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je mordis doucement sa lèvre le faisant rire avant qu'il n'aille embrasser mon cou mon point faible.

Ma robe m'abandonna bien vite après avoir rempli sa mission du jour et alla attendre sur le sol qu'on veuille bien s'occuper d'elle. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement face aux attaques de mon chéri.

-Chuuuuuut ton frère est dans la chambre à côté. Rigola-t-il en continuant de dessiner avec sa langue la forme de mes muscles.

Le jeune homme se raidit et grogna contre mes lèvres lorsque je commençai à mon tour mes attaques. Il se tortilla pour se libérer de mon emprise mais à chaque fois je l'en empêchais en m'emparant de ses lèvres ou de son cou. Après un dernier coup de reins qui fut trop pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je me cambrai tandis que Jeff émit un gémissement grave et rauque.

Nos corps retombèrent sur le lit, collant de sueur. Je plongeais dans les beaux yeux de mon pompier tentant de calmer ma respiration saccadée.

Jeff resta quelques instants encore en moi, avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés. Je vins me lover dans ses grands bras musclés faisant attention à son épaule blessé. Il remonta la couette sur nos corps et commença à caresser doucement mon bras.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il

Je relevais doucement la tête vers lui et sentit ses lèvres se poser contre mon front.

-Je t'aime aussi Clarke.

Je fus réveillé par le tintement de tasse au rez-de-chaussée, Jeff dort toujours à côté de moi. J'embrasse doucement sa mâchoire avant d'attraper sa chemise et de descendre.

-Bonjour ! Lançais-je en rejoignant Erin dans la cuisine.

-Salut ! Bien dormis ?

-Très bien comme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Jay n'est pas là ?

-Partit chercher un peu de bois. Euh Katsa…

-Oui ? Fis-je en me tournant vers elle.

-Tu…tu as…un suçon dans le cou…

-Oh mon dieu ! Fis-je en plaquant ma main dessus faisant rire Sophia

-Je comprends que la nuit a été bonne alors ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh mon dieu j'ai honte ! On n'a pas été trop…bruyant ? Demandais-je en rougissant

-Non, rien entendu ! Promis.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

La journée se déroula à finir de décorer la maison, couper du bois, jouer avec Sophia et nous les filles à cuisiner.

-Pour l'entrée on pourrait faire des émincés d'avocats mimosa, accompagné de samossa au thon et aux épices. Fis-je

-Samossa qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Erin

-C'est un beignet originaire de l'Inde. Ca a la forme d'un triangle, fait avec une fine pâte qui enrobe une espèce de farce faite de légumes, de viande, de piment ou d'épices. C'est très bon.

-Ok, j'ai l'impression d'être une inculte.

-Mais non, on a découvert ça en étant en permission en Inde. Intervint Jeff qui jouait avec la petite.

-Et en plat, magret de canard et sauté de pommes de terre. Et forcément en dessert une bûche.

-Ça c'est ma spécialité ! Intervint Jay

-Vraiment ? Se moqua Erin

-Oui mauvaise va ! Je vous fais une bûche mangue vanille.

On commença à faire à manger toutes les deux pendant que Jay faisait sa bûche.

-Et si on allait se promener un peu ? Lança Jay

-Ouais, Clarke Katsa vous venez ?

Je me tournais vers mon chéri qui souriait, j'attrapai ma nièce et lui enfila son manteau. Jeff passa un bras autour de ma taille et on rejoignit les deux dehors. On se balada dans la neige à travers les arbres, Jay et Erin discutaient à l'avant.

-Attends mon portable sonne. Fit Jay

Il fouilla dans sa poche

-Bordel j'ai un foutoir dans ma poche tu peux me tenir ça le temps que je trouve mon portable.

Erin tendit la main et Jay y posa une bague, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Malgré la neige il mit un genou à terre.

\- Un jour, tu m'as dit que je ne savais pas apprécier les belles choses... Mais en apprécier, en aimer, qu'une seule me suffit et me comble amplement. Surtout, si pour celle-ci, "belle" est un bien faible mot pour décrire sa beauté. Apprécier une belle chose et difficile quand tu aimes la perfection.

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme, Jay prit sa main.

-Erin Lindsay me ferais-u l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle en attendant sa réponse.

-Oui, oui, oui Jay !

Il se releva en lui passant la bague au doigt, et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Félicitation ! M'exclamais-je en les rejoignant.

-Merci soeurette.

Je serai Erin avant qu'elle ne reprenne Sophia, Jeff échangea un câlin avec tape dans le dos avec Jay.

-Les contacts physiques t'aime pas ? Me moquais-je

On rentra à la maison en fin d'après-midi, Jay alluma les lumières de Noël et le sapin. Je filais dans la salle de bain me préparer. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

-Attends Clarke. Fis-je en verrouillant la porte.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je montais dans la chambre, Katsa n'est jamais très longue sous la douche, sauf quand on y est à deux.

-Attends Clarke. Lança-t-elle de la salle de bain.

Je fouillais dans l'armoire pour trouver ma tenue, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir suffira. Je m'assis sur le lit, en envoyant un message à Severide pour savoir comment ça se passe à la caserne.

-Me dit pas que tu parles boulot.

Je me tournais vers la plus belle femme au monde. Je la détaillais de la tête au pied sans voix. Elle a revêtue une robe noir moulante avec un grand décolleté en V. Des escarpins noirs mettent en valeur ses grandes jambes élancées, elle a bouclé ses longs cheveux et les a ramenés sur son épaule.

-Tu es splendide.

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouges, j'attrapai doucement ses hanches et l'attira contre moi.

-Jeff ton épaule.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me penchais vers elle et m'empara de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime princesse.

-Je t'aime mon pompier.

J'embrassais à nouveau ses lèvres avant de filer sous la douche, je profitais un peu de l'eau chaude pour détendre les muscles de mon épaule. Katsa m'attendait dans la chambre.

-Je t'aide avec la chemise ?

-S'il te plaît.

J'eus le droit à un massage avant d'enfiler mon vêtement. On descendit dans le salon, Erin et Jay sont assis dans le canapé en train de donner le biberon à Sophia. On passa à table pour l'apéritif, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-J'y vais. Fit Erin.

Elle revint accompagnée de Will.

-Je l'ai invité. Il n'était pas de garde ce soir, Noël c'est une fête familiale. Intervint Katsa

Franchement je suis scotchais par la démarche qu'elle a prise en l'invitant. On passa le repas en rigolant.

-Bon aller, les cadeaux ! S'exclama Jay

-Gros gamin ! Se moquèrent Katsa et Will

Erin ouvrit d'abord les cadeaux pour Sophia, des jouets, des tenues… Jay attrapa le sien, un tee-shirt des Cubs, un parfum, une gourmette. Will eu une trousse de secours, un tee-shirt d'une équipe de New-York. Sophia se vit offrir un pendentif en or blanc, une robe de couturier, et un parfum.

-Aller Jeff à toi ! Lança Jay

-Katsa avant. Fis-je

-Gentleman jusqu'au bout ! Je veux le même Katsa ! S'exclama Erin

-Chasse gardée !

-Bah et moi ? Lança Jay

-Je t'aime aussi mon idiot.

Ma chérie ouvrit un paquet avec un parfum à l'intérieur, un autre avec une « boucle d'oreille » en forme d'étoile. J'attrapai son dernier cadeau et lui tendit.

-Ça c'est de ma part. Soufflais-je

Elle ouvrit l'écrin avant de me regarder.

-T'es cinglé !

-Je trouve qu'elle t'irait bien. Fis-je en embrassant son front.

J'ouvris mes cadeaux, Katsa me regarda en souriant en tendant la dernière boîte. Une clé reposait sur un écrin.

-J'aimerai que tu emménages avec moi.

-Avec joie. Souris-je en l'embrassant.

On finit le dîner dans la bonne humeur.

-Il y a un cadeau oublié sous le sapin. Observa Will

-Je suis nul, c'est un des miens, j'étais en train de me dire. Fis-je

J'attrapais la boîte et la tendis à Katsa, elle en sortit le pendentif en forme de cœur avec écrit « Pompier » dessus.

-Comme ça tout le monde sait que ton cœur m'appartient. Soufflais-je

Au lieu de répondre elle scella nos lèvres.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça ! Plaisanta Will

Ça finit en bataille de boules de neige à l'extérieur. J'eus même le droit à une consultation gratuite pour mon épaule.

-Il faudrait que tu fasses des séances de kiné pour ton épaule. Ca soulagerait.

-J'ai ma masseuse. Fis-je

-Oui mais il faut commencer à faire des mouvements avec.

-Katsa ne peut pas le faire ?

-Non, elle ne s'y connait pas assez.

-Va chier, on ne touche pas à Jeff. Tu crois qu'on faisait comment sur le terrain ? Et j'ai suivis des formations lors de permissions. Intervint Katsa

-Et bien question réglée ! C'est en bonne voie de guérison, mais continue de reposer ton épaule !

Foutue garde ! Et foutue épaule !

On s'installa devant la télé avec un film de Noël. « Un flash spéciale, je me trouve actuellement à Chicago devant une maison qui vient de s'effondrer. Il semblerait que des pompiers soient coincés à l'intérieur alors qu'un feu vient de se déclarer. On vient de me dire que les pompiers coincés à l'intérieur sont du centre de secours 51, personne n'est capable d'entrer en contact avec eux. »

-Bordel. Fit Katsa à côté de moi.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! M'exclamais-je

-Clarke ! Lança Katsa alors que je quittais déjà la maison

-Vous nous ramènerez nos affaires ! Entendis-je ma copine crier avant de me rejoindre.

On prit la route pour Chicago, Katsa roula comme une folle sur la route, on écoutait en même temps les infos. On se gara non loin du lieux, un officier de police nous stoppa…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Un flic se mit devant nous, dans l'intention de nous empêcher de passer.

-C'est mon unité qui est sous les décombres ! S'exclama Jeff

-Et je suis le président !

-Monsieur le président c'est un honneur mais dans mon souvenir vous ne ressembliez pas à ça ! Intervins-je.

-Si vous continuez comme ça, je vous arrête pour obstruction à un agent de police.

-Je vous le déconseille. Lança une voix rauque derrière moi.

Le sergent Voight se tenait à fixer l'officier.

-Maintenant laissez les passer ou je vous relève de vos fonctions.

Il leva le ruban, Jeff se précipita en courant jusqu'au chef Boden

-Chief !

-Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai vu les infos. Qui est coincé ?

-Severide, Dawson, Brett, Cruz. On n'a toujours aucun contact radio avec eux.

-On peut les atteindre ? Demanda mon chéri

-Non, c'est trop instable.

Je courus jusqu'au Squad attrapa la veste anti-feu de Clarke avant de me diriger vers la maison.

-Katsa ! S'écria Jeff

\- Préparez-moi du matériel. Fis-je aux pompiers près de moi

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'y vais. Je suis moins corpulente que vous.

-Vous êtes inexpérimenté. Intervint Boden

-Sauf votre respect chief, vu mes états de services, et les missions que j'ai fait je suis apte pour le faire. Certes je ne suis pas pompier mais au vu de ce que j'ai vu et vécu je peux y aller.

-Très bien. Il est où ce matériel !

J'attrapais le sac qu'ils me passèrent, y passa une sangle afin de l'attacher à ma cheville.

-Attends.

Je me tournais vers Clarke, il posa une main, sa seule main, sur mon épaule.

-Sois prudente. Et revins moi entière.

J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres avant de m'engouffrai dans le trou.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, puis dix, puis quinze… Foutue intervention ! Foutue journaliste !

-Silence tout le monde ! S'exclama Casey

Les pompiers arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et chacun tendit l'oreille. Un tintement étouffé nous parvenait. Ils signalent leur position, les pompiers convergèrent vers le bruit.

-Je les vois ! S'exclama Hermann

Brett sortit des décombres, puis Dawson et enfin Cruz.

-Dawson où sont Severide et l'amie de Clarke ? Demanda le chef.

-Elle a donné notre position, et elle est partie plus loin dans les décombres. Kelly l'a suivi.

Le chef se tourna vers moi impassible.

-Faites-lui confiance.

Mais intérieurement j'étais inquiet sur ses intentions. Pourquoi est-elle repartie alors qu'elle a trouvé les autres ? Foutue épaule ! Si elle était guérie j'aurai pu y aller avec elle ! Ou elle ne serait pas entrée à l'intérieur !

Au bout de quinze minutes qui me parurent interminable une silhouette émergea du trou par lequel Katsa est entrée.

-Par-là ! S'exclama Mouch

Il aida une femme à sortir, suivit par une autre. Puis Severide fit son apparition et tenant un mec par les poignets.

-Il est inconscient mais on avait un pouls.

-Où est Katsa ? Demandais-je

-Elle était juste derrière moi.

Il se tourna vers le trou mais personne n'en sortit, quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normal. Les autres pompiers vinrent au-dessus et commencèrent à déblayer les débris, ma veste apparut.

-Katsa !

-Je…je…vais bien… Toussa-t-elle

Cruz et Severide l'attrapèrent par les bras pour la sortir de là, Chili arriva en courant.

-Ça va, ça s'est juste écrouler devant moi.

-On va t'emmener pour être sûres.

Boden s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Beau sauvetage.

-Merci.

-Emmenez-la au Chicago Med. Clarke va avec elle.

Je montais dans l'ambulance et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Comment ça va ton épaule ? Demanda Brett

-Ca guérit. Mais je reviens tout de même au boulot dans deux jours.

Par chance Katsa n'avait rien, et elle put rentrer à l'appartement, notre chez nous. Je la regardais dormir paisiblement dans le lit, je remontais doucement la couverture sur elle et rejoignit la cuisine pour me prendre une bière et regarder un match à la télé. Mon pied buta dans quelque chose sous le plan de travail. Je sortis une boite de là-dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

Elle est fermée par un cadenas forcément, je la secouais doucement essayant de percevoir ce que ça pourrait être à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches Katsa ?

Du bruit dans la chambre me fit sursauter, je rangeais la boîte à sa place initiale, attrapa une bière et fila au canapé. Elle émergea de sa chambre avec un simple tee-shirt.

-Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est tard.

-Je voulais regarder le match, et toi ? Tu avais l'air de dormir profondément.

-Cauchemar.

Je tapotais la place vide à côté de moi, elle vînt s'y assoir, je passais doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. L'envie me démange de lui demander ce qu'il y a dans la boîte mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne se vexe.

-Alors prête à ouvrir ce fameux magasin ?

-Ouais, le flic, Antonio, m'a proposé de m'associer à lui pour sa salle de boxe. Donner des cours.

-Tu vas accepter ?

-Oui, ça me permettra de ne rien perdre de l'entraînement comme ça.

Elle finit par s'endormir contre moi, le lendemain on s'attela à déménager mes affaires dans son appartement et à mettre le mien en vente. J'eus le droit à ma séance de massage qui soulagea grandement mon épaule. Sans s'en rendre compte on retrouvait certaines de nos habitudes qu'on avait avant, mais je trouve Katsa plus câline qu'avant.

-Tu vas vraiment à la caserne ? Lança-t-elle alors que je me bats pour fermer mon pantalon

-Oui, il faut que j'aille au boulot, mais je commanderai de l'extérieur. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre avec un bras en moins.

-Soit prudent quand même.

-Je suis entouré des meilleurs hommes.

-Vous êtes de garde au réveillon du nouvel an ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait organiser un petit truc à la caserne. Je pourrais m'occuper du repas par exemple.

-Je suis sûr que les gars apprécieront. Bon je file, ne bricoles à rien au magasin Casey a dit qu'il passerait après la garde !

Elle me tira la langue avant d'attraper les clés de voiture, j'ai même le droit à mon chauffeur personnel.

-Je devrais peut-être me faire un déchirement musculaire plus souvent. Plaisantais-je

-Ne rêve pas trop non plus.

Elle stoppa devant la voiture et les gars du 81, je l'embrassais rapidement avant de descendre.

-Salut Katsa !

-Bonjour Cruz !

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien maintenant que vous me débarrassez de lui ! Rigola-t-elle

-J'ai entendu ! Fis-je

-Beau parleur ! Je passe te prendre à la fin de ta garde.

-Eh je donne des cours de zumba après ma garde si ça t'intéresse. Déclara Joe

-Pourquoi pas, j'en ai encore jamais fait ! Dommage que certaine personne se soit blessé ça aurait pu être drôle ! Tu n'as qu'à venir manger à la maison après la zumba !

-Si tu résistes à la bouffe épicé. Intervins-je

-Lieutenant Casey je compte sur vous pour le fatiguer ! S'exclama celle que j'aime en démarrant.

La sirène retentit, un incendie, je sens que la journée va être longue.

-Content de te revoir Clarke ! Lance Severide

-Moi aussi, aller c'est partit.

On fut les premiers arrivés, très vite suivit du 81 et de Boden.

-Cruz, Severide vérifiez le deuxième étage. Capp, Tony le premier. Ordonnais-je

-Dawson avec moi, Hermann avec le stagiaire on aide les secours. Fit Casey

-Impressionnant le sauvetage de ton…amie hier. Sans expérience elle est entrée à l'intérieur. Intervint Boden

-Ouais, elle est douée dans son domaine. Oh euh, elle voudrait venir préparer le repas du réveillon à la caserne, si ça ne vous embêtes pas.

-Qu'elle vienne, les gars seront contents d'une telle intention. Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ?

-Des années, on s'est rencontré en mission lorsque j'étais à l'armée. On a été fait prisonnier tous les deux.

-Une longue amitié c'est créée.

-On a eu une fille ensemble. Elle est morte lors d'une de nos missions, on s'est séparé si on puit dire après ça. Tony, Capp au rapport.

« On a deux victimes on redescend. Il y a plusieurs foyers au premier étage. »

-Severide, Cruz ?

« RAS au deuxième étage on continue. »

-Vous avez moins de cinq minutes les gars, la fumée commence à noircir.

Je surveillais le toit, la fumée commence à devenir noir, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Je me tournais vers le chef.

-Chief…

-Ordre immédiat d'évacuer ! Vous m'avez entendu évacuez immédiatement ! S'exclama Boden dans sa radio.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard tout le monde sortit, et une minute plus tard le toit s'écroule, il s'en est fallu de peu. Je rejoignis les gars et lança une bouteille d'eau à Severide.

-Bien joué à l'intérieur. Fis-je

-Merci.

-Bon comme Cruz c'est déjà invité chez moi ce soir, je vous invite tous à manger à la maison. Lançais-je

-Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas ennuyer ta copine ?

-Non, elle a invité Cruz alors qu'il y est trois de plus ce n'est pas grave. Fis-je

J'envoyais un message à Katsa pour la prévenir tout de même, alors qu'on prenait la route pour une autre intervention. Je sens vraiment que ça va être une foutue garde !


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je me rendis à la salle de boxe d'Antonio, je lui ai dit que je viendrai aujourd'hui et puis ça me changera les idées, m'empêchant de penser à cette lettre.

-Hey ! Je me demandai quand tu allais venir. Lança le Détective.

-Hey ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je

-Non, 'fin pour l'instant. On se fait un combat ?

On monta sur le ring, je retins mes coups au début pour le tester, voir ses points faibles pour mieux l'avoir ensuite.

-Ok, je vois pourquoi Jay ne veut pas combattre contre toi.

Je lui expliquais ses points faibles pour qu'il y fasse d'avantage attention.

-C'est quoi ta spécialité ?

-Combat rapproché, arts martiaux. Fis-je

-Ça se voit.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon supérieur m'a supplié de ne pas quitter mon unité.

-Mais tu l'as fait.

-Il est temps d'écrire une nouvelle page.

Je lui donnais quelques coups pour qu'il comprenne de ne jamais baisser sa garde même quand on discute. Mais il faut dire que c'est un bon adversaire tout de même.

-Excusez-moi.

On se retourna vers deux jeunes femmes, Antonio alla à leur rencontre pendant que je rangeais le matériel.

-On aimerait savoir si vous enseignez des techniques de défense.

-Oui bien sûr. Katsa ma collègue va vous apprendre les bases.

-Ta collègue ?! Lançais-je en les rejoignant.

-Ne faites pas attention, elle fait peur mais elle est gentille. Je reviens. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers le sergent Voight.

J'emmenais les deux jeunes femmes vers le ring, je leur montrais les bases mais vraiment les bases avant de passer à un niveau un peu plus au-dessus. Un boxeur bien carré vînt m'affronter pour montrer aux filles que même avec ces techniques elles peuvent venir à bout de n'importe qui.

-Vous avez appris ça où ? Demanda l'une d'elles.

-A l'armée.

-Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour nous.

-Je vous en prie.

Antonio revint accompagné de son sergent.

-Vous seriez un bon élément dans une unité.

-Si c'est une proposition je refuse. Je ne veux pas travailler dans la même unité que Jay. C'est mon frère, on ne sera peut-être pas capable de faire la part des choses. Moi je sais que je ne saurais pas la faire. Expliquais-je

-Je comprends tout à fait Kiddo. Mais je demanderai peut-être à l'unité de venir apprendre tes techniques de combat.

-Vous avez déjà une unité agressive.

La journée se passa calmement, cours de boxe, cours d'art martiaux… Courses pour ce soir car Jeff a invité son unité. Il est 18h45 quand il rentre à l'appartement, je ne pourrai pas vraiment dire son humeur, mais certaines interventions doivent être dures. Je sentis un bras enlacé ma taille alors que je finissais de préparer mon plat.

-Alors ta journée ? Souffla-t-il en embrassant mon cou

-Calme. J'ai donné des cours, je suis allée faire les courses, j'ai aidé les Renseignements en apportant un regard neuf sur leur enquête. Ça va toi ?

-Ca a été une longue garde. Tu vas au cours de zumba ?

-Oui, tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole. Fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je filais préparer la table pour notre retour et trouva un Jeff Clarke pensif appuyé contre la baie vitrée du salon.

-Clarke tout va bien ? M'inquiétais-je

-Et si on partait ?

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils mais de quoi il parle.

-Partons, voyageons. On ne sait pas vu depuis des années, allons découvrir le monde, nous retrouver rien que nous deux…

-Mais ton boulot ?!

-Severide peut très bien gérer le Squad 3 c'est un très bon Lieutenant. Dis oui.

-D'accord !

Après avoir rompu notre étreinte je filais me changer pour le cours de zumba. Jeff préféra rester à l'appartement pour préparer ce voyage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup de vouloir partir comme ça ? Il va falloir que j'appelle Erin pour lui dire, pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser avec le magasin. Il y a du monde au cours de zumba de Cruz, plusieurs pompiers sont là, dont le chef de la caserne.

-Bonsoir Chef Boden, c'est ça ? Fis-je

-Oui, et vous êtes Katsa, l'amie de Clarke.

-Justement, ce soir il a invité toute son unité à venir manger à la maison, pourquoi vous ne vous joindriez pas à nous ?

On rentra tous chez moi, Jeff était dans la cuisine à finir de préparer je ne sais pas quoi.

-Faites comme chez vous je vais me changer.

Je revins cinq minutes plus tard pour trouver les gars dans le salon, je les poussais à passer à table. Et on commença le repas en discutant de tout et de rien.

-Chief, j'aimerai prendre un congé.

-Tu as des soucis avec ton épaule ?

On échangea un regard, il va sûrement lui demander pour notre voyage.

-Non, en fait je voudrai un congé plus long. Katsa et moi voulons partir un moment.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda le chef de la caserne.

-Quatre mois.

-Wahoo et vous allez où pour autant de temps ? Demanda Capp

-Cuba, République Dominicaine, Brésil, continent européen… Une semaine dans chaque pays qu'on va visiter.

Le chef resta silencieux un moment, au point où je cru qu'il allait refuser.

-Severide est totalement apte à diriger l'unité. C'est un excellent pompier et un bon Lieutenant.

-Envoyez-nous au moins une carte postale pendant votre road-trip.

Ils partirent en fin de soirée, je nettoyais l'appartement pendant que Jeff faisait je ne sais pas quoi dans la chambre. Lorsque je revins il était en train de boucler une deuxième valise.

-Jeff ?

-On part le 1er Janvier après ma garde.

-T'es fou, c'est après demain. Souris-je

-Severide et Casey vont s'occuper des travaux du magasin, Severide verra chaque étape avec Erin. Et comme ça on passera la nouvelle année à la caserne.

Le lendemain se rythma presque comme la veille, cours à la salle de boxe, tour au magasin, courses pour le repas de la caserne. Je filais là-bas en avance pour commencer à tout préparer, car il va en falloir de la nourriture pour remplir tous ces estomacs affamés. Surtout s'ils ont une intervention pendant !

-Tiens regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Mouch

-La petite amie de Clarke ! Lança Hermann

-Jaloux ? Demanda Gabby

-Nan, je ne le voyais juste pas en couple avec quelqu'un. C'était dur à imaginer secret comme il est.

-Peut-être que s'il avait été bien accueillit au début ça aurait été plus simple. Et pas accusé d'être un espion sous prétexte qu'il était nouveau. Lançais-je

Je commençais à préparer les plats chauds avec l'aide de Gabby et Brett.

-Je me disais bien que ça sentait bon ! S'exclama Severide

Jeff venait à sa suite, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de retournait à ma préparation.

« Echelle 81, Secours 3, Ambulance 61, Bataillon 25 accident de la route angle de wousley et ariton. »

-En route ! S'exclama Casey

J'en profitais pour préparer la table en collant plusieurs tables que je suis allée chercher à travers la caserne sauf celle du Squad car c'est sacré apparemment. Les gars revirent une heure et demie plus tard, soit à 19 :32.

-Aller à table pour l'entrée ! Lançais-je

Je posais les plats sur la grande table et alla m'installer près de Chili, Cruz et Capp encadrant Jeff. Boden annonça le congé sabbatique de mon chéri, et forcément les questions fusèrent sur la destination que nous avions choisie. Ils eurent un appel pour une odeur de gaz dans un immeuble, je remis les plats à cuire quelques minutes avant leur retour.

-En plus elle a pensé à réchauffer les plats à notre retour ! Jeff il faut que tu l'épouses, c'est la femme parfaite ! S'exclama Mouch

J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Gabby avant de croiser celui de Clarke plus sérieux. Il ne pense pas…

-Bon à table ! Il est déjà 22h30 ! Intervint Cruz

Le repas forcément dura une plombe, mais ils n'eurent pas d'intervention.

-Ca va être le compte à rebours ! Lança Hermann en haussant le son de la télé.

Je rejoignis Clarke qui entrelaça nos doigts tout en rivant son regard au mien.

-Attention… 3, 2,1, BONNE ANNEE ! Hurla le barman

Jeff rompit la distance entre nos lèvres, pendant qu'autour de nous tout le monde commençaient à s'enlacer pour se souhaiter la bonne année.

-Bonne année. Soufflais-je en rompant doucement notre baiser

-Elle sera bonne car tu seras là. Fit-il en replongeant sur mes lèvres.

On se sépara afin d'aller souhaiter aux autres de la caserne, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes le tour était fait.

-Tiens Cruz toi qui es fort, peux-tu m'ouvrir cette bouteille de champagne s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

-Pas de soucis.

Il essaya de l'ouvrir normalement mais la bouteille lui explosa à la figure, faisant s'envoler des centaines de confettis. S'en suivit une bataille de cotillons à travers le centre de secours 51, une bonne façon de bien commencer l'année.

« Echelle 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Bataillon 25 besoin d'assistance pour les feux d'artifices. »

J'embrassais rapidement Clarke et les regarda quitter la caserne. Plus qu'à s'atteler au nettoyage, aider par Cony et les autres pompiers qui ne sont pas partit sur l'intervention. Ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit au tôt le matin, tout dépend du point de vue.

-Je vais prendre une douche et on peut y aller. Les valises sont dans le coffre. Souffla Clarke

-Hmmm intéressant, on peut donc prendre notre temps dans la douche…

Une heure plus tard on est dans notre avion en vol pour notre première destination. Quand j'ai appelé Jay pour lui dire, forcément il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire que je ne devais pas partir, que j'allais trop lui manquer, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, que j'étais injuste d'aller me la couler douce pendant 4 mois pendant que lui il va travailler… Et il a arrêté là car Erin est intervenu en lui ayant mis un coup. Jeff à côté de moi dort, épuisé par sa garde, je pose ma tête sur son épaule valide et regarde par le hublot, essayant d'imaginer à quoi va bien pouvoir ressembler ce voyage rien que tous les deux. Ce que ça va nous apporter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

On a finalement quitté le Wisconsin, Jay reprend le boulot aujourd'hui, Katsa et Clarke sont partis en voyage pour une durée de 4 mois. Ça va ressouder leur couple, et peut-être arriveront-ils à passer le cap de la mort de Lindsay.

-Aller ma chérie, on va voir le magasin de maman et de marraine ? Fis-je en prenant Sophia dans mes bras

On se rendit dans le centre-ville de Chicago, la porte du magasin est ouverte et du bruit provient de l'intérieur. Je resserrai un peu plus mon étreinte sur Sophia et entra à l'intérieur. Les gars du 51 sont en plein dans les travaux.

-Oh salut Erin ! Lança Kelly

-Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Les travaux. Katsa ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Si si, mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le faire tout de suite.

-Bah si comme ça tu pourras l'ouvrir rapidement, surtout que Katsa est partie là.

-Oui, ils sont arrivés à Cuba là.

-Cuba ?

-Oui, après ils partent en République Dominicaine. Je peux aider ?

-Nan, on gère ne t'en fait pas. Profites de Sophia plutôt !

Je saluais les gars avant de repartir faire quelques courses et de rentrer à la maison regarder les vidéos que Jay a fait pendant notre séjour.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Après plusieurs heures de vol, on est enfin arrivé à La Havane à Cuba. Jeff attrapa nos valises

\- N'oublies pas dans chaque phrases il faut ponctuer avec des mots sympas comme compañero/compañera.

-D'accord, d'autres trucs à savoir ?

-Il ne faut pas porter de cravates ou de veste genre costard ça n'existe pas ici, mais surtout des chemises. Et il faut être bien habillé dans les restaurants. Et ne t'énerves pas si des mecs me font des compliments, c'est normale.

Il rigola avant d'embrasser mes cheveux.

-On appel un taxi ou on marche pour trouver notre hôtel ?

-On marche.

-Holà compañero y compañera, une petite photo ?

-Oui. Fis-je

Le vieux monsieur nous passa deux chapeaux de pailles qu'on mit avant de se poster près d'une voiture typique d'ici.

-La photo très jolie ! Vous la voulez ?

-On va la prendre. Lança Jeff en lui tendant un billet de 20$

-Non non que 5$ pour la photo.

-Gardez le reste.

Clarke lui donna l'adresse de notre hôtel pour qu'il nous la dépose et on continua de se promener à la recherche de notre hôtel. On y posa nos affaires avant de partir à la recherche d'un restaurant pour nous rassasier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu commandes ? Lança Jeff

-De la langouste. Et toi ?

-Crabe.

Une fois fait on fila dans la vieille ville de La Havana, en commençant par le parc centrale. On fit plusieurs lieux cultes de la ville avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, la chaleur est étouffante ce qui change de Chicago. Jeff sortit de la douche seulement entouré d'une serviette.

-Me provoqueriez-vous Monsieur Clarke ? Lançais-je

-Peut-être. Rigola-t-il avant de grimacer

-Ca va ton épaule ? M'inquiétais-je

-Oui, j'ai dû bouger trop vite.

Mais je n'étais pas convaincu pour autant. J'attrapais mes huiles essentielles que j'avais pensé à emmener et commença à masser ses muscles endoloris.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je regarde la magnifique créature endormie à côté de moi et caresse doucement sa peau de velours exposé à la lumière. Et finis par me lever, mon épaule hier n'a été qu'une stratégie hier soir pour l'avoir. Elle dort sur le ventre, je déposais des baisers sur ses épaules et son dos dénudés. J'attrapais des vêtements avant de descendre à la réception afin de voir à quelle heure ouvre le restaurant pour le petit déjeuner.

-On peut aller déjeuner si tu as faim.

Mais il n'y a personne dans la chambre, je la retrouve au-dessus des toilettes. J'attrape doucement ses cheveux pour la libérer.

-Ça va ? Soufflais-je

-Ouais, la langoustine ne devait pas être fraîche.

-On peut rester à l'hôtel si tu te sens mal.

-Non non c'est bon je t'assure. Je vais me rafraichir le visage et m'habiller.

Elle revient dix minutes plus tard, mais je la trouve pâle tout de même, on descend au restaurant et prenons notre temps pour déjeuner. On continua la visite de la ville et ses monuments, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander plusieurs fois si ça allait.

Ce n'est peut-être que la langouste qui n'était pas bonne, mais j'ai peur…peur de la perdre. On finit notre journée sur une plage à admirer le coucher du soleil.

-Là-bas à l'horizon, c'est les Etats-Unis. Fit un homme près de nous.

-La Floride.

-Américains ? Demande-t-il

-Oui.

-New-York ?

-Non, Chicago. Dans l'Illinois c'est à l'ouest et un peu plus au nord de New-York. Intervint Katsa.

\- Compañero un travail qui paye cher ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas un de ses bureaucrates. Je suis pompier, on ne gagne pas cher mais ça me va. Je ne travaille pas pour l'argent mais pour Chicago.

\- Compañera ?

-J'étais militaire, mais j'ai démissionné, je vais ouvrir une boutique de vêtements avec ma belle-sœur.

-Bien, armée trop dangereux. Votre petit ami serait trop triste si vous plus là.

Je serrais doucement la main de Katsa, si cet homme savait à quel point il a raison. J'aime Katsa au-dessus de l'imaginable. On finit par rentrer à l'hôtel, Katsa était tellement épuisé qu'elle s'était endormie sur la plage, je dus la porter jusqu'à l'hôtel et lui ôter ses vêtements pour lui enfiler son pyjama.

Le lendemain on prit la route pour San Cristobal, et les journées qui suivirent furent rythmés par des visites, des promenades… A la fin de la semaine on avait quasiment parcourut l'île du Nord au Sud. J'enregistrai nos bagages pendant que Katsa passait le contrôle de sécurité pour monter à bord de l'avion.

-En route pour la République Dominicaine.

-On est hébergé par les parents de Gabriela et Antonio Dawson. Fis-je

-Cool, ça nous fera un aspect différent comme ça. On les trouve comment ?

-Ils nous attendent à l'aéroport de Saint-Domingue.

Les quelques heures de vol passèrent très bien, on a tout de même fait un pendu avec Katsa et un morpion. J'attrapais nos bagages et on sortit de l'aéroport.

-Jeff Clarke ?

Je me tournais vers un couple d'un certain âge, l'homme a un air d'Antonio Dawson. Après quelques banalités on se rendit dans une maison au bord de la plage. Une plage au sable blanc, la mer turquoise, des palmiers autour, la carte postale idéale. Katsa fila sur la plage une fois changé pendant que j'installais nos affaires dans la chambre d'ami.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je filais sur la plage, la mamie Dawson vînt me rejoindre, elle posa sa main sur mon ventre.

-Il sera heureux avec vous. Très heureux.

Je souris nerveusement.

-Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas encein…

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de se relever et de rejoindre le jardin

-Très heureux ! Répéta-t-elle

-Ne faites pas attention à elle, l'âge commence à se faire ressentir. Alors comme ça vous connaissez mon fils et ma fille.

-Oui, enfin Jeff travaille dans la même caserne que Gabriela, je viens tout juste de m'associer avec Antonio pour sa salle de boxe. Mais il travaille avec mon frère, il le décrit comme quelqu'un de géniale, un flic droit et un mentor pour lui.

-Et vous Katsa, parlez-moi de vous et de ce beau jeune homme.

Je suis un peu confuse par ce que demande la mère des Dawson de Chicago. Je ne la connais même pas.

-Discutons en marchant.

On s'éloigna doucement.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Chicago, j'y suis née et restée la majeure partie de mon adolescence.

-Majeure partie ? Où êtes-vous partie ?

-Je me suis engagée dans l'armée et j'ai enchaîné les missions.

-C'est là-bas que vous avez rencontré Jeff.

-Oui, on a été fait prisonniers tous les deux.

On continua de parler de tout et de rien, du projet qu'on a de faire un road-trip pendant 4 mois pour voir du paysage mais pour solidifier notre couple. Lorsqu'on rentre chez elle, la nuit commence à tomber. Jeff boire une boisson locale avec le père du duo Dawson, pour ma part je file sous la douche avant d'aller aider à faire à manger.

Deux bras viennent m'enlacer pendant que je couple les poivrons.

-Où est passée ton attelle ? Demandais-je

-Je l'ai enlevé, je n'ai quasiment plus mal à mon épaule. Même si des massages de temps en temps ne seront pas de refus.

Je lui donne un coup de cul avant de lui mettre un bout de poivron dans la bouche. Il s'éloigne après m'avoir embrassé, faisant jaser la grand-mère en espagnol.

-Elle vous trouve mignon, mais elle dit que vous êtes tout de même sur la défensive.

-A la mort de notre fille, il a réagi à sa façon et moi à la mienne. Je l'ai violemment repoussé en l'accusant d'être responsable. J'ai peur…de me laisser aller…ça serait comme…comme abandonner Lindsay…J'ai peur qu'il ne reste que par pitié…J'ai peur de trop m'attaché à lui, de me donner et qu'il ne finisse par me jeter comme je le mérite après ce que je lui ai dit.

-Chica, tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé. La vie te donne une nouvelle chance. Il est là. Et s'il est là c'est parce qu'il t'aime. Sinon il ne se lancerait pas dans ce voyage avec toi. Il faut que vous passez l'étape de la mort de votre fille, ensemble. Laisses toi aller.

On passa la soirée et la semaine à ne manger que des plats locaux, ils nous firent découvrir les chants et les danses d'ici. Certains jours ils nous emmenaient visiter des lieux phares dont les touristes ne pensent pas à aller voir pourtant ça en fait la richesse des lieux. On a aussi beaucoup rit en voyant des photos et des vidéos d'Antonio et Gabriela jeunes.

-J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu toutes ces huiles essentielles. Rigola Jeff en s'allongeant dans le lit

-A moi, ou à toi ?

-A toi. Laisses-moi te masser.

Je m'allongeais sur le ventre lançant Jeff délasser mon haut, ses mains se baladèrent sur ma peau un moment.

-Ca va être un peu froid.

-Je sens une pointe de vengeance là ! M'exclamais-je

-Pas du tout.

Je me laissais aller sous les massages de mon homme, mes muscles se détendirent uns à uns et de façon instantanée.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

On a quitté la République Dominicaine plus tard que prévu, la famille Dawson est tellement attachante. On vient tout juste d'arriver à Brasilia au Brésil.

-On va se promener un peu ? Proposa Jeff

-Je me sens un peu barbouiller, je vais me reposer à l'hôtel, mais toi va te promener. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Je demandai à faire monter nos valises dans la chambre et alla m'allonger dans le lit en allumant Skype. Erin appela immédiatement.

« -Hey

-Hey, comment va Chicago?

-Bien, alors au Brésil?

-On vient juste d'arriver. Il fait super chaud.

-Tu as l'air pâle, tu vas bien ?

-Un peu fiévreuse mais ça va. Et ne dit rien à Clarke il va s'inquiéter.

-Ca va avec lui ?

-Ouais, doux et intentionné. Alors le magasin ?

-Il est quasiment finit ! Je vais pouvoir ouvrir dans deux jours, toute la caserne et les gars des Renseignements sont venus y bosser !

-C'est géniale ! Comment va Jay ?

-Bien, il est au boulot. Ils ont du mal sur une enquête et apparemment il y a des tensions avec Atwater.

-Comment ça ? Tout le monde s'entend bien pourtant

-Il a fait une boulette qui a manqué de coûter la vie à Jay et Antonio.

-Ils n'ont rien ?

-Non, Voight a abattu le suspect avant.

-Bien. »

On continua de discuter de tout et de rien avant qu'elle ne raccroche pour aller s'occuper de Sophia. Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Jeff était là à me regarder.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je

-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.

-Ça va, juste besoin d'une sieste. Tu as été te promener ?

-Oui, tu aimeras. On va manger ?

-Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Je me levais rapidement, enfila une robe et on descendit dans un restaurant. On enchaîna avec une soirée typique d'ici, la soirée se passa tranquillement.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-On empiète sur cette enquête, et on ne peut pas approcher nos suspects d'assez près. Râla Ruzzek

Voight sortit de son bureau avant de nous regarder à tour de rôle, quatre jours qu'on est sur cette enquête et que ça n'avance strictement à rien.

-Très bien, on va y aller d'une différente manière. Jay, appel Erin, je veux que vous deux alliez dans ce club.

J'attrapais mon portable, un peu surpris qu'il demande qu'Erin nous aide mais heureux de pouvoir faire une mission avec elle.

-Je pourrai y aller avec Burgess. Intervint Ruzzek

-J'ai dit Jay et Erin.

-Mais Erin ne fait plus partie de l'unité ! Lança Atwater

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS DANS ERIN ET JAY VONT ALLER DANS LE CLUB ! C'EST EUX DEUX QUI VONT Y ALLER CAR CEUX SONT LES MEILLEURS AGENTS QUE J'AI. ILS SONT LES PLUS QUALIFIEES POUR RESTER FOCALISEE SUR LA MISSION. S'énerva le sergent

-Erin sera toujours la priorité, la reine sur son trône… Comment Atwater

Je m'avançais vers lui avant de lui mettre une droite.

-Quand tu auras vécu tout ce qu'elle a vécu on verra. Sifflais-je

-Et si tu allais voir le sergent Platt et lui dire que tu aurais besoin de faire quelques patrouilles comme avant, hein Kévin ? Intervint Olinski.

Je filais dans les vestiaires pour me changer et enfiler un costard, dix minutes plus tard Erin monta à l'étage dans une magnifique robe rouge. Antonio la serra contre lui pour lui dire combien il était content de la voir, Voight également l'étreignit.

-Je peux jeter un coup d'œil au dossier avant qu'on y aille ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il est sur ton ancien bureau. Fit Al

-Qui me remplace ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa chaise

-Personne, je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un à ta place, tu avais mis la barre haute et Halstead ne veut pas d'un bleu. Expliqua Hank

Je filais me préparer une tasse de café et en versa une à Erin avant de lui amener.

-Merci. Sourit-elle

-J'ai le privilège d'avoir à nouveau mon équipière quelques heures à mes côtés. Rigolais-je

-J'ai eu ta sœur sur Skype. Elle t'embrasse.

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui, elle avait un peu de fièvre mais elle pense que c'est la fatigue et l'avion. Ils sont au Brésil.

-Où est Soph' ?

-Will la garde.

Je filais rejoindre Mouse et discuta avec lui pendant qu'Erin prenait notes de notre enquête. Lorsque je remontais elle était en train de montrer quelque chose à Voight et Antonio à côté n'arrêtait pas d'hocher la tête, genre il est d'accord avec elle ou alors il n'avait pas vu comme ça. Erin expliqua à tout le monde ce qu'elle a remarqué que nous n'avions pas vu, Voight après avoir donné des instructions à Al et Ruzzek ainsi qu'à Roman et Burgess, m'envoya avec Erin dans le club.

-Ca m'avait manqué.

-Quoi donc ?

-Faire équipe avec toi. Confiais-je en sortant de la voiture

On fit ce qu'on devait faire pour avoir plus d'informations sans trop éveiller les soupçons sur qui nous sommes.

-Tu viens jouer ? Souffla un mec en caressant l'épaule d'Erin

J'attrapais sa main et la tordis dans son dos.

-Don't touch my girl.

Il s'éloigna en se tenant le poignet, Erin passa ses bras autour de mon cou avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Moi aussi. Aller finissons ça avant que je ne m'occupe de toi. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

J'embrassais ses cheveux avant qu'on ne continue notre investigation discrète. Au bout de trois heures on rentra au District avec beaucoup plus d'informations que ce qu'on a eu en trois jours. Voight nous donna notre soirée de libre, j'attrapais la main d'Erin et prit la route de l'appartement, Will pourra s'occuper de sa nièce ce soir.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Après une semaine au Brésil, on s'est envolé pour l'Islande et sa capitale Reykjavík. Un des points forts du lieu sont les sources chaudes. Mais une des « coutumes » du pays c'est qu'il faut se doucher avant d'entrer dans la source, en soit rien de dramatique, sauf qu'il faut se doucher sans maillot de bains… Ce qui a fortement déplut à Jeff, qui a fait barrière avec son corps de paires d'yeux trop baladeur sous les douches.

L'eau chaude et ses petits remous fait un bien fou à mes muscles, et surtout à l'épaule de Jeff. Je me mis doucement derrière lui et massa doucement ses muscles, il finit par se retourner et deux grands bras musclés m'encerclèrent avant de m'attirer contre lui.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

Je décollais la tête de son torse et le regarda, sans dire un mot il se pencha pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Murmura-t-il

-Je suis désolée.

-Pour ?

-T'avoir repoussé comme ça, d'avoir été odieuse avec toi. J'ai eu tort.

-Hey, tu as réagis à ta façon face à la disparition de Lindsay. Le plus important maintenant c'est qu'on soit ensemble, heureux et en bonne santé. Fit-il

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

Malgré qu'on passe beaucoup de temps dans l'eau, on alla tout de même visiter Landmannalaugar qui est des plus beaux sites volcaniques d'Islande ainsi que le Dettifoss qui est la plus puissante chute d'eau du pays dans les gorges de la Jökulsá. Et forcément les sources chaudes !

On prit ensuite l'envol pour l'Irlande, et forcément ces fameux pubs, ces terres mythologiques et ses paysages merveilleux.

-Hmm, Erin ouvre le magasin demain, je pourrai prendre mon poste en rentrant.

-C'est bien ça, comme ça tu auras un emploi du temps fixe pour notre futur enfant…Fit-il en m'embrassant.

Je lui rendis avant de le repousser gentiment.

-Futur enfant ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je veux reconstruire une famille avec toi, je veux avoir de nouveau ce plaisir de serrer ce petit être, notre petit être dans mes bras.

Je l'embrassais avant de commencer à enlever sa chemise et de descendre à son pantalon…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

On est cette fois en Allemagne à Hambourg, Jeff avait réservé un hôtel chic dans le centre-ville. On se promena trois jours dans ces rues pour observer et apprécier l'architecture, les lieux de visites et les boutiques forcément ! On prit ensuite la route pour les Alpes allemande visiter le château de Louis II de Bavière, un lieu magnifique. On passa également par la ville de Munich, et plein d'autres encore pour profiter de tous les attraits touristiques du pays allemand.

On changea de décor la semaine suivante en partant en Israël, on mit deux jours à visiter Tel Aviv, à aller au contact des gens pour mieux apprendre leurs coutumes et traditions, à goûter à des plats typiques. Là encore une vieille dame me fit une remarque assez bizarre sur mon ventre et un enfant, mais malgré que je comprenne deux-trois mots, je n'ai pas tout saisie de ce qu'elle m'a dit. On est ensuite allé voir la cité fortifié de Massada.

-C'est magnifique. Soufflais-je

-Très beau et impressionnant car c'est en plein milieu du désert.

On resta la journée entière à parcourir la cité fortifiée et en prendre des photos. On passa ensuite deux jours à marcher dans le désert du Néguev, je peux dire que notre relation s'est grandement améliorée et intensifier avec ce début de voyage. Mon portable vibra dans mon sac, je pressais doucement la main de Jeff pour lui signaler que je m'arrête et attrapa le mobile.

-Allo ?

-Salut Katsa ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Salut Erin, non pas du tout, on se fait une randonnée dans le désert du Néguev avec Jeff.

-C'est où ?

-En Israël, on a vu une cité fortifiée magnifique ! Sinon, depuis 1 mois et demi, rien n'a changé à Chicago ? Demandais-je

-Non, Sophia grandit, elle marche et commence à dire quelques mots. C'est dommage vous ne serez pas là pour ses 1 ans.

-Je sais, je suis désolée, on refêtera ça quand on rentrera. Je vous ai envoyé un cadeau pour elle d'Israël, vous devriez le recevoir dans les prochains jours. Tu trouveras aussi quelques trucs d'ici pour toi et Jay. Il y a aussi des cadeaux d'Allemagne, et d'Irlande, on ne peut pas tout garder ça devient lourd.

-Merci. Si vous voulez renvoyer d'autres affaires n'hésitent pas, je les réceptionnerai.

-Merci t'es un ange. Ça va au magasin ?

-Oui super ! Ça va faire presqu'un mois qu'il est ouvert, et ça fonctionne à fond ! Les gens adorent, j'ai plein de commandes… Même le maire est venu avec sa femme, je vois de tout : des gens normaux, du gratin de Chicago…

-C'est géniale. Jay va bien ?

-Oui, il est partit y il a 10 minutes pour une nouvelle enquête. Et vous ça va ?

-Géniale, on voyage, on fait des pays plus beaux les uns que les autres. Demain c'est notre dernier jour en Israël avant qu'on n'aille en Jordanie.

-Et après la Jordanie vous faites quoi ?

-On s'envole pour l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande et on revient sur le continent européen pour faire l'Italie, la France, l'Espagne…

-Profitez bien, et j'espère que ça serait bien pour votre couple !

-Merci Erin. Gros bisous.

Je raccrochais et on reprit notre marche, on rentra tard à l'hôtel ayant profité de notre dernière soirée ici.

-Ça va ? Demanda Jeff

-Ouais c'est juste que je me sens bizarre par moment.

On passa nos quelques jours dans les villes jordaniennes d'Amman, d'Aquaba, de Dana et de Jerash et de Kerak qui abrite une belle forteresse.

Notre prochaine étape fut l'Australie, on s'installa à Cambera, la capitale, Jeff profita des plages pour faire du ski-nautique pendant que pour ma part je profitais seulement du soleil et du sable. On alla également plonger pour observer la grande barrière de Corail. On se promena également dans le Kakadu National Park qui est classé à l'UNESCO, et on fit la Great Ocean Road et admirer les magnifiques falaises. On passa les deux derniers jours à Sydney forcément.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est deux adolescents.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Jeff

-On passe notre temps à se tenir par la main, enlacé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'embrasser tes cheveux dès que je passe un bras autour de ta taille ou de tes épaules.

-Moi j'aime bien. Et j'aime mieux ça. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

-Et si on zappait la Nouvelle-Zélande ? On ira une autre fois, quand on fera le côté Pacifique.

-D'accord. Soufflais-je en m'endormant la tête posée sur son torse, ses bras autour de la taille.

Le lendemain, l'avion nous emmena vers la France et la région normande, ayant une semaine de battement, on a finalement décidé de faire deux semaines en France coupé par une semaine en Italie. Et mon pompier avait vu les choses en grand en réservant la semaine dans un château.

-Je vais voir à la réception pour nos bagages. Lança Jeff

-Ok, moi je vais nous acheter des viennoiseries françaises pour le goûter.

Je descendis dans une « boulangerie » et commanda deux de leur gâteau, mais au lieu de repartir directement à l'hôtel je fis un saut à la pharmacie. Je posais les courses sur le lit et fila dans la salle de bain.

-C'est bon, ils les montent dans 5 minutes. C'est bien tu as pensé à refaire la trousse de secours.

Mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre, trop hébétée.

-Katsa ?

-Ici…

Même ma voix me parait étrange.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Clarke

Je me tournais lentement vers lui, la chose dans les mains. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en l'apercevant.

-Je suis enceinte… Lâchais-je

Il resta un moment interdit avant de se précipiter vers moi et de m'enlacer.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

-Je suis enceinte… Lança-t-elle

Je la regardais incrédule. Elle…elle…enceinte… La vie nous offre une deuxième chance. Nous propose de tourner la page. Je sépare les quelques mètres qui nous sépare et l'enlace avant de la faire tourner dans les airs.

-Je…

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Doucement ma main glissa sur le bas de son ventre là où se trouve notre futur enfant. Lorsqu'on se sépara elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je l'attirais doucement dans mes bras et embrassa son crâne.

-C'est la plus belle nouvelle du monde. Soufflais-je

-On va avoir un bébé… Fit-elle

-Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me donner.

Je l'embrassais doucement avant de l'attirer contre moi.

-Et si on allait demander à faire une échographie ? Proposa-t-elle

-En route.

On se rendit dans une maternité dans une ville se trouvant à quelques kilomètres du château de Canisy. Le médecin nous reçut quasiment tout de suite, Katsa s'allongea sur le fauteuil en remontant son haut.

-Je vais mettre le gel, ça va être un peu froid. Prévint le médecin

Il posa l'appareil sur le ventre de celle que j'aime, il chercha un moment avant de se fixer.

-Voilà, ce que vous voyez là, c'est votre enfant.

Je restais sans voix face à cet écran, notre enfant ! J'attrape doucement la main de ma petite amie et la serra, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-De combien de mois ? Demanda-t-elle

-Environ 8 semaines, soit 2 mois.

On alla se balader un peu en ville avant de s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et de commander des boissons. Je n'en reviens pas, on va être à nouveaux parents, on parla de tout et de rien, de ce petit être qui grandit dans son ventre. On finit par rentrer en taxi, Katsa était sous la douche, je la rejoignis et enlaça doucement sa taille. On resta comme ça enlacé dans la douche sans rien dire ou faire, l'eau chaude coulant sur nos corps. Katsa se retourna avant de poser sa tête contre mon torse, ma main se baladait de haut en bas sur son dos.

-On va manger ? Demandais-je

Elle hocha la tête, j'attrapais le peignoir et lui enfila doucement, j'attrapais la serviette et entreprit de lui sécher. Un joli sourire se dessina sur son visage. Au bout de vingt minutes, on sortit de la chambre habillé. La sous-chef nous a préparer un dîner gastronomique français, Katsa évita de manger tout ce qui est poisson. Elle expliqua au manager qu'elle préfère éviter, et il a apparemment tout de suite compris. Le groupe d'Australien demanda au gardien s'ils peuvent avoir accès à la boîte de nuit.

-Joignez-vous à nous. Lança homme : Alex

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Katsa

On passa la soirée dans la boîte de nuit du château, Katsa dansa avec un peu tout le monde, il faut dire que les Australiens sont super accueillant.

-Américain nous a dit votre petite-amie

-C'est exact, de Chicago.

-Très belle ville. Bob

-Jeff. Vous venez de quel coin d'Australie ? Demandais-je

-Cambera. Vous êtes marié ?

-Non,

-Un conseil, ne tardez pas à lui demander. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que vous pouvez lui donner, c'est une belle jeune femme, même si son cœur vous appartient on ne sait jamais, beaucoup essayeront de vous la voler. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Des années, et il a emprisonné mon cœur. Seul lui a la clé, et il n'aura jamais d'autres hommes dans ma vie, seulement lui. Intervint Katsa

J'enlaçais doucement sa taille et embrassa son crâne.

-Vous êtes beau, votre couple est solide ça se sent.

Katsa me sourit avant de repartir sur la piste de danse avec deux jeunes filles. Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans un lit vide, Katsa n'y était pu, mais il y a du bruit dans la salle de bains, elle en sortit en tenue de sport.

-Tu viens courir ? Proposa-t-elle

-Tu vas courir ?

-Oui dans le parc du château tu viens ?

-Oui, je m'habille, on déjeune après ?

-Yep, aller dépêches toi.

On se mit à courir doucement le long du chemin du parc, il ne fait pas trop froid, ni chaud ce qui est bien pour courir. On alla prendre notre petit déjeuner directement après avant de se doucher et de rendre sur les plages du Débarquement. On est tous deux militaires, nos deux unités auraient été en premier ligne, je n'ose même pas imaginer. La journée fut consacrée à la visite de lieux de mémoire lié à la Bataille de Normandie : musées, cimetières... Le lendemain on emprunta deux chevaux et on passa la journée à galoper sur les côtes normandes.

-Le manager du château propose qu'on aille voir le Mont-Saint-Michel, une des merveilles du monde (qui appartient à la Normandie !). Déclara Katsa

-Oui, et après on pourrait aller manger dans un restaurant typique.

-La cuisine française est trop délicieuse ! S'exclama-t-elle


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

3 mois que Katsa est partie pour son tour du monde si on peut dire avec Clarke, ils sont en Italie. Erin l'a régulièrement pour la tenir au courant pour le magasin, et apparemment entre ma p'tite sœur et Clarke les choses vont très très bien. Qu'ils sont plus soudés qu'avant.

Il y a une certaine tension en ville ces derniers temps depuis que les pompiers n'ont pas pu sauver trois personnes, et que nous – la police – on est de leur côté. Et rajouté à cela qu'un policier se sentant en danger à tirer sur un jeune.

-Jay ça va ?

Je me tournais vers ma fiancée et lui sourit pour la rassurer, je sentis sa main se posait sur mon visage, je l'attrapais doucement et embrassa sa paume.

-Tu peux me parler si tu as besoin je suis là. Souffla-t-elle

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Fis-je en embrassant son front

-Tu es distant ces derniers temps.

-Le boulot, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur.

Un beau sourire étira son visage, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle de cette sorte mais ça me paraît tellement naturel. Et puis elle est mon cœur, mon oxygène…

-Papa câlin !

Je me levais du canapé, et attrapa Sophia dans son parc, elle jeta sa tête contre mon épaule en tapant mes bras de ses petites mains de bébé.

-Hmmmm le meilleur câlin du monde ! M'exclamais-je

Erin nous regardait amusée, je tendis un bras vers elle pour lui faire comprendre de nous rejoindre.

-Je vous aime toutes les deux. Soufflais-je en embrassant leur crâne chacune leurs tours.

-T'aime.

Erin me regarda émerveillée, un nouveau mot dans le vocabulaire de notre fille d'un an et deux mois.

-Je t'aime. Fit Erin en lui prenant une main

-T'aime. Répéta la petite.

-Je t'aime. Fis-je à mon tour

-T'aime.

-Je t'aime. Recommença Erin

-T'aime. Répondit Sophia en jetant de nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule.

Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, je tendis Sophia à sa mère.

-Il faut que j'aille au boulot.

-Je te fais un massage ce soir. Souffla-t-elle

-Je ne rentrerai sûrement pas. Fis-je en embrassant son front.

J'enfilais ma veste ainsi que mon insigne et accrocha mon arme à mon flanc avant d'aller embrasser ma fille et ma fiancée bientôt femme.

-Soit prudent.

-Promis. Je t'aime Er.

-Je t'aime.

La situation me tue, Erin est inquiète mais je ne peux rien faire ou dire pour la rassurer. J'espère juste que notre couple sera assez solide et qu'elle ne finira pas par me quitter car je ne suis jamais là. Antonio attendait sur le parking devant l'appartement, on se rendit directement sur la scène de crime. Ruzzek, Burgess et Roman tentent de questionner les voisins mais personne ne veut nous parler, personne ne veut avoir à faire à la police.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Jay est partit au boulot, toujours distant, le boulot lui pèse, il rentre de plus en plus tard, il ne mange plus beaucoup… La fatigue se lit sur son visage, les cernes s'agrandissent sous ses yeux, même ses beaux yeux bleus ont perdus leur brillance… Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Jay, j'ai peur que quelque chose ne finisse par lui arriver.

-Tiens on dirait que marraine veut nous dire bonjour. Fis-je en embrassant la tempe de ma fille

Katsa apparut à l'écran, le visage rayonnant.

-Hey chicas !

-Tu pètes la forme toi ! Observais-je

-Ouais on va bien.

-Alors l'Italie ? Demandais-je

-Super beau ! On est à Naples là, on y reste deux jours avant d'aller à Rome puis à Savone.

-Du beau temps ?

-Oh que oui ! Mais vous me manquez ! J'ai hâte de rentrer vous voir ! Ca va le magasin ?

-Oui, ça fonctionne bien, il y a constamment du monde.

-Et toi tu peux refaire ta garde-robe ! Rigola-t-elle

-Oui, et je te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ça Kat' !

-T'inquiètes, te voir heureuse et Jay heureux car tu es heureuse ça me suffit amplement !

Elle est vraiment radieuse, ce voyage lui fait du bien. Et je ne veux pas lui gâcher ça en lui confiant mes craintes au sujet de Jay.

-Sinon comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien, tu verrais ta filleule !

-Dans trois semaines ! J'ai hâte ! Et Jay ça va ?

-Oui, c'est bête il est partit il y a vingt minutes…

-T'aime. Fit Sophia

-Oh mon dieu elle parle ! S'exclama Katsa

-Oui, c'est son nouveau mot du jour. Elle ne nous l'avait pas encore fait.

-J'ai loupé plein de choses ! Elle dit d'autres choses ?

-Mommy, daddy, câlin, beau, sale, bisous et maintenant t'aime.

-Je te laisse Monsieur à côté commence à râler qu'il faut qu'on dorme. Je vous aime gros bisous !

Elle coupa la conversation, je filais préparer Sophia pour la nounou.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Il est plus de 15h et on est encore sur une autre enquête, on n'est même pas allé manger pour avancer au plus vite. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

-Je viens d'avoir Riviera de la patrouille. Il y a eu une agression légère. Intervint Antonio

-Notre enquête ? Demanda Hank

-Non…

-Alors ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Trancha-t-il

-C'est Erin. Finit-il

Je me figeais immédiatement…Agression…Erin… J'attrapai ma veste et partit en quatrième vitesse, à l'heure qu'il est, elle est au magasin. Il y a plusieurs voitures de patrouilles, dont le sergent Platt, je ne fais attention à aucun et entre à l'intérieur. Elle est assise sur un des rebords d'une étale.

-Er ! M'exclamais-je en l'enlaçant.

Je passais doucement une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira un peu plus contre moi.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui.

Je pris son visage en coupe et observa, à la recherche d'éventuelles traces de coup.

-J'ai rien, un coup à la tête mais ça va.

J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres et l'attira de nouveau dans un câlin. Hank donna des ordres aux patrouilleurs avant de serrer Erin dans ses bras à son tour.

-Soulagé que tu n'es rien Kiddo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hank ? Demanda-t-elle

Mais on ne peut pas lui dire la vérité, j'échangeais un regard avec les autres, le sergent ne lui répondit pas.

-Rentres chez toi, et reposes toi un peu. Les agents vont finir de prendre les empreintes et je ferai venir une agence de nettoyage pour nettoyer les dégâts et tout remettre en état.

-Je peux le faire toute seule.

-Bon on a du pain sur la planche vous autres.

Une main me retint, je me tournais vers Erin.

-Jay.

-Je dois y aller, on a du boulot. Fait attention à toi d'accord ? Fis-je en embrassant son crâne.

On continua notre journée à tenter de résoudre notre affaire, on put rentrer chez nous vers 23 heures. Je fus assez surpris de voir encore de la lumière dans le salon, Erin est devant la baie vitrée les bras croisés.

-Er, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre. Fis-je doucement

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jay ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

-Rien

-Me prend pas pour une débile, j'ai fait partie de la police également. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard, tu es épuisée, tu ne manges plus, tu es à fleur de peau, ton regard est éteint, tu es distant avec moi. Pourquoi Jay ? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'unité ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Déclare-t-elle au bord des larmes tremblantes.

Vaincu je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, je suis à un point de non-retour, Erin, la femme que j'aime le plus au monde est en train de souffrir à cause de moi, à cause de la situation. Deux mains se posent sur mes genoux, je plonge le regard dans celui humide d'Erin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jay ? Parles moi.

-A cause des récents incidents, les gens veulent nous lyncher, lyncher les Renseignements. Je… Je n'essayais que de te protéger toi et Sophia en te gardant dans l'ignorance. On essaye… On essaye de coincer les « chefs » de ce mouvement, et de résoudre le plus de crime pour regagner l'estime des gens mais c'est dur. Ce policier était sûr d'avoir vu une arme.

Elle reste silencieuse, je ne veux pas là perdre, ça serait la fin pour moi. Je remets doucement des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, et caresse son visage.

-Ca va s'arranger, les gens vont se calmer, ils vont voir que vous bosser d'arrache-pied pour leur sécurité. Déclara-t-elle en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, et aujourd'hui a été la preuve qu'ils veulent nous atteindre.

Je sens sa main se balader dans mon dos, et ce petit geste me détend.

-J'avais…j'avais...peur que…que tu ne voies quelqu'un d'autre…

J'efface une larme qui s'écoule le long de sa joue et l'attire contre moi.

-Jamais de la vie. C'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, je referme mon étau autour d'elle et embrasse ses cheveux et son front.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

 **Pdv de Katsa Halstead**

Jeff dort encore à côté de moi, ce qui me permet de l'observer en toute discrétion, je ne peux m'empêcher de dessiner les formes de ses muscles. Un sourire commence à étirer ses lèvres, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Je m'allongeais carrément sur lui et embrassa son cou avant de poser ma tête sur son torse.

-Bonjour princesse

-Bonjour beau pompier. Soufflais-je

-Bien dormis ?

-Comme un bébé.

On resta encore une vingtaine de minute dans le lit avant de finir par se lever, on prit notre petit déjeuner sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Jeff posa sa main sur mon ventre arrondi.

-Moi qui pensais seulement avoir pris du poids. Rigolais-je

Après s'être changé, on prit la route pour visiter le Colisée, ainsi que le château Saint-Ange et d'autres lieux cultes de Rome. Du soir on prit la route pour Savone, je dors la plus part du trajet en train. Je sortis de mon portefeuille une photo de Jay et moi sur un bateau

-C'était où ça ? Demanda mon chéri

-Sur le lac Michigan, on avait loué un bateau avec Jay, on a passé la journée à nager.

-On devrait le refaire, avant la naissance du bébé.

-Et que je ressemble à une baleine ! Plaisantais-je

-Tu n'étais pas grosse pour Lindsay.

-Ouais, enfin ça dépendait de la position qu'elle prenait dans mon ventre. Tu te souviens la fois où ses fesses étaient en haut de mon ventre ?

-Oui, elle n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups.

-Et toi plus tu lui parlais et plus elle donnait un coup.

-C'est parce qu'elle voulait venir avec son père ! Rigola-t-il

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'hôtel, on finit la semaine à visiter la ville avant de repartir pour la France. Cette fois-ci on fit la capitale, les châteaux de la Loire, on descendit jusqu'en Midi-Pyrénées. On rentra ensuite au pays après 3 mois et demi partit. Je pris tout de suite un rendez-vous au médecin, ce fut Nathalie que je soupçonne d'être la petite amie de Will qui me reçut.

-Première grossesse ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, deuxième.

-On a vu un médecin en France, mais on préfère un avis d'ici. Et vérifier que tout va bien vu qu'on a voyagé un peu partout. Expliqua Jeff

-Je comprends, je vais faire un tas de test pour m'assurer que la maman et le bébé vont bien.

-Merci.

-C'est mon devoir. Je vais faire une échographie.

Elle plaça le liquide froid sur mon ventre, je vis Jeff fronçait les sourcils, l'inquiétude monta d'un cran. Je serrai doucement sa main. Après le rendez-vous, on se rendit chez Erin et Jay, leurs voitures à tous les deux sont là. Du bruit nous parviens de l'intérieur de l'appartement, des bruits de jouets qu'on jette et les exclamations de bébé. La porte s'ouvrit sur Erin

-Hey ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je

-Bien, entrez. Vous auriez dû nous le dire on serait venu vous chercher.

-On s'est arrangé ne vous en faites pas. Intervint Jeff

On entra dans le salon, Lindsay est assise sur un tapis de jeux, Jay sur le canapé à la regarder. Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il a perdu du poids, il finit par tourner le visage vers nous, et son visage est plus que fatigué. L'inquiétude se dissipe un peu lorsqu'il referme ses bras sur moi.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il

-Toi aussi. Fis-je

Je me tournais vers ma filleule qui jouait avec son cube et me baissa à son niveau

-Mais tu as grandis toi dis donc !

-T'aime.

Je regardais ses parents choquée, c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était petite.

-Je vais nous chercher une bière et vous nous racontez votre voyage. Lança Erin

-J'vais prendre un coca plutôt. Lançais-je

J'échangeai un regard avec mon pompier sans rien dire.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une bière ? On a celles que tu aimes bien. Insista Erin

-C'est gentil mais je vais m'en passer quelque temps.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, jusqu'au moment où Erin écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Erin

Jay n'avait pas l'air de tilter lui, mais c'est mon frère quoi.

-Tu es enceinte ! S'écria Erin nous faisant sursauter.

-Oui. Confirmais-je

-Je vais être tata !

Après les changes de câlin on s'assit sur le canapé.

-Alors saurez quand pour le sexe du bébé ? Demanda Jay

-Les. Les bébés. Rectifia Jeff

-Pa…Pardon ! S'exclama Jay

-Ils sont deux dans mon ventre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Jay me percuta de plein fouet, et je finis par tourner dans les airs. On passa la soirée à parler de ma grossesse, et du voyage, ainsi que du magasin. Un fois rentrée à la maison je m'écroulais sur le canapé exténué. Demain Clarke reprend ses gardes au 51 et moi je commence au magasin.

-Je te masse ? Proposa Jeff

-Réserves ça pour quand j'aurai un ventre énorme.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Lindsay.

-Il va falloir qu'on arrange la pièce pour faire passer deux lits et dans le meilleur des cas deux changes-bébés.

-On peut stoker quelques affaires chez mes parents ou on loue un garde-meuble. Tous les jeux qui ne seront pas de leurs âges, les vêtements… On pourrait repeindre la chambre, lui donner un coup de neuf.

Je souris, je n'avais jamais vu Jeff aussi enthousiaste. Je fus réveillée par des lèvres contre ma tempe, je fis mine de rien le laissant continuer. Il descendit dans mon cou le point faible.

-Hmmm

-Je file à ma garde. A demain.

-A demain beau pompier. Soufflais-je

Je me relevais et passa mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me souleva du lit avant de prendre la route de la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard j'étais prête et en route pour le magasin. Erin n'était pas encore arrivée, j'ouvris le magasin et fis un tour du propriétaire comme on dit.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Fis-je en me tournant vers une cliente.

-Vous travaillez ici ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Oh c'est parce que je ne vous avais encore jamais vu ici depuis l'ouverture du magasin.

-J'ai laissé ma belle-sœur gérée seule pendant que j'étais en voyage. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je cherche une robe de soirée pour ma fille. Quelque chose de pas trop voyant ou provoquant mais d'élégant, qui fasse habillée et de son âge.

-Je peux avoir une photo d'elle pour mieux cerner ce qu'il lui irait ?

Après avoir mémorisé la photo de la fille je me mis à chercher la robe parfaite pendant qu'Erin faisait son entrée.

-Bonjour futur maman ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Toutes mes félicitations. Fit la cliente

-Merci.

Les clients commencèrent à s'enchainer les uns après les autres.

-Je prends ma pause-café, je vais nous acheter des boissons. Lançais-je à Erin

J'en profitais pour acheter le journal du jour pour me remettre à l'actualité de la ville et retourna au magasin.

-Et un café pour toi.

-Merci, tu ne devrais pas arrêter le café toi ?

-Cause toujours ! Lançais-je en lisant les nouvelles.

Et apparemment j'ai loupé pas mal de truc concernant la police notamment les Renseignements. Des sirènes se firent entendre dans la rue avant qu'un camion de pompier ne s'arrête devant le magasin. Un certain Squad 3…

-T'es pas croyable toi ! M'exclamais-je lorsque Jeff entra

-On nous a appelés pour une odeur bizarre ici. Mentit-il

-L'odeur bizarre c'est toi qui sent le cochon grillé !

« Squad 3, Echelle 81, Engin pompe 51, Ambulance 61, Bataillon 25, incendie dans résidence. »

-Le devoir m'appel.

-C'est ça débarrasse le plancher ! M'exclamais-je

-Bisous avant.

Je l'embrassais avant qu'il ne monte dans le camion et ne disparaisse. Les semaines commencèrent à se ressembler les unes les autres sans grand changement. La routine, que je déteste, commença à s'installer.

-Ca ne bouge pas. Râla Erin

-Pas le moins du monde.

-J'ai besoin d'action… D'adrénaline…

-Retourne aux Renseignements. Fis-je

-Mais le magasin ?

-On peut largement payer une ou deux vendeuses. Et venir travailler ici à côté de nos boulots.

-Nos boulots ? Tu arrêtes aussi ?

-Non, mais disons que je réfléchis de plus en plus à la possibilité de m'engager chez les pompiers.

-Clarke le sait ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pas encore. Il est au centre de secours 25. Si je m'inscris et réussis mes épreuves, je vais demander à être à la caserne 51.

-Pourquoi pas dans celle de Clarke ?

-Car je n'ai pas le droit d'être sous ses ordres.

Elle embrassa ma joue, on ferma le magasin plus tôt afin que je ne la dépose au District 21. On monta à leur étage, ils sont tous là.

-Tu m'as remplacé à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Erin à l'adresse de mon frère.

-Ouais pas Antonio.

-Ils sont infernales c'est deux-là ! Intervint Ruzzek.

Erin se dirigea vers le bureau de Voight, je rejoignis Jay qui posa une main sur mon ventre qui commence déjà à prendre forme.

-Ca y est ça commence.

-Rigole ! J'en suis qu'à trois mois et demi et ils sont deux à l'intérieur ! Lançais-je

Au bout de dix minutes Erin refit son apparition un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi à partir de demain tu ne conduis plus ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Jay

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Erin reprend du service avec nous. Intervint Voight.

Ils la félicitèrent tous, apparemment Atwater n'est toujours pas de retour dans l'unité. Je raccompagnais Erin chez elle avant de filer à l'académie de pompier pour m'inscrire à la prochaine session et de passer à la caserne 51.

-Tiens regarder qui voilà ! S'exclama Severide

-Salut les gars ! Saluais-je

J'eus le droit à l'accolade de chacun, je m'approchais de Kelly

-Je peux te voir ? Demandais-je

On s'éloigna dehors, hors des oreilles trop curieuses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Clarke va bien ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voudrai juste savoir si tu accepterais de me former pour devenir pompier ?

-Quoi sérieux ? Tu veux devenir pompier ?

-Oui, je viens juste de m'inscrire pour la prochaine session. C'est dans deux mois, je voudrai être au niveau. En plus je ne serai pas trop gênée par ma grossesse encore.

-Ta grossesse ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-Wahoo. Félicitation ! De combien de mois ?

-Trois et demi. C'est des jumeaux ou jumelles.

-Fantastique. Et ça serait avec joie que je te formerai.

-Merci.

-Aller vient là. Lança-t-il en m'attirant dans un câlin.

-Ne dis rien aux autres de la caserne, je crois que Jeff veut le faire un soir chez Molly.

-T'inquiètes, et le double K on va tout déchirer. Rigola-t-il


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Foutue garde ! Rentré avec plus de trois heures de retard. Katsa est sûrement partie se coucher à l'heure qu'il est.

-Hey beau pompier.

Elle fait son apparition dans l'entrée portant une de mes chemises.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demandais-je en l'embrassant.

-Non je t'attendais. Et puis je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je la suivis dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé attendant qu'elle continue.

-Avec Erin on a décidé d'employer deux vendeuses à notre place. Erin retourne aux Renseignements.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je

-J'ai besoin d'action, d'adrénaline…

-Tu n'as pas resigné à l'armée ? M'inquiétais-je de la perdre à nouveau

-Non ! Je me suis inscrite à l'académie de pompier.

-Tu…tu vas devenir pompier ?!

-Oui, enfin j'espère.

Je l'attrapais et la fit tourner heureux de sa décision, je finis par la poser par terre et la serrer contre moi.

-Kelly Severide a accepté de me former.

-Un des meilleurs lieutenants que je connaisse.

-N'oublies pas on a un rendez-vous demain pour une échographie.

-Je sais, j'ai demandé à mon chef d'être remplacé une heure pour pouvoir venir.

On alla se coucher tôt, foutue garde ! Je n'aurai pas profité de ma petite-amie ce soir. Le lendemain la journée démarra normalement à la caserne, vers 10 heures je pus me rendre à l'hôpital rejoindre Katsa.

-Mlle Halstead ?

-Pile dans les temps ! Rigolais-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Il effectua tout d'abord des examens de contrôle.

-Bon tout semble aller parfaitement bien, les battements de cœur sont bons. Ils sont dans la même poche, ça va être de vrais jumeaux ou jumelles. Voulez-vous savoir le sexe des bébés ?

Je regardais Katsa pour être d'accord avec elle et attrapa sa main.

-Oui.

-Alors non avons une fille et…une autre fille. Des jumelles.

J'embrassais le front de la future maman avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Tout va bien, elles vont parfaitement bien. Et la maman aussi. Plus qu'à réfléchir aux prénoms.

-L'un c'est déjà trouvé. Fis-je

-Il ne nous en manque plus qu'un. Merci docteur.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je filais au District pour l'annoncer à Jay, le sergent Platt m'ouvrit avant même que je lui demande.

-Ils sont en haut.

-Merci sergent

-Tout pour un de nos soldats.

Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Tiens une GI ! S'exclama Antonio

-Salut le boxeur.

-Tu viens ce soir ?

-Ouais pour donner le cours d'auto-défense. Tu fais mon cobaye ?

-Je vais attendre que tu sois d'avantage…enceinte pour le faire.

-Mauviette ! Plaisantais-je

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de café où se trouve Erin et Jay.

-J'interromps rien ? Demandais-je

-Hey ! Non ça va toi ?

-Très bien.

-Je croyais que tu avais un « cours » avec Severide. Fit Jay

-J'en ai un, je passais juste te voir après mon échographie.

-Alors ? Fille ou gars ou les deux ?

-Jumelles. Elles sont dans la même poche.

Je leur tendis une échographie avant de filer rejoindre mon nouveau prof. On travailla dessus toute la journée sans un moment de répit.

-Ok temps mort portable.

« Salut Kat', on a une enquête qu'on veut absolument boucler. Tu pourrais garder Sophia ? Jay »

« Ok pas de problème. »

J'abandonnais Kelly pour aller prendre ma filleule, je lui lu une histoire avant de la mettre au lit et d'aller me coucher également. Jeff est rentré tard dans la nuit, il est venu se coucher directement, j'ai sentis ses bras musclés m'enlacer quelques secondes après le claquement de la porte.

-Sale.

-Kat' pourquoi il y a une autre voix dans l'appartement ? Grogna Jeff

-Sophia dort dans la chambre à côté, Jay et Erin voulaient finir une enquête.

Je m'occupais de la petite avant de prendre une douche et de la déposer à la nounou. Je fis un détour par le District 21 pour apporter du café et des beignets à l'unité.

-Sergent Platt vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? Demandais-je

-Oui…oui…allez-y

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je la trouvant bizarre.

Elle ne répondit pas et repartit, je montais rapidement les escaliers.

-Beignets et café chaud pour tout le monde. Lançais-je

Ils ont des têtes d'enterrements, je posais mes achats sur chaque bureau. Mais il manque quelqu'un.

-Où est Erin ? Demandais-je

Personne ne répondit.

-Elle a été kidnappé. Finit par lâcher Alvin Olinski

-Pardon ?

-On enquêtait sur notre affaire, elle est partie voir un témoin. Elle n'est pas revenue. Son téléphone est éteint et sa voiture abandonnée. Fit Antonio.

-Sergent laissez-moi vous aidez à la retrouver.

Il hocha la tête, je m'assis au bureau d'Erin pour commencer à lire les rapports. Les personnes sont endormis avec un gaz, ils entrent les voler et agressent les femmes…Erin est la prochaine… Il faut qu'on arrive avant.

-Je peux revoir les témoins ? Demandais-je

-Jay va t'y emmener.

Je suivis mon frère et parla de nouveau avec les victimes, j'inspectais à nouveaux les scènes de crimes des fois que je verrais quelque chose de plus.

-Je viens d'avoir Antonio, la carte de crédit d'Erin vient d'être utilisée. A quatre pâtés de maison d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Demandais-je

On se rendit dans le magasin où la carte a été utilisé, Jay se dirigea vers le caissier, je l'attrapais avant par le bras.

-Tout doux qu'il ne se bloque pas. Laisses-moi faire. Soufflais-je

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'homme.

-On fait partit de l'unité des Renseignements. On aurait besoin de visionner vos caméras.

-Il ne vous faut pas un mandat pour ça ?

-Si, mais voyez-vous, vous pourriez aider la police à résoudre une affaire. Sans vous on n'y arriverait pas…

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, votre aide est indispensable. Vous seriez le héros de cette affaire, celui qui a conduit à l'arrestation des méchants. Fis-je

-Par ici. Vous savez à quelle heure précisément pour qu'on aille plus vite ?

-10h38. Fis-je

Jay leva les yeux au ciel.

-La manipulation, ça marche tout le temps. Lui soufflais-je

-C'est dans l'unité que tu devrais être.

-Voilà, c'était la seule cliente qu'il y a eu à ce moment-là.

-C'est parfait. Vous pourriez nous l'imprimer pour que nous puissions le donner aux agents de patrouilles. Ca serez dommage que vous soyez blessé pendant l'arrestation de cette femme.

Il imprima la photo, je regardais Jay en rigolant et on sortit du magasin. Il envoya la photo à Mouse pour qu'il fasse une reconnaissance.

-Il a une adresse en route.

On monta dans sa voiture, on s'arrêta quelques maisons avant celle qu'on voulait pour s'équiper.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On s'approche sans bruit de la maison, Katsa couvrant mes arrières, un mec dans la rue hausse le ton grillant notre approche. Antonio l'assomme d'un coup de cross.

-Halstead go ! Lança Hank

Je pénétrai dans la maison après avoir fracasser la porte. Antonio et Alvin neutralisèrent deux suspects dans le salon. Je continuai d'avancer dans la maison à la recherche d'Erin, j'entre dans une pièce : une chambre et mon sang se fige. Erin est attaché au lit, un mec au-dessus d'elle en train de tenter de baisser le pantalon de celle que j'aime. Erin se débat tant qu'elle peut mais elle a les mains attachées dans le dos à la tête du lit et les chevilles au pied du lit. Et il la menace d'un couteau.

-Tu vas te laisser faire oui.

Je lui tire dans l'épaule, l'éloignent d'Erin. Je me précipite vers elle et détache ses jambes et ses poignets avant de lui enlever son bâillon. Mon cœur se brise en voyant ses yeux remplit de larmes, ses joues salées par les larmes qui ont coulées.

-Je suis là ma puce. Je suis là, je ne te lâche plus. Murmurais-je en frottant son dos.

Elle resserre l'étreinte de ses bras autour de mon cou, et je l'attire un peu plus contre moi, lui frottant le dos, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon cœur. Plus que tout au monde.

Katsa entre dans la pièce, elle s'approche du mec est éloigne le couteau. Je relâche doucement Erin et m'approche du mec en commençant à le frapper.

-Ça t'amuse ? Hein ça t'amuse d'abuser de personnes sans défense ?!

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Jay continue de frapper le mec, je sais que ça l'affecte déjà, et en plus d'avoir vu le mec s'apprêter à le faire à Erin. Je m'approche d'elle et l'attire dans mes bras.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demandais-je

-Mal à la tête mais vous êtes arrivé à temps.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur Jay qui continue de frapper le mec.

-L'ambulance est là, je t'emmène à eux. Soufflais-je

Brett et Chili ne disent rien, et installent Erin à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

-El…

-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. Fis-je en frottant le bras d'Erin.

-Je vais prendre ta tension Erin. Prévint Chili

Je m'assis à côté de celle et lui prend la main. Au bout de cinq minutes, deux autres ambulanciers ressortent de la maison en poussant un brancard avec un corps recouvert d'un drap. Jay sort quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de son sergent. Voight lui désigne d'un signe l'ambulance et mon frère nous rejoint. Il nous attire dans ses bras avant que Gabby n'insiste pour examiner sa main.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Souffla-t-il en embrassant la tempe d'Erin.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

C'est Will qui examina Erin, ça me parut long.

-Elle a une sévère commotion cérébrale, il va falloir que l'un d'entre vous la surveille pendant les 72 heures. Surveiller qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance, elle ne doit pas dormir pendant les prochaines 24 heures. Puis ensuite réveillée là régulièrement. Surveillés si elle a des troubles de l'équilibre et des douleurs aux cervicales.

-Merci Will. Lança Antonio

Je me levais pour aller voir Erin mais fut retenue par Katsa.

-Je vais rester avec vous les prochaines 72 heures. Que tu puisses te reposer un peu également.

-Merci Katsa.

-Je parlerai avec elle.

J'embrassais son front et me rendis dans la chambre d'Erin, elle me tourne le dos regardant par la fenêtre.

-Er. Soufflais-je ne voulant pas lui faire peur

Elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes.

-Le médecin veut bien que tu rentres à la maison. Je vais devoir te surveiller ces prochaines 72 heures, Katsa va venir aussi. Antonio va prendre Sophia chez lui, au moins le temps qu'on soit sûr que ça va avec ta commotion.

-Je….

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

-Tu es forte Erin, tu vas surmonter ça, on va le surmonter ensemble, comme un couple. Tu es la plus belle personne, et la plus forte que je connaisse. Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Soufflais-je en embrassant son front.

-J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais...

-Je sais ma princesse. Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû venir avec toi.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'envoyais un message à Clarke lui expliquant que je vais rester chez Jay et Erin pour la surveiller pendant que Jay dorme un peu. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entra directement dans l'appartement, ils sont assis tous les deux dans le canapé.

-Hey te voilà. Souffla Jay

-Ouais, je suis passée vite fait à la maison prendre des vêtements et mes vitamines pré-natales.

-Je vais chercher à boire quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Demanda Erin

-Un thé si tu as.

On la regarda sortir du plaid et aller dans la cuisine.

-Comment elle va ? Demandais-je à mon frère.

-Encore choquée, elle a un peu mal à la tête mais elle dit que ça pourrait être pire.

-Tiens voilà ton thé.

-Merci Erin.

On s'installa tous les trois dans sur le canapé, Erin se reblottit contre Jay qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. On regarda un vieux western, puis un match des Cubs. Un portable vibra sur la table.

-Oh non pas une enquête… Souffla Erin

-Tu es sur le banc de touche toi, ordre du médecin. Intervint Jay

-Oui mais ça veut dire que tu vas partir.

-Pas de panique c'est le mien. Déclarais-je

J'attrapais l'appareil des frayeurs en souriant en voyant une photo de nous deux s'afficher.

« -Hey.

-Salut mon cœur. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Fatigué.

-Tu as finis ta garde ?

-Oui, je viens juste de finir.

-Ca a été ?

-Ouais, et toi ta journée ça va ?

-Oui. Je t'ai fait un plat, il y est dans le four et tu as de la salade dans le frigo si tu veux.

-T'es un amour. Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Regardez la télé en attendant qu'Erin puisse dormir. Et toi ?

-Comme tu n'es pas là je vais aller rejoindre le 51 chez Molly. Bon je te laisse, bisous. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Je raccrochais avant de retourner dans le salon

-Clarke ? Demanda Erin

-Oui, il vient de finir sa garde.

-Je nous commande à manger ? Lança Jay

-Non. Je vais cuisiner. Fis-je

-Il n'y a plus grand-chose, je devais refaire les courses quand…

-Ok, je serai de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes. Lançais-je en prenant mon manteau et mon sac

Je descendis à la supérette pas loin et fit quelques courses avant de remonter à l'appartement de mon frère. Je me mis immédiatement aux fourneaux.

-On te doit combien ? Demanda Jay

-Rien, c'est bon t'inquiètes.

-Katsa… Bientôt vous aurez deux jumelles à gérer.

-Et on s'en sortira très bien. Fis-je

-Car tu passeras ton temps au magasin, à la salle de boxe et chez les pompiers ? Lança-t-il

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma, il a fait mouche. Je tiens trop de truc, ça va quand je suis seule mais maintenant qu'on va avoir des enfants. Je ne serais jamais à la maison, et je ne veux pas recommencer comme avec Lindsay.

\- Je ne peux pas me désengager auprès d'Antonio, ni du magasin… Et je ne peux pas non plus rester sans rien faire… Fis-je

-Tu peux aller moins souvent à la salle de boxe. Antonio comprendra.

Erin commença à mettre la table avant de chanceler, on l'observa, c'est un des troubles qu'avait dit Will.

-Ça va. Ne vous en faites pas. Souffla-t-elle

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas t'assoir, Jay va mettre la table et toi tu vas te laisser te faire servir. Lançais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

On mangea tranquillement avant de retourner se mettre devant la télé et de regarder un match des Bears. Jay bailla de fatigue mais se reconcentra sur l'écran.

-Eh Jay, et si tu allais dormir un peu ? Je vais rester avec Erin. Intervins-je

Il se pencha vers sa chérie avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Je t'aime Er. Souffla-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

J'aperçu Erin s'essuyer les yeux avant que Jay ne disparaisse dans la chambre. Je filais m'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Hey, je suis là si tu veux parler.

-…Merci.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Et il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur la mienne. On regarda un documentaire avant de regarder de vieilles vidéos de Jay et moi à l'académie, d'un nouvel an avec des gars de l'armée Jay et Clarke, des moments passés avec Lindsay…

-Ca va faire 24h, on va pouvoir aller dormir. Soufflais-je

On se sépara, je fus réveillée 3 heures plus tard par mon frère. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine et eu l'honneur d'avoir un petit déjeuner fait par lui.

-Vous avez fait quoi quand je suis parti me coucher ?

-On a regardé de vieilles vidéos.

-Elle allait bien ?

-Ca avait l'air.

Des pas se firent entendre avant qu'Erin ne fisse irruption dans la salle. Je la trouvais bien pâle mais me garda de faire une remarque. Jay l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. Je rentre ce midi.

-Go save the city! Lançais-je

Je finis de déjeuner avec Erin avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. En regardant dans le miroir mon ventre est déjà bien arrondit pour seulement 4 mois, mais je porte des jumelles donc il sera forcément plus impressionnant. Un bruit dans la cuisine de chute et de verre brisée m'alerta.

-Erin ?

Je la rejoignis et la vis à terre.

-Erin ! M'écriais-je

Je pris son pouls et composa le numéro de Brett.

-Aller ma chérie s'il te plaît revient à toi. Soufflais-je en attendant l'ambulance

-Katsa ?

-Par ici Brett ! Elle a perdu connaissance, Will avait dit que les 72 heures vont être décisives.

-On l'emmène toute de suite. Tu viens ? Demanda Chili

On se rendit au Chicago Med, ils montèrent immédiatement Erin, nous laissant dans la salle d'attente. Quinze minutes plus tard Jay arrivait suivit d'Antonio et du reste de l'unité.

-Katsa ?!

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle faisait la vaisselle, râlant que j'en faisais trop pour vous et m'a envoyer dans la salle de bains. C'est le bruit du verre et de chute qui m'a alerté.

-Des nouvelles des médecins ? Demanda Voight

-Pas encore.

Dix minutes plus tard Will revint et sa tête n'est pas bonne.

-Will, elle n'est pas…

La voix de Jay se brisa.

-Non, elle est vivante, mais on a détecté un œdème cérébral. Elle ne reprendra pas conscience le temps que ça ne se résorbe pas. Et si ça ne le fait pas seul on va devoir l'opérer.

-C'est dû au coup ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Nan à cause de la bouffe que j'ai faite, à ton avis abruti ?! Lançais-je

Nathalie arriva et discuta avec Will avant de repartir.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Antonio

-Oui, le docteur Charles est descendu pour examiner Erin.

On resta deux heures à attendre des nouvelles d'Erin qui ne viennent pas, Nathalie entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Erin ? Demanda Voight

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais rentrez chez vous je demanderai à ce qu'on vous appelle.

-Notre place est ici près d'Erin. Déclara Antonio

-Katsa j'ai un creux, tu viens faire une échographie de contrôle ?!

Je me tournais vers Jay et attrapa sa main.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Jeff est de garde.

On vit les bébés, et entendit leur cœur battre.

-Ils sont très bien développés. Le médecin a dit que tu en étais à combien de mois ? Demanda Nathalie

-4 mois maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nath' ? Demanda Jay

-Il s'est trompé. Tu en n'es pas à 4 mois, mais 6 mois.

Je regardais Jay étonné, 6 mois ! Donc je ne rêve pas, je sens bien des coups. On retourna dans la salle d'attente, et au bout d'une demi-heure on avait des nouvelles d'Erin.

-Vous pouvez aller la voir. Fit une infirmière

J'accompagnais mon frère dans la chambre de sa belle. Elle est blanche et reliée à pleins de machines, puis elle tourne doucement la tête vers nous, l'air confuse.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Tu as perdu connaissance à cause du coup que tu as reçu à la tête. Expliquais-je

Jay lui prit doucement la main avant d'embrasser son front.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si on m'avait roulé dessus.

Je grimaçais de douleur en massant mon ventre.

-Katsa ?

-Les bébés bougent… Soufflais-je

-Assis-toi. Intervint Jay

-Bordel ça fait mal.

Erin tendit une main vers mon ventre, je la pris et la plaça sur l'endroit où on les sent le plus bouger. Le reste de l'équipe passa pour la voir, je finis par rentrer, profiter un peu de mon pompier. Je me fis couler un bain dans l'attention de détendre un peu mon ventre et en attendant qu'il rentre.

-Katsa ? Fit la voix de mon chéri

-Dans la salle de bains. Tes filles me rendent folles à bouger. Elles n'arrêtent pas depuis hier soir mais là c'est encore pire.

-Je te fais couler un bain ?

-J'y suis déjà. Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre…

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais adossée au torse de Jeff, ses mains sur mon gros ventre. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, je rejetée la tête en arrière.

-Comment va Erin ? Demanda-t-il en descendant sur mon épaule

-Mieux, ils la gardent ce soir en observation.

-Qui garde Sophia ?

-Michelle, la fille de l'inspecteur Olinski

-Je suis de repos demain, je fais la chambre des petites.

On continua à discuter sur les prénoms qu'on allait leur donner, un étant toujours en plein cœur de débat. J'eus même le droit à un massage du dos, des épaules… Avant de m'endormir sous mes couettes dans les bras musclés de mon pompier.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Il manque un homme au 51 et j'ai accepté d'aller faire un remplacement, mon équipe au 25 a été relevé de la garde d'aujourd'hui pour un incendie difficile. Katsa dormait encore quand je suis parti ce matin.

« Squad 3, Echelle 81, Engin pompe 51, Ambulance 61, Bataillon 25 véhicule accidenté. »

On se rendit sur place, une voiture est rentrée dans un arbre, la portière conducteur est totalement enfoncée, il y a peu de chance qu'il est survécu.

-Reculez. Fis-je en emmenant des gens plus loin.

-Les gars ça urge ! C'est Katsa là-dedans ! S'exclama Severide

Katsa ? Dedans ? Oh mon dieu ! J'accouru jusqu'au véhicule pour voir le visage ensanglanté de ma petite amie reposait contre le volant.

-J'ai un pouls Clarke. Souffla Kelly pour me rassurer.

-Les filles sont prêtes à la réceptionner. Informa Casey

On mit vingt minutes à réussir à la sortir de là, un détail cloche, elle avait une main liée au volant et puis ce n'est pas son coin par ici.

-On la perd. Lança Brett

-Je choque.

Elles récupérèrent un pouls, Brett l'intuba avant d'écouter le cœur des bébés. Une fois au Chicago Med ils la montèrent directement au bloc. J'avais averti son frère tout de même.

-Antonio ? Lança Casey

-Des nouvelles de Katsa ?

-Toujours au bloc.

-Clarke est-ce que tu avais déjà vu cette boîte ? On la trouvait caché…

-Sous le plan de travail ? Je l'avais vu, mais elle est toujours fermée à clé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Et j'ai peur de la perdre en lui demandant. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être des souvenirs de Lindsay.

-On l'a ouverte. Ce sont des lettres de menaces. Est-ce que tu sais qui pourraient lui en vouloir ?

Je resté sans voix, des lettres de menaces ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Et qui en a après elle ?

-Tellement de gens, tu sais avec l'armée…

-On va creuser et trouver le coupable ne t'en fait pas. Je vous tiens au courant. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

C'est un enfer, on ne pourra finalement jamais vivre en paix tous les deux ? Au bout d'une heure Will et un collègue à lui arrivèrent.

-On a fini de l'opérer, les bébés n'ont rien. La grossesse va pouvoir se poursuivre. Fit le Docteur Rhodes

-Mais ? Lança Gabby

-Elle est dans le coma. On ne sait pas quand et si elle se réveillera. Intervint Will

Mon cœur se brisa, ne supportant plus je m'éloignai de la salle d'attente, des gens de la caserne.

-Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, elle va s'en tirer. C'est pour son bien si elle est dans le coma. Fit le Lieutenant Casey

-Katsa est une battante, elle ne baissera pas les bras comme ça. On sera tous là pour t'épauler. Souffla Kelly en posant une main sur mon épaule

-Tu peux compter sur ta famille du 51.

-J'veux pas la perdre…Elle représente tout pour moi… Fis-je en ne retenant pas mes larmes.

Je sentis les deux Lieutenants m'attirer contre eux pendant que je pleurais pour la vie de ma petite amie. Si je chope le salaud qui lui a fait ça, il ne reverra plus jamais le soleil.

-Allez retournons avec les autres. Souffla Kelly

On retourna dans la salle d'attente, Erin venait d'arriver avec Sophia.

-Hey, tu tiens le coup ? Demanda la jeune détective en m'étreignant

-Pas vraiment.

-On a des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Non, elle vient de retourner au bloc, juste que les bébés vont bien. Intervint Brett

-Comment ça elle vient de retourner au bloc ?! M'exclamais-je paniqué

-On a vu les infirmières s'affolaient et ils ont emmené Katsa, en hurlant qu'il faut la montrer au bloc immédiatement et de biper son frère. Expliqua Hermann

-Elle va s'en tirer. Souffla Severide en posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Jay enquête ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Erin

-Il le faisait avec l'équipe mais apparemment le Commandant Fisher les a envoyés sur un autre truc.

-Lequel ? Intervint Casey

-Des tensions encore avec la population, il leur a ordonné d'aller contrôler, calmer la foule. Je suis en repos une semaine à cause du coup à la tête. Explique-t-elle

Les gars de la caserne prirent Sophia pendant que je m'assis sur un des fauteuils, Erin vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les secondes commencèrent à s'écouler lentement, du coin de l'œil j'aperçus la jeune femme se masser les temps en fermant les yeux.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Ouais, juste mal à la tête.

Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers moi.

-Elle va s'en tirer Clarke. Elle va s'en tirer. Elle est forte. La plus forte que je connaisse. Souffla-t-elle

On reçut un appel pour un incendie, je ne veux pas quitter l'hôpital, je n'ai vraiment pas le moral à ça mais je le dois c'est mon devoir et Katsa ne serait pas d'accord.

-J'ai redirigé cet appel, c'est important qu'on reste là. Déclara Boden

-Merci chef. Soufflais-je

On passa la nuit ici à attendre des nouvelles de Katsa qui ne vinrent pas. Gabby et Brett arrivèrent le matin avec du café pour tout le monde, je bus une gorgée avant d'apercevoir Will un peu plus loin. Je me levais rapidement et le rejoint.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Katsa ? Demandais-je

-Une infirmière n'est pas venue te voir ?

-Non. On attend sans aucune nouvelle depuis qu'elle a été ramenée au bloc.

-Elle est sortie du bloc il y a deux heures, elle est dans le coma comme on vous l'avait dit.

-Mais après vous l'avez remonté au bloc pourquoi ?!

-Elle a commencé à avoir un saignement interne, et une pression au niveau du cerveau. Mais elle va bien, son état est critique mais nous somme optimiste. Ma sœur est une battante, ne t'en fait pas.

J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux, j'ai horreur de montrer que je suis faible. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai la trouille, trouille de perdre celle que j'aime, trouille de me retrouver privé d'elle, de son sourire, de sa joie de vivre, de ses câlins... Celle qui a donné du sens à ma vie.

-Je peux la voir ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr. Par ici. Ce n'est pas normal que personne ne soit venu te le dire.

On entre dans une chambre et mon cœur s'arrête de battre en la voyant allongée inerte dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle paraît tellement minuscule et fragile. Un énorme bandage lui recouvre une partie du front et des cheveux, un autre bandage encercle son bras gauche, et une bosse au niveau de la poitrine fait comprendre qu'elle a un bandage là également.

-Deux côtes lui ont perforés le poumon. Elle est sous-respirateur pour l'aider à respirer.

-Les…Les côtes brisées…c'est…c'est dû à l'accident ? Demandais-je

-Non, certes l'accident n'a pas arrangé mais elles étaient enfoncées avant l'impact. Je pense, et mes collègues sont du même avis, que quelqu'un lui a appuyé sur la poitrine. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, je suis sûr que te sentir à ses côtés, t'entendre l'aidera. Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi fait le moi savoir.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule avant de sortir, me laissant seul avec elle.

Comment ? Comment on peut écraser la poitrine de quelqu'un au point de lui briser les côtes ? Comment on a pu lui faire ça ? Comment on peut s'en prendre à une personne aussi magique qu'elle ?

Je m'approche doucement tirant un fauteuil près de son lit et prit délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

 **PDV Externe**

-Hey ma puce. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre, mais sache que je suis là. Et je ne te lâcherai pas, il faut…il faut que tu tiennes le coup que… Que tu restes en vie ! Je...je sais que tu peux y arriver! Tu es forte, tu es une battante, tu as toujours dépassé tes limites ! Alors bat toi s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie mon cœur, bats toi, pour moi pour nos filles... Elles ont besoins de leur maman Kat... Tu ne peux pas nous laisser sans toi. Tu verrais dans quel état sont Jay et Erin...Continua le jeune pompier alors que sa voix se brisait

-Je n'arriverai pas vivre sans toi, je...tu es la femme de ma vie, sans toi je ne suis rien, tu es mon oxygène, celle qui donne du sens à cette existence. Je t'aime et je ne pourrai pas continuer si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je t'aime tellement Katsa ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi ma perle rare... Fini-t-il dans un sanglot tout en attrapant la main inerte et froide de sa bien aimée

Il resta quelques minutes silencieuses à dessiner des cercles sur la paume de la main de la jeune femme. Cette scène aurait brisé le cœur à n'importe qui.

-J'ai…J'ai survécu à…à l'armée grâce à toi… Avant ce…ce n'était que la perceptive de revoir Liza même si je savais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre…Mais…mais ça me faisait tenir…Et puis…Et puis tu es apparu. Tu étais blessée car tu avais répondu à notre appel à l'aide parce qu'on était tombé dans un piège et ils t'avaient eu aussi… Ce jour-là j'ai eu peur de voir un de mes frères d'arme tombé devant moi… Mais j'ai aussi vu la plus belle femme au monde. Même dans ce cas extrême, battue, torturé tu es restée forte et tu te souciais plus pour moi que pour toi. Depuis ce jour…je…je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à toi…A imaginer de nouveau ton visage dans ma tête, ces beaux yeux bleus azur si expressif, ce sourire à faire damner n'importe qui.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment, essuya d'un geste vif les larmes de son visage et pressa doucement la main de sa perle rare comme il l'appel avant de reprendre.

-J'espérais tellement te revoir à chaque fois que je revenais à la base, ça en devenait presque une obsession. Les mois se sont écoulés sans que je te revoie, mais ça me faisait tenir, d'imaginer tous les scénarios d'une éventuelle rencontre. Et puis il y a eu ces quelques jours à Kandahar, enfin quelques jours de repos après des mois de missions. J'avais…j'avais cette stupide coupure à l'avant-bras, ce n'était rien, mais avec le sable c'était mieux de la faire soigner. Et là j'ai entendu quelqu'un pestais contre une femme médecin, le docteur Gordon. Je me souviendrai toujours…je…je me suis stoppais net en entendant cette voix. Ta voix. Et tu es apparu dans le petit couloir, le médecin t'interdisait de partir mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Mon cœur a eu un raté en te voyant, en revoyant ce magnifique visage, un visage d'ange. Et tu m'as vu, et… tu es arrivée directement vers moi. Et tu m'as gratifié d'un magnifique sourire avant de m'enlacer en disant que tu étais contente de me voir.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça au bord des portes de la mort. Elle s'était tellement donnée pour son pays et pour ceux qu'elle aime.

-Tu te souviens ? Après…après les échanges banaux, tu…tu m'as demandé si…si je prévoyais quelque chose pendant ma permission…et tu…tu m'as proposé qu'on passe cette permission ensemble. Et je suis retourné en mission tout comme toi, c'était notre boulot, mais j'avais l'impression d'être plus léger. Et pendant plus d'un an on a fait le chat et la souris, à se croiser pendant nos permissions, nos jours de repos… Entre deux ravitaillements au camp, et tu avais toujours ce sourire. J'en étais dingue. Et il y a eu ce fameux soir, une journée normale, on avait mangé avec tous les gars, mais je n'avais pas cessé de te regarder. Tu souriais et rigolais avec tout le monde, tu as finis par te lever car tu avais un appel de ton frère… Je t'ai…je t'ai suivis des yeux… Et je suis sorti également, tu contemplais la lune qui était grosse et énorme, comme si elle était sur le point de percuté la Terre. Tu as proposé qu'on aille grimper sur la colline en face pour mieux voir. On était en train de regarder le ciel… il y avait un peu de vent, je me souviendrai toujours…une étoile filante est passée devant nous. Tu as fait un vœu avant de me dire de faire la même chose… Et tout ce que j'ai fait à ce moment… je ne le regretterais jamais… ça me démangeait depuis tellement de temps… j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes…Et j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux au monde quand tu as…quand tu as répondu à mon baiser.

Le jeune pompier posa sa main sur le ventre arrondie de la jeune femme, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les deux bébés en train de grandir à l'intérieur.

-Ca faisait 8 mois qu'on sortait ensemble…Que tu me rendais heureux. Que j'avais enfin quelque chose qui avait du sens…On allait partout ensemble…A chaque permission on…on se retrouvait et… et on partait voyait… je me souviendrai toujours…cette permission en Nouvelle-Calédonie…On marchait sur la plage…le soleil était en train de descendre…on s'est finalement assis dans le sable…tu t'es…tu t'es tournais vers moi en souriant…et a murmuré ces trois mots « Je t'aime »…c'est…c'est comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner…on se l'était toujours fait comprendre mais…mais jamais dit oralement…j'avais…j'avais peur de te faire fuir en te le disant… et…tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire…ça…ça a été de t'embrasser… avant de te le souffler à l'oreille pendant…pendant que tu t'endormais contre moi… Et je suis resté là comme un idiot, à te tenir contre moi…à t'observer dormir…tu avais l'air si paisible…et je ne faisais que de caresser tes cheveux, de les dégager de ton visage…me disant que j'avais entre les bras la plus belle et la plus douce femme au monde, une perle rare…ma perle rare. Et puis…il y a eu cette fois-là où on était en permission à Pearl Harbor… on se promenait sur Waikiki Beach…et tu m'as lâché la main brusquement avant de t'éloigner…Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai paniqué à ce moment-là…J'avais peur que tu me dises que…que tu veuilles qu'on se stoppe. Tu t'es retourné un sourire immense au visage avant de m'annoncer que tu étais enceinte. Et là fois, tu étais rentrée de mission bien avant moi…Lindsay avait quoi…4-5ans…ça faisait 2 mois que tu étais rentrée au pays…profiter d'elle…de ton frère…et j'avais planifié ça avec Jay car je voulais te surprendre…Je suis rentré dans cet immense carton cadeau. Lindsay avait hurlé en me voyant à l'intérieur avant de me sauter au cou…Et toi…et toi tu pleurais. Cette permission là…je vous ai emmené à Los Angeles…tu étais magnifique…j'ai appris à surfer à Lindsay. On a fait les quatre coins du pays tous les trois. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes…J'avais une fille extraordinaire et une petite amie magnifique…Quand…quand Jay m'a dit…m'a dit que tu étais de retour…J'étais heureux…heureux et soulagé…J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose…Quand je t'ai vu entrer chez Molly…Je me suis dit…que…que même si tu me repoussais de nouveau…je te protégerai…Bats-toi je t'en supplie…ne nous laisse pas…ne me laisse pas…je te promet que plus personne ne te feras du mal…

Le jeune homme sanglota, la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Le détective qui était venu voir sa petite sœur, avait assisté à la scène, aux discours du pompier, et avait senti les larmes monter tant l'émotion était immense, et les paroles belles…poignantes…Il se retourna sans faire de bruit, sachant qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur, à s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur, qu'elle est maintenant entre de bonnes mains…qu'elle a quelqu'un de sincère sur qui compter…s'appuyer… Une personne qui l'aime sincèrement et plus que tout au monde.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

 **PDV Externe**

Jeff est resté toute la nuit et une très grande partie de la journée à l'hôpital près de sa petite amie toujours plongée dans le coma. Le 51 est resté encore un moment avant de rentrer en début de soirée, seul les Lieutenants sont restés au cas où leur collègue et ami est besoin de quelque chose. Jay et Erin, eux sont rentrés chez eux, et ils ont pleurés ensemble mais à intervalle différente. Jay dans la soirée, n'avait pas retenu ses larmes, il était inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Il s'était toujours promit de la protéger de prendre soin d'elle, il en avait fait la promesse à sa mère quand celle-ci était mourante. Et voilà que maintenant elle est dans le coma, et qu'il y a des chances qu'elle ne survive pas. Erin avait eu un cauchemar encore à cause de son enlèvement, mais cette fois-ci elle ne s'était pas seulement réveillée en pleurs. Elle avait été prise d'une crise d'angoisse réveillant Jay, qui avait paniqué en voyant sa fiancée dans cet état. Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules lui murmurant de paroles rassurantes, lui indiquant de respirer doucement, calmement. La crise était finalement passée, et ils s'étaient rendormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est la petite Sophia qui les réveilla en appelant ses parents et en râlant dans son langage de bébé sur ses peluches.

-Je vais faire son biberon. Souffla le jeune détective en embrassant la tempe d'Erin.

La jeune femme était soulagée car ça lui laissait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, sa tête lui fait encore mal mais elle ne veut pas inquiéter son compagnon qui a déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Elle se redressa lentement et se leva, elle fut immédiatement prise de vertiges.

-Er ? Tu viens déjeuner ?

-J'arrive.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de préparer le petit déjeuner, il devait vite retourner au boulot.

-Bon je file, ça va aller toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais rester là avec Sophia.

Le jeune Détective attrapa son arme et se rendit à son District, informa le sergent Platt des dernières nouvelles sur l'état de sa sœur et rejoignit son unité.

-On a avancé ? Demanda-t-il

-On commence à éliminer des suspects. Fit Atwater

-Son unité est redéployée, on peut les éliminer de la liste. Fit Ruzzek

-C'était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqué. Ils la respectent trop, et se connaissent depuis l'académie. Intervint le jeune homme qui connaissait bien l'ancienne unité de sa sœur

-Le laboratoire n'a trouvé aucune trace sur les lettres, seulement les empreintes de Katsa. Ce mec est un pro. Fit Antonio

-Mouse vérifie si personne ne la suivait, qui était le plus souvent devant son immeuble et qui n'avait rien à faire. Ordonna le sergent

Il fit signe à son jeune agent de venir avec lui pour aller sur le terrain. Ils passèrent la journée à tenter de trouver des pistes, mais les gens ne sont pas très coopératifs avec eux. Malgré que ça ne soit plus l'heure des visites il se rendit à l'hôpital voir sa petite sœur, il fut étonné de voir Clarke.

-Il n'a pas bougé de place depuis que le docteur Halstead l'a emmené la voir, il n'est pas allé manger, boire, se dégourdir les jambes… Il n'a même pas quitté la salle quand on lui a fait ses soins. Expliqua une infirmière

-Son état s'est amélioré ? Demanda seulement Jay

-Non, rien à changer. Les bébés vont bien, elle est nourrit par perfusion.

-En même temps ça va être dur de lui faire avaler quelque chose alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable de respirer seule. Lança le jeune homme sarcastique.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et observa sa petite sœur, encore très pâle dans le lit. Reliée à un tas de machines, des bandages qui paraissaient tellement immenses la recouvrant. Sans un mot il posa la main sur l'épaule du pompier.

-Vous les avez attrapés ?

-Pas encore, mais on avance. Comment elle va ?

-Rien n'a changé. Mais ton frère a peur que les bébés donnent des coups dans les côtes de Katsa.

-Mais ils peuvent rien n'y faire.

-Non… Mais le fait qu'elle soit allongée limite.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le pompier est clairement fatigué, exténué, et au bout du rouleau mais il ne bougera pas de son fauteuil. Jay finit par se lever et embrassa le front de sa sœur avant de rentrer chez lui vers 3 heures du matin. Erin ne dormait pas lorsqu'il arriva, il ne dit pas grand-chose et se changea, elle se garda bien de lui dire pour ses vertiges, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'est.

-Clarke n'a pas quitté une seconde Katsa. Tu penses que tu pourrais aller lui parler ? Demanda le jeune homme

-J'irai lui parler.

Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit sans échanger un mot de plus, Erin se blottit tout de suite contre son chéri. Le lendemain Jay part travailler alors qu'Erin dort encore, un cauchemar l'a encore réveillé en plus crise de panique. Erin passa chez les Hermann pour voir sa fille avant de prendre la route du Chicago Med en taxi. Avec ses vertiges elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir un accident. Le jeune pompier était encore auprès de sa petite amie, il ressemble….Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Les cernes ont creusés son visage, la barbe a commencé à pousser, les yeux sont rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui signaler sa présence et de l'autre prit celle de la blessée.

-Hey, tu tiens le coup ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules restant concentrés sur le visage pâle de Katsa.

-Des changements ?

-Non.

-Jeff, il faut que tu rentres te reposer un peu.

-Je ne la laisse pas. Et si…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase

-Il ne se passera rien, les médecins sont là pour veiller sur elle. Katsa n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça, elle n'aimerait pas que tu te négliges à cause d'elle. Elle voudrait que tu continues à vivre ta vie…Te nourrir…

-Pourquoi je le ferai alors qu'elle ne peut pas ? Lança-t-il

-Parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses aller. Elle va avoir besoin de toi à son réveil, elle va avoir besoin d'un Jeff frais et dispo, pas d'un zombie. Ça va être dur pour elle, elle va avoir beaucoup à gérer : sa rééducation, les jumelles, ses séances chez le psy… Et elle n'y arrivera pas si tu n'es pas là, si tu es trop fatigué…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il finit difficilement par regarder la jeune détective. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais il ne peut ou veut pas abandonner celle qu'il aime de peur de la perdre.

-Aller Jeff. Rentres manger, prendre une douche et te reposer un peu. Je demanderai à Will de me prévenir en cas de soucis.

Le pompier se leva pour simplement se pencher au-dessus de sa belle et embrasser son front.

-Je vais revenir ma perle rare. Bats-toi. Reviens parmi nous.

Erin et lui sortirent de la pièce dans un silence pesant, après avoir demandé aux infirmières notamment April de les prévenir de n'importe quel changement concernant Katsa, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Jeff.

-Tu veux un truc à boire ? J'ai…j'ai du jus vitaminé, du coca…

-Un jus vitaminé s'il te plaît.

Il apporta le verre, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Et si tu allais prendre ta douche pendant que je te cuisine quelque chose à manger ? Proposa Erin

Clarke obtempéra sans rien dire, et alla sous l'eau chaude qui soulagea ses muscles. Foutu accident ! Foutu mec qui là attaquer ! Il fut étonné de voir qu'il mourrait de faim, en même temps 5 jours qu'il n'est pas rentré. Erin lui prépara une grosse assiette, une fois sûre qu'il est mangé, elle l'obligea à aller dormir un peu. Elle en profita pour nettoyer l'appartement malgré ses vertiges, elle entra dans la chambre qui sera celle des jumelles. Tout est prêt pour recevoir les petites.

Jay continua avec l'unité de traquer le coupable, mais la liste des suspects est très longue et ce n'est pas simple. Il était tellement concentré par retrouver celui qui a fait ça à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Erin n'avait l'air bien, qui en plus de ses cauchemars quotidien avait des vertiges.

Après avoir dormir 6 bonnes heures Jeff se sentait mieux, mais pas moralement, il était toujours inquiet pour Katsa. Il retrouva le Détective Lindsay dans le salon à regarder la télé.

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle

-Toi ça va ta tête ?

-Ouais, un peu mal mais on fait avec.

Le jeune Lieutenant de Squad l'attira dans ses bras sans un mot. Malgré tout, et malgré qu'elle ne le connaisse pas beaucoup ça la relaxa. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, les vertiges restaient supportables lorsqu'elle est assise. La nuit tombant, Erin décida de rentrer chez elle après avoir obligé Jeff à venir pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Après avoir repris Sophia, ils trouvèrent l'appartement vide, aucun signe de Jay, qui ne rentra pas cette nuit-là.

Ce fut comme cela la semaine durant, Jeff rendait visite à Katsa mais restait moins longtemps. Il avait fini par reprendre doucement le boulot à la caserne, il avait demandé à pouvoir rester au 51 le temps que la situation s'améliore. Erin jonglait entre le magasin et Sophia tout en cachant ses vertiges de plus en plus nombreux. Et Jay lui ne quittait plus le District, voulant absolument arrêter le coupable et passant voir sa sœur.

-Halstead rentre chez toi. Lança Voight un soir

-Sergent…

-C'est un ordre Halstead. Va te reposer, te raser, profiter de ta famille.

-Katsa est ma famille.

-Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait voir son frère avec une barbe affreuse et des cernes monstrueux.

Le jeune détective ne se fit pas prier et rentra chez lui, ces derniers jours ont été difficiles. L'appartement est drôlement calme lorsqu'il y arrive, aucun signe de Sophia ou d'Erin, mais pour Jay, elles sont sûrement allé voir Clarke, voir s'il tient le coup. Mais deux heures plus tard ne voyant pas de signes d'elles, il décida d'appeler le pompier pour être sûr qu'elles sont bien avec lui.

-Clarke, c'est Jay. Erin et Sophia sont avec toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Paniqua Jay

-L'œdème cérébral d'Erin ne s'est pas totalement résorbé. Ils sont en train de l'opérer.

Jay paniqua, comment il a pu louper ça ! Comment il a pu ne pas voir que sa fiancée allait mal, pourquoi il n'a pas été plus prudent vis-à-vis d'elle après ce qu'elle a subi !

Il fonça jusqu'au Chicago Med, pour trouver une partie de la caserne 51 dans la salle d'attente ainsi que Sophia.

-Qui l'opère ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Ton frère. Fit Gabby

Il se baissa au niveau de sa fille, mais cette dernière ne parut pas le reconnaître et continua de jouer avec Brett.

-Elle ne t'a pas vu pendant une semaine, et avec la barbe c'est plus dur. Elle est jeune encore, mais ne t'en fait pas. Tenta de le rassurer Hermann qui est père de 5 enfants.

-Des nouvelles de Katsa ? Demanda-t-il

-Non. Son état est inchangé. Fit Jeff d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire neutre.

Une heure plus tard, Will Halstead apparut et rassura tout le monde sur l'état d'Erin. Jay se précipita vers la chambre de celle qu'il aime. Il s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je suis désolé Er. J'ai été tellement omnibulé par coincer celui qui a fait du mal à Katsa que je t'ai négligé et négligé Sophia. J'aurai dû être prêt de toi, faire plus attention que tu ailles bien…

Il se leva et embrassa son front.

-Je t'aime Er.

-Moi aussi…

La voix est faible et rocailleuse mais le détective commence doucement à refaire surface. Après une brève visite de la part des gens de la caserne, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois. Will leur proposa de mettre Erin dans la même chambre que Katsa, qu'étant étroitement surveillé Erin sera bien surveillée également.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

 **Deux mois plus tard**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je finis de nettoyer la K12 pendant que les gars vérifient le reste du matériel du Squad 3, l'ambulance se gara à l'intérieur, et Brett en descendit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te mets de bonne humeur comme ça ? Demanda Kelly

-C'est Katsa.

Je stoppais immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-Elle respire seule depuis hier !

Je montais immédiatement dans le camion avant même que Kelly est finit sa phrase. On se rendit à l'hôpital et je remontais l'allée jusqu'à sa chambre, et au lieu de l'énorme tuyau dans sa gorge, un masque est posé sur son visage. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en m'approchant d'elle, enfin un signe positif en deux mois et deux semaines de coma !

-Ah Jeff, j'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton téléphone. Lança Will

-Je l'ai oublié chez moi hier et je suis d'astreinte donc je n'ai pas pu le récupérer. Alors elle respire seule.

-Oui, elle a commencé à montrer des signes de gênes du tuyau. On lui laisse le masque car elle est encore très faible, mais c'est un bon signe. C'est plus que positif. Nathalie lui a fait passer une échographie pour vérifier les jumelles.

-Elles vont bien ? Demandais-je

-Oui. Très bien même.

« Clarke on a une intervention. »

« J'arrive. » Fis-je dans ma radio.

J'embrassais le ventre de Katsa avant d'embrasser son front et de filer au camion. La fin de la garde se passa bien, on avait croisé les Renseignements sur une des interventions, j'en avais profité pour l'annoncer à Jay et Erin.

-On va tous chez Molly ce soir, tu te joins à nous ? Lança Capp

-Ouais, je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

Je rentrais à la maison prendre une douche avant de me rendre à l'hôpital, comme depuis qu'elle a été emmené ici, je m'assis sur l'affreux fauteuil et prend la main de ma perle rare dans la mienne.

-Salut ma puce. Will m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, je savais que tu pouvais le faire. La garde a été longue, une foutue garde en soit…

 **PDV Externe**

-Salut ma puce. Will m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, je savais que tu pouvais le faire. La garde a été longue, une foutue garde en soit…

Le jeune pompier ne finit pas sa phrase trop choqué, surpris d'avoir sentir une légère pression sur sa main.

-Kat…Katsa si tu m'entends refait le s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme pressa doucement la main de son compagnon.

-Oh mon dieu !

Il se leva en embrassant son front et alla chercher le docteur Halstead avant de revenir dans la chambre.

-Elle a pressé ma main, elle nous entend ! S'exclama Jeff tout excité

-Katsa c'est Will, si tu m'entends sert ma main. Fit le docteur

Mais la jeune femme n'a pas perdu son caractère et ne sera pas la main de son frère. Jeff fut déçu, il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant… Il reprit la main de sa petite amie et lui demanda de serrer ce qu'elle fit. Le docteur l'encouragea à continuer, pour lui c'était plus que bon si elle les entendait et commençait à bouger. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Katsa finit par ouvrir les yeux tout doucement, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de fixer le plafond. Jeff entra dans son champ de vision en déposant un baiser sur son front. Will posa une main sur l'épaule du pompier, pour le freiner un peu.

-Doucement, laisses lui le temps de s'habituer.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Elle paraît désorientée plusieurs minutes avant de finalement tourner la tête vers moi et de me sourire. Mon cœur loupe un battement en…en la voyant sourire comme ça. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer…de pleurer…lui dire que je l'aime tellement… Elle enlève le masque de son visage mais je lui remets rapidement.

-Il faut que tu le gardes, c'est important. Soufflais-je pendant qu'elle en profitait pour capturer ma main

-Katsa est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Lança Will

-Ventre… Sa voix est enrayée.

Je lui servis un verre d'eau qu'elle but entièrement.

-Les jumelles bougent ? Demanda le médecin

-Oui. Elles vont bien ?

-Oui, tout est normale. Intervins-je

-Katsa je ne veux pas que tu bouges, tu es encore trop fragile, et ton réveil est trop tôt. Tu as deux côtes brisées qui ont perforés ton poumon, si tu as la moindre douleur tu dois nous le dire d'accord ? Je suis sérieux.

Elle hoche doucement la tête et grimace.

-Kat ça va ?

-Mal à la tête, et puis quelque chose me gratte.

-Tes points de suture sûrement. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur.

Il sortit de la chambre nous laissant tous les deux.

-Combien de temps j'ai été endormie ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

-2 mois et 2 semaines.

Sa respiration est lente et laborieuse, je dégage doucement les cheveux de devant son visage et embrasse son front. Elle se déplace doucement dans le lit.

-Tu viens ?

-Je vais te faire mal. Fis-je

Ses yeux sont implorants, je m'allonge avec la plus grande précaution du monde dans le lit à côté d'elle. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son front reposant contre mon cou. Au bout d'une demi-heure les gars de la caserne arrivèrent.

-Comme tu n'es pas venu chez Molly, on s'est dit que c'est Molly qui viendrait à toi. Lança Capp en entrant

-Hey Katsa, content que tu sois enfin réveillée. Fit Casey

-Elle est encore faible, sa respiration est difficile, selon Will s'est trop tôt. Fis-je en caressant doucement le bras de Katsa

Une petite furie arriva en courant, vite suivit par ses parents, Jay avait les yeux qui brillent lorsqu'il s'est approché de Katsa.

-Kat' je suis désolé de te demander ça mais qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Jay

Je sentis Katsa se tendre à côté de moi, le moniteur pour son rythme cardiaque commença à s'élever. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et dessina des cercles dans son dos, emprisonnant doucement sa tête entre mon épaule et ma joue.

-Hey ma perle rare tout va bien… Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité… On est là pour te protéger…

-Jérold…

Je me figeais, mais oui ! J'aurai dû m'en douter avant ! Il était le meilleur ami du mec qui a « tué » Lindsay. Après avoir rassuré Katsa et attendu qu'elle s'endorme, je rejoignis Jay et Erin dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demandais-je alors qu'Erin mettait le manteau à Sophia

-L'arrêter. Mouse est en train de trouver une adresse.

-Je veux venir.

-Jeff, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu vas bientôt être papa et Katsa a besoin de toi.

Je rentrais à l'appartement, les jours suivants, je passais après ma garde voir Katsa, la plus part de la journée elle dort pour récupérer un peu.

-Des tensions avec les pompiers ? Demanda-t-elle alors que j'entrai dans la chambre avec un énième bouquet laissé à son intention par Voight

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne s'en prennent physiquement à nous.

-Il est de qui ?

-Sergent Voight il a écrit « Bon rétablissement. »

Elle grimaça en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Kat ça va ?

-J'ai…j'ai perdu…J'ai perdu les eaux.

Je filais chercher un médecin, Will est de repos.

-Bien Mademoiselle Halstead c'est le grand jour. Bien on dirait que le col est assez ouvert. A la prochaine contraction vous poussez le plus fort que vous pouvez.

Je fronçais les sourcils : poussez le plus fort qu'elle peut ? Avec ses poumons ? Son cri déchira le silence, j'attrapais sa main de l'une et posa l'autre sur sa nuque pour l'aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure la première des jumelles qui sera donc la plus jeune sortie.

-Et en voilà une ! Un prénom ?

-Amalya. Fis-je

-Le papa vient couper le cordon.

J'embrassais le front brulant de Katsa avant de libérer ma première fille. Katsa peina à donner naissance à la deuxième, sa respiration se fait laborieuse, ce qui me fait vraiment peur.

-Et voilà la deuxième ! Prénom ?

-Maïwenn.

Après les soins habituels, Katsa est toujours aussi pâle et respire mal. Une infirmière nous ramène les deux filles dans la chambre, j'aide Katsa à prendre Maïwenn et prend ensuite Amalya. Gabby arriva avec Brett et Casey, suivit par Kelly, Cruz, Capp et Hermann.

-Quelles sont belles ! Souffle Brett

-Les prénoms ? Demanda Hermann

-Maïwenn dans les bras de Katsa et Amalya dans les miens. Fis-je

Will arriva à son tour.

-La césarienne s'est bien passée ? Demanda Will

-La césarienne ? Elle a accouché naturellement.

-Quoi ?! C'était complétement dangereux !

Il attrapa un stéthoscope et écouta la respiration de Katsa.

-Ça aurait pu te tuer. Tes poumons ne sont pas prêts du tout, on avait dit que tu aurais une césarienne.

Il sortit pour parler avec le médecin, un nouveau apparemment, qui a fait l'accouchement.

-Pour Maïwenn on voudrait que Jay et Erin soient le parrain et la marraine.

-Ils seront ravis ! J'ai eu mon frère ils finissent de boucler l'affaire. Ils en ont plus pour longtemps. Intervint Gabby

-Et pour Amalya, Kelly et Gabby.

Une puéricultrice entra dans la chambre avec deux biberons.

-J'ai pas la force de le faire…Murmura Katsa

-Je la prends, ça va toi ? Demanda Cruz

-Oui oui.

On donna à manger aux deux petites, les autres finirent par partir, les jumelles sont dans leurs lits. J'embrassais doucement le front de Katsa, heureux et soulagé qu'elle soit enfin réveillée. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule pendant que je jouais avec nos doigts entrelacés.

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa était dans les bras de Jeff, l'accouchement avait été dur et fatiguant pour elle. Will, qui avait été mis à l'écart pour sa proximité avec la patiente, n'avait pas pu décider, pourtant il n'était pas d'accord avec le médecin qui avait accouché Katsa. Pour Will, elle était trop faible pour un accouchement naturel, il aurait pu être mortel pour elle autant que pour les bébés…

Maintenant il avait demandé à Nathalie de la surveiller. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était très inquiet par l'état de sa petite sœur… Amalya et Maïwenn s'étaient endormies dans leurs berceaux et les deux parents profitaient de ce petit moment calme pour se retrouver. Jeff s'était allongé à côté d'elle et Katsa s'était blottie dans ses bras elle s'y sentait tellement bien, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver… Ils ne parlaient pas, le seul fait d'être là, l'un contre l'autre, leurs suffisaient. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures avant que Jeff finisse par murmurer :

-Tu m'as fait très peur mon ange.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bleue vers lui et se blottie un peu plus dans ses grands bras musclés, contre son torse.

-Je suis désolée. Déclara-t-elle

Une larme salée dévala sa joue. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un long bruit aigue. Le bras de Katsa roula sur le côté au moment où un troupeau d'infirmières et de docteurs déboula dans la chambre.

-Monsieur poussez-vous ! S'exclama une première infirmière

-Pupille in réactive ! Passez-lui 3mlg d'adré, palettes à 100 ! Ordonna un médecin

-Palettes chargées ! Lança une deuxième infirmière

-C'est bon pour l'adré ! Fit la première

-Palettes ! Merci. Dégagé ! Déclara un deuxième médecin

-Rien. Informa la première infirmière

-Une autre dose d'adré ! Palettes à 200 ! Ordonna le doc 1

-Prêt ! Déclara l'infirmière numéro 2

-Dégagé ! Lança doc 2

-Toujours rien !

-Palette à 3…

Il fut coupé par le premier médecin :

-Heure du déc…

-Palette à 300 j'ai dit !

Inf 2 : prêt !

Doc 2 : Dégagé !

Inf 1 : On a un rythme !

Doc 2 : And she is back !

Pendant toute la scène une troisième infirmière avait tenue a distance un Jeff Clarke totalement désemparé. Il était dépassé par la situation. Elle était là dans ses bras et, la minute d'après, les docteurs la choquaient pour tenter de la ramener à la vie… L'un d'eux avait même manqué de prononcer l'heure du décès. L'infirmière partie accompagnée des autres, laissant les médecins vérifier son état et Clarke les bras ballants. Ce sont les pleurs de ses filles qui le ramenèrent doucement à la réalité, aussi dur soit-elle… Toujours interdit et choqué, il rapprocha les berceaux avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans l'affreux fauteuil à côté.

Il les prit dans ses bras pour les calmer, et une fois cela fait et qu'elles se soient endormies dans les grands bras musclés de leur père, les médecins s'approchèrent de Jeff et commencèrent à balancer leur diagnostic qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié : « Fatigue…Accouchement…replonger dans le coma…trop dur… » Avant de quitter la chambre le laissant dans sa solitude.

Il ne serait pas dire combien de temps il resta comme ça, mais les larmes avaient eu le temps de tracer des sillons sur ses joues lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jay et une Erin tout sourire de retrouvé leur (belle-) sœur et rencontrer leur nièces… Mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent le pompier, ses filles toujours endormies dans les bras, le visage ravagé par la douleur, les larmes, ils perdirent le sourire et se précipitèrent vers lui. Erin prit les filles dans ses bras et Jay prit le jeune homme dans les siens, qui trop bouleversé laissa exploser sa peine, jusque-là silencieuse. Lui qui ne montrait jamais sa douleur en publique il n'en pouvait plus. Entre deux sanglots il réussit néanmoins à articuler :

-Katsa…Katsa…elle…arrêt cardiaque…coma…

Erin qui avait fini par poser Amalya et Maïwenn dans leurs berceaux se rapprocha du lit de la jeune femme, de celle qu'elle considère comme sa sœur et prit sa main froide et inerte dans les siennes.

La journée qui avait plutôt bien commencé s'acheva ainsi : deux nouveau-nées dans leurs berceaux regardant avec des yeux avides de découverte, trois personnes pleurant autour d'une jeune femme alitée et aussi blanche que ses draps.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

 **PDV Externe**

Cela faisait deux semaines, deux semaines que les jumelles étaient nées, mais surtout deux semaines que Katsa était retombée dans le coma… Jeff tenait comme il pouvait, à vrai dire il passait beaucoup de temps à bichonner et à câliner ses filles. Elles étaient sa bouée, elles l'empêchaient de sombrer. Tous les jours il se rendait à l'hôpital avec Amalya et Maïwenn pour voir Katsa, lui parler, lui raconter ce que les filles faisaient… Ca brisait le cœur aux infirmières et à Nathalie et Will de voir le pompier comme ça.

Du côté de nos deux détectives la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant : Erin après sa craniotomie était toujours en arrêt maladie pour encore trois bonnes semaines. Elle s'occupait donc de Sophia et aidait Jeff avec les jumelles. Jay, quand à lui, passait son temps au District, ça faisait 4 jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et encore il n'avait fait que passer prendre des affaires de rechanges vers 4h du matin…

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Il est 23h30. Jay n'est pas rentré ce soir, encore… Je n'en peux plus…Vraiment plus… Cela fait plus de deux mois que ça dure. Je ne l'ai vu que 5 fois depuis mon opération : en salle de réveil, le lendemain dans ma chambre d'hôpital, trois jours plus tard lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, il y a une semaine lorsque je me promenais avec Sophia et les jumelles pour laisser Jeff se reposait un peu, il était en intervention lorsqu'il m'a vu. Il est venu me dire bonjour et Sophia ne l'a même pas reconnu, son propre père ! Il faut dire qu'avec la barbe et les cernes qu'il a, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître moi-même. La dernière fois que je m'étais – encore – endormie sur le canapé en l'attendant et il m'a porté jusque dans notre lit avant de prendre des affaires propres et de repartir travailler… Il est maintenant 1h du matin, ma décision est prise. Je lui écris un petit mot avant d'aller réveiller Sophia et faire nos sacs. Une demi-heure plus tard nous sommes sur la route pour le chalet.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

 **20 heures plus tard**

Voight m'a obligé à rentrer à la maison, il est 21h30 et l'appartement est bien silencieux. Je vais sur le canapé et m'endors presqu'aussitôt. Je suis réveillé par un camion dans le rue, il est 8h. J'ai dormi plus de 10 heures, ça fait un bien fou même si j'aurai été capable de dormir le double… Je décide de passer par ma chambre dire bonjour à Erin, je ne suis pas vraiment présent pour elle ces temps-ci. En plus Hank m'a ordonné de prendre la journée. Je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec ma fille et ma fiancée. Lorsque j'entre dans notre chambre c'est avec surprise que je découvre le lit vide, je pars alors dans la chambre de Sophia, mais celle-ci est également vide… Mais où sont-elles ? Il n'est que 8h du matin ! Je me précipite dans la cuisine et c'est là que je trouve un papier sur le comptoir.

 _« Jay. Si tu lis ce papier c'est que tu es rentré à la maison, enfin… Comment tu peux le voir nous ne sommes pas là. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, nous allons très bien, enfin…aussi bien que l'on peut aller lorsqu'on vient de subir une opération chirurgicale et qu'on se retrouve seul, sans personne pour nous aider… Je suis partie pour m'éloigner un peu de tout ça, respirer. Je n'en peux plus de passer mon temps à l'hôpital à veiller Katsa. C'est trop dur pour moi de la voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Je suis fatiguée de devoir t'attendre tous les soirs, tout ça pour constater que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, encore… Je pars donc avec Sophia quelques temps pour être au calme, libre à toi de bien vouloir nous rejoindre ou alors retourner travailler pour « reconquérir » le cœur des habitants de cette ville, sans te soucier de ta famille. Erin. »_

Je restais interdit, les mots sont dur... Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, plus je pense à ce qu'elle a écrit, plus mon cœur se serre. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un abrutit égoïste. Après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année je l'ai laissé toute seule, je n'ai même pas su qu'elle allait se faire opérer, je n'ai même pas été là pour la soutenir après, mais quel mari je vais faire!?

Il faut absolument que j'aille la rejoindre, mais où peut-elle bien être? Elle ne me l'a pas dit... Je relis le papier deux fois avant de me rendre à l'évidence : Elle est partie dans le Wisconsin... En attrapant les clés de ma voiture le miroir de l'entrée reflétât un parfait inconnu; je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, pas si je veux lui dire que je tiens à elle, que je serais plus présent... Je reposais les clés et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche avant de me raser. Une fois fait je partis m'habiller avec des affaires propres. Je remplis aussi un sac avec des affaires. Je me dirigeai vers l'entré enfin prêt, cette fois ci le reflet me renvoya l'image d'un homme fatigué, certes, mais apaisé, "propre" et un peu plus soigné. Tout en refermant la porte de l'appartement j'appelais Voight pour lui demander deux semaines de congés, ce qu'il accepta tout de suite à ma grande surprise...

Je sautais dans ma voiture, direction le Wisconsin... Après plus de 5heures de route j'arrivais au chalet. Il était aux environs de 15h. Sa voiture était bien garer devant la petite maison en bois mais elle semblait vide, je m'approchais de la porte arrière, je vais lui faire une surprise, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'attende avant 2 bon jours. Je rentrais donc par la cuisine, en passant devant la porte de la chambre de Sophia je pu voir qu'elle dormait paisiblement, c'est l'heure de la sieste, je lui déposai un bisou sur le front sans la réveiller avant de m'avancer vers le salon où j'espérais trouver Erin. En effet elle y était bien, mais pas comme je l'aurais espéré: Elle était assise dans le canapé entrain de pleurer, sur la télévision défilait des images de film de famille: Moi et Katsa étant petit et les premiers mois de Sophia, après qu'on l'a retrouvé... Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, je n'avais pas été présent ces derniers mois il allait falloir que je me rattrape, autant dans mon rôle de père mais aussi dans mon rôle de fiancé (et bientôt, j'espère, mari)

Je m'avançais vers elle, et m'assis doucement à côté d'elle, ne s'attendant pas à me voir elle sursautât et saisie son arme avant de la dirigé vers moi... Automatiquement je levais les bras en l'air je ne voulais pas l'affoler.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était moi elle lâcha son arme avant de se précipiter dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle. Je la serrais dans mes bras, trop heureux de retrouver ce contact quasi oublié... Lorsque les pleurs cessèrent Erin se décolla de moi et me demanda ironiquement :

\- Tu n'es pas au travail?

\- Non, j'ai demandé deux semaines de congés à Voight répondis-je calmement

\- Aaaah... La ville vous aime à nouveau, c'est ça? Plus besoin de travailler 24h/24 ? Continua-t-elle

\- Erin, tu sais très bi...

\- Quoi !? Que ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Qu'en un mois je ne t'ai pas vu plus de cinq fois ? Que NOTRE fille ne t'a même pas reconnu la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu, tellement tu étais négligé!? Que tous les jours elle me demande où est son père et si il va revenir un jour?! Oui tout ça je le sais très bien! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que toi tu en es conscience...

Je reste interdit, les mots font vraiment mal. Pourtant c'est la vérité et elle le sait...

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile de bosser 24h/24 pour protéger des habitants qui nous détestes et passent leurs temps à nous condamné? Je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai et qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas rester sans répondre...

\- Peux être mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait "les Renseignements du District 21" qui ce collerais tout le sale boulot des districts qui foutent rien ! Et je ne sais pas s'ils approuveraient le fait de ne dormir que 4h par semaines; c'est vrai qu'avec ça vous devez être vachement réactif! Ajoute-t-elle ironiquement

-Alors je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison à cet acharnement au travail, mais saches que Katsa ne te manque pas que à toi, et que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur pour elle... Et ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans ton travail que ça iras mieux, si on forme une famille Jay c'est pour ce soutenir, et dans tous les moments, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais... Fini-t-elle au bord des larmes

C'est fou ce qu'elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, elle...elle me connait tellement, se soucis tellement de moi que elle sait exactement pourquoi je suis comme ça...

Elle se lève du canapé et prends sa tête dans les mains en me tournant le dos... Il est temps de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule face à ça, que je suis là pour elle : Je me lève, me place derrière elle, la retourne doucement et, en la prenant dans mes bras lui chuchote doucement :

\- Je suis désolé Er, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ma peine pour Katsa, j'en ai oublié ma famille alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je te promets de ne jamais refaire ça... Je t'aime Er, je ne veux pas te perdre. Déclarais-je en posant mes lèvres sur ses cheveux et en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle se blottit un peu plus dans mes bras avant de murmurer à son tour :

-Je t'aime aussi Jay... Et tu es pardonné, on est tous inquiet pour Katsa mais je suis sûre qu'elle va rapidement aller mieux... Elle est forte.

Elle releva la tête et je posai mes lèvres sûr les siennes, elles sont douce et fruité, cette sensation m'avait manqué... Nous fûmes interrompus dans nos retrouvailles par un petit ange sur pattes qui galopa instablement vers moi en tendant ses petits bras et en criant :

\- Papppppaaaaaaa !

Je me baissa et la pris dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer un peu dans les airs, j'adore son rire cristallin lorsque je fais ça...

Une fois la "tornade" finie elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule avant de dire :

\- tu as anquer papa ! Ophia tiste de pas te voir déclara t'elle en faisant une petite mou triste afin d'appuyer ses dires.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là on va faire un très gros câlin pour rattraper le temps perdu, tu viens maman ? Déclarais-je en enlacent Erin...

Les jours suivant se passèrent ainsi dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les câlins ... Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver parmi les siens, de s'endormir tous les soirs la femme qu'on aime blottie contre sois, de profiter de sa fille...

 **PDV Externe**

Les pompiers prirent leurs affaires avant de se rendre au Chicago Med, Will sourit en voyant tous les pompiers arrivent pour venir soutenir l'un des leurs. Jeff était en train de bercer Amalya quand les deux lieutenants entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Hey.

-Salut. Fit le jeune papa

Maïwenn commença à s'agiter dans le lit, Cruz prit la petite dans les bras et commença à fredonner une berceuse espagnole.

-Elle a repris des couleurs je trouve. Déclara Dawson en s'approchant du lit.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Boden

-Difficilement. Sans les filles j'aurai sombré.

-Tu peux compter sur nous tu sais. Lança Casey en posant une main sur l'épaule de son homologue.

-Ouais, si tu veux qu'on garde les jumelles pour que tu sois prêt de Katsa, ou pour aller te changer les idées… Intervint Severide

-Merci les gars.

Gabby qui s'était installée près du lit eu un petit mouvement de recul ou plutôt de sursaut.

-Clarke ! Lança-t-elle pressement

Les trois Lieutenants se tournèrent vers elle.

-Elle…

Katsa bougea doucement le visage, on pouvait voir ses yeux commencer à se mouvoir également. Casey prit la petite des bras de son père, pour le libérer. Jeff s'approcha du lit de sa bien-aimée, il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-Hey ma puce, tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux te réveiller. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi. Doucement, vraiment doucement la jeune femme commença à ouvrir les yeux, personne ne dit rien dans la pièce. Clarke s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne, lui laissant le temps d'émerger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Katsa pencha la tête sur le côté et posa son regard sur son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Hey ma perle rare. Souffla-t-il doucement

-Hey…

Sa voix est enrayée, Gabby revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Jeff.

-Bois un peu, ça fera du bien à ta gorge. Fit-il en embrassant son front

Elle obéit sans rien dire, et profita de la proximité de son pompier pour passer ses bras endoloris autour du cou du jeune homme et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Clarke caressa doucement son dos alors que Brett et Chili s'étaient éclipsés pour aller chercher un médecin. Will et Nathalie demandèrent aux pompiers de quitter la pièce voulant occulter la jeune femme mais surtout ne pas trop la perturber ni la fatiguer. Ils eurent du mal à faire sortir Jeff qui avait peur qu'en sortant il ne retrouve sa petite amie de nouveau dans le coma ou pire. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux médecins ressortirent de la chambre.

-Clarke on peut te voir dans mon bureau ? Lança Will

-Je demanderai aux autres de ne pas aller la voir. Elle est très fragile et a besoin de se reposer. Revenez la voir demain plutôt. Même si là encore on demandera à ne pas rester trop longtemps, ni trop à la fois.

-D'accord. Fit Severide

-On lui a fait savoir que vous étiez tous là. Même si elle est encore confuse elle le sait. Précisa Will

-On va ramener les jumelles avec nous. Cindy s'en occupera.

-Merci Hermann. Souffla Jeff avant de suivre les deux médecins.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux dans le bureau avant que Nathalie ne prenne la parole.

-Son état est encore faible et elle est encore confuse. Il va lui falloir quelques heures pour émerger totalement. Elle va devoir rester alitée une bonne semaine. Elle va rester alimentée par perfusion encore plusieurs jours le temps qu'elle reprenne doucement des forces et ensuite on commencera la nourriture liquide.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que je pourrai lui rapportais de la soupe maison ? Demanda Clarke ne voulant pas trop que Katsa mange de la nourriture de l'hôpital.

-De quoi lui redonner plein de forces. Plaisanta Will

-Elle va avoir une très longue période de rétablissement et de rééducation respiratoire. Ça serait bien que quand tu viens avec les jumelles tu ne restes pas trop pour éviter de la fatiguer. C'est juste des mesures de précaution temporaire.

Le Lieutenant de Squad ne dit rien, il a confiance en ces deux médecins, ils savent ce qui est le mieux pour Katsa.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je préfèrerai qu'elle se repose.

-D'accord. Je…je reviendrai demain. Fit-il la gorge serrée.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

J'aurai volontiers sauté dans la voiture direction l'hôpital mais Will et Nathalie avaient insistés sur le fait qu'elle devait se reposer. Donc je me suis concentré à m'occuper des jumelles : leur donner le biberon, le rôt, le bain et un câlin avant de les mettre au lit. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, pensant que c'était Erin je ne pris pas la peine d'y aller et me concentra à tenter d'endormir Maïwenn.

-Entre !

-Bonjour Clarke, Christopher m'a dit de passer pour garder les jumelles.

-Oh bonjour Cindy. Je pensais que c'était Erin. Ça ne vous embête pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Elles sont adorables en plus, et puis pour aider un membre de la famille.

Elle me prit Maïwenn des bras me permettant d'aller me changer pour être un minimum présentable pour Katsa.20 minutes plus tard je passais les portes du Chicago Med le cœur battant, j'étais passé acheter un bouquet de roses en même temps. Je toquais doucement à la porte de peur de la réveiller et passa la tête dans l'embrassure.

Un magnifique sourire m'accueillit, malgré le petit tuyau pour l'aider à respirer et l'affreuse blouse d'hôpital elle est magnifique.

-Hey.

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

-Question stupide. Je te les ai achetés.

-Merci.

-Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Pendant que je m'affairais à la tâche, je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Cette sensation qui m'avait manqué. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, j'attrapais rapidement un verre d'eau et me rapprocha du lit pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Difficulté à respirer.

-Garde ton énergie. Fis-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

J'embrassais doucement le front de Katsa avant de m'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle se décala un peu sur le côté, je m'installais et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ma perle rare vînt se blottir contre mon torse en remontant ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine. Connaissant cette réaction, je passais mes deux bras autour de sa taille et posa ma tête sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi.

On resta un moment comme ça à ne rien dire, elle finit par s'endormir car ses jambes glissèrent doucement. Sans rompre notre étreinte je remontais la couverture sur elle et balaya les cheveux de devant son visage. J'attrapais mon portable en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et écrivis un sms à Jay.

« Salut, Katsa s'est réveillée hier après-midi. Ton frère et Nathalie la surveillent étroitement. Elle est fatiguée et faible mais ils sont optimistes. Pas la peine de rentrer immédiatement à Chicago, les visites sont encore interdites le temps qu'elle reprenne des forces. Profites un peu de passer du temps avec Erin et Sophia, la famille il n'y a rien de plus important. Et c'est quand on la perdu qu'on s'en rend compte. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. On rentre dans quelques jours. Veilles sur elle et tiens-moi au courant même si j'aurai Will. »

Une infirmière entra

-Je viens juste vérifier ses constantes et lui donner à manger par perfusion.

Je la laissai faire sans rien dire, Katsa dormant toujours recroquevillé contre moi. L'infirmière voulu vérifier un câble sur la poitrine de ma petite amie la réveillant au passage.

-Jeff ?

-Je suis là ma puce, tout va bien.

-Je dois juste replacer correctement une des électrodes. Je vais installer une perfusion pour vous alimenter.

Les beaux yeux bleus remplit de fatigue et de souffrance de Katsa sont posés sur moi. J'embrassais doucement son front, resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

-Vous n'aviez pas à la réveiller pour faire ceci. Lança durement Will en entrant.

-Mais l'électrode…

-Vous pouviez très bien le faire en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Son sommeil est vital pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas vous occupez d'elle de nouveau.

-Excusez-moi Docteur Halstead.

Je posais doucement mon menton sur le sommet du crâne de Katsa, elle venait de poser son visage contre mon torse.

-Comment tu te sens Katsa ? Des difficultés à respirer on dirait.

Elle hocha faiblement le visage, Will attrapa un masque à oxygène et lui posa sur le visage.

\- Rendors-toi d'accord ? Si tu as le moindre souci tu appuies là pour appeler quelqu'un.

Il partit nous laissant de nouveaux seuls, Katsa se réinstalla contre moi. Je dessinais des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser, ce qui fonctionna au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Je m'assoupis également, c'est mon portable vibrant dans ma poche qui me tira du sommeil.

« On est de garde. Boden n'a pas pu te remplacer. »

Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte de Katsa sans la réveiller et attrapa ma veste.

-Jeff…

-Rendors-toi ma belle.

-Tu vas où ?

-J'ai une garde, je reviendrai te voir dès que j'ai finis. Toi tu te reposes d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en s'allongeant sur le flanc, je pris la couverture et la remonta jusqu'à ses épaules avant de me saisir du plaid que j'avais posé sur une chaise et d'également lui mettre. J'embrassais doucement sa tempe et remit ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Ça va ? Tu respires bien ? Demandais-je en regardant son masque et son tuyau pour respirer.

Elle hocha vaguement le visage, ses yeux se fermant déjà, je la regardais se rendormir avant de quitter l'hôpital.

La garde se passa d'une lenteur atroce, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder mon portable des fois que j'aurai un message de Will. 13 heures de garde je reçu un message :

« Bonjour Clarke, c'est Nathalie. Katsa va bien, elle a dormit depuis ton départ. Ses constantes sont bonnes, elle se remet. »

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je ramassais des jouets de Sophia qui trainent par terre et alla les ranger. Erin se tenait devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer, j'enlaçais doucement sa taille, elle se colla contre mon torse.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je en embrassant son cou

-J'ai une migraine qui née.

Mon cœur se serra, j'aurai dû être là pour elle lors de son opération.

-Viens t'assoir je vais te faire un thé et te chercher tes gouttes de menthe.

Sophia commença à se faire entendre en criant après ses jouets.

-Hey So' maman a mal à sa tête. Alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit d'accord ?

-Maman bobo ?

-Oui maman a un bobo à sa tête, tu vas être sage ?

-Uiiii

J'embrassais son front avant de ramener le thé et la menthe à Erin. Je poussais doucement les cheveux de devant son visage et appliqua doucement les gouttes sur sa nuque et ses tempes en massant délicatement. Elle finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, je la portais jusque dans la chambre avant de retourner avec Sophia.

-On va se promener ma puce ?

-Ouiiii cevaux.

Je lui enfilais son manteau ainsi que son bonnet avant qu'on ne sorte se promener dans les alentours de la cabane. Une petite troupe de pur-sang s'approchèrent de nous, je sortis les quelques pommes que j'avais emmené et en donna une à ma fille.

\- Tiens-tu leur donne ?

Je l'aidai à leur donner les fruits, on rentra tranquillement à la cabane la laissant marcher. Une odeur de pancakes flotte dans l'habitation nous accueillant, Erin est derrière les fourneaux.

-Maman c'val.

-Tu as été voir les chevaux ?

-Uiii

Elle enlaça les jambes de sa mère avant de partir vers ses jouets. J'accrochais nos manteaux avant d'enlacer sa taille, la collant un peu plus à moi et dégagea les cheveux de son cou afin de l'embrasser.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. La promenade était bien ?

-Oui, un moment père-file même si j'aurai préférai que tu sois avec nous.

On prit le goûter ensemble, la fin de la semaine se passa entre câlin, promenade, chatouille… Avant de prendre la route pour rentrer à Chicago, on passa à l'appartement pour poser nos affaires et prendre un café avant de se rendre au Chicago Med pour voir Katsa.

-Tiens revoilà notre couple de tourteaux et la plus belle de mes nièces ! Lança Will en s'avançant vers nous.

-Salut ! Tu dis bonjour Sophia ? Fit Erin

-Bojour

-Salut princesse.

-Comment va Katsa ? Demandais-je

-Elle va bien, en presque deux semaines elle a fait des progrès. Son état s'améliore même si elle reste faible. Elle a commencé les séances de rééducation respiratoire, et elle a des consultations avec le docteur Charles.

-Mais ? Intervint Erin

-Elle ne peut pas marcher. On a fait une tentative la dernière fois, elle a marché de son lit jusqu'à la porte et à mi-chemin du retour elle s'est écroulée. Elle n'est pas assez forte, de plus ça sollicite trop son cœur.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir ? Elle n'aura plus de séquelles ?!

-Erin, il y a un truc que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ma sœur est une battante.

-On peut la voir ? Demandais-je

Il regarda quelques minutes Sophia, avant de nous regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Erin

-Les visites des enfants ne sont toujours pas autorisées mais on va dire que je n'ai pas vu que Sophia est là. Jeff est auprès d'elle.

On se rendit dans la chambre de ma petite sœur, Jeff est assis sur le rebord du lit un bras passé autour des épaules d'une Katsa aux légères couleurs.

-Hey, souffla Erin en entrant

-Hey vous ! Sourit la jeune femme

-Maaine obe.

-Tu as une très jolie robe ma pue ! Rigola Kat'

-Hey Sophia, marraine est un peu malade. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est malade ? Fis-je en me baissant à la hauteur de ma fille

-Pas buit et gros bisous !

-C'est bon Jay t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment je ne pourrai pas m'inquiéter ?! M'exclamais-je en l'enlaçant.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. Continuais-je en frottant son dos.

-Je t'aime Jay. Répondit-elle simplement en posant sa tête contre mon épaule

Erin la serra dans ses bras à son tour, on discuta de tout et de rien, Sophia jouait tranquillement dans un coin de la chambre.

-Maaine donné manger evaux.

-Tu as donné à manger à des chevaux ? Tu sais quoi, quand je sortirai d'ici je t'emmènerai grimper sur le dos d'un cheval et on ira se promener.

-On va attendre un peu avant si tu veux bien. Intervins-je

-Douterais-tu de mes talents ?

-Non, je sais que tu es une grande cavalière, mais on va attendre que ton état s'améliore avant. Fis-je en embrassant son front.

-On devrait y aller, la route a été longue et Katsa doit se reposer. Souffla Erin

On salua le jeune couple avant de rentrer à l'appartement, on a encore deux jours avant de reprendre tous les deux le boulot. Erin avait proposé à Jeff de garder les jumelles mais apparemment la caserne se charge déjà de la « gestion » des deux petites pour qu'il soit prêt de Katsa pendant sa rééducation.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin et moi avons repris tous les deux notre boulot aux Renseignements, notre duo est de retour. Nous écoulons dossiers sur dossiers, le boulot paraît plus agréable, plus léger, sûrement par la présence d'Erin, qui remet de l'ambiance et de la bonne humeur à l'étage.

-Où est Voight ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Partis à la tour d'ivoire avec le Commandant et le sergent Platt pour parler des derniers temps. Le boulot fournit par chaque District.

-J'espère qu'il précisera que certains Détectives ne rentraient plus cher eux, qu'ils ne voyaient plus leur familles, qu'ils étaient méconnaissable et qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant que leur petite-amie allait se faire opérer. Déclara durement Erin avant de partir dans la break room.

Je posais mon dossier et la rejoignis et posa mes mains sur ses épaules la forçant à se retourner.

-Er.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te viser, ou te blesser. Mais…Je trouve ça injuste que l'équipe en soit arrivé là, que tu sois arrivé à ce point-là. On a manqué de franchir le point de non-retour tous les deux.

-Er. Cette bague de fiançailles signifie que tu m'es plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Tu es mon monde maintenant. Et je t'aime plus que le raisonnable.

-Je t'aime Jay. Tu es le premier homme que j'aime réellement, le premier en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu en as ma promesse.

J'attrapais doucement son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa.

-Aller retournons au boulot. Soufflais-je en embrassant son front

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

J'aperçus le médecin qui s'occupe de la rééducation respiratoire sortir de la chambre de ma petite amie, peut-être que j'aurai dû attendre avant d'emmener les petites, mais ça va faire trois semaines et Katsa n'a pas encore vu ses filles. Je toquais doucement avant d'entrer en portant mes deux filles toutes deux âgées d'un mois et une semaine.

-Hey

-Hey, je t'ai amené de la compagnie. Soufflais-je

Un immense sourire étira son visage, je posais les cosys par terre avant de prendre Maïwenn dans mes bras.

-Tu te sens assez bien pour la prendre ?

-Oui.

Je lui mis notre fille dans les bras et l'observa quelques minutes avant de prendre Amalya et de m'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

-Je leur lis une histoire tous les soirs, un petit rituel du coucher.

-Elles font leur nuit ?

-Quasiment.

Elle remonta ses jambes et posa Maïwenn contre avant d'attraper ses petites mains.

-Elles adorent attraper tout ce qui tombe sous leur main. Fais attention à tes cheveux.

On passa la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer avec les filles. Ça lui fit du bien, la rééducation est dure pour elle-même si elle cherche à le cacher mais je ne suis pas dupe et je la connais par cœur. Katsa commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Je repris doucement Amalya pour la mettre dans son cosy et remonta la couverture sur Katsa.

-Tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

\- Restes.

-Je vais ramener les filles. Je dois leur donner leur bain et le biberon. Je reviendrai plus tard d'accord ?

J'embrassais doucement son front avant d'enfiler le manteau et bonnet des filles. Je les déposais à la nounou avant d'aller à ma garde, le chef Boden fait en sorte de ne pas trop me surcharger que je puisse être présent pour mes femmes.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Je rentrais d'une garde et pris une douche rapide, avant de prendre la route pour le Chicago Med. J'ai tellement hâte que Katsa rentre à la maison, qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, que je puis m'endormir le soir en la serrant contre moi. Je saluais Will et Nathalie avant de prendre le fauteuil qu'April m'amenait et l'emmena dans la chambre de Katsa.

-Hey, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise roulante

-Une chaise roulante. Je t'emmène te promener un peu dans le parc.

-Quel parc ?

-Le Millenium Park, j'ai loué un véhicule spécial pour fauteuil. Ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu d'ici.

Je l'aidais à enfiler un jogging et un manteau avant de l'aider à s'assoir sur la chaise. Will vérifia le tuyau qui l'aide à respirer ainsi que la bouteille d'oxygène.

-Je t'ai mis une deuxième bouteille de secours et un masque si elle a des difficultés. Maggie va venir avec vous accompagné de Reese, mais elles resteront à l'écart. Elles seront là en cas de problème.

-D'accord. Prête ma puce ? Demandais-je en embrassant son front

On se rendit au Millenium Park, je poussais doucement son fauteuil.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je face à son silence

-Oui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A combien ça m'as manqué de ne pas sortir de l'hôpital, à ce que j'ai loupé des filles, et…

-Et ?

-Et j'essayais d'imaginer, d'imaginer Lindsay… Sa réaction face aux deux jumelles… A quoi elle ressemblerait maintenant.

-Elle serait une belle ado, belle comme sa mère. Mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'on continue de la pleurer ainsi. Elle voudrait qu'on passe au-dessus de ça.

On se balada sur le long du lac Michigan, on tomba sur Erin et Antonio qui étaient venus voir un indic.

-Hey, vous êtes de sortie tous les deux ! S'exclama Erin

-Ouais Will m'a autorisé à l'emmener se promener. Et on a nos deux infirmières derrière au cas où.

-De retour aux Renseignements ? Lança Katsa en regardant Erin

-Ouais, même si j'y vais molo sur les courses poursuites.

-Jay s'en charge très bien pour elle ! Plaisanta Antonio

-Ça va mieux avec la population ? Demanda Katsa

Il est vrai que j'évite toujours de répondre à ses questions pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète de trop.

-Ils commencent doucement à se calmer. Voight et Platt ont eu une réunion à la tour d'ivoire avec tous les autres sergents des autres districts sur le boulot fournis. Expliqua Antonio

-Et souligner que certains détectives du 21 ne rentraient plus du tout chez eux, qu'ils ne voyaient plus leur famille, malgré que leur fiancée se fasse opérer. Lâcha Erin

-Je serai allée gueuler avant que Jay ne réagisse-moi si j'aurai pu…

Au bout de trois heures on rentra à l'hôpital après être passé par un Starbuck prendre un grand café et une gaufre géante. Katsa était plus sereine qu'à mon arrivé, plus détendue. Je l'aidais à s'allonger dans son lit avant de m'installer près d'elle et de l'enlacer.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Katsa est finalement rentrée même si les efforts lui sont déconseillés très fortement.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Lança-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

-Tu veux…

-C'est bon Jeff…J'aimerai essayer de me débrouiller seule. Je t'appelle si ça ne va pas.

Je remontais doucement Amalya dans mes bras regardant celle que j'aime s'éloigner doucement. Elle peine encore pour marcher, mais ne perd pas espoir, elle reste prudente.

 **PDV Externe**

Pendant que Clarke berçait une de ses filles, Katsa, elle, venait de finir de se savonner lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, ne la portant plus. Ça lui arrivait par moment mais moins fort que cette crise et elle avait toujours le temps de réagir mais pas cette fois. Elle tenta vainement de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas, n'ayant aucune chance. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes salées, comment allait-elle devenir pompier si elle ne tient même pas debout ?! Elle se remémora ses moments où elle courrait dans le désert avec son équipement de 7 kilos. Elle ne voulait pas appeler Jeff, elle en avait assez de se sentir vulnérable devant lui.

Le pompier regarda la pendule de la cuisine, trouvant le temps long. Katsa est longue sous la douche, elle qui ne met d'habitude pas beaucoup de temps. Il déposa la petite dans son berceau avant d'entrer doucement dans la salle de bains.

-Katsa !

Il accourut vers sa compagne par terre dans la douche, il lui releva doucement le visage et essuya ses larmes.

-Mon cœur ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Je…Je…Mes jambes...m'ont lâchées. Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Tu peux te relever ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, il la contempla encore pleine de savon, ses longs cheveux collés jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il la souleva doucement et enlaça sa taille, elle enfouit automatiquement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Malgré qu'il soit habillé, Clarke, tout en soutenant sa petite-amie, ouvrit le robinet. Katsa pleurait contre lui, il resserra d'un bras son étreinte autour de sa taille et de l'autre aidé l'eau à évacuer le savon et le shampoing.

-Ca va aller ma belle. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas réussir à remonter la pente. Je serai toujours là pour t'épauler. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

Une fois le savon partit, il coupa l'eau avant d'attraper une grande serviette et d'entourer le corps de la jeune femme dedans avant qu'elle n'est froid. Il prit soin d'enrouler également ses longs cheveux dans une autre serviette avant de la porter dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea dans le lit avant d'aller chercher les huiles essentielles.

-Je te masse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il commença par masser chacune de ses jambes, pour les stimuler et vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, avant de remonter à ses épaules. Il lui enfila un pyjama confortable avant de lui remettre correctement son oreiller. Il s'éclipsa pour aller se changer avant de revenir avec les deux jumelles. Il les posa sur leur mère avant de les enlacer toutes les trois, les embrassant chacune leur tour.

-Je vous aime. Vous êtes toute ma vie.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

 **Flash-back**

Je renvoyais le ballon à Sledge, une semaine qu'on est au camp après notre dernière mission.

-Et les gars vous avez entendu, le 8ème régiment des Marines viens de sortir d'une des batailles les plus sanglantes qu'on a jamais fait ! Lança Snafu

-T'as jamais su te taire. Fit Rodriguez

-Rien de ce que nous faisons n'est beau. Intervins-je

-Non, mais celle-ci était vraiment moche apparemment. Ton pote en faisait partit. Termina Snafu.

-C'est pas mon pote. Sifflais-je en lui lançant la balle.

Je retournais sous la tente d'armement et vérifia mon matériel. Au bout d'une heure et demi, et sous un soleil cuisant des jeeps firent leur apparition. Les hommes furent évacués vers la tente hôpital, je finis de lire ma page de journal et me dirigea vers l'hôpital.

-Officier ? Demanda une infirmière

-Juste en visite. Déclarais-je

Je me « baladais » à travers les couloirs avant de l'apercevoir assit sur l'un des lits en train de contempler un bandage qu'on venait apparemment de lui faire.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je en m'adossant à un chariot.

Il leva ses beaux yeux bleu-vert sur moi, mon cœur s'emballa légèrement.

-Mieux que certains.

-Ouais. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Fis-je avant de tourner des talons.

J'avais remplis mon but premier, je mettais assurée qu'il ne soit pas gravement blessé. Il a une femme, il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoir, je dois rester focalisée sur ma mission.

-Katsa, attends.

Je lui fis face, il me dépasse de deux têtes au moins.

-Je vais à la cafétéria manger un bout. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Ouais, j'avais envie d'un café, ça tombe bien.

On se rendit ensemble dans la cafétéria, et on parla de tout et de rien, sans évoquer une seule fois nos missions. On est tous les deux de Chicago et on aime tous les deux notre pays pour nous battre pour lui.

-Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une session d'entrainement avec mon unité. Fis-je

-D'accord.

-Contente de t'avoir revu Clarke. Le saluais-je

On fit une sortie sur le terrain de trois jours avant de rentrer à la base pour une nouvelle affectation. Après mettre longuement laissé convaincre par les gars, je les ai finalement suivis manger un morceau. Du brouha se fit entendre en dehors de la tente, des murmures pressant, inquiet des soldats s'élevèrent. Suivant le mouvement je filais voir.

-Il va le faire…

-Il faut l'aider…

-Il faut que quelqu'un le perçoive de ne rien faire…

-Encore un qui n'aura pas tenu le coup.

-Il a fait partie de la plus grande bataille sanglante…

Je percevais par bribes les paroles des soldats, Snafu arrivant fendant la foule suivit de près par Sledge.

-Katsa c'est le Marines. C'est Clarke.

-Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Renchérit Sledge

Je leur tendis mon arme et poussa la foule, Jeff est monté sur un rocher assez haut mais surtout plein de pics. S'il tombe il risque de s'empaler, si ce n'est pas la balle de son arme posé sur sa tempe qui ne le tue. Je montais difficilement sous les murmures des soldats et le rejoignit doucement pour ne pas le surprendre.

-Clarke ? Clarke pose cette arme s'il te plaît.

Il me tournait le dos, sourd à ma demande, s'il le fait je ne m'en remettrais pas. C'est un homme bon, un bon soldat, un homme droit.

-Jeff.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, la douleur se lit dans ses yeux baignés par les larmes.

-Jeff s'il te plaît baisse ton arme.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Penses à ta femme Liza. Tu ne peux pas la laisser, elle attend ton retour.

-Liza s'est tiré avec un autre ! Qui s'inquiète encore pour moi hein ?

-Moi. Moi je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il me regarda sans rien dire, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- Poses ton arme s'il te plaît. Pour moi. Insistais-je

Il le fit lentement, je m'approchais de lui avant d'attraper l'arme et de le serrer contre moi. Ses bras musclés se refermèrent autour de mes épaules alors qu'il était pris de soubresauts. On resta un long moment comme ça, j'attendis patiemment que ses pleurs se cessent.

-On redescend ? Proposais-je

-Merci.

-J'étais sincère lorsque je disais que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il posa une main chaude sur ma joue avant de rapprocher son visage du mien et de sceller nos lèvres. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Je lui rendis timidement, on se sépara sans briser le contact visuel. Snafu et Sledge nous firent signe lorsqu'on arriva dans le réfectoire.

-Je vais nous chercher deux cafés. Souffla Jeff

-Sans sucre pour moi.

-C'était chaud. Mais tu as réussis. Fit Sledge

-Alors vous deux… Commença Snafu

-La ferme toi ! T'es jaloux hein !

\- Ouais je n'ai pas une belle femme pour venir me convaincre de ne pas faire l'irréparable.

Je lui tirais la langue avant de sourire à Jeff qui venait de revenir.

-Le café de Chicago me manque. Plaisantais-je

-Dis Clarke tu es pour quelles équipes ? Demanda Snafu

-Les Bears.

-Aller bim ! M'exclamais-je

On continua à discuter de tout et de rien, je finis par m'adosser contre Clarke et très certainement m'endormir contre lui car la dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est d'être porté et ensuite mon lit.

 **2 Mois plus tard**

 **(Toujours dans le Flash-back)**

 **PDV Externe**

Première permission pour les deux jeunes soldats, en tant que couple. Après des mois et des mois de missions, ils avaient choisi de simplement rentrer aux Etats-Unis dans leur ville. Chacun portait son barda même si le jeune homme a essayé de prendre le sac de sa congénère. Jeff avait finalement baissé les bras et préférait passer un bras autour des épaules de Katsa. Cette dernière avait passé un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ils gagnaient le hall de l'aéroport de Chicago heureux d'avoir une vraie permission, et de pouvoir la faire ensemble.

Une rousse attendait patiemment de le voir, c'est là qu'elle le vit, ou plutôt un homme qui lui ressemblait. Elle s'élança à grand pas en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle ne voulant pas le louper. C'est là qu'elle reconnut son fiancé. Un bras passait autour des épaules d'une belle brune, ils rigolaient à quelque chose, une blague de la jeune femme. Clarke rigola avant d'embrasser les cheveux de sa petite amie.

-Clarke…Clarke ! Jeff ! S'exclama la rousse

Le Marine s'arrêta et tourna la tête, surprit de voir son ex ici. Comment a-t-elle su ?

-C'est qui celle-là ?! S'emporta Liza

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est vous l'espèce d'abrutie de fiancée qui l'a quitté pour un autre alors que lui se battait pour son pays pour vous ! S'énerva Katsa

-Et vous vous en profitez pour sortir avec lui !

-Je n'ai pas profité de lui ! Je ne lui fais pas cocu moi quand il est à la guerre ! Maintenant dégagez le plancher avant que je vous refais le portrait !

Liza la fusilla quelques minutes du regard avant de tourner des talons et de quitter l'aéroport. Jeff passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et ils rentrèrent chez elle. Jeff versa deux verres de champagnes pendant que Katsa prenait sa douche. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard vêtue simplement d'une serviette autour d'elle, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Je vais m'habiller. Fit Katsa en posant son verre.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, Clarke, après un petit moment d'hésitation la rejoignit. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant de la tourner vers lui. Elle sourit avant d'embrasser furtivement ses lèvres, et de poser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je plongeais dans ses beaux yeux, et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules avant de nous faire tomber sur le lit. J'embrassais son cou, pendant qu'elle dessinait la forme des muscles de mon dos. Je lui ôtais délicatement son tee-shirt pyjama, alors qu'elle se dandinait pour m'ôter mes vêtements.

Ça se fit le plus naturellement du monde, doucement au début le temps qu'elle s'habitue ne voulant absolument pas la blesser.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je inaudiblement

On s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je fus réveillé par les bruits de la ville qui mettait « étrangers » depuis des années, une magnifique créature dormant contre mon torse. Un sourire étira mon visage en repensant à hier, j'embrassais son crâne avant de la mettre bien dans le lit pour aller prendre une douche et préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je en remontant la couverture sur elle.

-Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle au moment où j'allais refermer la porte de la chambre.

Je souris comme un idiot en filant sous la douche. Cette fille… Elle est différente des autres, différente de Liza… Elle a quelque chose…


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

 **FLASH-BACK**

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa et Clark profitaient de leurs permission, cela faisaient maintenant un peu plus de 2 semaines qu'ils étaient au pays.

Aujourd'hui les deux amoureux avaient profités du temps clair pour aller admirer la Windy City du haut de la Willis Tower. La vue y est en effet magnifique...

Jeff passa un bras autour de la taille de Katsa avalant une gorgée de café, ils attendirent qu'une famille est finit dans la cabine en verre pour entrer et contempler également la ville.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette ville. Souffla Katsa

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Clark avait insisté pour prendre le repas du soir à emporter, Katsa, après avoir râlé qu'elle était capable de faire la cuisine, avait décidé de prendre une salade gasconne accompagnée d'un gâteau pour le dessert. Ils étaient arrivés chez la jeune femme et montaient les escaliers tout en discutant mais arrivé au bon étage, quelqu'un bloquait l'accès à l'appartement ...

 **PDV Katsa Halstead**

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je veux ouvrir mon appartement et qui je vois qui me bloque l'accès à la porte? L'autre imbécile de Liza ! Mes muscles se tendent instantanément sous la colère. Un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage, elle me regarde puis s'approche de Jeff en essayant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser tout en s'exclamant :

\- Jeff mon amour! Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Jeff se détache d'elle, je commence à bouillir de l'intérieur, comment ose-t-elle faire ça? Jeff allait répliquer mais je lui coupe la parole :

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant mon appartement?!

\- Je viens ouvrir les yeux de Jeff, tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il te colle au basket comme ça... explique-t-elle en baladant son index en ma direction

\- Mais je sais, c'est parce que tu dois être endurante au lit, c'est bien la seule raison pour que tu sois à l'armée d'ailleurs, il est avec toi que pour pouvoir te sauter à volonté ! déclare-t-elle accompagné d'un rire mauvais

Jeff reste bouche bée devant sa déclaration, j'en ai marre d'entendre cette poufiasse parler

\- Il est avec moi parce qu'il en avait marre d'être avec une fille comme toi!

\- Ahah, tu es tellement drôle! De toute façon c'est avec moi qu'il est marié !

C'en est trop pour moi je la pousse et ouvre la porte de mon appartement avant de la refermer à clef, laissant derrière moi Jeff et Liza... Jeff ne l'a pas contre dite une seule fois ! Il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il était marié! Je me sens trahie...

 **PDV Jeff Clarke**

Katsa vient de s'enfermer dans son appartement, Liza est devant moi et elle sourit à pleine dent de la réaction de Katsa. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle en est arrivée là. Elle retente maintenant de m'embrasser je la repousse en essayant de garder mon et dit :

\- Non mais arrête Liza, qu'est ce qui te prend !?

\- J'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux Jef... Déclare-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

\- De "m'ouvrir les yeux" ?! Vraiment?! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es pathétique Liza, tu te tapes d'autre mec pendant que je ne suis pas là, tu as le culot de me dire -pendant que je suis en mission- que tu te barre avec un de tes amants, et après tu te rends compte qu'il en avait rien affaire de toi alors t'essaye de démolir LA seule femme que j'aime vraiment, LA seule femme qui m'a vraiment compris, LA seule femme qui me soutienne coute que coute?! Tu es vraiment dégoûtante, tu me répugne! Alors maintenant tu vas reprendre ta jalousie avec toi et tu vas te barrer que je ne te revoie jamais !

Elle me regarde stupéfaite de la brutalité de ce que je viens de dire elle essaie de répondre, encore, mais je la coupe plus énervé que jamais :

\- MAINTENANT ! Elle fait un pas en arrière de stupeur, elle ne m'a jamais vu vraiment en colère mais la s'en est trop elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Katsa comme ça...

Mes poings se serrent et mes muscles se tendent, elle me lance un regard effrayé avant de partir en jetant des coups d'œil craintif en arrière de peur sans doute que je me décide à lui faire du mal...

Il me faut 5 bonne minutes pour me détendre, après avoir pris une grande inspiration je récupère les plats pour ce soir et essaye d'ouvrir la porte de Kat' mais celle-ci est fermé à clé ... Je toque, pas de réponse. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule après ce qui s'est passé, et surtout pas sans mettre expliqué... Je décide donc de crocheter sa serrure. Lorsque j'entre dans l'appartement des sanglots me parviennent du salon. Je me débarrasse des plats et me dirige vers la salle, Katsa est recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le canapé. Elle est prise de soubresauts, et je m'en veux d'en être la source. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et me baisse à sa hauteur en attrapant doucement sa main. Elle se relève d'un bond en se dégageant.

-Dégages de là ! S'exclame-t-elle en essuyant rageusement ses yeux.

-Kat', je voudrai m'expliquer. Cette femme…

-Tu es marié avec c'est bon j'ai compris ! Tu n'es avec moi que parce que je suis « endurante au lit » et que je suis en mission comme toi. Lança-t-elle amèrement.

-Ka…

-TU N'AS MEME PAS REAGIS ! TU N'ES MEME PAS INTERVENU POUR LUI FAIRE FERMER SON CLAPER !

La souffrance se lit à travers ses yeux.

-Tout ça n'était qu'une malheureuse erreur. J'ai été stupide d'écouter mes sentiments pour une fois. Au revoir Jeff.

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de l'atteindre je l'attrape par le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Katsa, en aucun cas je ne suis avec toi que pour le plaisir d'avoir une relation sans suite. En aucun cas je n'ai joué de tes sentiments, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la plus belle femme et la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu m'as sauvé la vie dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais demandé le divorce quand tu m'as sauvé la vie quand j'étais au plus mal, je dois voir mon avocat demain pour finaliser le divorce. Katsa je t'aime, tu es la seule avec qui je me sens vraiment bien, la seule avec qui j'ai l'impression d'être normal, de pouvoir être moi, sans jugement, la seule qui me comprenne, la seule qui compte.

Elle ne répond rien, et finit par fuir mon regard ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. J'enlace doucement sa taille et l'attire contre moi, elle répond timidement à mon étreinte. J'embrasse doucement ses cheveux avant de me décoller un peu d'elle pour capture son regard.

-Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Jamais je ne te briserai le cœur. Je ne suis pas comme d'autres hommes que tu as pu rencontrer, je ne veux et ne jouerai jamais avec tes sentiments. Soufflais-je avant d'embrasser son front.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi, je la berçais doucement avant de l'entrainer dans le salon manger. Seule la télévision brisait le silence de l'appartement. Katsa finit par se lever et fila dans la cuisine toujours aussi silencieuse, me faisant douter sur le fait qu'elle veuille encore de moi ou non, après cet épisode de Liza. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, elle posa sa tête contre moi. On passa la soirée l'un contre l'autre à regarder un match des Blackhawks.

-Hmmm

-Je t'emmène au lit, tu es fatiguée. Murmurais-je

Je fus réveillé par le soleil qui vînt éclairer le lit, Katsa dort encore à côté de moi. J'embrasse doucement ses cheveux avant de filer sous la douche. J'avale une tasse de café à grande vitesse pour ne pas être en retard chez mon avocat.

-Jeff ?

Je me tournais vers une Katsa encore endormie. J'enlaçais doucement sa taille et l'attira contre moi.

-Pourquoi tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat.

-Mais à 11h. Il est 9h.

-J'ai une course à faire avant.

J'attrape son visage en coupe, la forçant à me regarder.

-Je reviens vite d'accord ? Fis-je en l'embrassant.

Je revins un peu avant midi, une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'appartement. Katsa se déhanchait dans la cuisine en mélangeant un plat.

-Hey, tu es rentré !

-Oui, tu fais quoi de bon ? Demandais-je

-Du Walleye accompagné de wild rice. Et en dessert, crème brulée accompagnée d'une boule de glace vanille avec sauce au caramel beurre salé.

On mangea tranquillement et je dois avouer que c'est le meilleur repas que je n'ai jamais mangé depuis des années.

-Un café ? Proposa-t-elle

-Je m'en occupe.

Je filais dans la chambre prendre la boite avant de rejoindre Katsa dans le salon.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Jeff.

Je lui tendis la petite boîte, ses yeux pétillaient. Les mains tremblantes elle ouvrit le petit coffret et révéla le collier en or blanc et avec une pierre précieuse, et les boucles d'oreille assorties.

-Jeff, tu n'aurais pas…

-Je voulais te faire plaisir, et puis je me sentais mal de t'avoir blessé hier.

J'attrapais le collier avant de lui attacher, discret comme elle aime.

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire

-Et si on allait se promener du niveau du Navy Pier ? Proposa-t-elle

-Un cinéma ce soir ?

-Oui pour notre dernière nuit avant le retour en mission.

-Promets-moi d'être prudente là-bas, de faire attention.

-Que si tu me le promets également. Sourit-elle.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Tout le monde est tendu depuis qu'on a appris l'évasion de Yates, il faut qu'on le retrouve très rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles victimes, ou pire qu'il s'en prenne à Erin.

-Lindsay, je te retire cette affaire. Elle te touche trop. Lança Voight en sortant de son bureau suivit du Commandant

Erin allait pour protester mais ne dit rien et partit dans les vestiaires, son regard avait parlé pour elle.

-Va la voir. Souffla Antonio

-Ouais.

Je rejoignis les vestiaires avant de fermer derrière moi. Elle est appuyée contre le lavabo.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais. Fit-elle en me poussant

Je me doutais bien que cette affaire allait l'affecter et qu'elle allait se renfermer sur elle-même. Je la rejoignis devant son casier.

-Er. Ne fais pas ça. Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même.

Elle secoua la tête se retenant de pleurer, je ne la connais que trop bien. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et frotta doucement son dos.

-Je t'aime. Appuies toi sur moi, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir.

-Merci Jay.

J'embrassais doucement son front avant de sécher les dernières larmes, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Je séparais la distance entre nos lèvres avant qu'on ne rejoigne le bureau.

-Sergent, je peux vous parler ? Demandais-je

-Entre Halstead.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de mettre Erin sur la touche. Elle sera une cible plus facile.

-Tu as raison, mais elle ne sort pas du District seule. Ordonna-t-il

On continua d'enquêter, essayant un maximum de garder Erin à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-J'ai un indic qui a peut-être des infos sur comment Yates a réussi à s'échapper. Lançais-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

-Ok prends Atwater avec toi et allez le voir.

-C'est moi l'équipière de Jay. C'est moi qui l'accompagne et pas la peine d'essayer de négocier. C'est gentil d'essayer de me protéger en me faisant rester au District mais je suis capable de me protéger et en plus j'ai mon équipier. Déclara ma petite amie.

On se rendit chez mon indic pour discuter avec lui, Yates prévoit bien de se venger d'Erin en la faisant souffrir. D'après Voight, Platt a déjà envoyé deux patrouilleurs pour surveiller la crèche de Sophia.

-Donc il avait un complice. Fit Erin une fois dans la voiture

-Il faut qu'on regarde qui lui a rendu visite régulièrement, ou écrit…

-Oua…

Un véhicule nous percuta de plein fouet, la voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de retomber sur ses roues.

-Erin ! M'écriais-je

Elle ne répondit pas, je sortis de la voiture arme au poing. Ce n'était pas accidentelle cet accident. Je tirais le véhicule suspect : Yates. Il prit la fuite, je retournai auprès d'Erin. Voight arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une ambulance.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'ai réussi à convaincre Jeff de m'emmener à la caserne avec les jumelles car il ne veut toujours pas me laisser conduire. La troupe n'a pas d'intervention, ce qui me permet de les embêter, quoique Gabby et Brett aient kidnappés Amalya et Severide Maïwenn.

-La vache regardez ! Lança Mouch en haussant le son de la télévision.

On vit un véhicule salement amoché, une ambulance un peu plus loin, et une banderole défilait avait écrit dessus : « Détectives attaqués en pleine rue. ». Jay apparut de derrière la voiture, sa voiture en se tenant une bande blanche sur la tête. Il tourna la tête derrière lui où on put voir un brancard apparaître avec un drap blanc recouvrant un corps.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmurais-je

-C'est…C'est Erin ? Souffla Gabby

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, un message de Jay. J'hésitais longuement avant de l'ouvrir.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de toi tout de suite… »

« Je suis sur le chemin. » Répondis-je

-Je dois y aller ! Déclarais-je précipitamment en attrapant les clés de la voiture et en partant ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Je roulais comme une folle jusqu'à Lexchor pour trouver Jay dans la salle d'attente.

-Katsa…

-Je suis désolée. J'ai vu aux infos.

-…

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Katsa est partie comme une furie à la vue de la voiture accidentée de son frère et sa belle-sœur. J'aurai franchement préféré la conduire que de la laisser seule. La sirène retentit pour une nouvelle intervention, je regardais les jumelles, comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas les laisser…

-Clarke, Cony va les surveiller pendant qu'on est partit. Tu trouveras une solution à notre retour, Katsa sera peut-être de retour d'ici là. Lança Boden

-Merci Chef, merci Cony.

On partit pour un incendie d'une usine de fabric, on se battit trois heures contre les flammes avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer à la caserne.

-Clarke. Votre petite amie est passée, elle voulait vous voir. Elle va partir dans le Wisconsin, que vous alliez comprendre, qu'elle veut s'éloigner de la ville pour sa rééducation respiratoire. Que l'air de la ville n'est pas bon pour elle, elle veut guérir vite pour redevenir comme avant. Et qu'elle vous appellera une fois arrivée là-bas. Oh et que Will Halstead passerait prendre les jumelles pendant votre garde.

-Merci Cony

-Hey Jeffrey !

-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je

-On n'a pas le droit de venir voir notre fils ? Et enfin rencontrer nos petites-filles ?

-Bonjour papa.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

-Amalya et Maïwenn. Fis-je

-Je peux les prendre ? Demanda ma mère

-Bien sûr.

-Et où est la jeune maman ? Je ne la vois pas. Lança mon père

-Katsa a eu des complications à l'accouchement, elle a dû se retirer en dehors de la ville pour se refaire une santé.

-Une santé ? Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre les jumelles ?! S'exclama mon père

Je les emmenais dans la salle de réunion pour qu'on soit plus au calme.

-Katsa a été victime d'un malade pendant sa grossesse, elle a eu le poumon performé à deux endroits elle a été dans le coma, au bord de la mort. Le médecin l'a fait accoucher de façon naturelle alors qu'elle peinait à réussir à respirer et son cœur était trop faible. Je…Je l'ai quasiment perdu. Elle va un peu mieux mais je ne préfère pas la laisser seule avec les filles. Qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement. Expliquais-je

-La pauvre chérie. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?!

-J'ai un peu trop abusé des congés pendant qu'elle était dans le coma et après pour pouvoir être à ses côtés et m'occuper des jumelles.

La sonnerie retentit, Severide apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Vous pouvez-vous occuper des jumelles ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr mon grand, ça serait avec joie.

J'embrassais le front de mes filles avant de filer au Squad, j'envoyais un message à Katsa mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle est sûrement sur la route pour le Wisconsin, je ne voulais pas penser au pire. Après l'intervention on passa au District 21 voir les Renseignements. Jay affiche une mine sombre comme le reste de l'unité.

-J'aurai espéré que ça ne soit pas vrai. Souffla Kelly

-Elle…Elle n'a pas souffert.

Personne ne dit rien, observant un moment pour se remémorer la jeune Détective disparue.

-C'est ce mec qui s'est évadé ? Demandais-je

-Oui, Yates.

Après la garde je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à sortir avec les autres gars, je rentrais dans l'appartement bien vide. J'aurais aimé avoir ma petite-amie et mes filles avec moi, mais je comprends le besoin de Katsa de s'éloigner. Mon portable se mit à sonner, je l'attrapais rapidement.

« Allô ?

-Jeff

-Katsa ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-C'est un petit oui, Kat' tout va bien ? J'ai appris pour Erin, je suis désolé. »

Elle a du mal à respirer, j'aimerai vraiment être près d'elle, la serrer dans mes bras et la rassurée en attendant qu'elle réussisse à se calmer et respirer normalement.

« Kat' prends une grande inspiration et expire doucement.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis à la maison, mes parents sont passés prendre les jumelles le temps que tu reviennes et que je sois en week-end.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.

-Je vais me coucher. Tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi tu me manques, dors tu en as besoin. »

J'arrivais un pile avant le début de la garde à la caserne et fila me changer, j'avais paniqué en ne sentant pas le corps de Katsa et n'entend pas les jumelles.

-Clarke, Boden veut te voir. Déclara Hermann

-Ok merci Hermann

Je rejoignis le bureau du chef, Severide y était également ainsi que Mouch. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est là que je vis Antonio.

-Entre Jeff. Fit le chef

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je

-Où étais-tu hier soir ? Demanda le Détective

-Chez moi, je n'avais pas la tête à sortir, Katsa est partie pour sa rééducation et mes parents gardent les jumelles.

J'aperçois leurs grimaces embêtées.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je

-Une plainte a été déposée contre toi. J'ai préféré m'en occuper, car je te connais, que je connais cette caserne mais aussi par respect pour la sœur de Jay.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche ? Demandais-je

-Liza Bluz déclare que vous êtes venu chez elle hier soir et que vous l'alliez agresser.

-Quoi ?! Liza ! Cette femme est une vipère ! M'exclamais-je

-Jeff…

-Elle cherche à me nuire depuis que je suis avec Katsa !

-Tu vas devoir me suivre.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

 **PDV Externe**

Antonio avait refusé de passer les menottes au pompier, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils se redirent au District, au lieu de le donner à des patrouilleurs qui vont le mettre en cellule, le Détective l'emmena dans une de leur salle d'interrogatoire. Ils doivent avant tout finir l'enquête sur Yates et venger leur collègue morte.

-Qu'est-ce que Clarke fait là ? Demandais Jay

-Liza Bluz déclare qu'il est venu l'agresser hier.

-Clarke agressé quelqu'un ?!

Le détective avait bien du mal à l'imaginer, surtout quand il voit l'amour que le pompier a pour sa sœur. Quand il voit que durant toutes ces années il est resté amoureux d'elle malgré la mort de leur fille et le fait qu'elle l'est durement repoussée.

-Ruzzek va t'occuper de lui. Déclara Alvin

Le reste de l'unité se replongea dans l'affaire Yates, enchaînant les descentes, les rendez-vous avec des indics, des témoins, des victimes… Jay n'arrêtait pas de regarder une photo d'Erin qu'il avait accroché au cache-soleil de la voiture. Sa fiancée lui manque. Il aimerait que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Que ce cinglé ne se soit pas évadé. Qu'Erin ne soit pas morte à côté de lui dans la voiture quand ils ont été percutés. Que sa sœur ne soit pas partit dans le Wisconsin à ce moment-là. Du brouha se fit entendre dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, Ruzzek revint avec le nez en sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Antonio

-Il s'est énervé.

-Je m'en charge. Fit Atwater

-Un soldat même à la « retraite » ça se respect. Déclara Jay en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

-Ouais mais il n'empêche que ton militaire n'a aucun alibi pour hier soir. Et qu'il est vachement sensible sur certaines questions.

-Tu lui as posé quoi comme question ? Interrogea Antonio

-Je refaisais état de sa relation avec la victime quand il était à l'armée. De la mission Asu (nom totalement inventé !)

-Oh man, tu n'as pas fait ça. Souffla Alvin

-Si pourquoi ?

-C'est une des batailles les plus sanglantes.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il était à fleur de peau et qu'il t'a explosé le nez. Observa Antonio

Quelques minutes plus tard Jeff sortait accompagner de Jay.

-Les gars j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Déclara Mouse en levant le bras comme à son habitude.

-On t'écoute Mouse. Fit Voight en sortant de son bureau

-J'ai regardé les appels de Liza, elle dit avoir été agressé mais elle n'a pas composé le 911. Mais dans la même journée avant sa soi-disant agression, elle a été appelé et a appelé plusieurs fois un même numéro. Elle l'a également rappelé après être passé au District, l'échange a duré 5minutes 37.

-Mouse.

-J'y viens. J'ai donc remonté à ce numéro, il est enregistré au nom de Dominic Toretto, un fan de Fast and Furious. Et le téléphone au nom de Monsieur Lindsay. C'est un téléphone prépayé.

\- Ca ne nous avance à rien.

-Un prénom à ce Monsieur Lindsay ? Demanda Olinsky

-Non, juste Monsieur Lindsay.

-Quand a été activée la ligne ? Demanda Antonio

-Je regarde. Juste après l'accident. Le propriétaire a également fait des recherches internet. Déclara Mouse

-Tu peux voir sur quoi ? Demanda Jay

Le jeune informaticien commença à pianoter à allure folle sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

-Sur Erin. Il a cherché des informations sur Erin, sur l'accident et sur le Chicago Med.

Jay et Voight échangèrent un regard.

-Ca ne peut être que Yates. Fit Hank

-Ce n'a pas de sens pourquoi contacterait-il Liza ? Demanda Antonio

-Liza veut se venger de moi ou de Katsa. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée que je l'ai laissé pour quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. En me mettant en prison elle se venge mais peut également atteindre plus facilement Katsa car je ne suis pas prêt d'elle, elle se retrouve seule avec les jumelles. Déclara le pompier en se rapprochant.

-En quoi ça intéresserait Yates ? Fit Alvin

-Il s'est merdé, Erin est morte ce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas prévu. Mais le meilleur moyen qu'il a pour se venger d'elle, c'est de s'en prendre à ceux qu'elle aimait.

-Ça tient la route, Katsa et Erin étaient aussi proche qu'Erin l'était avec Nadia, et en s'en prenant à Katsa Yates s'en prenait également à Jay par la même occasion. Et ça arrangeait Liza qui elle obtient sa vengeance au niveau de Clarke. Finit Antonio.

-Mouse trouve moi l'adresse de Liza. Ordonna Voight.

-Je sais où elle habite. Je peux vous y emmener. Fit Clarke.

Ils montèrent tous dans leur véhicule, sauf Ruzzek qui devait aller faire soigner son nez. Jeff entra seul dans le bâtiment, il toqua à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard son ex-femme vînt lui ouvrir la porte.

-Jeff. Déclara-t-elle surprise

-Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu avais raison. C'était une énorme erreur de sortir avec Katsa. Je n'aurai pas du te faire ça.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, l'unité rester à leur position attendant le signal du pompier.

-Il est trop tard pour nous deux ? Demanda Jeff

Jay se promit de ne rien raconter de tout cela à sa sœur, et il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. Elle avait été blessée par le passé par des hommes qui n'avaient fait que de jouer avec son cœur.

-Non il n'est pas trop tard Jeff. On va pouvoir former une famille. Les deux petites sont trop jeunes pour reconnaître leur mère. J'ai un ami qui va s'occuper de Katsa. Il va lui faire comprendre gentiment que vous deux c'est fini.

Elle attrapa son téléphone avant de composer un numéro, le même que celui que Mouse avait repéré.

-C'est moi, tu peux t'en occuper. Tu es déjà en chemin pour t'en charger, cool. Merci Yates.

Au même moment les Détectives se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement et menottèrent la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour association de malfaiteur/ fugitif et tentative d'homicide. Déclara Antonio

-Où est Yates ? Demanda Voight

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer avec moi. Où est Yates ?!

-Vous arrivez trop tard sergent.

Ils rentrèrent tous au District 21, Jay proposa à son beau-frère de le redéposer à la caserne mais ce dernier refusa. Voulant comprendre pourquoi son ex-femme était comme ça, et pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte. Mais surtout ce qu'elle entend par « arrivez trop tard ».

Ils tentèrent pendant deux heures de la faire parler mais rien. Elle ne lâchait pas un mot sur la localisation de Yates.

-On va aller faire un tour. Déclara Voight

-Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous ? Vous n'allez rien me faire car vous ne levez pas la main sur les femmes.

-C'est vrai. Mais vous allez coopérer sinon vous prendrez la peine capitale sans jamais revoir la lumière du soleil car je vous ferai enfermer au trou.

-De toute manière c'est trop tard, vous ne le rattraperez jamais. Il va lui mettre la main dessus avant vous. On verra si la petite militaire arrivera à se défendre. Oh j'ai oublié, elle est blessée un point faible, vraiment dommage. Je lui avais dit de rester loin de Jeff. Elle ira saluer le Détective Lindsay en enfer comme ça.

Voight se retint fortement de la gifler car il ne lève pas la main sur les femmes. Il quitta la pièce espérant que son équipe avait trouvé quelque chose pour empêcher ce taré de faire d'autres victimes.

-Sergent j'ai quelque chose je crois. Déclara Mouse

-On t'écoute Mouse.

-Je viens de craquer le téléphone que Yates utilise. Je vais pouvoir activer le système GPS pour le tracer.

-Tu as une localisation ? Demanda Olinski

-Le signal bouge, il se déplace.

Mouse reste silencieux quelques minutes avant de dévisager Jay et Jeff.

-Il se dirige vers le Wisconsin.

-Katsa est là-bas ! S'exclama Jay

-On fonce ! Ordonna précipitamment Voight paniqué.

-Il a au moins trois heures et demie d'avance. Fit Mouse.

Ils se précipitèrent en bas, attrapèrent des armes qu'ils mirent dans les véhicules avec les gilets avant de foncer sur la route. Jay dans la voiture de Voight. Les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment leur comportement mais mettaient ça sur le fait qu'Erin est morte et que Katsa est la prochaine sur la liste.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-Je vais ramasser un peu de bois ! Lançais-je

-Fais attention s'il te plaît tu n'es pas en état.

-Je ne suis pas handicapée non plus ! Je connais mes limites ! J'en ai marre d'être mise à l'écart, jugée comme une incapable ! Je vais bien ! M'énervais-je

-Je sais, mais on s'inquiète pour toi, on est passé pas loin de te perdre. J'ai vu Jay et Jeff brisés…Tu es importante pour un tas de personne.

-Excuses moi de mettre emporté comme ça.

-Tu es à cran c'est normal.

-Je vais chercher du bois. Fis-je

J'hésitais à prendre mon arme ou la laissais là, je ne vais que dans l'abri en face de la cabane. Oui mais bon, mieux vaut la prendre et puis à mon flanc elle ne me dérange pas. J'observais les alentours avant de traverser la cours où les premiers flocons avaient pris place. Je ramenais assez de bois pour la fin de journée et la soirée.

-Je te sers une tisane ?

-Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Mon portable se mit à sonner dans le salon, je lui jetais un coup d'œil avant d'aller décrocher.

-Allô ?

-…

-Je ne t'entends pas. Il y a de la friture sur la ligne. Jay ?

L'appel coupa, j'allais rappeler mon frère quand une voiture dans l'allée attira mon attention. On y était.

-Merde. Pestais-je tout de même.

Je me précipitais dans l'entrée, verrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de prendre le gilet par balle et de rejoindre la cuisine pour lui donner.

-Enfiles ça vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a de la compagnie. Fis-je en surveillant la progression de la voiture et donc de Yates.

-Je…

-Pas de discussion. Ici et maintenant c'est moi qui décide. Tu vas passer par la porte de derrière, et courir jusqu'à la vieille maison dans le fond. Tu t'y planques jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher comprit ? Je me signalerai. Si pour X raison quelqu'un entre tu as ton arme.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Ce pour quoi je suis entraînait et ce pour quoi on m'a demandait de venir. Vas te cacher.

Je la serrais brièvement dans mes bras avant de lui ouvrir la porte, je la regardais s'éloigner. La voiture s'arrêta dans la cours, je pris une profonde inspiration et alla me poster dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, je serrais la cross de mon arme et le pointais devant moi.

-Quel accueil.

-Vous êtes entrez chez moi par effraction. Et en plus vous êtes très recherché. J'enlèverai une épine du pied de mon frère comme ça.

-Dites-moi où est Erin, et je serai clément en vous laissant la vie sauve.

-Erin est morte, vous ne vous rappelez pas quand vous avez percuté la voiture de mon frère.

-Je sais que c'est faux ! Elle s'en est sortie.

-DEGAGEZ D'ICI AVANT QUE JE VOUS COLLE UNE BALLE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX.

-Une militaire qui perd son sang-froid.

-Avec une vermine comme vous oui.

Il se jeta sur moi, on se battu un moment, mon arme hors de portée. Il écrasa son poing dans mes côtes, le côté fragile évidemment me coupant la respiration.

 **PDV ?**

La maison est trop silencieuse, Katsa est restée dans la cabane, si ce malade lui fait du mal je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Elle a accepté de m'aider alors qu'elle n'est pas au top de sa forme. Un coup de feu se fit entendre puis un grand silence. Un silence qui dura un long moment. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la maison. Si c'était elle, elle aurait signalé sa présence comme prévue, hors ce n'est pas le cas.

Mon cœur eu un raté en imaginant que le coup de feu fut pour elle. Les pas se dirigèrent vers l'étage du haut. Je ne peux plus attendre que l'unité l'arrête. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur que ce taré s'évade de nouveau. J'attrapais mon arme ainsi que ma lampe et monta sans faire de bruit.

-Je sais que tu es ici ma jolie. Je sens ton parfum. Ton amie dans la maison ne sentait pas pareille que toi…

J'enlevais la sécurité de mon arme et entra dans une pièce vide. Le plancher craque sous mes pieds, mais aussi derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un bond pour me retrouver face à face avec ce psychopathe. Je réagis d'instinct et tire, le touchant en plein ventre. Je le toise quelques instants avant de me précipiter hors de la maison et vers la cabane, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour Katsa.

-Katsa ! Hurlais-je en entrant.

Je me précipite dans le salon, il y a eu une bagarre. Katsa est allongée sur le sol.

-Prends de petites inspirations. Soufflais-je en l'aidant à s'assoir.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

-Oui, laisses moi voir tes côtes.

-C'est bon t'inquiètes pas. Yates ?

-Mort.

Des sirènes se firent entendre avant de voir la voiture d'Hank arriver à toute allure suivit des autres. Ils entrèrent avec fracas, armes au poing. Jay se dirigea vers nous et me serra contre lui presque à m'en étouffer.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Katsa moins. Soufflais-je

-J'ai eu peur.

-Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas ! Lança Katsa la respiration encore coupée.

-Je t'aime Er. Murmura Jay avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

-Où est Yates ? Demanda Voight

-Dans la maison abandonnée. Fis-je

Antonio s'était baissé au niveau de Katsa.

-Une ambulance arrive prend de petites inspirations.

Elle tourna de l'œil, Jay la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se blesse et l'allongea dans le canapé.

-Elle est pâle, et respire mal. Fit Atwater.

-Elle n'a pas mangé depuis hier. Lançais-je

-Je vais préparer un encas. Déclara Antonio.

Katsa reprit ses esprits cinq minutes plus tard, Jay lui ordonna de rester allongé, les jambes légèrement soulevé.

-Erin il faudra que tu fasses un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé. Les deux coups que tu as tirés.

-Je lui ai tiré dessus, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir eu. Intervint Katsa

-Tu l'as eu à la jambe. Lui apprit Voight

Après avoir surveillé que Katsa mange quelque chose on rentra à Chicago.

 **PDV Externe**

Au lieu de rentrer directement au District 21, le sergent Voight décida de faire un arrêt à la caserne 51. Les pompiers étaient tous présents dans la salle commune autour d'un repas chaud avant leur prochaine intervention.

-Tiens regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Hermann

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'entrée, Jeff se leva d'un bond avant de se précipiter par sa petite amie et de la serrer contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il

-Toi aussi. Murmura la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour de ceux du jeune homme.

Elle inspira son odeur, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Avec ce Yates, elle avait eu l'impression de revivre la même situation qu'il n'y a pas longtemps avec ce taré qui voulait se venger sur elle. Clarke sentit la jeune femme prise de soubresauts et comprit tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Il l'entraîna doucement vers les dortoirs qu'ils puissent être que tous les deux. Il la fit assoir sur sa couchette et enlaça la laissant poser sa tête contre son torse.

-Je suis là ma puce. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Au bout d'une demie heure, ses sanglots s'étaient tut, le chef Boden jugea qu'il avait suffisamment d'hommes pour ordonner à Clarke de rentrer chez lui passer du temps avec sa famille.

-On va faire un tour du côté de la Navy Pier.

-J'ai envie de rester à la maison. Tes parents peuvent ramener les filles ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Ils les ramèneront demain matin. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées.

La jeune femme fila dans la salle de bains et prit une douche pendant que son homme se préparait à côté. Une demi-heure plus tard ils se baladaient main dans la main sur la jetée.

-On fait un tour de grande roue ? Proposa Jeff

-Oui.

Ils montèrent dans une nacelle et s'élevèrent dans les airs, le propriétaire arrêta le manège une fois que le couple était en haut. La vue était magnifique, sur le lac Michigan et la Skyline de Chicago derrière.

-Kat', je ne saurais exprimer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Ils sont tellement nombreux et intenses. On s'est rencontré lors de cette mission, tu étais venue en renfort car nous étions prit au piège et tu as été capturé avec moi. Tu es le bonheur de ma vie, la lumière qui m'éclaire. Tu m'as offert trois merveilleuses filles, une vie merveilleuse. Tu es intentionnée, tu as un cœur en or. Les mots me manquent pour exprimer clairement l'émotion qui m'envahit à chaque fois que je te vois, à chaque fois que tu entres dans la pièce où je suis, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, à chaque fois que je te serre contre moi. Mon existence ne rimait pas à grand-chose jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, tu as su redonner sans t'en apercevoir du sens à ma vie. Ma vie que je veux unir à la tienne. Katsa Luna Halstead me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Il posa un genou à terre malgré l'étroitesse de la nacelle et sortit un écrin où repose une magnifique bague de fiançailles fine et discrète, ornée de diamants avec un diamant plus grand au centre. La jeune femme se cacha le visage sous l'émotion, ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur le visage de Clarke.

-Oui.

Il se releva, embrassant sa fiancée avant de lui passer la bague au doigt. Le manège reprit doucement sa descente pour le jeune couple. Le gérant leur donna un dvd où il venait de graver la demande, quelques passants qui avaient assisté à la scène via l'écran les félicitèrent. Ils se rendirent au restaurant avant d'aller marcher le long du lac et de rentrer chez eux.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Jeff ouvre la porte et se décale.

\- Les femmes d'abord, me sourit-il.

Je lui souris en retour et entre dans l'appartement. Jeff entre à ma suite. Je reste là, debout dans l'entrée, regardant, hébétée, cette magnifique bague, jouant avec. Je sens mon manteau glisser le long de mes bras. Je laisse faire, toujours absorbée par le bijou qui se trouvait autour de mon annuaire gauche (seul doigt directement relié au cœur).

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches et me forcent à me retourner. Je pose mes mains sur le torse musclé de Jeff. Son regard est fixé sur moi, profond, pétillant et sincère… Je sens mes joues virer au rouge ; un sourire béa est imprimé sur mon visage.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse tendrement ces lèvres que j'appréciais tant.

\- Je t'aime… soufflé-je

Jeff sourit et m'embrasse à son tour, autant voire plus tendrement que moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi… murmure-t-il.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus passionnément. Très vite le baiser s'intensifie. Je sens la chaleur monter dans mon corps et celui de mon fiancé. La seconde d'après, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur de l'entrée. Nos vestes jonchent le sol. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux empêcher mes paupières de se fermer et se rouvrir tellement l'émotion est forte.

Sans briser ce contact visuel puissant, Jeff pose sa main sur ma joue et plonge une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres. Sa seconde applique une pression sur mes fesses pour rapprocher nos deux corps ; les miennes vont se perdre sous son tee-shirt. Plus mes mains s'aventurent haut sur son torse, plus le vêtement remonte. Je finis par le lui retirer complètement et le jette par terre. Je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et entoure mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il nous emmène dans la chambre et nous fait tomber sur le lit…


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Katsa dort encore dans la chambre, je ne préfère pas la réveiller, elle a l'air épuisée. Nous avons récupérer les jumelles il y a cinq jours chez mes parents à Springfield, et ma mère n'arrête pas d'envoyer des messages et des mails à Katsa à propos du mariage. Elle est excitée à l'idée que je fasse enfin le pas mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne pousse de trop Katsa dans ses retranchements. Kat' a perdu sa joie de vivre depuis son accident, je sais que ça lui a mis un sacré coup et qu'elle a du mal à s'en remettre. Mais elle se renferme automatiquement sur elle-même. Elle aurait besoin de vacances, mais je ne peux pas à nouveau demander à Boden de m'accorder même qu'une semaine de vacances…

-La miss a fini son biberon. Fis-je en embrassant le crâne d'Amalya

La petite sourit avant de jeter sa tête contre moi.

5 mois que les jumelles sont nées, 5 mois que Katsa m'a été rendu, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus vraiment la même. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe qu'elle va passer, et je serai là pour l'épauler, comme elle a été là pour moi.

Katsa fit irruption dans la cuisine vêtue simplement d'une de mes chemises, ses longs cheveux noir et gris volant librement autour d'elle.

-Tiens on dirait que maman est réveillée. Fis-je

Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, elle embrassa la puce avant de poser sa tête contre moi. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille.

-Bien dormis ? Demandais-je

Je l'avais senti s'agiter dans son sommeil cette nuit. Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle parlera quand elle sera prête.

-Hmmm. Où est Maïwenn ?

-Elle dort encore, je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci. Déclara-t-elle en me prenant Amalya

-Mais comme maman doit également manger pour prendre des forces, elle va boire cette tasse de café et ses croissants et boire le jus d'orange que papa a fait. Rigolais-je en faisant croire que je parlais à Amalya.

On déjeuna ensemble, me rassurant en la voyant mangé.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je

-Aller au magasin, voir comment ça tourne depuis mon accident. Et après emmener les filles au parc, Erin va me laisser Sophia. Et cet après-midi, je confis les filles au Docteur Manning qui ne travaille pas et pars monter à cheval avec Will.

-Kat' tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Le temps que je me tiens bien droite ça ira. Puis j'en ai vraiment envie Jeff et Will sera là.

-Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Dr Charles ?

-J'ai annulé. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir. Je vais mieux.

Gros mensonge mais je ne veux pas la blessée, ni me disputer avec elle. Je lui rendis son baiser avant d'aller dans la chambre me préparer pour la garde. Je l'entendais dans la salle de bains parler aux filles, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Deux bras m'enlacèrent alors que j'enfilais mon tee-shirt et une tête se posa contre mon dos. Je me retournais en enlaçant sa taille et posa mon menton sur son crâne.

-Sois prudent.

-Promis. Je t'aime ma perle rare.

-Moi aussi.

On resta enlacer encore un moment avant de se séparer, je gardais sa main dans la mienne et joua avec sa bague de fiançailles. J'embrassais tendrement son front avant de la serrer d'avantage contre moi, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou que je commençais à embrasser, sachant que c'est son point faible.

-Jeff.

-Je t'aime ma princesse, futur Madame Clarke.

-Si ta mère ne me rend pas cinglée avant. Elle n'arrête pas avec les robes… Elle veut qu'on aille faire les magasins dès la semaine prochaine ! Jay et Erin sont fiancés depuis 6 mois, et ils préparent ça tranquillement, ta mère me met la pression !

-Je lui parlerai. Fis-je en embrassant son front

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

La mère de Jeff ne me lâche plus depuis qu'on lui a annoncé qu'on va se marier. Elle m'envoie tous les jours des messages pour me proposer des idées pour le mariage, des idées de décorations pour la salle, des idées de robes.

-Tiens on dirait que maman est réveillée. Lança Jeff lorsque je les rejoignis dans la cuisine.

J'enlaçais sa taille avant d'embrasser le crâne d'Amalya et de poser ma tête contre le torse de mon chéri.

-Bien dormis ?

-Hmmm. Où est Maïwenn ?

-Elle dort encore, je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

-Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci. Fis-je en volant ma fille des bras de son père.

-Mais comme maman doit également manger pour prendre des forces, elle va me boire cette tasse de café et ses croissants et boire le jus d'orange que papa a fait.

Je rigolais en embrassant les cheveux d'Amalya, on déjeuna jusqu'à ce que miss Maïwenn ne réclame également son biberon.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Aller au magasin, voir comment ça tourne depuis mon accident. Et après emmener les filles au parc, Erin va me laisser Sophia. Et cet après-midi, je confis les filles au Docteur Manning qui ne travaille pas et pars monter à cheval avec Will.

-Kat' tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Le temps que je me tiens bien droite ça ira. Puis j'en ai vraiment envie Jeff et Will sera là.

-Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Dr Charles ?

-J'ai annulé. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir. Je vais mieux.

Je me levais en serrant Amalya contre moi et embrassa Jeff avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Une fois la puce propre et habillée je passais à sa sœur, Clarke se préparant dans la chambre pour sa garde. Je posais Maïwenn dans le parc avant de rejoindre mon chéri. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et posa ma tête contre son dos. Il se retourna doucement en passant ses grands bras musclés autour de moi et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Sois prudent. Soufflais-je

-Promis. Je t'aime ma perle rare.

Je souris à l'entente de mon surnom qu'il m'a affuté lorsqu'on s'est rencontré.

-Moi aussi.

On resta enlacer encore un moment avant de se séparer, il emprisonna ma main dans la sienne et joua avec ma bague de fiançailles. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou qu'il commença à embrasser.

-Jeff.

-Je t'aime ma princesse, futur Madame Clarke. Rigola-t-il

-Si ta mère ne me rend pas cinglée avant. Elle n'arrête pas avec les robes… Elle veut qu'on aille faire les magasins dès la semaine prochaine ! Jay et Erin sont fiancés depuis 6 mois, et ils préparent ça tranquillement, ta mère me met la pression !

-Je lui parlerai. Sourit-il en embrassant mon front

Je l'accompagnais à la porte, avant de rejoindre les filles dans leur chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le sol avec les jumelles et commença à jouets avec elles. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Erin apparut avec Sophia, je saluais ma filleule avant d'enlacer brièvement Erin.

-Ca va toi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, tu récupères ou Jay la puce chez Nathalie ?

-Oui. Mais ça ne la dérange pas ?

-Apparemment non, Will lui a demandé. Elle rentre directement après le boulot pour profiter d'Owen, et a proposé de prendre les filles.

-Oui mais…

-Elle a rajouté que pour la famille c'est normal.

-La famille, elle…

-Will et elle sont ensemble ! La famille s'agrandit encore ! Bon même si je vais bientôt changer de nom !

-Enfin bientôt, tu as encore le temps.

-Pas si ma belle-mère continue comme ça à se mêler du mariage !

-C'est pas Voight qui va faire ça !

Elle partit pour le District me laissant seule avec les trois filles, on passa trois heures au parc. Sophia donna le biberon à Amalya avec mon aide, pendant que je donnais celui de Maïwenn. Je mis les jumelles aux lits avant d'aller préparer à manger pour Sophia et moi.

-Tonton Will ! S'exclama la fille de Jay

-T'es en avance. Observais-je

-Ouais, tu veux que je repasse ?

-Non c'est bon, je vais juste rajouter une portion pour toi. Tu as mangé ?

-Non.

On déposa les filles chez Nathalie avant de prendre la direction du centre équestre. J'attrapais les affaires dans le coffre avant d'aller dans la sellerie.

-Tiens une revenante !

-Salut Michelle ! Beaucoup de nouvelles têtes dit donc.

-Oui, de futures étoiles montantes j'espère. Les jeunes voici Katsa Halstead, championne dans sa catégorie.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes retiré ? Lança une jeune fille.

-Je me suis engagée dans l'armée, je ne pouvais plus faire les championnats.

-Et tu reprends ? Demanda Michelle

-Pour le plaisir pour l'instant. On verra par la suite.

-Oui on verra, il faut l'accord du médecin avant tout. Lança Will

Je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule avant qu'on ne se dirige vers les box. L'étalon blanc passa sa tête par la porte de son box, Will s'arrêta avant moi pour prendre Illinois, son étalon. Je préparais le mien avec une petite aide de mon frère pour mettre la scelle avant de grimper.

-En route Chicago. Fis-je en donnant un petit coup à l'étalon.

On traversa au pas la cours du centre, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie pour s'enfoncer dans la nature. Will s'engagea en premier avec Illinois sur la route, moi à sa suite.

-On est à quoi, 3 kilomètres de Chicago ?

-Si tu parles de la ville oui pourquoi ? Demandais-je

Will sourit, un sourire qui laisse présager qu'il va faire une connerie. Il prit le chemin de la ville, on se mit à galoper, et comme il est comme Jay niveau connerie, il nous emmena dans le métro.

Les chevaux ne bronchèrent pas, les gens nous prirent en photo, ce n'est pas commun de voir deux étalons dans un métro.

-Il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de connerie ! Fis-je

-Tu es aussi coupable que moi tu m'as suivis !

Je lui tirais la langue, la caserne était la plus proche de notre position. Il n'y avait personne à la table des secours, Will passa en premier et me tint la porte pour que je passe avec Chicago.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Lança Hermann

-Juste nous. Fis-je en entrant dans la salle commune toujours sur le dos de l'animal.

-Aussi cinglée que son frère. Commenta Hermann

-Mes tu veux dire ! Will est dans le coup. Bonjour chef Riddle.

Je tirais sur la bride de Chicago pour qu'il fasse une révérence, ça amusa tout le monde sauf lui apparemment. Jeff avait l'air désespéré.

-Déridez-vous un peu !

-Katsa on y va, avant qu'un des deux ne décident de laisser un cadeau à la caserne. Intervint Will

On repartit dans le centre-ville attirant les regards des passants, on se promena dans le Millenium Park et le long du parc.

\- Rattrapez-le ! S'exclama un des pompiers alors qu'on ne passait pas loin d'un accident de voiture.

-Premier qui l'attrape se fait offrir un verre ! Lança Will

Je donnais des petits coups à Chicago qui partit au galop, et il faut croire que Monsieur avait envie de se faire un trip en sautant par-dessus une voiture. Je stoppais le mec et regarda fièrement Will, une fois que les patrouilleurs l'eurent attrapé on reprit notre chemin. Et on ne pouvait pas finir sans une énième connerie, on entra dans le District 21 avec nos montures. Platt fit une de ces têtes en nous voyant mais nous ouvrit tout de même la grille.

-Quelqu'un a besoin d'un taxi ? Lança Will

-Mais qu'est-ce que…Commença Antonio

Chicago mit ses deux pattes avant sur le bureau de Jay avant de s'ébrouer sur mon frère. Erin éclata de rire avant que Voight ne lui fasse la gentille remarque qu'elle se trouvait juste devant l'arrière train du pur-sang.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je rentrais enfin à l'appartement après 48 heures de garde, je posais mes clés dans le vide poche et enleva ma veste.

-Salut. Fis-je

Personne ne répondit, Katsa se tenait devant la baie vitrée du salon, plongée dans ses réflexions, les bras croisés. M'en veut-elle d'être rentré tard ? Elle est très silencieuse depuis plusieurs jours, elle prend grand soin des filles mais ne parle quasiment pas. Elle a encore changé de couleur de cheveux, après le gris, ils sont toujours brun au sommet et même pas à la moitié deviennent rose foncé. Une des filles commence à pleurer à côté, j'attrape doucement Maïwenn qui est déjà en pyjama et douchée et la berce doucement pour la rendormir. Une fois fait c'est au tour d'Amalya de se manifester, mais avant qu'elle ne réveille sa sœur je la berce à son tour. Je regardais tour à tour les jumelles avant de rejoindre le salon, vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées et ma fiancée n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Kat' ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas, et une des jumelles n'est pas décidée à me laisser m'occuper d'elle. Je retourne prendre Maïwenn et file dans la cuisine faire son biberon. Tout en lui donnant j'observe Katsa, elle a les yeux cernées, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, au Docteur Charles. Si je pouvais refaire le portrait à ce salaud qui lui a fait ça.

-Aller miss au lit maintenant. Soufflais-je en embrassant le front de la puce

Je couchais Maïwenn dans son lit avant de rejoindre Katsa.

-Hey, fis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta avant d'attraper ma main sûrement pour la tordre mais je lui bloquais les poignets avant.

-Katsa c'est moi, Clarke.

-Ex…Excuses moi…

-Hey, ne t'excuse pas. Viens par là.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne, on resta un long moment silencieux. N'ayant pas forcément besoin de se parler, la présence de l'autre étant tout ce qu'on a besoin.

-On va se coucher ? Demandais-je

Elle secoua négativement le visage, j'attrapais tendrement son visage en coupe et plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Katsa tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu ne peux pas tenir comme ça.

-Je…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Kat' parle-moi, je suis là pour toi, peu importe quoi, je suis là pour t'épauler, pour te soutenir.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille. On resta cinq bonnes minutes comme ça avant qu'elle ne se dégage de mes bras m'adressant un sourire.

-Tu as mangé avant de rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, et si tu allais prendre un bain mousseux pendant que je fais à manger ? Proposais-je

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, je lui rendis tendrement son baiser avant de la regarder s'éloigner dans la salle de bains. J'en profite pour contacter son frère peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre d'aller voir un spécialiste ou au moins l'aider à dormir.

-Salut Jeff, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça avait l'air urgent.

-Merci d'être venu si vite Will. Entre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Katsa. Elle va mal mais ne veut pas en parler. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Je vais lui prescrire des somnifères pour l'aider mais elle doit parler avec un spécialiste. Le Docteur Charles est là.

-Va lui dire ça tiens. On parle de Katsa la tête de mule.

On rejoignit le salon, Kat' se renfrogna à la vue de son frère, elle se doutait bien pourquoi il est venu. Il l'ausculta pour s'assurer que tout va bien avant de lui donner des somnifères.

-Katsa tu dois parler à un spécialiste. Tu ne seras pas considérait comme une faible tu sais.

-Merci d'être passé Will, j'apprécie.

Je regardais son frère désolé, je le raccompagnais à la porte avant de rejoindre ma fiancée.

-Viens manger ma puce.

-C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

-C'est le cas.

Je lui rendis son baiser avant qu'on ne se mette à table.

-Et si on partait ? On partait en vacances, tous les quatre ?! Ça te fera le plus grand bien. Proposais-je

-Tu ne peux plus prendre de vacances Jeff. Tu as déjà tout grillé pour être prêt de moi quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai qu'à démissionner.

-Jeff, non. C'est ta passion d'être pompier, tu ne vas pas plaquer tout ça à cause de moi.

-Tu es ma futur femme, alors oui.

-Non Clarke. Je suis contre. Et si on déménageait ? Une nouvelle maison, un nouveau départ ?

-Ça me va. Aller viens te coucher. Fis-je

Je fus réveiller par des coups de pied, Katsa était en train de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Je la réveillais doucement avant de la serrer contre moi. Amalya qui nous réveilla vers 8h avant d'être très vite suivit par sa sœur.

-Je m'en occupe. Fis-je en embrassant doucement Katsa

-Je viens aussi. Murmura-t-elle

Je l'aidais à se lever avant d'entrer dans la chambre des jumelles et de prendre Amalya. Pendant que les biberons chauffaient, j'en profitais pour allumer l'ordi et trouver un agent immobilier pour nous aider à trouver des appartements.

-J'ai un agent immobilier libre dans une heure. Il peut venir à la maison nous rencontrer et voir nos critères. Fis-je

-Bien, qu'il vienne, plus vite on quittera cet appartement mieux ça sera.

J'enlaçais doucement sa taille et embrassa son cou. On donna le biberon et les habillèrent avant que l'homme arrive.

-Mme et Mr Clarke, Carl Plaza agent immobilier.

-Enchanté, merci d'avoir fait vite.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie. Donc vous voulez une autre habitation ?

-Oui, on vit entre guillemet ici depuis des années, j'aimerai changer. Intervint Katsa qui tient Maïwenn

-Comment ça entre guillemet ?

-Nous étions dans l'armée tous les deux avant de raccrocher.

-Toujours un appartement ?

-Oui, trois chambres de préférence, pour que chacune des jumelles puissent avoir sa chambre. Déclara ma fiancée

-Une cuisine à l'américaine, ouverte sur le salon, on a une grande famille. On aime bien pouvoir profiter d'eux en cuisinant. Intervins-je

-Un secteur précis ? Demanda-t-il

Je lui décris le secteur qu'on voulait, pas trop loin de la caserne, pas trop loin de chez Jay et Erin.

-Je commence mes recherches et vous contact dans l'après-midi pour commencer des visites.

-Vous aurez trouvé ? Demanda Katsa

-Vous avez fait appel au meilleur agent immobilier ! Lança Plaza

-On verra ça alors. Sourit Katsa pour ne pas paraître méchante.

On s'installa dans la chambre des filles pour jouer avec elles, vers 11h le téléphone sonna.

-A croire qu'il est très performant, il a des appartements qui pourraient nous plaire. Fis-je en lui montrant mon portable.

-Il veut qu'on le rejoigne à midi. Tu prépares le sac des filles je leur mets le manteau.

Je rigolais face à l'organisation de ma future femme et m'exécuta. Le premier appartement ne nous correspondait pas dans l'agencement des pièces, le deuxième on avait l'impression d'étouffer.

-Celui-ci est plus grand que les premiers, rénové dans un style design, trois chambres, un bureau une cuisine à l'américaine.

Katsa rigola en regardant l'immeuble.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda l'agent immobilier.

-Mon frère et ma belle-sœur habitent dans cet immeuble.

L'appartement correspond en tout point à ce qu'on veut, mais en plus il a une belle vue et il a été rénové avec goût. Je rejoignis Katsa dans une des chambres et enlaça sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demandais-je

-Il est grand, grand espace de vie pour recevoir plein de monde, les filles ont de grandes chambres et on a même un bureau pour s'isoler. Moi j'adore franchement.

-On va le prendre. Fis-je en revenant dans la salle

-Super, je vais vous demander de passer à l'agence avec moi pour qu'on signe les papiers et il sera à vous.

-A nous tout de suite ? Combien de temps avant de pouvoir emménager dedans ?

-Organisée. Vous pourrez emménager dès les papiers signés.

Une heure plus tard on était de retour dans notre ancien chez nous à commencer à faire les cartons. J'avais demandé à Casey s'il pouvait nous prêter sa camionnette pour les cartons et il avait proposé de rester. Appelant sa sœur pour qu'elle garde les jumelles. En ouvrant la porte, ce n'était pas le lieutenant de l'échelle qui était là mais toute la caserne.

-Moins de deux heures et demie pour vider l'appartement ! S'exclama Cruz

-Vous êtes des champions ! Rigola Katsa

-Tu nous dois une bouteille de champagne.

-C'est prévu mais que si avant ce soir la plus part des meubles sont montés dans le nouvel appartement !

Cruz, Otiz et Mouch râlèrent à moitié.

-Vous avez de la chance, la cuisine est déjà montée, et le canapé est laissé là-bas.

-Donc celui-là ne te sers plus ? Fit Cruz

\- Non, prends-le si tu veux.

On retourna dans notre nouveau chez nous, à croire que Jay et Erin sont sourds car aucun ne remarquèrent nos allers-retours. Katsa avait fini par abandonner le rangement et la décoration pour commencer à cuisiner.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je commençais à cuire un rôti à la sauce diable accompagné de pommes de terre pour remplir les estomacs qui sont venu nous aider.

-Je descends, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Fis-je en embrassant Clarke

J'attrapais un gâteau que je venais de faire avant de descendre à l'étage juste en dessous de nous et toqua à la porte.

-Kat' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança Jay en ouvrant

-Bonjour, je tenais à me présenter je suis votre nouvelle voisine d'immeuble. Déclarais-je

-Tu…Quoi ?

-Je vous ai fait un gâteau à la myrtille pour bien commencer nos relations de voisinage.

J'avais envie de rigoler face à sa tête abasourdie.

-Tu…Tu viens d'emménager dans l'immeuble ?!

-Juste au-dessus de vous en faites. J'en pouvais plus de l'ancien appartement alors on a changé.

-…

-Bon début de cauchemars. Rigolais-je en embrassant sa joue et en repartant.

Les gars avaient quasiment finit d'installer les meubles, je rejoignis Hermann dans le bureau.

-Dis Christopher, tu serais d'accord pour me former à devenir pompier ? Demandais-je

-Moi ?

-Oui, Gabriela m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'a formé, et que tu es le meilleur mentor.

-Ça serait avec joie gamine.

-Géniale.

-Katsa je mets ça où ?

-Sur le meuble du salon Cruz s'il te plaît. Il y a un deuxième drapeau plié dans un triangle normalement, mets les tous les deux, et il y a un cadre avec nos médailles.

-Vos drapeaux d'armée.

-Ouais, c'est symbolique. Bon je vais ouvrir cette petite bouteille ! M'exclamais-je

-Kat' je crois que nos nouveaux voisins viennent d'arriver ! Lança Clarke

-Il faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau de Jay ! Plaisantais-je avant d'enlacer Erin.

-Il est superbe votre appart'.

-Merci. On a sauté sur l'occasion. Hey Sophia ! La plus belle de toute ! Fis-je

Je pris ma filleule à bras avant de la faire tourner dans les airs, on s'installa tous dans le salon pour boire un verre à ce déménagement éclair.

-Pas loin de moi. Fit So'

-Non je ne suis pas loin de toi maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à monter les quelques marches pour venir chez moi. Comme ça on pourra se voir tout le temps !

-Pauvre de moi. Râla Jay

-Dis que ça te déranges d'avoir ta sœur juste à côté ! Intervint Erin

-Non, j'en suis plus que ravis de l'avoir. Lança-t-il avant de venir m'enlacer.

Je lui rendis son étreinte avant de rejoindre Jeff.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49**

 **Un an plus tard.**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-Ok les filles on se dépêche on va être en retard à la crèche sinon et maman à la caserne. Lançais-je

-Mama pimpon.

-Oui maman va aller dans son camion rouge comme papa, et vous vous allez jouer à la crèche avec les autres enfants.

J'attrapais Amalya pour lui mettre son manteau pendant que Maïwenn marchait à pas hésitant faire la chambre. Dix minutes plus tard on est enfin prête.

-Tiens ne serait-ce pas ma magnifique petite sœur ?!

-Oh non, mon stupide frangin. Plaisantais-je en me tournant vers Jay qui sortait de son appartement.

Je lui fis un câlin avant de serrer Erin et Sophia.

-Clarke n'est pas là ? Demanda Erin

-Il était d'astreinte cette nuit. Il finit ce soir. Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille déposer les filles, ma garde commence dans vingt minutes.

-Donnes, la crèche est sur le chemin du District. Et on y dépose Sophia. Déclara Jay

-D'accord, vraiment parce que je suis en retard. A demain les filles. C'est tata Nathalie qui vous récupère en attendant que papa finisse.

J'embrassais la joue de mon frère avant de partir, je vais me faire tuer par Hermann si je suis en retard.

-Stagiaire en retard !

-Désolée, les jumelles n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes.

-Vas te changer et rejoints moi. Déclara Hermann

-Hey, ce n'est pas juste, t'es plus cool avec elle qu'avec tous les autres stagiaires. Râla Otis

-La différence Otis c'est qu'elle a servi pour son pays, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous et a dû voir des horreurs. Et pour ça j'ai un profond respect pour ce bout de femme. Et puis elle est venue d'elle-même me demander de la former !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais demandé à Hermann de me former car c'est un super pompier, qu'il a des années d'expériences dans le métier que la plus part des gars de la caserne. Il est une sorte de mentor. Je me changeais en deux minutes chrono avant de rejoindre la salle commune.

-Cool maintenant que la stagiaire est arrivée on va manger. Lança Capp

-Si tu as faim Capp tu vas te faire à manger toi-même, la stagiaire elle vient avec moi ! Intervint Herman

-C'est quoi ce bordel, le stagiaire a toujours fait à manger ici !

-Je suis l'exception à la règle crâne d'œuf. Plaisantais-je en rejoignant Hermann

J'enchaînais les exercices pour bien manipuler les outils, les coups de haches, comment porter un collègue, les tuyaux...

-Tu ne la pousses pas trop ?

-Nan Casey, elle a un potentiel énorme, je veux l'exploiter. Cette gamine deviendra un grand pompier. Entendis-je Hermann dire

Je me concentrais sur mon bloc à découper, jusqu'au moment où l'alarme retentit.

« Ambulance 61, Echelle 81, Squad 3, Bataillon 25 appel de détresse 486 Pulo Street »

-Aller en route.

On remit le matériel dans le camion avant de partir sur le lieu de l'intervention, la rue est bien calme pour un appel qui nécessite la caserne entière. C'est même trop calme.

-Okay, on entre voir ce qui se passe là-dedans. Hermann tu prends Katsa avec toi, Dawson avec eux. Mouch, Otis avec moi. Déclara Casey

-Tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle stagiaire.

On entra dans le bâtiment, toujours aussi calme, on continua notre progression dans le bâtiment.

-Vous avez entendu ça ? Lança Gabby

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre, des bruits sourds trop bien connus.

-Des coups de feu, et ce n'est pas du petit truc. Soufflais-je

Au même moment la radio émit du bruit et la voix de Boden nous parvint.

« -On a un type lourdement armé sur le toit, il ne doit pas être seul. Soyez extrêmement prudent. »

-Bien, il doit y avoir des gens ici, on les trouve et on se regroupe dans une salle. Murmura Hermann

On pénétra dans une pièce, et effectivement les gens s'y étaient déjà regroupés.

-Il faut bloquer la porte avec ce qu'on peut pour empêcher d'entrer. Faire des murs avec les tables. Fis-je

Otis débarqua manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque à Hermann

-Otis va chercher le Lieutenant Casey. Souffla le pompier.

-Ok, il faut être extrêmement silencieux, alors je vais demander à tout le monde déteindre son téléphone. Et nous on coupe nos radios. Lançais-je

-La stagiaire prend les commandes. Fit Otis qui était de retours

-La stagiaire a fait l'armée espèce d'abruti. Alors arrêtes de me juger parce que sinon toi et moi on règle ça dehors. Sifflais-je

On attendit dans le silence, les coups de feu nous parvenaient étouffés. Casey donna notre position à Boden et demanda rapidement la situation avant de coupé la radio.

-Apparemment Brett et Chili sont aussi dans le bâtiment.

-Merde.

-Elles savent ce qu'elles font, elles sont sûrement cachées. Fis-je

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve. Lança Gabby

Je fis signe à tout le monde de se taire et se baisser, des bruits de pas ayant attiré mon attention. J'attrapais le plus silencieusement possible mon pied de biche, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, je n'attendis pas qu'il soit entièrement entré pour lui bondir dessus et le désarmer.

-Un de moins. Et maintenant on est aussi armé qu'eux. Déclarais-je en attrapant l'arme.

On finit par sortir de là grâce à l'intervention du SWAT

-Dieu merci vous allez tous bien ! S'exclama Boden

J'échangeai une accolade avec Severide avant d'aller ranger mon matériel. On rentra à la caserne, l'intervention nous ayant vidé.

-Katsa, Jeff est-il malade ? Demanda Boden

-Non, il est de garde. Fis-je

Je vis à son regard que la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Rien.

-Chef.

-Il ne sait pas présenté à la garde.

J'attrapais mon téléphone pour essayer de le joindre mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

-Tout le monde dans le camion on va faire un tour. Lança Casey

On monta dans le 81, Otis arrêta le camion devant le District 21.

-On revient. Fit le Lieutenant

On se présenta au bureau de Platt qui nous ouvrit la grille, l'unité était là plongée dans leur affaire.

-Pourquoi vous avez une photo de cette garce ? Demandais-je en désignant la photo de Liza

-Tu la connais ? Lança Ruzzek

-Ouais, c'est l'ex complétement cinglée de Jeff.

-Elle s'est évadée de prison hier. Lâcha Antonio

-Clarke ne s'est pas montré à sa garde hier. Fit Casey

-On travaille dessus, on pense que Liza lui a tendu un piège. Intervint Atwater

-Kat' je peux voir ton téléphone ?

-Tiens, pourquoi Mouse ? Demandais-je

-Des fois qu'elle t'espionnerait grâce à lui.

-On va le retrouver Kat', je te le promets. Souffla Jay en me rejoignant.

-Si ce n'est pas vous c'est moi.

« A toutes les unités, incendie 1890 Pool Avenue. »

-On doit décoller.

On se rendit sur place, il y avait déjà trois casernes sur place, et ce n'est pas un feu mais un braisier devant nous. Boden demanda la situation à un autre type.

-On pense qu'il y a des squatteurs mais le bâtiment est immense et le feu progresse vite.

-Severide reconnaissance rapide. Déclara Boden

-Hermann avec Katsa, Dawson avec moi on appuie le Squad. Ordonna Casey

J'enfilais mon casque en suivant Hermann

-Focalisé sur la mission, on ne pense à rien d'autre. Les flics vont le retrouver, les Renseignements vont y arriver. Déclara Christopher

-Tu as toute mon attention. Déclarais-je

Le plafond grince au-dessus de nous, menaçant, on ne doit pas traîner sinon il va s'effondrer sur nous. On évacue deux personnes ainsi qu'un pompier qui n'a plus d'air. Au bout de six heures le feu est maîtrisé et toujours aucune nouvelle de Clarke. J'essaye d'y penser le moins possible pour rester attentive à ma garde.

-Stagiaire entraînement. Déclara Hermann

On sortit dans la cour pour s'entraîner, ce soir je vais très bien dormir ! Il me fait même traîner Cruz sur 500 mètres, monter en haut de l'échelle, et monter en haut de l'échelle en un temps record avec un gros tuyau.

-Même les trucs qu'on a du mal elle remporte haut la main. Si ça continue comme ça elle ne va nous claquer sous les doigts et partir directement chez le Squad ! Plaisanta Hermann

-Mais j'ai un bon mentor. Fis-je

-Et je prendrai la relève dès qu'elle sera pompier officiellement. Intervint Severide.

On alla manger pour reprendre des forces, Cruz s'étant dévoué pour cuisiner. Erin et Antonio firent leur apparition dans la caserne pour poser des questions. Mais l'alarme les coupa avant la fin, pour nous envoyer sur un accident de la route entre deux véhicules.

-Je sais que cette garde a été mouvementé, mais je profite des dix dernières minutes pour annoncer que Katsa qui malgré les événements qui ne sont pas à sa faveur avec la disparition de Clarke, a su garder la tête froide. J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer qu'elle est officiellement pompier. Finit la période de stage, elle intègre le camion 81, si tu acceptes.

-Avec plaisir que je rejoints une super équipe. Merci à Hermann qui a accepté de me former.

Je fis un câlin au concerné avant d'échanger des accolades avec les autres.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50**

 **PDV Externe**

La jeune femme retourna dans la chambre où elle avait immobilisé l'homme qu'elle dit aimé pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Trois heures qu'il était sanglé au lit un casque fixé aux oreilles avec les mêmes musiques qui passent en boucle. Il allait devenir cinglé à force mais il avait tout fait pour garder son calme comme son entraînement militaire et celui de pompier lui avait appris. Il avait fait abstraction de la musique en se remémorant les détails du visage de sa fiancée, sa façon de se déplacer, de venir l'enlacer, de se lover contre lui…

Liza sangla les chevilles de Clarke avec des sangles d'immobilisation et fit de même avec ses poignets, de cette façon elle était sûre de le contrôler.

-Ca va mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

Le pompier se recula pour échapper au toucher de cette femme qui tente par tous les moyens de le séparer de celle qu'il aime vraiment.

-Tu as un problème Liza, il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ! Je ne t'aime pas Liza ! Tu as été la première à me tourner le dos ! A profiter que j'étais au combat pour aller coucher avec un autre ! Je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Katsa ! Tu dois te faire à l'idée.

Elle le gifla d'une telle force qu'il en tomba sur le lit.

-Tu crois qu'elle t'aime mais elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Elle le fit monter dans la voiture, ils prirent la direction de la caserne 51, Katsa y étant comme stagiaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la rue, la caserne est vide, aucun camion n'est à l'intérieur. Puis ils arrivèrent chacun leur tour, les pompiers descendirent des véhicules, la majorité sont recouvert de suie car ils sont entrés dans l'incendie. Jeff fixa sa fiancée, il la trouvait magnifique.

Dix minutes plus tard Hermann ressortit de la caserne en traînant une immense planche de bois. Il fut suivit par Katsa, elle commença à s'entraîner sans savoir qu'elle était observée.

-Tu vois elle n'en a rien à faire de toi. Elle continue à travailler.

-Elle est professionnelle. La défendit Clarke.

-Tu lui trouveras toujours une excuse. Elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi, sinon elle aurait demandé à arrêter sa garde pour partir à ta recherche tu ne crois pas ?

Le pompier serra les dents pour se retenir de dire quelque chose, et surtout ne pas croire à ce qu'elle disait. Katsa s'inquiète mais elle est professionnelle comme lui il a dû l'être quand elle était dans le coma. Et puis elle est stagiaire, elle ne peut pas se permettre de décliner une garde, elle doit faire ses preuves. Il l'observa traîner un des gars de la caserne puis monter à l'échelle en portant un tuyau, puis un mannequin. Il était sûr qu'elle ferait un super pompier. Jeff tenta de tirer sur les sangles de ses poignets mais elles sont bloquées à sa taille l'empêchant de faire un mouvement. A la radio le présentateur parle de la Saint-Valentin, et il se rappelle qu'il voulait emmener Katsa après sa garde au restaurant. Mais Liza a gâché tous ses plans, et il n'est pas sûr de voir sa famille avant un long moment. La sirène de la caserne retentit, le sortant de ses pensées, il observa la jeune Halstead descendre rapidement de l'échelle avant de balancer le matériel dans le 81 et de monter à bord.

Liza les ramena à la « maison », elle commença à balader ses mains sur le torse musclé de Jeff, elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il tournait la tête à chaque tentative.

-Jeff Jeff Jeff tu finiras par te laisser faire. Susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Jamais avec toi.

Liza rigola en passant une main dans ses cheveux et alluma la télévision. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pompier qui se raidit.

« Merci nous pouvons reprendre l'antenne, un de nos ascenseurs vient de se bloquer avec une famille à l'intérieur, mais grâce à l'intervention héroïque de pompier tout le monde à pus sortir. Je voudrai en profiter pour souligner que ces hommes et ces femmes vont un travail noble, en risquant leur vie pour nous et pour notre belle ville. Alors du fond du cœur merci. On vous sera éternellement reconnaissant. Une de nos équipes a été les interviewés juste après leur mission, écoutons le Lieutenant Casey du centre de secours 51. »

« Ca aura été une garde mouvementée, nous avons répondu à plusieurs interventions importantes en plus des interventions plus calme si on peut dire. Nous avons également apprit la disparition inquiétante d'un de nos collègues. Ca apprend à notre stagiaire le métier directement sur le terrain, c'est beaucoup mieux que la théorie. »

La caméra se déplace pour montrer une personne en manteau de feu avec un casque aux bandes orange, le cœur de Clarke se serra en reconnaissant Katsa. Il aimerait être prêt d'elle pour la soutenir après sa longue garde.

« Ca fait quoi d'être stagiaire ? »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir mais c'est un des plus beaux métiers au monde. J'ai la chance d'être dans une caserne super, et d'avoir une bonne équipe, j'apprends beaucoup d'eux. Je suis désolée mais nous devons y aller. »

« En cette Saint-Valentin vous ne voudriez pas être plutôt chez vous avec votre conjoint ? »

La jeune femme joua nerveusement à la maison.

« C'est sûre que je préfèrerai mais j'aime Chicago, et j'aime venir en aide aux gens. Mon conjoint le comprend parfaitement, il est également pompier. Et il sait et doit garder à l'esprit que je l'aime, et que peut importe où il se trouve je l'aimerai toujours et attendrais son retour. Et que je ne m'arrêterai pas de le chercher s'il a des soucis. »

Jeff sourit, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec lui mais qu'à travers le journal elle avait d'avantages de chance qu'il la voit.

-Mais en attendant c'est moi qui t'ai. Susurra Liza en embrassant le cou du pompier.

-Arrêtes Liza. Siffla-t-il en serrant les dents de dégoûts

Elle lui fit un suçon et une fois satisfaite d'elle se leva d'un bond regardant Clarke impuissant, les poignets et chevilles entravés.

-Bon je vais faire des courses pour notre dîner de Saint-Valentin. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Jeff

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il alla dans la cuisine et fit tomber une bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait dans un placard du bas. Après s'être tortillé dans tous les sens il réussit à s'emparer du briquet qu'il alluma et lâcha sur l'alcool. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour être trouvé.

Les flammes grandirent rapidement, et prirent du terrain, Jeff se replia dans un coin éloigné.

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

-Une heure de passé et aucune intervention, le bonheur de passer sa dernière demi-heure de garde tranquille ! Lança Otis

La sirène retentie au même moment, Otis avait dit la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas ! Les autres lui râlèrent dessus avant de monter dans le camion. On se rendit sur un autre incendie, d'une maison cette fois-ci.

-Cruz avec moi en reconnaissance. Déclara Severide

-Katsa tu me suis on les appuie. Fit Casey

-Bien mon Lieutenant.

-Les autres déployez l'aérienne.

On passa par devant, Casey me lança enfoncer la porte qui montra des signes de résistance.

-N'oublies pas reste baissé.

-Mon Lieutenant un corps ! Signalais-je en montrant une forme plus loin.

Il me fit signe d'avancer, tenant mon manteau. Je retournais la personne, qui bougea au même moment.

-Clarke ! M'exclamais-je

-On le sort de là. Prends ses pieds je prends les bras. Intervint Casey.

Les filles arrivèrent immédiatement avec le brancard.

-Les Renseignements sont sur le chemin, Severide a trouvé le manteau de Clarke à l'arrière. Informa Boden.

-Katsa vient m'aider avec le tuyau ! S'exclama Hermann

Je regardais dans la direction de Jeff voulant le rejoindre mais me résigna à rejoindre le pompier pour finir l'intervention. Je montais à l'échelle et tira sur le tuyau pour l'emmener en haut de l'échelle. De là j'avais une vue imprenable sur la rue et la ville, des gyrophares, les Renseignements. Je vis Jay descendre de voiture, ils se séparèrent, une autre voiture arriva. Liza en sortie, et commença à partir à pied. Jay se mit à faire des gestes dans sa direction, ils se rapprochaient, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui dit pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Elle bouge et soudainement Jay brandit son arme et une détonation résonne alors que Liza s'écroule au sol.

Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger sur l'échelle, mon frère vient de tuer Liza. Elle est morte.

-Redescends et va voir Clarke. Souffle Hermann en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je ne me fais pas prier et m'exécute, ils sont plusieurs autour de l'ambulance, je pousse gentiment Cruz. Jeff est assis sur le brancard, Brett essayant de lui mettre un masque à oxygène.

-Je vais…

-Tu vas mettre ce foutu masque sur ton visage et écouter les filles. Rigolais-je

Contre les protestations des deux ambulancières et des gars, mon foutu pompier se leva, ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en enfouissant me lovant contre lui.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Murmura-t-il

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jeff.

 **PDV Externe**

Le jeune couple se tenait enlacer devant leur collègues et amis, Casey en avait profité pour enlacer Gabby et les Renseignements qui les avaient rejoints, Jay avait fait la même chose avec Erin. Clarke se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de sa bien-aimée pour attraper son visage en coupe et d'embrasser ses lèvres parfaites selon lui.

-Je t'aime plus que tout.

Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes, Katsa ne dit rien et le serra dans ses bras, le laissant exprimer son chagrin contre son épaule.

-On est ensemble Jeff, personne ne nous séparera. Souffla-t-elle en embrassa la tempe du pompier.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, ils se séparèrent, Katsa aida son homme à se mettre dans le brancard et lui mit le masque que Brett lui tendait.

-Je reviens. Souffla la jeune femme

Elle allait pour s'éloigner voir son frère mais son fiancé rattrapa sa main. Elle pressa doucement sa main avant de rejoindre son frère. Erin la rattrapa pour l'empêcher de regarder le corps de Liza.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Katsa

-J'étais en train de la convaincre en disant que j'étais d'accord avec elle, que je voulais que tu t'éloignes de Jeff, que tu arrêtes de le voir. Que c'était dans notre intérêt à tous les deux. Et elle a sortit quelque chose de sa poche en s'élançant vers moi, j'ai pas réfléchis.

-Légitime défense. Intervint Voight

-Et au moins elle ne s'évadera plus ! J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait pas mal d'ennemi. Mouse a fait des recherches et il y aurait apparemment plusieurs filles qui voulaient lui mettre la main dessus. Comment elles s'appelaient déjà ? Fit Alvin

-Ah oui c'est ça Morgane, Seolane, Morgane, Floriane, Kathy. Continua le détective

-Je les aurais bien aidées ! S'exclama Katsa en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur avec un grand sourire.

Elle embrassa la joue de son frère avant de rejoindre Jeff qui l'observait depuis l'ambulance. Il passa un bras autour de la jeune femme qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Juste de l'inhalation de fumée mais on l'emmène au Chicago Med par précaution. Déclara Brett

-Je te retrouverai là-bas après ma garde. Souffla Katsa en embrassant rapidement les lèvres de Jeff

Le chef qui avait consulté son lieutenant lui donna le feu vert pour qu'elle accompagne les ambulancières. La garde est de toute manière terminée depuis une heure. Ce fut Will qui prit en charge Jeff à son arrivée.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je rentrais de ma garde, 72 heures de gardes, 203 interventions, je crois que le record est battu. L'appartement est bien silencieux lorsque j'arrive, il y a de la lumière dans la chambre de Maïwenn. Jeff est allongé au sol avec les filles autour de lui en train de jouer, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à la scène.

-Hey.

-Mama ! S'exclama Maïwenn

-Salut ma puce, tu nous fais quoi de bon à manger ? Demandais-je

-Oupe.

-De la soupe, j'ai hâte de goûter ça.

Je me penché vers Jeff et l'embrassa, il me répondit à peine, je ne dis rien et retourna dans la cuisine pour me sortir une boisson. Deux semaines qu'on s'est débarrassé de Liza et que Jeff est devenu un peu distant. J'envoyais un sms à Erin pour savoir si elle est libre ce soir pour garder les jumelles, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Jeff.

-Il est où papa ? Demandais-je en rejoignant les jumelles

\- Toilettes. Fit Amalya

-D'accord, on va mettre le manteau les filles, vous allez chez Erin & Jay. Vous pourrez jouer avec Sophia comme ça.

J'attrapais le gilet d'Amalya et lui enfila avant de partir à la poursuite de Maïwenn. Je descendis les filles à mon frère, et les remercient de les garder pour ce soir alors qu'ils se marient dans quelques jours. Je filais dans la salle de bains et tomba sur Jeff.

-Où sont les filles ? Demanda-t-il

-En-dessous avec Jay et Erin. Toi et moi on va en ville, we need to talk.

Je pris une douche très rapide alors que j'aurai aimé y rester plus longtemps pour détendre mes muscles. On quitta l'appartement dans un silence de mort, aucun de nous ne parlait, on se rendit dans un restaurant français à quelques pas de l'immeuble. Jeff tira ma chaise, je lui souris même distant il reste galant.

-Jeff. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es distant depuis l'épisode avec Liza, tu ne t'occupes que des filles, tu passes ton temps avec elles. On ne se parle plus du tout ou quasiment plus. Je suis rentrée d'une longue garde compliqué, et tu ne me réponds pas, je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit moment. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

 **PDV Externe**

Le jeune homme pouvait y voir la tristesse dans les yeux de sa compagne, ses yeux commencer à briller. Il attrapa doucement la main de Katsa et la pressa tendrement

-Non Kat' tu n'as rien fait de mal. La vérité c'est que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de toi pour ce que Liza a fait avec moi. Les paroles qu'elle t'a dites, le suçon, les marques de morsures… Je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça et de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi quand tu rentres de tes gardes.

Il se leva de sa chaise tout en gardant la main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne et s'approcha d'elle. Il tira doucement sur son bras pour l'attirer à lui.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur pour avoir réagir de la sorte. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Rien d'autre n'existe à mes yeux à part toi et nos filles. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant dans un câlin.

Elle se lova dans les bras musclés du pompier, ils se séparèrent et se réinstallèrent à leur table. Le serveur revînt à la table avec leur plat.

-Alors pompier s'est comment ? Lança Clarke

-Géniale ! Plein d'adrénaline, d'action, toujours aller vite mais faire les choses bien, en couvrant son collègue. J'adore ! C'est le plus beau métier du monde.

-Au Squad c'est encore plus d'actions, tu fais d'avantage de choses car cette unité pour le sauvetage alors que l'échelle c'est légèrement plus limité. Déclara le pompier

-Hmm, certes mais ce n'est jamais la même chose ! On ne réagit pas de la même façon à chaque incendie. Même si c'est toujours le même type d'interventions c'est toujours différent.

Clarke piqua dans son assiette et tendit le bras pour faire goûter à sa fiancée, future femme dans quelques jours.

-C'est trop bon.

-Et ta garde aujourd'hui ça a été ? Demanda le pompier

-Une foutue garde ! En 72 heures on a répondu à 203 appels, on n'a même pas réussit à faire un vrai repas. On pioché dans les plats entre chaque interventions. On est venu au secours du Squad, le plancher a cédé sous leurs pieds on a dû aller les secourir. C'était cool, Casey m'a pris avec lui pour que j'apprenne.

-Je te fais un massage en rentrant, une fois que les jumelles soient couchées.

-J'aime cette idée. Sourit la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Jeff était soulagé que Katsa ne lui en tienne pas compte de son comportement. Jusqu'au moment où le portable de Katsa vibra.

-C'est ta mère. Plaisanta Katsa

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Que j'essaye une dernière fois la robe avant qu'on parte en France.

 **Flash-Back**

La belle-mère et la future mariée se baladèrent dans les étales de robes de mariée. Katsa, elle, regardait des robes plutôt discrètes.

-Tu ne vas pas prendre cette robe ! S'exclama la mère de Jeff

-Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien. Je ne veux pas d'une robe trop extravagante qui va en plus m'étouffer.

-Mais si, et puis on fera des retouches pour que ça ne vous bloque pas la respiration.

Katsa leva les yeux au ciel de toute façon elle n'aura pas raison.

-Je veux que vous ayez un mariage magnifique. Je veux quelque chose de grandiose.

-On pensait faire une réception à la caserne.

-Non non ! On va faire ça ailleurs ! C'est nous qui payons vous avez deux jumelles à vous occuper ! Vous n'avez pas d'autre envie ?

-Lors de notre voyage on était tombé dans un château en France vraiment super.

-Et bah on le fera là-bas ! C'est quoi le nom ?

-Château de Canisy, en Normandie, je me souviens qu'on avait été faire les plages du Débarquement ensuite.

-Très bien, je m'occupe de tout ça. Regarde-moi cette merveille !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Tu veux que je lui dise de te lâcher un peu ?

-Non laisse, elle a raison il faut que je vois si la robe me va encore.

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, Jeff contempla sa fiancée toujours mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'est passé avec Liza. Le jeune couple alla se promener le long du lac Michigan, la skyline illumine le ciel étoilé. Katsa sentit que Jeff était perdu dans ses pensées, elle se stoppa avant de se tourner vers son pompier.

-Jeff, tu dois oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Liza. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Tu n'as pas choisis ce qui s'est passé ! Tu as même fait une débilité pour en sortir ! Si je dois être mal avec quelqu'un ça sera avec elle, pour t'avoir fait ça. Mais Jay lui a réglé son compte avant moi. Sinon j'aurai nourrit les poissons. Je t'aime, et s'il faut que je te dise ça pour que tu te sentes mieux alors je te pardonne Jeff, c'est oublié. Laissons ça derrière nous et avançons. Ensemble.

Elle l'enlaça doucement et embrassa son cou, il se relaxa dans ses bras, avant de passer autour de la taille de la jeune femme et de la soulever de terre. Jeff l'embrassa passionnément avant de se jeter dans le lac Michigan.

-T'es complétement cinglé ! L'eau n'atteint même pas les 15 degrés ! S'exclama Katsa

-C'est bon pour la circulation sanguine !

-On va attraper une pneumonie avec tes conneries !

-Common Kat' on a déjà fait pire que ça !

Elle lui envoya une vague d'eau dans la figure avant de prendre la fuite à grandes brasses. C'était sans compter qu'il allait la prendre en chasse. Une patrouille de police se gara non loin du lac, ayant été avertie qu'il y a du mouvement dans l'eau. Ils n'en revinrent pas de voir un couple dans l'eau à cette heure de la nuit et surtout par la température. L'un d'eux le moins expérimenté brandit sa torche sur le jeune couple de pompier.

-Finis de jouer vous deux sortez de là !

La jeune femme dégagea son visage des cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir, Jeff sortit et tendit une main à sa fiancée. Le patrouilleur braqua sa lampe torche sur leur visage avant d'arracher le collier de Katsa et de lire les plaques.

-Katsa Halstead, Jay Halstead. C'est vous je suppose ? Cracha-t-il

-Non c'est mon sosie. Rendez-moi mes plaques.

-Ce sont des preuves, je vous les confisque.

-Attendez des preuves pour quoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Déclara Jeff

-Attends tu as dit Jay Halstead ? Intervint l'autre flic

-Oui, c'est ce qui est écrit sur la plaque, c'est sûrement ce loustique.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Jay Halstead est un des Détectives qui travaille sous les ordres du grand Hank Voight ! S'exclama l'officier.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que le sergent des Renseignements avait assisté à toute la scène. Il aimait bien des fois après le service allé sur les bords du lac réfléchir et admirer la Skyline. Il avait été attiré par le bruit des deux nageurs noctambules puis par les deux patrouilleurs.

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lança-t-il en sortant de l'ombre

Les deux officiers sursautèrent et c'est limite si le plus vieux des deux ne se fit pas dessus en voyant le réputé Sergent.

-Ri…rien monsieur. Bo…bonne soirée. Balbutia-t-il en entraînant son équipier après avoir rendu les plaques à Katsa.

-La vache si ça ce n'est pas de l'intimidation. Souffla Katsa

-Allez-vous deux, je vous ramène chez vous. Vous n'allez pas tomber malade juste avant le mariage d'Erin et Jay et le vôtre tout de même. Lança Voight en posant sa veste sur les épaules grelottante de Katsa.

-Merci. Remercia-t-elle reconnaissante.

Ils trouvèrent Jay dans leur canapé à regarder la télé, il leva un sourcil en les voyant arrivé complétement trempés.

-Nan ne poses même pas la question ! Lança Katsa

-Je n'allais pas. Se défendit le Détective en levant les mains innocemment

-C'est ça, je te connais par cœur Jay Halstead.

-Les jumelles sont au lit, je leur ai lu une histoire. Je les ai montés ici, j'ai pensé qu'elles seraient mieux dans leur propre lit surtout qu'on est juste en-dessous.

-Merci. Tu m'excuses mais je vais prendre une douche brulante pour me réchauffer. Fit Katsa en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain

Jeff expliqua à son futur beau-frère in law pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état, et fila à la douche une fois Katsa finie. Cette dernière remercia son grand-frère d'avoir accepté de surveiller les jumelles pendant qu'elle mettait les choses au clair avec Jeff. Elle lui fit un câlin en guise de bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime frérot.

-Moi aussi ma belle je t'aime. Depuis que tu étais dans le ventre de maman.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

J'observais Jeff dormir, j'embrassais la commissure de ses lèvres avant de me lever. Je lançais le café avant de faire le biberon des jumelles.

-Mommy

-Hey Maïwenn, bien dormis ma puce ? Fis-je en embrassant son front.

Je l'emmenais dans le salon et lui donna son biberon, avant de la mettre dans son trotteur et de lui donner un biscuit. Je vérifiais une dernière fois la valise des filles pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié pour elles.

-Tiens on dirait que maman et Maïwenn sont déjà réveillées. Lança Jeff en entrant dans la salle avec Amalya.

-J'ai fait son biberon, et tu as du café si tu veux. Déclarais-je avant de m'échapper vers la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau pour la réchauffer, dans deux heures on sera dans l'avion pour la France. Les parents de Jeff nous rejoignent à l'aéroport tout à l'heure, ce qui va augmenter encore plus mon stress. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules avant de glisser sur mes flancs, je me retournais pour faire face à Clarke.

-Les filles ? Demandais-je

-Dans leur parc de jeux. Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis avant que le baiser ne s'intensifie, il descendit vers mon cou, je penchais la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès.

On passa le début d'après-midi tranquillement, vers 14h, on venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, mes beaux-parents nous attendaient devant l'entrée. Jeff serra doucement ma main avant qu'on ne les rejoigne.

-Ma plus belle réussite ! S'exclama la mère de Jeff en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut maman. P'pa.

-Salut fiston. Katsa, j'ai entendu dire que les félicitations sont de rigueur.

-Merci Monsieur Clarke.

-Oh s'il te plaît dans quelques jours tu seras officiellement ma belle-fille alors appel moi Ian.

La mère de Jeff attrapa les jumelles

-Bon ils sont où les autres ? Demanda-t-elle

-Maman.

-Quoi on décolle bientôt.

-Les voilà. Intervins-je en montrant la voiture de Jay.

Les Renseignements nous rejoignirent, j'attrapais ma filleule.

-Et moi vais prendre l'avion. Fit Sophia

-On va tous les prendre ! Tu vas voir ça va être bien.

-Regardez votre visage ! Vous avez des cernes immenses ! S'exclama la Carol la mère de Jeff en désignant le visage d'Erin.

Tout le monde plaisanta, Erin rougit.

-Et toi tu es toute raide ! Bon une fois en France je m'occupe de vous deux ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant Erin et moi.

On enregistra nos bagages une fois que le 51 nous eut rejoindre, je m'assis à côté de Jeff et de Severide. Jay était derrière moi siège avec Erin, Carol avait kidnappé les enfants avec elle.

-Tenez Erin, un coussin pour votre tête et un masque pour vos yeux. Vous dormez pour faire disparaître ces cernes ! Ordonna-t-elle

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa se retourna pour se moquer de la jeune femme, mais sa belle-mère lui avait réservé le même sort. Elle râla mais Jeff attrapa le masque et le posa sur les yeux de sa bien-aimée avant de l'attirer contre lui. Il la sentit frissonner, une hôtesse lui apporta une couverture qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Au bout de 8h30 de vol, leur avion se posa dans la capitale française, qui commence doucement à se réveiller, tout le monde a fini par faire un somme pendant le vol. Ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à la gare afin d'attraper le train qui les mènera en Normandie.

-Maman j'en ai marre. Râla Sophia

-Je sais ma puce, c'est très long mais soit sage. On sera dans un château de princesse après.

-Et tu seras une reine, et papa le roi.

Au bout de trois heures ils étaient arrivés dans la préfecture de la Manche vers 10h heure française, un bus les attendait, le chauffeur salua les Clarke avant de commencé à mettre les valises en soute. Les pompiers l'aidèrent, pompiers avant tout, ils montèrent tous à bord. Au bout de dix minutes, le bus s'engagea dans une longue allée boisée, un parc animalier se tient à leur gauche, et à droite dans une mini forêt un chemin ombragé. Le bus se rapprocha, un chemin à droite menait vers des dépendances, et un chemin à gauche lui partait vers le parc qui entoure le château. Et en face après un énième portail précisé qu'on entrait dans une partie privative. Le château se dresse devant immense et imposant, un château type Renaissance, avec à sa gauche une tour médiévale avec en face sa consœur seules vestiges du château fort qui se tenait là il y a plus de mille ans. Le bus prit la légère pente et se plaça devant les portes d'honneurs, un homme grand, en costard s'approcha du bus. Le chauffeur en descendit pour aller le saluer et saluer l'autre personne qui accompagnait le manager. Mme Clarke descendit du véhicule pour aller les saluer.

-Welcome to Canisy.

-Merci, c'est ravissant ici !

-Et vous nous avez rapporté le soleil en plus ! Fit le gardien.

-Il a voyagé avec nous depuis Chicago !

Boden descendit du bus suivit par ses deux lieutenants, Severide remonta la fermeture de sa veste « Squad » avant de serrer la main aux deux hommes.

-C'est chouette ici. Commenta Kelly

Le reste du bus finit par descendre à leur tour, Katsa et Jeff allèrent saluer le manager et le gardien, ils étaient déjà venu séjourner ici et étaient tombés amoureux du lieu. Les pompiers aidèrent à décharger le bus afin de libérer le chauffeur. Le manager entraîna la troupe dans le salon, où un pot de bienvenue avait été dressé entre les fauteuils. Un serveur vînt proposer à chacun quelque chose à boire, Katsa aida Sophia à boire avec un verre d'adulte. Ils furent chacun répartit dans les chambres, ils commencèrent par les chambres du rez-de-chaussée qui sont deservit par un long couloir. Erin et Jay se retrouvèrent dans la suite Polignac, avec le lit face à une immense fenêtre qui donne sur un des étangs, avec une chambre à côté pour la petite Sophia et deux salles de bains avec une vue sur l'étang pour les deux. Ruzzek et Burgess avaient la chambre Faudoas dans les tons beige et rouge, Brett et Mouse se partagent la chambre de l'Impératrice Joséphine, qui bénéficie de deux lits séparés, au parquet de bois, avec un vue magnifique sur le parc et l'étang. Ils traversèrent un bar, au parquet légèrement grinçant par endroit, différents cadres fixés au mur, dont un des tours jumelles de New-York. La petite troupe restante monta par un petit escalier en pierre pour atteindre le premier étage, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir assez fin. Le manager suivit de Mouch et Trudy entrèrent dans la chambre nommée Reine Victoria. Dans la chambre en face, Chateaubriand qui ne peut accueillir qu'une personne sera pour Olinski, qui est un solitaire de nature.

-Je me demande dans laquelle ta mère nous aura mis. Souffla Katsa

-On le saura en dernier je crois.

-Capp & Tony voici Marquise. Déclara le manager en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Le reste de la troupe suivit jusqu'à la prochaine porte du couloir, il n'en reste plus que deux dans ce couloir-ci. Ceux sont deux nouvelles chambres qui viennent d'être créées sur la demande de la comtesse du château. Une de ces chambres plus petite que toutes celles déjà attribuées se trouva être pour Cruz et Otis, eux qui ont l'habitude de cohabiter ensemble, ça ne les gênera pas. Et celle à côté, également plus étroite sera pour Hermann et Boden, vu l'endroit de toute manière et les évènements à venir il n'est pas question de rester dans sa chambre. Les 14 restants et les deux jumelles trois marches en pierre et se retrouvèrent dans une grande galerie, aux portraits de famille. Le manager ouvrit une porte sur une suite à la tapisserie beige et aux motifs jaune et bleu comportant deux chambres et une salle de bains.

-Alexis de Tocqueville pour Lieutenant Casey et Mme Dawson.

-Géniale ! S'exclama la jeune pompier en entrant dans sa chambre et admirant le parquet qui constitue les trois quarts des sols du château.

Dans la chambre à côté, Louis XVI, avec vue sur l'arrière du parc et du château, se trouve Will et Nathalie, le jeune couple va se partager un immense lit entouré d'un rideau rouge. Ils finirent avec la chambre Empire aux tons vert et doré, avec deux lits séparés qui seront pour le sergent des Renseignements et son bras droit Antonio. De toutes les chambres c'est eux qui ont une immense salle de bain qui ferait penser à une galerie des glaces avec une baignoire en cuivre. Ils montèrent un énième escalier pour se retrouver au deuxième étage. La chambre Art Déco avec la salle de bains très originale sera pour Severide et Roman qui vont faire une collocation pompier-flic. Puis vînt la chambre Mozart attribué par Carol Clarke à Tony et Capp.

-Et voici la suite Coloniale pour vous et votre mari Mme Clarke, avec deux lits pour bébé installés dans le pigeonnier.

-Le meilleur pour la fin. Souffla Jeff à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

-La chambre Romantique est pour un couple de militaire invité au mariage si j'ai bien compris. Déclara le manager.

-C'est ça. Je vais coucher mes petites-filles je vous rejoins plus tard.

La grand-mère laissa son fils et sa belle-fille avec le manager pour aller s'occuper de ses deux poupées qui étaient avec leur grand-père. Le trio redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour traverser le long couloir avant de monter par l'escalier de pierre juste à côté du bar, et durent remonter au deuxième étage.

-Et la dernière chambre Paul & Virginie. Votre –belle-mère voulait que vous ailliez un endroit un peu plus retiré et tranquille dans le château.

-Merci beaucoup. Déclara Katsa

-A quelle heure souhaitez-vous prendre l'apéritif ?

-Euh, disons 11h45, comme ça on peut passer à table à 12h et vous libérez vous et votre équipe assez rapidement.

Le jeune couple, comme le reste de la fine troupe observa leur chambre. Katsa et Jeff sont les seuls à avoir leur chambre dans une tour avec une vue magnifique sur une grande partie du parc. Katsa finit par abandonner son nid pour redescendre et trouva Erin dans la salle à manger qui commence à être dressée.

-Hey, où est ta chambre alors ? Demanda la jeune détective

-A l'autre bout du château dans une des tours. Tu savais qu'il y a une boîte de nuit ici ? Et un théâtre ?

-Non !?

-Je te jure, la boîte de nuit est une réplique de la caverne de Liverpool où les Beattles se sont produits. Et le théâtre est juste au-dessus.

Après s'être tous réunis autour de l'apéritif, ils se mirent à table et dégustèrent en entrée du foie gras français. Ruzzek se tenta à le prononcer à la français, ce qui provoqua un fou rire générale. L'entrée fut suivit d'un bœuf bourguignon et d'une crêpe jambon champignons de Paris pour la petite Sophia. Pour le dessert et pour rester dans l'esprit de la gastronomie française, ils se régalèrent avec une teurgoule maison, spécialité de la région normande.

L'après-midi se résuma pour certains à aller essayer le terrain de tennis dans un coin du parc, pour d'autres se promener dans le parc tout simplement. Carol, la mère de Jeff, revit tous les plans avec le manager et le gardien du château pour être sûre que tout soit prêt dans les temps et qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut pour son fils. Elle s'occupa également de programmer des séances de massage-détente pour Katsa et Erin qui sont toutes tendues par leur travail pour que leurs corps se relâchent un peu et qu'elles soient d'avantages d'étendue. Elle contacta également une coiffeuse et une esthéticienne pour s'occuper des mariées le jour-J.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53**

 **PDV Externe**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la commune de Canisy et son château, la jolie troupe avait voulue profiter de la boîte de nuit dont dispose la demeure mais ils étaient tellement fatigués par le trajet et le décalage horaire qu'ils s'étaient écroulés de sommeil. Katsa caressa doucement le torse nu de Jeff, et dessina le contour d'une cicatrice datant de l'armée.

-Bonjour ma beauté.

-Bonjour ! On va déjeuner ?

-Seulement si j'ai mon bisou.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser, ils s'habillèrent rapidement avant de descendre dans la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner avait été installés en buffet. Les Renseignements étaient déjà à table, ainsi que le chef Boden, Hermann, Casey et Dawson. Katsa s'assit en face de Mouse avant de se servir une grande tasse de café. Une vieille dame vînt jusqu'à elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Marguerite, comment allez-vous ? Demanda la jeune pompier

-Très bien et vous ? Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis euh…heureuse d'être de retour ici. Répondit Katsa en français

-Vous voulez du bacon ?

-Je vais plutôt prendre des œufs mais je crois que Jeff va en prendre. Fit-elle dans un français plus ou moins assuré.

La future mariée se leva en embrassant la joue de son chéri avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

-Je vais vous aider Marguerite. Déclara-t-elle

-Vous pouvez faire le bacon et les saucisses ?

\- Bien sûr, s'il vous plaît tutoyez-moi.

-Comment ça va depuis votre dernière venue ? Demanda la vieille dame alors qu'elles s'occupaient toutes les deux de la nourriture.

-Très bien, j'ai eu deux jumelles. J'étais enceinte quand je suis venue ici, elles sont avec ma belle-mère vous les verrez. Je suis passée pompier ça y est.

Elles retournèrent dans la grande salle à manger avec les plats d'œufs et bacon. Le reste de la caserne venait d'arriver.

-La mama du déjeuner français ! S'exclama Cruz en embrassant la joue de la vieille dame.

-On a toujours l'impression que tu n'es jamais nourrit ! Lança Gabby

\- Bon le 81 footing obligatoire ! Lança Casey

-Pareille pour le Squad ! Renchérit Severide

-Lieutenant je peux en être dispensé ? Fit Gabby

-Vous êtes Lieutenant Gabriela ? Lâcha Ian Clarke

-Non.

-Chef de bataillon ? Enchaîna-t-il

-Euh non.

-Alors vous suivez les ordres qui vous sont donnez par vos supérieurs sans discuter. Ce n'est pas vous qui commandez ou décidé. Déclara-t-il

Personne ne dit rien, Katsa souriait dans son coin, elle qui en avait un peu marre que Dawson dirige un peu tout comme si elle était le chef de la caserne venait de se faire remettre en place. Elle donne des ordres à l'ambulance, aux lieutenants et à Boden alors qu'elle n'a pas à le faire. Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter et elle ne le fait pas forcément.

Ils allèrent courir dans le parc du château, 34 hectares ils ont de quoi faire. En passant près d'un lac en contre-bas, Cruz ne plut pas aux oies qui lui coururent après. Au bout d'une heure et demie ils revinrent à l'arrière du parc et firent un « béret ». D'un côté l'équipe de Casey avec Erin, Mouse, Katsa, Nathalie, Herman, Antonio, Otis et Roman contre l'équipe de Severide composé de Jay, Brett, Gabby, Jeff, Cruz, Will, Capp et Tony.

-Je proteste je suis contre mes deux abrutis de frères ! S'exclama Katsa en désignant les deux dadets d'Halstead.

-Squad contre l'Echelle ! Fit Mouch

-Ouais sauf que si tu regardes on a d'avantage de Détective avec nous ! Intervint Hermann

Ils commencèrent à jouer sous le regard du Chef, des sergents Platt et Voight et du Détective Olinski. Dans le château ça commençait à s'activer, Carol était encore avec le manager pour voir ce qui va être commencé à être monté pour le mariage dans la journée. Ian lui jouait avec les jumelles et Sophia dans le salon. Dans la cuisine la sous-chef observait les deux groupes s'affrontaient.

-Marguerite qui sont ces gens ? Demanda la sous-chef

-Des pompiers et une unité de Renseignement des Etats-Unis. C'est eux qui fêtent deux mariages ici.

-D'accord. Tu veux un coup de main pour la vaisselle ?

-Op on s'en charge ! Intervint Cruz

-Tu laves, je sèche avec Ruzzek, Brett et Burgess ramènent la vaisselle dans le meuble. Fit Otis.

Ils commencèrent à s'affairent à tout nettoyer sous le regard observateur de la sous-chef. Katsa avait troqué ses vêtements de sport pour un pantalon et un haut blanc avec une veste noir aux motifs bleu. Elle s'était installée dans le salon de musique derrière le piano et commencé à jouer un petit air en attendant que tout le monde arrive.

-Ma grande cet après-midi tu as rendez-vous pour une séance de massage. Déclara Carol

-Bien, ce matin nous voulons aller voir une caserne française pour voir la différence.

-Okay mais dès que vous rentrez Erin et toi essayez une dernière fois vos robes ! Il faut être sûr que sa robe lui aille pour demain. Et en profiter pour vérifier la tienne !

Katsa la laissa continuer à parler du mariage, ça avait dépassé son stage, elle ne voulait pas d'un truc si grand. Elle et Jeff voulait juste une petite cérémonie à la caserne.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, les pompiers partirent visiter une caserne de pompier, bien différent de la leur, ils échangèrent avec les pompiers sur leur mode de fonctionnement et leur astuces. Les Renseignements, eux, prennent du bon temps car ils savent qu'une fois de retour à Chicago ils seront débordés de travail. Les invités extérieurs, des militaires, pour la plus part d'entre eux, commençaient à arriver au château. Katsa et Erin furent emmenés par Carol à leur séance de massage, Erin n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Jay qu'elle ne reverrait que le lendemain au moment du serment dans la chapelle juste à l'extrémité du parc.

-Aller Er, je vais te fermer la robe. Souffla Katsa en se mettant derrière la jeune femme.

-D'accord.

-Hey, respires ça va aller. C'est normal d'avoir le tract.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça aller m'arriver un jour. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit au bonheur un jour.

-Mais tu l'as et tu le mérite. Tu me dis si c'est trop serré.

Une fois longue robe blanche enfilé, Katsa enfila sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Brett et Burgess les rejoignirent, Carol les rejoignit pour les accompagner jusqu'à la chapelle après avoir vérifié la robe, la coiffure, le maquillage et les fleurs d'Erin.

-Vous êtes superbe, une vraie beauté. Complimenta Carol avant d'entrer dans la petite église.

Voight qui allait accompagner Erin jusqu'à l'autel arriva, Katsa prit ça pour un signal.

-Bon je vais aller me placer. On se voit dans quelques minutes. Tu es magnifique sœurette.

Elle disparut dans l'église pour aller se placer avec les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur en face de son frère. Hank s'approcha de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille.

-Tu es splendide. Halstead a intérêt à te rendre heureuse.

-Il le fait déjà.

-Je suis fier de toi Erin.

-Merci Hank

La musique débuta tout le monde se leva dans l'église, Jay était tendu, il a revêtu son uniforme officiel de la police. Il scrutait avec appréhension l'entrée, il avait peur qu'Erin soit soudainement pris d'angoisse et ne vienne pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur, qui lui sourit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Erin fit son entrée, dans une magnifique robe blanche au bustier plein de strass. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Il descendit d'une marche, Hank posa la main d'Erin sur celle de Jay.

-Tu as intérêt à prendre grand soin d'elle. Déclara-t-il de sa voix roque

-Ne vous en fait pas pour ça sergent.

-T'inquiètes pas Hank on a fait un marché avec Katsa, on lui botte le derrière s'il lui brise le cœur, ou lui fait du mal par n'importe quel moyen ! S'exclama Antonio

Ça ne pouvait être que lui pour intervenir à ce moment-là, tout le monde se rassit. Les deux mariés n'arrivaient pas à se lâcher du regard, les yeux d'Erin brillaient d'émotions, elle se revoyait encore dans la rue essayant de survivre car Bunny passait plus son temps à planer et à dormir à droite à gauche ou à la frapper qu'à s'occuper d'elle. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait à l'église, en robe blanche face à l'homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime. L'homme qui lui a offert une sœur et un frère et le plus magique une petite fille adorable.

-Ça va ? Murmura Jay

Elle hocha doucement la tête et le prête commença son discours.

-Moi Jay Halstead, je te prends Erin Lindsay comme épouse. Et je promets de toujours couvrir tes arrières peu importe quoi.

-Moi Erin Lindsay, je te prends Jay Halstead comme époux pour le meilleur et le pire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. On l'a finalement notre one day. Sourit-elle en mettant l'alliance au doigt de son homme

\- Embrasse-la ! S'exclama Antonio

Erin rit nerveusement alors que Jay attrapa tendrement son visage et scella leurs lèvres. Tout le monde applaudit, les pompiers et les Renseignements sifflèrent les jeunes mariés. Katsa fut la première à serrer son frère dans ses bras pour le féliciter avant de laisser sa place à Jeff. Alors que les cloches sonnaient leur union, ils se reçurent du riz comme il est coutume ici, le jeune couple s'embrassa à nouveau sur le parvis de l'église. Ils regagnèrent le parc du château, un photographe professionnel s'approcha des jeunes mariés.

-Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, qu'on fasse des photos.

-Mais… On n'a pas les moy…

-Allez les jeunes, on vous attend à la réception. Intervint Carol

Le photographe les entraîna vers le jardin botanique avec la petite Sophia.

-Merci Carol pour ce que vous faites pour eux. Fit Katsa

-C'est normal ma grande, ta belle-sœur mérite un beau mariage, et d'avoir quelqu'un qui gère ce genre de petit truc comme une mère devrait faire.

-Mais comme elle n'en a pas.

-Je serai la mère qu'elle n'a pas eue.

Quinze minutes plus tard les mariés et leur petite fille étaient de retour, ils passèrent par le salon de musique pour rejoindre l'arrière du parc, où des guirlandes de lumières ont étés suspendue. Quelques tables avaient été dressées pour le cocktail dans le salon, après avoir levé leur verre pour féliciter les mariés. Will demanda à tout le monde d'aller dans le théâtre où Erin va ouvrir le bal au bras de Jay.

La soirée se passa entre le repas raffiné qui leur avait été concoctés, des danses et des photos dossiers, essentiellement sur Jay.

-Je peux avoir votre attention, la plus part des cadeaux ont étés ouvert. Mais il en manquait un, de notre part ainsi que de Jeff, Katsa et le sergent Voight. Déclara Carol

-Lit à voix haute ! S'exclama Antonio

-T'es pas croyable toi ! Lança Katsa

Tout le monde rigola avant de se concentrer sur Erin qui ouvrait le parquet. Elle en attrapa la brochure et resta quelques minutes interdites.

-Une semaine en Polynésie Française suivit d'une semaine dans l'archipel d'Hawaii, pour trois personnes.

-Tout frais payé, tous les repas inclus ainsi qu'une location de jet-ski, de cours de plongée avec la population locale et plein d'autres choses. Intervint Katsa

Erin ne retint pas ses larmes, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle d'un seul coup. Katsa s'approcha d'elle les bras grands ouverts et l'attira contre elle.

-Allez tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, c'est ton jour. Murmura la jeune Halstead

-Mais…c'est trop.

-Nan, vous le méritez. TU le mérites. Et tu auras ton album photo de mariage avant la fin de notre séjour.

Jay attrapa sa sœur pour une valse alors qu'Erin dansait avec un frère d'arme de son mari.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je contemplais ma robe un bustier plutôt simple avec quelques strass, la jupe aux volants transparents et brodés dans le bas. La coiffeuse finit de bouclés mes cheveux, que je voulais garder libre et fixa la fine couronne. Erin m'aida à enfiler ma robe et à la fermer, j'ai l'impression d'être en dehors de mon corps. Comme si…comme si mon esprit l'avait quitté et assisté simplement à la scène.

-Parfait ! Bon on te laisse ! S'exclama Carol

Je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre de ma chambre en haut de la tour, ça fait un peu penser à un de ces contes de fée.

Je suis prête…Ca va commencer. La peur monte en moi, c'est complétement stupide et j'en ai conscience, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si finalement il ne va pas renoncer, de peur que ça ne finisse comme avec Liza ou…Ou je ne sais pas, juste ne plus vouloir se marier ou se r…

-Hey Kat' ! Calme toi…Déclara mon frère me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je tremble comme une feuille et je sens mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'est stupide mais l'angoisse me prend dans la gorge… Jay s'en rend compte et me prends dans ses bras.

-Et Kat' doucement, calme toi…Dit-il en me frottant le dos.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Clarke t'aime il ne te laisserait jamais tomber, j'en suis sûr. Et puis Will et moi on sera toujours là en cas de besoin, pour t'épauler.

Il a entièrement raison, c'est stupide que je m'inquiète autant. Jay embrassa mon crâne et prit mon bras. C'est l'heure.

Je remontais l'allée du parc jusqu'à l'église, Erin, Sophia, Brett et les jumelles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Puis ce fut à mon tour. Je pris une grande inspiration puis sourit une dernière fois à Jay qui m'enlaça une dernière fois. On commença à marcher vers l'autel…

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Katsa entra au bras de son frère. Elle est magnifique. Sa robe est simple mais tellement belle sur elle. Jay me confia la main de sa petite sœur avant de prendre place avec mes témoins : Will, Severide, Dawson et lui. Je serrai la main de Kat' dans la mienne tout en dessinant des cercles avec mon pouce. De prêt, elle est encore plus magnifique. Pendant tout le sermon du prêtre je n'écoutais rien, ou d'une oreille distante. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Katsa, on aurait dit des millions de diamants qui étincelaient. Nous étions dans notre bulle, rien de tous les deux. Puis elle rompit le contact visuel et déclara d'une voix douce et chargée d'émotion :

-Oui, je le veux.

On est déjà aux vœux, ça y est, dans quelques secondes elle sera ma femme, pour le meilleur et le pire. C'est à mon tour.

-Oui je le veux.

Sophia apporta les alliances et nous celâmes nos paroles par cet acte symbolique qu'est l'échange des alliances…

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Déclara le prêtre.

Je ne me fis pas prier et embrassa donc Katsa, ma femme, avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

Katsa et moi venions de terminer la première danse aux côtés d'Erin et Jay ainsi que Nathalie et Will. Un haut gradé de l'armée s'approcha de nous.

-Lieutenant Clarke, Sergent Halstead ? Nous avons besoin de vos capacités sur le terrain. Voici l'ordre de mission. Affirma-t-il durement

Je sentis la main de Katsa serrer la mienne, son regard inquiet alla rapidement de son frère à moi, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux… Erin est tout aussi inquiète.

-Je n'accepte la mission que si Halstead ni va pas. Déclarais-je

Le major allait dire quelque chose avec un air embêté mais fut coupé

-Je n'y vais que si Clarke n'y vas pas. Répondit Jay avec un grand sourire

Le haut gradé fronça les sourcils nous regardant tour à tour.

-Vous devez ser…Commença-t-il

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ! ILS NE SONT MEME PLUS MILITAIRE ET VOUS DEBARQUEZ A MON MARIAGE POUR ENVOYER MON MARI ET MON FRERE SE FAIRE TROUER LA PEAU A L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE ! ET NE ME SORTEZ PAS L'EXCUSE « SE SACRIFIER POUR SON PAYS ET PATATI ET PATATA » JE CONNAIS ASSEZ LA CHANSON, ET ILS ONT DEJA ASSEZ SERVIT LEUR PAYS EN TANT QUE MILITAIRES ET CONTINUENT CHAQUE JOUR COMME POMPIER ET POLICIER ! Alors maintenant je vous conseille de DEGAGEZ et au plus vite avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid. Hurla Katsa plus qu'énervée.

Tout le monde dans le théâtre transformer en piste de danse s'était tût. Le chef Boden, Casey et Severide appuyèrent l'ordre de Katsa voyant que le major ne bougeait pas.

-Vous ferriez mieux de l'écouter et de partir au plus vite. Ils ne quitteront pas leur famille.

Le gradé resta quelques instants encore interdit avant de partir l'air tout penaud et complétement largué sous le regard de nos invités.

J'enlaçais Katsa par la taille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux brun-rose, et l'attira contre moi pour la rassurer la sentant trembler comme une feuille. Jay qui avait fait la même chose avec Erin, se joignit au câlin, vite suivit par le dernier Halstead. Antonio se joignit aussi au câlin, ainsi que Nathalie, Severide et le reste du 51 ainsi que les Renseignements et des militaires. J'essuyais les larmes de Kat' de mes pouces

-Ne pleures pas ma puce, tu n'as pas le droit aujourd'hui. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser

-Merci. Merci tout le monde.

Après ce petit incident, la fête reprit sur un petit air d'Alan Walker avec Faded ( watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA&list=RD60ItHLz5WEA#t=205) Je dansais avec Brett n'ayant pas encore dansé avec elle, Jay dansait avec Antonio, c'est deux-là sont impossible.

-Jeff, chéri tu as vu Katsa ? Lança ma mère

-Elle dansait avec Voight. Fis-je

Je traversais la pièce et rejoignis les deux Lieutenants de la 51.

-Dis les gars vous avez vu Katsa ? Demandais-je

-Elle était avec Gabby

Je rejoignis la jeune femme qui discutait avec Erin.

-Hey désolée de vous déranger, Gabby tu as vu Katsa ?

-Euh, je crois qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Je ne sais pas mais elle a quitté la salle.

J'échangeais un regard avec Erin avant de monter à ma chambre pour voir si ma femme y est. Mais la pièce est vide, je traversais le château pour voir si elle n'est pas dans la chambre occupée par mes parents avec les jumelles mais toujours personne.

-Il n'y a personne dans la bibliothèque, ou la discothèque, et personne dans le salon et la salle à manger. Lança Erin

-Merde, où est-elle ?!

Je filais dans la cuisine des fois qu'elle y serait allé pour voir où en est le repas…

-Excusez-moi vous avez vu Katsa ? Demandais-je

-Non.

-Si c'est la mariée elle est sortie dans le parc avec un autre gars, ils sont vers le lac à gauche. Fit la sous-chef

-Merci. Oh et c'est un vrai délice ce que vous préparez !

Je sortis par le salon de musique, la silhouette de Katsa se détachait sur le ponton du lac.

-Je sais mais…J'ai…j'ai faillis te perdre la dernière fois avec l'explosion du humvee. Quand…quand on vous a trouvé…Mouse délirait et toi…tu étais inconscient… J'veux pas que tu repartes Jay. Je…je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à remonter si tu n'es plus là… Tu es…tu es trop important… Toi et Jeff…Vous…vous êtes tout ce que j'ai…

-Hey, je sais ma puce. Mais on ne part pas. On ne partira pas. On en a fini avec l'armée. Viens là.

Il attira doucement ma femme dans ses bras. Je hais ce gradé pour la faire pleurer, le jour qui doit être le plus beau de sa vie. Je les rejoignis les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Hey. Souffla Katsa

Elle se détacha de Jay pour venir se lover contre moi, j'enlaçais doucement sa taille et embrassant ses cheveux faisant comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux rougis.

-Boulet de canon !

Avant qu'on est le temps de réagir, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venait de percuter Jay par le flanc et le faire plonger dans le lac. Je protégeai Katsa d'éclaboussure, Jay refit surface suivit par Antonio.

-Je vais demander à te faire interner ! S'exclama Katsa

-Tu nous rejoints ?

-Sans façon.

Elle tendit une main à son frère pour l'aider à sortir, à deux ont réussi à le faire remonter.

-Vous avez l'air fin maintenant ! Se moqua Katsa.

-Voight veut nous parler. Intervint Antonio

Ils passèrent par leur chambre enfiler un peignoir avant de rejoindre la salle. Les Renseignements s'étaient réunis dans un coin, je fis signe à ma mère que c'était bon en désignant Katsa que je tenais enlacé.

-On peut…Commença Erin

-Antonio a déboulé de nulle part et a entraîné Jay dans le lac. Fit Katsa

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive vieux mais l'air français ne te réussit pas. Commenta Ruzzek

-Bien, je voulais vous mettre au courant tout de suite pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Alvin et moi allons devoir nous absenter un long moment pour une mission sous couverture.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Mouse

-6 à 8 mois voir plus selon comment ça tourne. C'est pour ça qu'Antonio prend la tête de l'unité en attendant et si ça tourne mal notre mission. Jay. Tu l'épauleras comme étant son bras droit.

-Quand partez-vous ? Demanda Erin

-Ne t'en fais pas kiddo tu seras rentrée de ton voyage de noces.

-Donc…on monte en grade ? Intervint Ruzzek

-Non. Seulement Antonio et Jay. Antonio si tu as besoin d'un nouveau membre même pour une affaire, Trudy sera là pour t'aider pour te mettre les meilleurs. Fit le sergent des Renseignements.

-Si j'ai besoin d'une personne supplémentaire, je prendrai Katsa. Déclara Antonio.

Je sentis ma femme tressaillir à côté de moi.

-Moi ? Mais…Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai vu te battre à la salle de boxe, je t'ai observé donné les cours. Car j'ai vu et observer ta façon de procéder quand Erin et Sophia ont disparu. Et vu tes états de services à l'armée, je ne voudrais pas mieux dans mon unité.

-Merci Tonio, j'apprécie.

J'embrassais le crâne de Kat', sachant qu'elle est mal dans sa peau, luttant encore contre ses démons, c'est une belle marque de reconnaissance.

-Une danse Madame Clarke ? Soufflais-je

Je l'entraînais vers la piste de danse, je posais doucement mon front contre le sien et plongeais dans ses yeux magnifiques.

-Je t'aime. Sourit-elle

J'attrapais Amalya dans mes bras et enlaça la taille de Katsa qui porte Maïwenn, un feu d'artifice fut tiré dans le parc du château. Les jumelles furent captivées comme Sophia.

-Encore. Fit Maïwenn

Le gardien tira de nouveaux feux d'artifices, avant qu'on ne continue la soirée tranquillement, devant des dossiers, à danser, rire. Mes parents avec la complicité de Jay et Will nous ont offèrent un voyage de deux semaines en Australie.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Une semaine et demie qu'on est en Australie pour notre voyage de noce, Kat' est allongée sur la plage à profiter du soleil. Les filles, un peu plus loin à jouer toutes les deux, je m'assis à côté de celle que j'aime et regarde l'océan perdu dans mes pensées.

Une main vient se poser sur mon dos avant que des cheveux viennent me chatouiller.

-Hey, revenu de ta petite promenade ? Souffla Katsa

-Oui et toi à profiter du soleil.

-Oui, avant de reprendre les gardes dans le froid de Chicago. Comment c'était ta promenade ?

-Bien, de beaucoup paysages, on ira d'ici la fin de notre voyage.

-Jeff qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps. Tout va bien ?

Ma gorge se serra à l'idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, je me tournais vers elle, ses yeux me scrutaient attendant que je me lance.

-J'ai reçu un courrier…J'ai cherché des alternatives mais il y en a pas, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Jeff…mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je repars en mission pour l'armée.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'éloigna près de l'eau. Je la regardais quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre et d'enlacer sa taille.

-Kat', je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite pour ne pas gâchait nos noces. J'ai négocié pour que Jay n'y aille pas.

-Négocié comment ? Demanda-t-elle la voix brisée

-Jay n'y va pas à condition que je reste…que je reste plus de 24 mois sur le terrain.

Elle éclata en sanglot, je l'attirai un peu plus fort dans mes bras et embrassa son crâne.

-Kat', Kat' hey regardes moi.

Elle riva ses yeux baignés de larmes au mien, mon cœur se brisa en voyant tant de tristesse dans les siens.

-Je vais revenir, je te le promets. Je t'appellerai autant que possible. Eh mon cœur vient là.

Je l'attirais contre moi en frottant longuement son dos, la laissant exprimer son chagrin. Je brisais doucement notre étreinte et pris son visage en coupe

-Je t'aime ma princesse, je reviendrai, je te le promets. Fis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Pleura-t-elle contre mon épaule.

Je finis par rompre notre étreinte

-Et si on oubliait un peu ça et qu'on profitait à fond du reste de notre semaine ici ?

Elle hocha la tête, j'embrassais doucement son front avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de retourner près des filles. On passe l'après-midi à jouer au sable avec les jumelles, à m'enterrer dans le sable, Katsa se détend au fur et à mesure, oubliant presque que je pars dans quelques jours. Je profite de ces moments de bonheur pour m'en souvenir une fois sur le champ de bataille. Pour me rappeler pourquoi je me bats, pourquoi je dois rentrer à la maison.

Je finis mon paquetage, Kat' se tenait dans le salon devant la baie vitrée, je m'approchais doucement d'elle et enlaça sa taille. J'embrassais ses cheveux avant de descendre vers son cou

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Ok

-Kat'…

-Vas prendre ta douche, tu vas louper ton avion.

Je la laissais pour filer sous la douche, je ne veux pas partir en la laissant comme ça, dans cet état d'esprit. J'ouvris le robinet et fila dans la chambre rejoindre Katsa que j'attrapais doucement par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Je fis glisser doucement son haut et la tira sous l'eau avec moi.

-Jeff…

-Je veux juste profiter de ces derniers moments près de toi. Soufflais-je

Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, je l'attirais un peu plus contre moi et embrassa son front. Je la collais doucement contre le mur de la douche et embrassa son cou, elle répondit doucement à mon attaque. Ce fut doux et tendre, j'attrapais une grande serviette et l'y enveloppa dedans, et m'entoura d'une serviette avant d'attraper Katsa contre moi. Elle vînt se lover contre mon torse.

-Je t'aime, je veux que tu me promettes de prendre soin de toi, et surtout de faire attention à toi pendant les gardes. Les filles ont besoin de toi, elles ont besoin de leur mère, et j'ai besoin de ma femme à mon retour. Murmurais-je en regardant ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Je t'aime Jeff. Répondit-elle simplement.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de filer dans la chambre et enfiler mon uniforme

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je me tournais vers Katsa qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle me tendit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pend deux plaques.

-Je les ai fait graver hier, tu auras un bout de nous là-bas.

-Merci. Fis-je en l'embrassant

-Tiens.

Je pris le petit objet métallique qu'elle me tendit, et y lu son nom et son ancien matricule.

-C'est comme si j'étais avec toi là-bas.

J'embrassais son front et fila dans la chambre des jumelles, je vais devoir partir et je veux voir mes filles une dernière fois.

-Debout les princesses, il faut qu'on aille quelque part. Souffla Kat' en caressant les joues des filles.

J'attrapais Amalya dans mes bras

-Papa beau. Déclara Maïwenn en me montrant

-C'est vous les plus belles. Vous surveillerez maman pour moi d'accord.

On les habilla avant de monter en voiture direction l'aéroport.

Nous étions arrivé à l'aéroport, je voyais bien que Kat' était bouleversée, elle essayait de le cacher mais ses mains tripotaient nerveusement son alliance. Je posai mon barda par terre et pris ma femme dans mes bras. Nous tenions chacun une jumelles, elles avaient compris que l'heure est grave, elles ne disaient rien. Elles s'étaient contentées de glisser leurs petites mains autour de mon cou. Je vis Jay, Erin et Sophia arriver. Je brisais doucement notre étreinte familiale et me dirigea vers ma belle-famille tout en tenait les jumelles dans mes bras. Je les posais à mes pieds et enlaça brièvement Erin avant d'échanger une brève étreinte avec Jay et déposer un baiser sur le front de Soph'. Je laissais mes filles à Erin afin de m'écarter un peu avec Katsa.

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre moi et commença à sangloter… Ce n'était que la troisième fois que je la voyais pleurer en quelques heures.

Cela me fendit littéralement le cœur, c'est de ma faute si elle pleurait…Je ne voulais pas la voir comme ça, il faut qu'elle soit forte pour les jumelles…

-Hey Kat', je ne pars que 24 mois. Chuchotais-je à son oreille

-Mais Jeff ça fait deux ans ! Tu ne seras pas là pendant deux ans ! Tu vas louper les anniversaires des filles, leur première rentrée, nos anniversaire de mariage…et…et…

Cette fois elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase tant elle était submergée par les larmes.

-Et quoi Kat' ? Demandais-je doucement

-Tu…tu…tu…tu vas être papa…Déclara ma femme

-Je quoi ?! Mais c'est magnifique ! Je vais être à nouveau papa ! M'écriais-je en la faisant tourner avant de la serrer contre moi.

-Tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux dont je pouvais rêver. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes

-Oui, tu vas être papa.

-De combien de mois ?

-Quatre semaines. Déclara-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son ventre.

Je joignis mes mains aux siennes et les posaient à mon tour sur son ventre encore plat.

-Hey petit bonhomme, papa va devoir partir, alors tu prendras soin de ta mère et de tes sœurs. Papa reviendra le plus vite possible, d'accord mon petit loup ?

J'avais réussis à faire sourire Katsa. Je déposais rapidement un baiser sur son ventre avant de prendre ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes et de les serrer contre mon cœur.

-Je vous appellerai toutes les semaines Kat', je te le promets.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Katsa ? Lui demandais-je devant son manque de réaction.

-J'ai peur Jeff !J'ai peur de devoir accoucher toute seule, j'ai peur qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne me voir pour m'annoncer que…Que…tu es m…mort… Termina-t-elle en larmes la voix tremblante

-Je te promets que je ferai attention mon cœur, je ne te laisserais jamais toute seule. Ni toi, ni les enfants…Fis-je en la serrant contre moi

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Je t'aime aussi Jeff.

Ses larmes dévalèrent de nouveau ses joues. Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains et essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement et le plus passionnément possible. Lorsque nous nous séparons, je retourne vers Erin et Jay qui attendaient un peu plus loin et récupéra mes filles et mon barda. Avant de prendre Katsa dans mes bras pour un dernier câlin avant de devoir partir. Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser une dernière fois alors que plusieurs sirènes retentirent à travers les baies vitrées du hall de l'aéroport qui se teintèrent de bleu et de rouge. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que les sirènes se faisaient toujours entendre, des pompiers et des policiers en uniformes officiels arrivèrent et se placèrent de manière à former une haie d'honneur à la porte d'embarquement du mon vol.

Bien sûr ça ne pouvait être que la caserne 51 et le District 21… Severide et Casey marchèrent vers nous dans leur tenue de Lieutenant.

-Jeff. Commença Casey en me tendant une main que je serrais.

-Fais attention à toi là-bas, reviens nous entier. Fit Severide

-Clarke, ce fut un honneur de servir à tes côtés. Saches que le 51 sera toujours ta maison et les hommes ta famille.

-Merci Chief.

-Tu fais l'acte le plus dur, et le plus courage qu'on puisse demander à quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas plus courageux que vous Clarke. Faites attention à vous là-bas. Déclara le sergent Voight

-Merci Sergent.

-On prendra soin de Katsa et des jumelles, on t'en fait la promesse. Intervint Severide

-Merci Kelly, elle va avoir besoin d'aide.

Lorsque le haut gradé, chef de mission, nous appela à embarquer ils se mirent au garde à vous.

J'embrassais une dernière fois ma femme et mes jumelles avant de suivre la file de militaire.

-Papaaaaaaaa

Je me retournais pour voir Maïwenn et Amalya courir vers moi, Katsa agenouillée en pleure au bout de la haie d'honneur formé par les pompiers. Jay la tenait contre lui, mon cœur se brisa en millions de morceaux, je lâchais mon barda pour attraper les jumelles.

-Je vous aime les filles.

-T'aime aussi. Firent-elles

-Vous serez gentilles et sages avec maman d'accord ?

-Pomis.

-Aller…papa doit y aller. On se reverra vite les enfants. Je vous aime, faites un gros bisou à maman pour moi.

Je les reposais à terre, Erin attrapa les mains des filles pour les emmener. Je regardais une dernière fois ma femme, mes amis-famille, mes filles avant de m'engouffrer par la porte d'embarquement.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais vers un autre militaire.

-Courage mon pote. On y va pour eux.

-Ouais, c'est juste dur de les laisser là.

-Je sais. Quelle branche de l'armée ?

-Marines, Forces de Reconnaissance. Et toi ? Demandais-je

-Pareille. Ne t'en fais pas pour elles, elles ont l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je regardais Erin dormir à côté de moi, je n'en reviens pas que Jeff est tout de même accepté malgré ce que ça lui en coûte de le faire.

-Hey Babe.

-Salut ma beauté.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle

-A tout et n'importe quoi. Bien dormie ?

-Oui, j'avais un bon oreiller. Rigola-t-elle

J'embrassais son front avant de me lever pour rejoindre Sophia dans le salon.

-Bonjour ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en embrassant sa petite tête blonde

-Lit mon livre. Sourit-elle

Je rigolais et m'assis à côté d'elle, elle n'a que trois ans et demi et veut déjà lire tout seule. Je lui lu le bouquin en attendant qu'Erin est finie de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

-On va déjeuner mademoiselle ?

-Je vais à l'école auzourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui. Rectifiais-je

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, tu as l'école. Aller viens prendre ton déjeuner ma puce.

Je lui préparer son bol de lait et ses céréales avant de faire du café pour Erin et moi. Des bras vinrent m'enlacer, je posais mes mains sur les avant-bras d'Erin avant de me tourner vers elle.

-Hey

-Hey. Je t'ai préparé ton café. Soufflais-je

-Merci

J'attrapais doucement sa mâchoire de ma main gauche et l'embrassa, sous les exclamations de Sophia. Je fis la course avec elle pour s'habiller et être prêt à partir pour l'école. On passa devant l'appartement de Katsa en descendant vers le parking.

-On prend ma voiture. Déclara Erin

-Comme madame le voudra. Plaisantais-je

Katsa était en train de mettre les jumelles dans la voiture.

-Hey Kat' ! M'exclamais-je en lui faisant signe.

Elle me regarda à peine avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer.

-Bizarre…

-Laisses la un peu Jay, Jeff vient juste de partir. Elle a besoin de temps.

On déposa Sophia à l'école avant de se rendre au District, Voight et Alvin partent aujourd'hui pour une mission sous couverture loin de Chicago. Antonio va prendre la tête de l'unité, et Voight a demandé à ce que je sois le bras droit. Après quelques préparatifs et des adieux les deux anciens des Renseignements partirent pour d'autres contrées.

-Bon en attendant une enquête on fait un peu de paperasse. Déclara Antonio

Je rejoignis Erin dans la salle de café et embrassa doucement son épaule.

-On décolle ! Lança Antonio

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Les pompiers sont pris sous le feu de deux bandes rivales.

Je vérifiais le gilet d'Erin avant de monter en voiture et pour une fois Erin alla à l'arrière, Antonio conduisant. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques rues de la fusillade qu'on entendait déjà les rafales de balles. Plusieurs véhicules avaient pris en sandwichs deux véhicules de secours : le Squad 3 et l'échelle 81.

-CPD ! S'écria Ruzzek en bondissant de son véhicule suivit d'Atwater

-Au sol immédiatement ! Hurlais-je en pointant une bande de mon arme.

Quelques coups de feu furent échangés, avant qu'on ne finisse par avoir le contrôle total. Plusieurs voitures de patrouilles arrivèrent pour arrêter et emmener tout ce petit monde.

-Chief personne de blessé ? Demanda notre nouveau « sergent »

-Je ne crois pas, on est tous resté dans les véhicules. Casey? Fit Boden

-On va bien, Severide?

Le Lieutenant du Squad ne répondit pas, au bout de quelques minutes la porte du camion s'ouvrit.

-On va bien.

A l'arrière Cruz descendit suivit de Katsa, je relâchais mon souffle en la voyant indemne. Je fis quelques pas vers elle mais elle attrapa une bouteille d'oxygène et se dirigea vers la maison enfumée. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, elle ne se comporte pas comme ça d'habitude, enfin elle ne m'évite pas. Au bout de cinq minutes ils ressortirent en tenant un mec.

-Lui il repart avec nous. Intervint Antonio

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Cruz

-Un suspect qu'on cherche depuis des semaines.

Je m'approchais du camion et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kat'.

-Hey

-Hey

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demandais-je

-Non, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. On a une super unité pour nous tirer de ce genre de situation. Sourit-elle

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser son front avant de l'attirer contre moi.

-On est là si tu as besoin d'accord ? Ne restes pas seule parce que Clarke est partit.

-Je ne suis pas seule j'ai les filles.

-Kat' tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Je sais que tu es en colère car il est repartit en mission alors qu'il n'était pas censé. Mais tu ne peux pas te bousiller la vie à cause de ça. Je suis là, on est là pour te soutenir, d'accord ?

Je l'attirai doucement dans mes bras et embrassa son crâne. On rentra finalement au District pour boucler l'affaire avec ces deux gangs qui se sont fait face et manqué de tuer des pompiers.

-Jay, j'ai réservé ce soir à l'italien qu'on aime bien. Souffla Er

-Je dois surveiller l'exploitation.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai réservé tard, tu devrais avoir fini…

-Oui, je serai sortie pour aller dîner avec ma merveilleuse femme.

Je finis rapidement le service avant de filer à l'exploitation de cannabis que je dois surveiller.

-Jay vous voilà ! S'exclama Brianna

-Ouais, désolé du retard, on a eu une enquête qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez quelque part Jay.

-Euh bien sûr, je suis là pour protéger après tout. Fis-je ne le sentant pas trop.

On monta dans sa voiture, avant de finir par s'arrêter devant un bar.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demandais-je

-Je vous offre un verre, si je vous l'avais dit là-bas vous auriez refusé. Aller Jay

Je la suivis mal à l'aise, on s'installa à une table et elle passa commande. Je scrutais la salle avant de sentir une main caresser la mienne.

-Mme Logan, je ne pense pas…

-Aller Jay…

Mon regard se posa sur Erin qui était installée un peu plus loin avec ma sœur qui au passage avait encore changé de couleur de cheveux. Les yeux d'Er allèrent de Brianna à sa main sur la mienne, à moi. Erin quitta précipitamment le bar, j'allais partir à sa suite mais la main de Brianna m'en empêcha.

-Ce n'était pas votre collègue ? Sursurra-t-elle

-Co…

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit, une main s'abattit sur la joue de Brianna. Katsa se dressait à côté de la table furax.

-Comment osez-vous !? Mon frère est marié et a une petite fille ! De quel droit vous vous permettez de venir et de draguer mon frère ?! S'énerva-t-elle

-Je ne savais pas…

-Bien sûr ! Et je suis reine d'Angleterre ! Vous n'avez pas vu l'alliance à son doigt ?! Vous n'avez pas entendu quand Mouse parlé du mariage et de sa femme devant vous ou quand Jay en parlait avec l'autre militaire !? Non la ferme avant que je vous en mette une autre ! S'énerva-t-elle

Je me tournais vers ma sœur, elle tremblait d'énervement, je passais une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea rapidement.

-Ne me touche pas. En voiture.

Je la suivis sans rien dire, Erin se tenait contre la voiture. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle

-Je suis désolé Er', ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne l'aime pas, elle n'est que mon employeur, tu es la seule femme que j'aime. C'est toi que j'ai épousé. Soufflais-je en l'attirant contre moi

-Je sais…j'ai…j'ai juste eu peur que tu ne…tu ne l'aimes…

-Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

-Car…car elle est plus belle que moi…

-Erin ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi la plus belle femme au monde à mes yeux. Bon et un peu Katsa même si je suis assez perplexe par ses cheveux. Fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement

-Je t'aime Jay

-Je t'aime aussi. Aller rentrons nous préparer pour le restaurant.

Katsa se mit derrière le volant, l'avantage de vivre dans le même immeuble. Sophia est montée dormir chez sa marraine le temps de notre soirée.

-Je suis perplexe par Katsa, j'aimerai bien qu'elle aille voir le Docteur Charles mais elle ne voudra jamais. Et elle ne me parle pas, je n'aime pas ça… Commentais-je en enfilant une chemise.

-Le départ de Jeff l'affecte, ne t'en fait pas pour elle. J'ai un œil sur elle. Intervint Erin

-Serais-tu au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Demandais-je

-Elle est enceinte. De deux mois et demi. Elle l'a dit à Jeff à l'aéroport.

-Oh merde. Enfin je veux dire c'est fantastique qu'ils aient encore un enfant. Mais Katsa est seule…

-Je lui ai dit que je serai là pour l'aider. Elle va arrêter les pompiers la semaine prochaine pour ne faire courir aucun risque pour le bébé. Boden et Antonio ont passés un marché pour que Katsa travaille avec nous en attendant la naissance du bébé, et le retour d'Hank et Alvin. Et avec sa pension de l'armée et le salaire de Jeff, elle ne manquera pas pour les jumelles.

J'embrassais ses lèvres, je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur femme. La soirée fut magique, et se finit forcément comme il fallait se douter bien qu'on fut réveillé par des bruits suspects.

-Er' ? Appelais-je dans le noir

-Ici, il n'y a plus de lumière. Tu entends dehors ?

-Ouais, n'allumes pas ta lampe torche. Tu as ton arme ? Demandais-je

-Dans l'entrée.

-Bien on va aller les prendre, la mienne est là-bas également. Et on va monter rejoindre Katsa et les enfants. Elle est seule, enceinte avec trois jeunes enfants, c'est la cible facile.

Je passais devant pour être celui qui prendrait des coups s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans notre appartement. Je mis la main sur les armes et en passa une à Er', on sortit sans faire de bruit, je toquais chez la voisine, une vieille dame.

-Il y a des voyous qui sont entrés.

-On sait ne fait pas de bruit. On va monter à l'étage supérieur.

-La nouvelle locataire ?

-Oui, c'est ma sœur.

On monta à l'étage, Katsa braqua une arme sur nous en ouvrant la porte. Sophia est assise dans le canapé en serrant son doudou.

-Maman !

-Chuuut ma puce, ne fait pas de bruit. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Erin

La petite Maïwenn arriva en pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés

-Maman

-Tout va bien ma puce. Vas te recoucher d'accord ?

-Câlin.

Je pris ma nièce dans les bras, avant de la donner à ma voisine. J'attrapais mon arme avant de sortir dans le couloir, Kat' sur mes pas. Au bout de vingt minutes l'électricité revint sans qu'il n'y est d'incident. Tout le monde rentra chez lui, je bordais Sophia avant de remonter rapidement dans l'appartement de Katsa vérifier qu'elle va bien et qu'elle aille se reposer un peu avant le réveille des jumelles. Je passais par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre le lit, Erin vînt se lover contre moi, je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

-On pourrait en avoir un autre…

-Un autre quoi ? Soufflais-je en embrassant son front

-Un autre enfant.

Je restais scotché, Erin qui propose qu'on est un deuxième enfant.

-Je…j'en serais plus que ravi. Agrandir notre famille, avec la femme que j'aime. Fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57**

 **PDV Externe**

Cela faisait trois mois que Jeff avait quitté le pays pour retourner à l'armée, les jumelles venaient de rentrer à l'école. Katsa avait demandé à Erin de l'accompagner pour cet évènement, et Jay s'était joint à eux, il voulait être proche de sa petite sœur. Lui montrer qu'il est là pour elle et peut-être l'amener à se confier chose totalement impossible. Elle est moins efficace au boulot, distraite par moment, mais après un petit incident à réussit à se reprendre lorsqu'elle est sur le terrain.

-Katsa, le chef veut te voir dans son bureau. Fit Hermann

-Okay.

La jeune femme s'y dirigea en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone pour voir s'il y avait un message de Jeff, mais rien. Elle laissa échapper un soupire et entra dans le bureau du chef.

-Chief vous vouliez me voir.

-Entre Katsa. Assis-toi.

Elle obéit un peu suspicieux en regardant le Lieutenant Casey.

-Voilà, lorsque Jeff est partit il m'a appelé. Et je lui ai fait une promesse, c'est pourquoi que tu ne vas plus sur le terrain. Pour ta sécurité et pour celle du bébé.

-Mais…

-Ça prend effet immédiatement, les Renseignements sont en sous effectifs on va dire avec le sergent Voight et l'inspecteur Olinski de partit. Ils ont une place pour toi dans les bureaux.

-Chief, je peux encore rester sur le terrain j'en suis qu'à trois mois de grossesse ! Je suis capable de le faire ! Protesta Katsa

Gabby arriva en courant son portable à la main.

-Katsa il faut que tu fonces au District ! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

-Gabby ? Demanda Casey en fronçant les sourcils

-C'est Jay.

Katsa bondit sur ses pieds en attrapant sa veste et en partant en courant vers sa voiture. Le 81 et Boden suivirent avec les engins, Katsa bondit de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à l'étage.

-Erin ?! Appela-t-elle en arrivant à l'étage de l'unité

-Il s'est enfermé dans le vestiaire, la porte est fermée à clef. Le problème c'est qu'il a son arme, et que j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Intervint Antonio

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est une enquête en cou…

-La ferme Atwater. Antonio ?

-Il travaillait pour cette Brianna Logan, lui et son collègue militaire ont fait un transfert d'argent, mais le convoi a été attaqué. Son ami est mort devant lui, il allait être papa.

La jeune femme comprend mieux que l'équipe posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erin pour la rassurer et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-Jay ? C'est Katsa, je voudrai te parler.

Des sanglots se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Jay, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour ça. Je ne me confis pas assez aux autres, mais tu es mon rocher…Je ne tiens que grâce à toi, Jeff est partit et je me sens complétement abandonnée et seule. Mais je dois tenter de rester à la surface pour les jumelles et je n'y arrive que grâce à toi. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Je le ressens plus que les autres.

Il y eu un déclic et Katsa entra dans le vestiaire en refermant légèrement la porte derrière. Elle s'assit près de son frère, ils discutèrent un long moment avant que finalement Kat' ne réussisse à le faire se lever pour quitter la pièce. Les autres ne dirent rien, Erin vînt enlacer sans rien dire son homme qui lui rendit son étreinte avant de la laisser retourner à son bureau.

-Hmmm, j'ai quelque chose.

-On t'écoute. Fit Antonio

-Voilà, en regardant le dossier j'ai remarqué que…

-Que quoi ? Fit Ruzzek

Erin regarda Jay, et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose en rapport avec la défunte victime qui pourrait énerver Jay.

-Que j'étais enceinte.

La jeune femme tendit le test de grossesse et la confirmation du médecin. Les larmes aux yeux Jay vînt prendre le visage de sa femme en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser une main sur le ventre. Katsa fut convoqué dans le bureau d'Antonio pour prêter serment et attester qu'elle va bosser pour les Renseignements pendant un certain temps.

-Bien, je vais aller voir un indic pour avoir d'autres informations. Erin Jay allaient voir le chauffeur de votre véhicule voir s'il se souvient d'autres détails.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Non je prends Katsa avec moi, elle va faire partie de l'unité jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en congé maternité. Elle vient sur le terrain au début, et ira ensuite seulement interroger les victimes et faire des trucs sans danger. Mouse tu auras une amie comme ça, et vite relayé par Erin.

L'unité se remit au boulot, Antonio briefa d'avantage sa nouvelle collègue dans la voiture et ils parlèrent également de la salle de boxe.

-Kat', je sais que tu n'es pas bien par le départ de Jeff. Mais dis-toi qu'il a fait ça pour éviter que Jay ne parte également. Je sais que 24 mois c'est énorme et qu'il peut se passer énormément de chose. Mais imagine si Jay était partit lui aussi, tu aurais perdu ton frère et ton mari. Jeff savait que tu ne supporteras pas de ne plus les avoir tous les deux. Il te l'a promis, et je suis certain qu'il reviendra sain et sauf. En attendant tu peux compter sur ta famille au 51 et au District. Tu n'es pas seule, alors s'il te plaît ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Vendredi je passe te prendre avec les jumelles et vous invite au restaurant.

-Antonio…

-Non j'insiste. En plus Eva sera là, on ira à la patinoire comme ça.

 **7 mois plus tard**

Les Renseignements avaient entamés une journée normale, Katsa était passée à la caserne juste avant pour saluer ses collègues. Vu son ventre sur le point d'exploser elle ne va plus sur le terrain avec les Renseignements et Antonio lui permet d'arriver un peu plus tard.

-Bonjour Sergent ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Katsa, j'ai l'impression que tu grossis chaque jour !

-Techniquement impossible vu que j'en suis au terme ! Mais merci.

-Comment vont tes jumelles ?

-Bien, vous n'avez qu'à passer à l'appartement quand vous voulez. Elles sont contentes d'être à l'école.

-Halstead m'a dit que vous leur appreniez une autre langue.

-Oh c'est à Sophia que j'apprends le français, les filles sont encore un peu trop petites, même si elles sont en avance pour leur âge.

-Katsa tu viens Antonio veut qu'on aille interroger des témoins ! Lança Erin enceinte de 6 mois.

Les deux filles partirent et Katsa n'eut pas le choix de monter côté passager.

-Des nouvelles de Jeff ? Demanda Erin

-Non, ça fait deux mois et demi que je n'en ai pas. Je lui laisse des messages pour le tenir au courant de la grossesse et des filles mais il ne répond pas.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, mais qu'il n'a peut-être pas de crédit.

-Ouais j'espère aussi.

Elles descendirent de voiture, mais Katsa sentait que quelque chose cloche.

-Ça doit être cette mai…

-Erin…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune Détective baissa les yeux et remarqua une flaque se former sur le bitume de la rue.

-Remonte dans la voiture !

Elle aida sa belle-sœur avant de prendre le volant en actionnant la sirène et roula jusqu'au Chicago Med

-Elle a perdu les eaux ! Les contractions sont très rapprochées ! S'exclama Erin

-Bien salle 3. Fit le Docteur Rhodes.

-Will. Je veux Will. Siffla Katsa entre deux contractions.

Les infirmières préparèrent Katsa pour l'accouchement, Will de son côté se préparait également à faire accoucher sa sœur. Katsa scrutait la porte, Jay avait accepté de la soutenir pendant l'accouchement puisque Jeff n'est pas là.

-Vous êtes toute seule ? Demanda une infirmière

-Mon autre frère doit arriver.

-On dirait que voilà ta compagnie. Fit April

Une silhouette en uniforme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Katsa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser qui se tenait là. Malgré les protestations elle se leva pour aller l'enlacer.

-Et si tu allais t'allonger ? Ça serait mieux pour le bébé.

Jeff aida sa femme à s'allonger de nouveau avant qu'une contraction ne la prenne au dépourvu. Au bout de dix minutes la tête du bébé venait de voir le jour.

-La maman est prête à voir son bébé ? Demanda Will

Katsa hocha la tête, mélangeait entre la fatigue, la douleur et le bonheur d'avoir Jeff prêt d'elle. Will lui mit le petit être dans les bras.

-Et une nièce. Félicitation. Déclara le médecin les larmes aux yeux.

-Le papa veut couper le cordon ? Demanda Maggie.

Jeff alla libérer sa femme et sa fille avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret et d'admirer sa fille.

-Un nom pour cette petite fille ? Intervint Maggie

-Noëmie. Noëmie Nathalie Katsa Clarke. Souffla Katsa en regardant son homme.

-Je vais devoir lui faire ses soins pendant qu'une infirmière fasse les tiens. Lança Maggie.

Pendant que l'équipe médicale s'occupait des filles, Jeff se rendit dans la salle d'attente où attendaient normalement Erin et Jay. Mais il fut accueilli par tous les Renseignements et les pompiers du 51, ils l'applaudirent tous avant d'échanger des poignées de mains tous heureux de revoir le jeune homme.

-Comment va Katsa ? Demanda Brett

-Elle va bien, on pourra la voir dans pas longtemps.

-Et le bébé ? Demanda Gabby

-Elle va bien aussi, elle est née en 10 minutes.

-Jeff, Katsa et la petite sont prêtes, elles sont chambre 212. Intervint April

Ils se rendirent tous dans la chambre, Nathalie y était déjà avec Will, la jeune doctoresse tenait le nouveau-né dans les bras. Katsa se leva en larmes malgré la douleur pour aller enlacer Jeff. Le jeune homme enlaça doucement sa taille et la serra d'avantage contre lui.

-Ma puce.

-Co…comment ? Sanglota-t-elle

-Le sergent Platt et Will. Ton frère avait dit que tu allais accoucher dans la semaine, je voulais être là. J'étais dans le taxi pour l'appartement quand il m'a dit que tu venais de perdre les eaux.

Il replaça des mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

-On veut savoir le prénom ! S'exclama Cruz

Katsa récupéra la petite avant que Jeff ne les rejoigne.

-Voici la petite Noëmie Nathalie Katsa Clarke.

-Nath' si tu veux bien être la marraine. Intervint Katsa

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui.

-Ça serait avec joie !

-Et Will le parrain. Termina Katsa

-Qu…Moi ?

-Tu vois beaucoup de Will dans la pièce crétin ?! Plaisanta Kat'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58**

 **3 Mois plus tard**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je finis de faire mon puzzle avec Maïwenn, Will est dans le canapé en train de donner le biberon à sa filleule et Katsa dans la cuisine avec Amalya en train de faire un devoir avec la puce. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur ma fille de 6 ans.

-Soph' je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir comme ça et de ne pas ouvrir brusquement les portes. Rouspétais-je

-Mais maman ne va pas bien ! Elle s'est réveillée de sa sieste, elle a très mal !

Je bondis de mon siège et suivit Sophia jusqu'à notre appartement, Erin est accoudé à la paroi de la douche.

-J'ai perdu les eaux…

-Souffle, souffle doucement ma puce. Will arrive.

Je filais dans la chambre du bébé pour prendre le sac de maternité qu'on avait préparé en avance et retourna près d'Erin.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sophia

Je me baissais à son niveau et pris ses mains

-Bébé est en train de sortir, je vais emmener maman à l'hôpital. Tu vas aller avec Kat' d'accord ? Et elle va t'emmener.

J'embrassais son front avant de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Erin et de l'aider à descendre jusqu'à la voiture. Il fallut 2 heures de travail pour que Louis voie le jour. Louis Jay Will Halstead. On a naturellement pensé à Mouse pour le parrain et Brett pour la marraine.

Deux semaines qu'Erin et Louis sont arrivés à la maison, et je dois franchement tirer mon chapeau à Kat' qui arrive à gérer la petite Noëmie, les jumelles, l'école, leur leçons, les cours de français de Sophia, les cours de boxe qu'elle va donner à la salle d'Antonio… Mais c'est son moyen pour éviter de penser à Jeff en maximum car le fait qu'il ne lui réponde pas l'inquiète.

 **Plusieurs mois après**

 **Quelque part en lieu de conflit.**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? 3jours, 3semaines, 3mois ? Je n'arrive même plus à voir le bout de mes doigts, tout est flou. J'entends des bruits : ils sont de retour… Ils rattachent mes poignets au crochet au-dessus de ma tête. C'est reparti pour un tour. Je ferme les yeux. Ça ne sert à rien de les ouvrir si c'est pour voir cette misère et ces horreurs. Ça sert à rien de les ouvrir si ce n'est pas pour voir Kat' et les enfants. Encore un coup dans l'estomac, je ne les sens même plus à force. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, il y en a un qui me parle, je n'en ai rien à faire. Apparemment ça lui ne plaît pas il met une baffe. Je valse dans la pièce, accroché par les poignets au plafond. Les chaines transpercent ma peau.

\- بزدلی نوع شل (espèce de lâche)

J'en peux plus. C'est trop dur. Je m'en veux de penser ça, j'ai promis à Katsa. J'ai promis qu'ils ne viendraient pas toquer à notre porte, que je reviendrai, qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas toute seule avec les filles. Mais c'est dur. C'est trop dur. Mais ce serait injuste pour elle, elle était brisée par mon départ. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Je vois son visage d'ange me sourire, ce sourire que j'aime tant, elle me dit que je peux y arriver, que je vais y arriver. Je ne peux pas la décevoir. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Son sourie s'efface. La douleur revient en force. Ils continuent…

\- ! کسکش ! کسکش ! کسکش (Connard ! Connard ! Connard !)

Ils n'en ont pas marre ? Ce bruit ! Oh non ! Ils recommencent avec le chalumeau ! Je cris de douleur. Ma peau est comme du carton sur mon flan gauche : trop de brulures … Katsa ne supporterait pas de me voir comme ça…Il faut que je tienne ! Il faut que je tienne ! Aaaah !

\- خائن ! شما برای کار? شما برای کار!؟ (Traitre ! Tu travail pour qui ? Pour qui tu travail !?)

Ils continuent de s'acharner sur moi… Des heures et des heures… Les minutes passent, la douleur s'accentue, l'espoir faiblit, mon âme s'échappe de plus en plus de ce corps meurtri… Quand ils en auront fini avec les chalumeaux, ils reprendront les coups, peut-être avec la barre en métal, ou alors à main nue, qui sais ? Et ensuite ils reprendront les couteaux pour rouvrir les entailles d'hier voir en faire d'autres…

\- Katsa ou est tu mon cœur ?

Une larme roule sur ma joue

\- I need you …

 **12 Heures plus tard :**

Je suis réveillé par le froid. Je suis enchainé au sol. Mon épaule me refait souffrir, ça doit être à force d'être enchainé au plafond. Ils ont continué hier. Je sens de moins en moins mes jambes et j'ai du mal à respirer. Mes côtes me font atrocement mal. Hier ils ont essayé de me corrompre ; ils ont vu que je ne parlerai pas ils ont prêté serment sur le Coran qu'ils ne me feraient plus aucun mal si je leur disais tout. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils auraient respecté leur promesse mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis venu ici pour protéger mon pays et je préfère mourir torturé que vivre en traître. Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai un mal fou à respirer. Mes côtes me transpercent…

 **3 heures plus tard**

Ils sont là, ils m'ont installé sur une chaise, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux en finir. Ils sont en train de discuter entre eux, j'entends des brides de conversation :

-… پایان دادن مسیر…عقب …خروج… توقف دادن (Laisser…dernière fois… revenir…mort)

Il y en a un qui s'en va, j'entends les bottes sur la terre battue. Les autres chuchotent encore un peu puis une énorme douleur me propulse de ma chaise, mes chaînes me retiennent et déchirent mes poignets. Ils m'ont mis sur une chaise électrique. Les salauds. Pendant plus d'une heure ils continuent à m'envoyer des décharges. J'en entends un soupirer. Puis il s'adresse à moi

-On va faire ce que notre boss a dit, on va voir si à CA tu tiens le coup…

Il dit ça avec un rire rauque, c'est la première fois qu'on me parle dans ma langue. Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle mais l'évidence me saute aux yeux lorsqu'ils me détachent de la chaise et me balance au sol avant de partir et de fermé la porte.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Quand j'ai compris qu'ils arrêtaient de me torturer j'étais heureux mais je me trompais. A la place ça fait plusieurs semaines que je les entends violer et tuer des femmes, torturer leur mari pour avoir des informations sur moi ou d'autres soldats, abattre les enfants. Et je revoie le visage de Noëmie, mon bébé… Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ? Lorsque je suis parti elle n'avait qu'une semaine… Quand la verrais-je pour la prochaine fois ? La reverrais-je seulement ? Et Maïwenn ? Et Amalya ? Et Katsa ? Ma moitié, mon ange… Elles me manquent tellement… C'est la pire torture d'être là à seulement attendre, mes démons me ronges, je me demande même si je ne deviens pas fou, par moments j'en ai des sueurs froides. C'est effrayant. Il y a des moments où je prie pour qu'ils reviennent pour me frapper, me taillader, que je me sente enfin vivant… Je tremble de plus en plus… Il y a des coups des feu dehors, ils ont repris les sessions d'entrainement on dirait.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvre, c'est eux je les entends parler. Ils ont l'air énervé. Ils sont trois, deux m'attrapent par les bras et me sortent de ma cellule. Ils me traînent dans le couloir. Ils sont pressés, le troisième est devant et ouvre la marche avec un automatique. C'est là que je comprends, c'est ma seule chance de m'en sortir : ils sont en train de se faire attaquer. Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit une pluie de balle s'abat sur nous. Mes gardes s'écroulent par terre en même temps que moi. Un liquide chaud coule le long de mes côtes et sur mon flan. Ma tête tourne, mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma vue se trouble. J'entends quelqu'un crier

-Ils sont à terre Lieutenant ! Je me les suis tous fait !

-On va vérifier ça, Scott tu nous couvre et Marcs tu la ferme, ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Bien Lieutenant.

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, j'ai reconnu une des voix, un des mecs de la mission. J'utilise les dernières forces qui me restent :

-Niels…Niels..ici…

J'en peux plus c'est trop dur…Pardonne moi Kat'… Mes yeux se ferment pour toujours. Je t'aime…

 **PDV Externe**

-Niels…Niels..ici…

-Merde ! Putain ! C'est Clarke !

L'homme se précipite près du militaire blessé.

\- Appel des renforts et l'unité médicale Scott ! Et préviens le haut commandement que le Lieutenant Clarke n'est plus porté disparu !

L'homme se penche sur un Jeff agonisant et commence à compresser les plaies par balle.

-Marcs tu lui a tiré dessus ! Triple buse ! Scott où sont les renforts je n'ai pas de pouls ! On va le perdre !

Pendant ce même temps à Chicago, une grande tablée a été installée dans le bar Molly, pour accueillir toute la caserne et les policiers du District 21 pour un buffet à la bonne franquette.

-Katsa vient j'espère ? Lança Cindy Hermann

-Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander mais elle ne savait pas trop. Avec les jumelles et surtout la petite Noëmie, mais comme Erin vient elle viendra sûrement.

Le bar commença de se remplir, les 5 enfants d'Hermann faisaient un joli petit brouah, Maggie tenait le petit Owen dans les bras. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux fillettes parfaitement identiques, suivit de la petite Sophia et sur Jay et Erin qui porte le cosy du petit Louis. Katsa fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec la petite Noëmie dans les bras. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu très envie de sortir mais son frère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans des petits défis que se lançaient les pompiers et policiers mais aussi en interne. Katsa en profita un max pour se changer les idées, si elle savait ce que subit son époux au même moment…

 **2 semaines plus tard**

 **PDV Jeff Clarke**

Je suis resté une semaine dans le coma. Je suis toujours à l'hôpital, mes blessures sont encore innombrables mais je m'en vais dans quelque heures finir ma mission : mes supérieurs ne voulaient pas mais j'ai insisté, je dois finir ma mission, les chefs de l'organisation n'ont pas été pris dans l'assaut la dernière fois. Ils ont été repérés dans leur nouvelle planque et on va les prendre. J'ai encore mal partout. Je ne dors pas à cause de cauchemars et mon corps ressemble à un cimetière. Je suis hanté par mes démons mais j'ai accepté de voir psy, avant je ne l'aurais pas fait mais maintenant c'est différent, je ne veux pas que Kat' me voie comme ça, je ne veux pas être brisé totalement quand je rentrerai à la maison. Je veux pouvoir rentrer et mettre tout ça derrière moi et enfin profiter de ma famille… C'est l'heure de la mission, il faut que j'y aille… L'envie m'a démangé d'appeler Katsa mais je ne préférai pas, trop peur de craquer, trop peur qu'elle sente que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle ne doit pas savoir pour tout ça…


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59**

 **PDV ?**

Jay et Erin savent que je rentre, ils ont même proposé de venir me chercher à l'aéroport. Je veux faire une surprise à Katsa: j'ai fini ma mission. Bien sûr elle n'a pas été sans conséquence : mes côtes me le fond encore savoir d'ailleurs, mais le principal c'est que je sois là...Prêt à retrouver ma famille. Je viens d'arriver devant la porte de notre appartement, la boule au ventre, j'entends des pleurs de bébé, mon bébé, j'entends aussi Kat' qui s'affaire, il est temps que je rentre, je me décide à sonner à la porte. J'entends des petit pas et Katsa qui crit :

-J'arrive, 2 secondes !

La porte s'ouvre au même moment sur ma petite Amalya... Lorsqu'elle me voit elle se met applaudir et tends ses petit bras vers moi. Je lâche mon sac et la prends dans mes bras avant de la serrer tendrement contre moi, ma gorge se serra, mes filles m'ont tellement manqué... Notre étreinte fut interrompue par Katsa qui, encore dans le salon s'exclama

\- Amalya pourquoi tu es allée ouvrir? On n'ouvre pas la porte aux inconnus, tu dois attendre que maman te dise que tu peux le faire.

En disant cela elle s'était rapprochée. Je fis signe à ma fille de ne rien répondre;

\- Amalya ?! Continua-t-elle inquiète.

Elle apparait dans l'encadrement du couloir. Elle est magnifique avec son jean et son débardeur, ses cheveux qui sont légèrement bouclé et ont retrouvé leurs couleur naturelle, dévalent ses épaules en cascades, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux elle est resplendissante... Elle continue avec une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix :

\- Am...

Elle s'interrompt brusquement lorsqu'elle relève la tête et m'aperçois. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant s'élancer vers moi en criant "Jeff !" Je pose ma fille à terre et attrape Kat' au vol avant de la faire tourner autour de moi, mes cicatrices brûlent mais t'en pis, elle m'a tellement manqué... Elle s'accroche fermement à mon cou, noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et mets sa tête contre la mienne puis se met à sangloter, je frotte délicatement son dos

\- C'est fini mon cœur, je t'aime. Chuchotais-je

Tout en la gardant dans mes bras je prends mon barda et le dépose dans l'entrée avant de fermer la porte et de prendre ma fille avec l'autre bras.

J'entre dans le salon et Maïwenn me saute à son tour dans les bras en criant "Papa". Légèrement chargé je décide d'aller m'assoir dans le canapé.

Au bout de quelques minutes ma femme s'écarte légèrement de moi et caresse ma joue avant de murmurer toujours en pleurant :

\- Tu es revenu...

J'attrape son visage avec mes deux mains et essuie ses larmes.

\- Je suis rentré, et définitivement Kat'...

Elle me regarde interloquée :

\- Def..Définitivement ? Demande-t-elle entre deux hoquets

\- Oui je ne repars pas. Déclarais-je en lui souriant

Elle se précipite alors sur mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec toute la passion et la douceur dont elle est capable...

Au bout des quelques minutes les jumelles, assise à côté de nous, se regardent et s'écrient en rigolant " beurk !". Nous nous séparons de notre petit câlin et Katsa s'assoie à côté de moi en rigolant et cale sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que je prends nos deux filles sur mes genoux tout en en leurs fessant plein de petites chatouilles. Les filles me crient en rigolant d'arrêter, je finis par le faire et les prends dans bras pour leur faire à elles aussi un câlin, Katsa se joints à nous et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre moi.

Notre câlin dure une éternité, les jumelles se sont endormie dans mes bras, je regarde l'horloge de la cuisine: Il est 14h30, c'est l'heure de la sieste, je me lève du canapé les filles toujours dans mes bras et vais les déposées dans leurs lits respectif... En allant rejoindre Katsa j'entends du bruit dans la chambre de Noëmie, je pousse la porte et m'approche du lit de mon bébé. Elle a maintenant un peu plus de 10mois et lorsqu'elle me voit me penché au-dessus d'elle, elle me sourit et tends les bras vers moi en gazouillant vivement. Je l'attrape et commence à la berce contre moi. Au bout de quelques minutes deux bras viennent enlacer ma taille et Katsa vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule en murmurant :

\- J'étais sûre de te trouver là...

Je reste là à contempler ma fille et lui réponds

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup...

Je souri. Ma fille me regarde avec de grands yeux avides de découverte puis se mets à rigoler avant de dire :

\- Aaa.. Paapa

Je regarde Katsa avec étonnement et émotion :

\- Ça a été son premier mot. Me dit ma femme avec un grand sourire

Après ce petit moment de complicité nous allons dans la cuisine pour donner le biberon avant de la mettre dans son parc.

Nous sommes assis dans le canapé. Katsa est blottie contre moi, elle ne dit rien mais je sens qu'elle est pensive :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kat'?

\- ...

\- Katsa ? Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiet

\- Pourquoi tu es rentré plus tôt? Fini-t-elle par me demander toujours en regardant le vide

\- La mission était finie, pourquoi je serais rentré plutôt sinon ?

Je sens qu'elle ne va pas me croire mais je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

\- Clarke je vois bien que tu me mens. Depuis la naissance de Noëmie je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois! Tu n'as pas appelé une seule fois! Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Une larme coule sur sa joue, je ne veux pas la faire pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, elle m'en voudra sinon.

\- J'ai oublié, et puis après je ne pouvais plus vous joindre, je suis désolé. Mentis-je

\- Jeff, je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité tu ne peux pas avoir été injoignable pendant 10mois.

\- Kat' je ...

\- Non Jeff ! J'ai été militaire moi aussi, je sais que ce n'est pas possible! Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît Clarke...

Je vois de la peur dans ses yeux, je dois lui dire : C'est ma femme, mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal en lui disant la vérité...

Je ferme les yeux et prend ses mains dans les miennes avant de me tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Kat' tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver?

\- Bien sûr mais je t'en prie dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je...je voie bien que ça ne va pas...

\- Lorsque je suis revenu pour la naissance de Noëmie je n'avais pas d'autorisation, j'étais en mission d'infiltration et quand je suis parti te rejoindre j'ai fait sauter ma couverture... Mon chef m'a couvert à mon retour et pendant un peu plus d'un mois j'ai continué ma mission sans savoir que j'étais compromis... Au bout d'un mois ils m'ont tendu un piège et m'ont fait prisonnier. Je suis resté là-bas pendant un peu plus de six mois... Quand mon unité m'a retrouvé j'étais dans un sale état... Je suis resté environ un mois à l'hôpital et quand j'ai pu tenir debout nous sommes allés finir le job: on a démantelé l'organisation.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, ignorant mes cicatrices qui me tiraillaient et mes côtes

\- Mais...mais pourquoi tu ne pas dit, appeler lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital?

\- Euuh... Fis-je en me grattant le front. Disons qu'ils ne m'avaient pas loupé et que dès que j'ai été un peu remis je suis reparti là-bas...

Elle regarde et se serre contre moi :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu, je...j'ai imaginé les pires scénarios...

J'essuie les larmes le long de ses joues et lui réponds:

\- Je t'avais promis de revenir et je suis revenu mon cœur, viens on aller se reposer.

Elle attrape Noëmie qu'elle remet dans son lit avant que je ne la prenne comme une princesse pour l'amener dans notre lit, ce qui m'arrache une grimace silencieuse. Foutues côtes !

Après s'être allongé Katsa partie dans la salle de bain et revint avec ses huiles essentielles:

\- Enlève ton T-shirt, je vais te masser. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Viens ici, c'est plutôt moi qui vais te masser.

C'est idiot de dire ça, je sais très bien qu'elle va finir par le voir...

\- Non Jeff, c'est toi qui rentre de mission, pas moi. Et oui je t'ai vu faire une grimace quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras tout à l'heure. Alors maintenant enlève ton T-shirt. Dit-elle avec les mains sur les hanches et son ton sévère.

Je sais que de toute façon elle finira par le voir... Je m'avance vers elle, lui prend les huiles des mains et les poses sur le lit. Elle me regarde interloqué:

\- Kat', tu vas faire ce que je te dis d'accord?

\- Euh, oui, ok...

\- Alors tu me regarde dans les yeux et tu ne me lâche pas du regard, d'acc?

\- Oui...

J'enlève mon T-shirt tout en laissant mes yeux planté dans les siens. Je prends une de ses mains et la pose délicatement sur les points de sutures qui barrent mon torse de haut en bas et légèrement en diagonale. Elle se recule brusquement et sursaute en posant les yeux sur moi

\- Qu...qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Sa voix est remplie de colère et de peine. Je l'attire dans mes bras

\- Ce n'est que des cicatrices mon cœur, ça va guérir... Tu sais j'ai de la chance, ils ne m'ont cassé que trois côtes et demie…

\- Quoi ?! Tu as trois côtes cassé ?!

\- Et une côte flottante... dis-je avec le sourire

\- Pfff ! Allonge-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle exaspéré

J'avais réussi à ne pas trop l'inquiéter, c'était le principal. Et à éviter de parler des autres marques encore présentes sur mon torse. Après un massage de près d'une demi-heure elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras...

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Je me réveille dans des bras musclés, Jeff dort encore à côté de moi. Je prends quelques minutes pour observer son visage paisible, la couverture ne couvre pas tout son torse et on peut voir certaines cicatrices, certains points de sutures. Mon regard se posa sur son poignet, une trace foncée se démarque de sa peau claire, les marques des liens certainement. J'embrassais doucement sa mâchoire avant de descendre un peu dans son cou.

-Hmmm Bonjour ma beauté.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ? Demandais-je

-Parfaitement, j'avais ma femme près de moi. Sourit-il

Il se pencha et embrassa mes cheveux, je me penchais vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il m'a manqué pendant tout ce temps. Je le sentis tressaillir

-Excuses moi, je t'ai fait mal. Fis-je en me reculant de lui

-Kat' c'est bon ne t'en fait pas. Mes côtes me font mal, ça met du temps à se remettre mais ne t'en fais pas ma puce.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en cherchant un moyen de lui demander ça.

-Kat' ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas ? Demandais-je

Je sais que c'est risqué de lui demander ça, qu'il va se fermer mais je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi pendant 10 mois mon mari n'a pas été joignable. Il se tourne dans le lit pour échapper à mon étreinte et se lève. Je le regarde remettre son tee-shirt et sortir de la chambre sans me regarder ou me répondre.

-Jeff…

-Maman on mange ?

-Oui Maïwenn je vais faire à manger. Tu m'aides ?

Je me mis derrière les fourneaux avec ma fille, on commença à laver les légumes et les couper pour en faire de la ratatouille. Amalya vînt nous aider et je les laissais faire une salade Gasconne en supervisant. Jeff revînt dans le salon avec Noëmie dans les bras, mais il ne m'adressa toujours pas la parole.

-A table ! Crièrent les filles.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, les jumelles racontaient ce qu'elles avaient fait à l'école, et Noëmie gazouillait dans son langage.

-Les filles si vous voulez un dessert vous pouvez aller le prendre, après c'est lavage de dents et au lit pour une histoire. Fis-je

Jeff se leva et prit la petite avant de se diriger dans la chambre pour la coucher.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je lus une histoire aux jumelles avant de les border, et retourna dans le salon. Katsa s'affaire à nettoyer le plan de travail, ses gestes ne sont pourtant pas habituels, mais je suis partis longtemps c'est peut-être moi qui hallucine. Mais des reniflements confirment ce que je pensais, elle pleure et j'en suis sans aucun doute la source. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et enlace sa taille

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Soufflais-je

Elle ne dit rien mais je la sens s'appuyer contre moi, je la force à se tourner vers moi et plonge dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Mon cœur, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Tu es trop importante. Toutes ces années après la mort de Lindsay sans te voir ont été un enfer. Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant. Ca va aller ma puce, on va mettre ça derrière nous, on va traverser ça ensemble d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tout ça t'affecte ma puce. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-C'est toi que je veux, je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Je veux qu'on est enfin une vie normale. Sanglota-t-elle

J'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres avant de la serrer dans mes bras et d'humer son parfum.

-Je te préfère avec ta couleur naturelle. Soufflais-je en embrassant sa tempe

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, je sais le gros effort et pas qu'elle a dû faire pour aller mieux. Car si elle a repris sa couleur naturelle c'est qu'elle va mieux psychologiquement Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas revenir brisé près d'elle.

-Aller vient te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir pour enlever ces cernes noirs. Et demain je te fais couler un bain. Soufflais-je

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Kat' plus que tout au monde. Tu es mon roc.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60**

 **PDV de Katsa Halstead**

Je remontais le couloir du Chicago Med, j'ai quitté l'appartement avant que Jeff ne se réveille, laissant un petit mot comme quoi j'allais courir même si je n'en fait rien.

-Dr Choi ! Fis-je

-Katsa ? Que fais-tu ici tout va bien ?

-Oui je vous cherchais, est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où on pourrait parler en privé ? Demandais-je

-Par ici.

On entra dans un bureau, il croisa les bras tout en me regardant.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Jeff a vécu là-bas en mission.

-Katsa je ne peux…

-Je sais qu'il a été salement amoché lorsqu'il a été capturé. Je veux et dois savoir ce qu'il a vécu là-bas ! Ce que ces hommes lui ont fait ! Il a beau dire qu'il va bien je n'y crois rien ! Et tu sais mieux que quiconque ça ! Il ne veut pas me parler !

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai ton numéro.

-Merci. Soufflais-je en partant

-Attends Katsa, tu as pensé à te reposer ? Tu as des cernes immenses.

-J'ai deux jeunes jumelles, un bébé, je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à moi.

-Tu devrais en prendre.

-Hmmmm

Je filais et alla courir dans le Millenium Park pendant deux bonnes heures. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'appartement Jeff me tomba dessus.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Je vais bien. Je suis allée courir. Je t'ai laissé un mot sur le plan de travail. Les filles sont à l'école ?

-Erin les a emmenées.

-Ok, je vais prendre une douche. Fis-je

J'embrassais sa joue, il attrapa mon poignet m'obligeant à revenir vers lui.

-Tout va bien ? M'inquiétais-je

-Je voulais juste embrasser ma femme. Sourit-il

Je lui rendis son baiser avant de filer dans la salle de bains et de me laver. On passa la journée tranquillement à s'occuper de la puce et de Louis, mon neveu, et aller chercher les jumelles et Sophia à l'école.

-Je suis sûre que je suis plus rapide que toi à laver trois enfants. Plaisantais-je

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. Je prends Amalya et Noëmie, je te laisse Sophia, Louis et Maïwenn.

J'emmenais les filles à l'appartement de Jay pour utiliser la salle de bain, on finit égalité avec Jeff.

-Je dors ici ce soir ? Demanda Sophia

-Nan ma grande, on va rejoindre Jay & Erin chez Molly avec tout le monde, ils veulent fêter le retour de Jeff. Expliquais-je

On fut les derniers arrivés au bar, tout le monde vînt faire une accolade à Jeff.

-Ouh ma filleule est là ! S'exclama Nathalie

-Tu veux la prendre ? Demandais-je

-Ouiii vient par-là ma poupée. Tu fais nounou ?!

-Non c'était juste aujourd'hui, comme je ne bougeais pas vraiment pour rester tranquillement avec Jeff, j'ai proposé à Erin de garder le petit aussi.

-Et comment va Jeff ?

J'osais les épaules, j'ai beau être sa femme je n'en sais strictement rien, il ne me parle pas. On commença à discuter avec un peu tout le monde, Erin ne lâche pas son fils des bras, j'aurai fait pareille si Nathalie et Will ne monopolisaient pas la mienne. Les jumelles sont en train de jouer avec les enfants d'Hermann. Des militaires très certainement en permission entrèrent dans le bar, je crus voir Jeff se raidir avant de reporter son attention sur Severide et Casey.

-Hermann je peux avoir une autre bière ? Demandais-je

-Eh là-bas ce n'est pas le mec sur qui Eddy a tiré dans une descente. Il avait disparu depuis 6 mois.

-Si c'est le Lieutenant Clarke.

-Excusez-moi, un militaire a tiré sur un autre ? Intervins-je

-Oui, le Lieutenant Clarke était porté disparu. Eddy a fait partie d'un raid, il a tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il a atteint le Lieutenant de 3 balles.

-Ouais déjà qu'il était salement amoché, il n'a pas arrangé les choses. Commenta l'autre militaire

-Militaire ? Demanda le premier

-Lieutenant Katsa Halstead, GI. Mais maintenant c'est Lieutenant Katsa Clarke. Fis-je

 **PDV Externe**

Katsa se leva plus qu'énervée et se jeta sur le dit Eddy qu'elle se mit à frapper sans relâche en lui hurlant dessus car il s'était cru dans un stupide jeu vidéo et avait tiré sur l'un des leurs. Il fallut quatre gars pour réussir à neutraliser Katsa, le militaire était salement amoché, Choi qui était le plus proche du blessé ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-La guerre ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo. Siffla-t-il

Katsa sortit du bar, suivit par Cruz et Atwater qui voulaient être sûr qu'elle se calme.

-Maintenant calme toi. Fit Kévin

\- Toi, tu la fermes ! Tu n'as déjà aucun mérité d'être aux Renseignements ! C'est Burgess qui aurait dû y être pas toi.

Jeff sortit du bar et s'approcha de sa femme, il fit signe de tête aux gars de partir.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Car apparemment tout le monde sait beaucoup de choses mais je suis LA seule dans l'ignorance.

-Kat'…

-Nan c'est trop facile ! Je conçois que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais merde Jeff un des nôtres t'a tiré dessus !

-Je n'ai quasiment rien sentit, j'étais tellement mal au point, agonisant que…j'avais déjà tellement subit pendant ces 6 mois. Les coups, les coups de barres, les chaînes qui m'arrachaient les poignets, les chalumeaux, les entailles, la chaise électrique… Les tortures psychologiques…

Le jeune homme avoua en pleurs les tortures qu'il avait subies pendant 6 mois, sans cesse, sans aucun moment de répit.

-Ils rouvraient les entailles qu'ils m'avaient faites, frappés là où ils avaient frappés, frappés sur mes brûlures…

Katsa sépara la distance entre eux, et l'enlaça en calant son visage dans le creux du cou de son homme, tout en pleurant.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça…

-Si j'ai tenu c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as fait tenir. C'est l'idée de te revoir, de pouvoir te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras qui m'a fait tenir. Je t'avais promis de revenir, je voulais tenir cette promesse.

Ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleure.

-J'ai mis autant de temps à revenir au pays car je ne voulais pas te revenir brisé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Alors j'ai accepté de voir un psy sur la base, et je vais continuer mes séances ici encore un peu.

-Je viendrai avec toi quand tu le voudras. Souffla la jeune femme en larme.

Jeff l'attira de nouveau contre lui et se remit à pleurer, au souvenir de ses tortures, aux moments où il voulait abandonner, au soulagement d'avoir tout dit à celle qu'il aime.

-Je t'aime Jeff.

Ils retournèrent dans le bar, les yeux rouges tous les deux. Jeff alla rejoindre ses deux filles qui s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour se jeter dans les bras de leur père. Il grimaça lorsqu'elles appuyèrent sur ses côtes mais il était heureux de les revoir, après autant de temps passé loin d'elles. Katsa berçait Noëmie en parlant de la boutique avec Erin, leur projet se porte plus que bien, et elles en vivent bien. L'école de styliste passe par elles régulièrement pour vendre des vêtements qu'ils ont confectionnés. Jeff sort du bar disant qu'il revenait, il se dirigea vers leur voiture et sortit quelque chose du coffre. Il se dirigea sur le côté de Molly, où les militaires en permission se trouvaient dont celui qui lui a tiré dessus, qui a refusé qu'on appelle une ambulance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il visait le gars.

-Jeff ne fait pas ça.

-…

-Jeff, je sais que tu lui en veux. Mais crois-moi il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne vaut pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie derrière les barreaux. On fera appel auprès des gradés, on le fera punir pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais s'il te plaît pas de cette manière. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Sa compagne pressait doucement son épaule, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle ne va pas se mettre devant l'arme.

-Jeff…

Il tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers elle et baissa son arme. Katsa l'attrapa avant d'attirer son homme dans ses bras et de frotter son dos, Jay arriva sans faire de bruit et prit l'arme que lui tendait sa sœur.

-Ca va aller Jeff. Tu vas surmonter ça, je serai là pour t'épauler. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Jeff. Aller viens, retournons auprès des autres. A moins que tu veuilles rentrer à la maison.

-Rentrons.

Ils retournèrent dans le bar récupérer les enfants, Katsa expliqua rapidement aux pompiers que Jeff est fatigué et qu'il va être temps de coucher les petites. Une fois à l'appartement elle s'occupa de la petite Noëmie pendant que Jeff supervisait le brossage des dents des jumelles. Après une histoire, un câlin et un bisou les trois filles dormaient, Katsa fila à son tour dans la salle de bains se changer. Jeff lui regardait les marques de son torse à travers le miroir, on ne voit quasiment plus rien des marques de ses flancs, la greffe de peau a bien fonctionnait. Et dans quelques semaines il se fera enlever les points de sutures de son torse.

Des mains expertes commencèrent à masser ses épaules, le jeune pompier sourit en se retournant vers sa femme.

-Ce tee-shirt est trois fois trop grand pour toi.

-Mais je l'aime bien, et il a ton parfum. Murmura-t-elle

-Et moi je t'aime. Susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser le cou de sa femme.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou à lui en faire un suçon, avant de la porter jusqu'au lit et de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il passa doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et caressa doucement sa peau, alors qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou…


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61**

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Trois semaines que Jeff est rentré à la maison, il semble aller mieux, bien qu'il ne peut toujours pas reprendre le boulot à cause de ses côtes. Il passe ses journées avec Noëmie, et va chercher les jumelles à l'école, pour ma part je suis retournée aux Renseignements après mes petites vacances.

-Kat'.

Je relevais la tête vers mon frère, et le suivit en bas. C'est très rare qu'on s'isole ici, il le fait d'avantage avec Erin quand il a un truc à lui dire et qu'il veut être absolument sûr que personne n'écoute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Tu te souviens de Vache-Folle ?

-Ouais aucune unité à l'armée ne voulait être sous ses ordres. Pourquoi ?

-Il est mort, tombé dans une embuscade. Son véhicule a sauté sur une mine. Le convoi passe par Chicago, je pensais y aller, beaucoup vont se regrouper sur les bordures de la route.

-Je viens avec toi. Fis-je

-Mouse vient également. Le sergent Sillas sera également là.

-Sergent Scream sera là ! Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Mais c'est le meilleur sergent qu'on puisse avoir.

On finit notre enquête assez tard dans la soirée, les autres allèrent chez Molly, pour ma part je rentrai à l'appartement. Je filais dans la chambre de Maïwenn où j'entendais les jumelles jouaient, Jeff était également avec elles, et jouait à la dinette avec les filles, Noëmie assise dans un coin à jouer avec ses cubes. Je pris mon mari en photo avec les jumelles avant de manifester ma présence.

-Maman ! S'écria Amalya en se jetant sur moi

Je l'attrapais en faisant attention qu'elle ne touche pas mon arme. Puis deux bras vinrent m'enlacer, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Jeff.

-Ca a été ta journée ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui et toi ?

-J'ai joué aux poupées, après un peu de ménage, jouer aux cubes, aux doudous, on a été se promener dans le Millenium Park et dinette.

-C'est mignon tout plein ! Rigolais-je

-Moques-toi. Fit-il en m'embrassant

Je lui rendis avant de filer dans la salle de bain me faire couler un bain, je vais devoir refaire mon stock d'huiles essentielles. Je les quasiment toutes utilisées pour Jeff et pour les jumelles, je finis par sortir du bain au bout d'une bonne heure. Une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'appartement, je file dans la chambre enfiler une robe confortable. Les lumières du salon sont tamisés, une musique douce résonne dans l'habitation.

-Jeff ? Appelais-je

-Juste ici.

Je me retournais pour le voir revenir du couloir qui dessert les chambres des filles. Il est appuyé au mur les bras croisés sur sa chemise froissée ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire amusée accroché aux lèvres.

-Où sont les enfants ?

-Je viens de les coucher.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, avant de coller nos fronts.

-J'ai la plus belle femme au monde rien que pour moi maintenant.

Je me mis légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, il me le rendit avant d'entrelacer nos doigts et de m'entraîner dans la salle à manger. La table y était dressée pour deux personnes, une bougie au centre.

-Jeff ? Demandais-je

-Je t'ai cuisiné un plat.

Il tira ma chaise, je souris amusée mais aussi touchée par cette attention. Il revient avec plusieurs plats qu'il posa sur la table.

-Cabillaud à la tahitienne, avec ses pommes de terre sautées accompagnée d'une salade de pétales de rose et violettes. Annonça-t-il

-Ça a l'air délicieux.

On mangea dans le silence, mais un silence apaisant. Jeff ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner le repas, en dessert il nous a concocté une forêt noire.

J'enfilais mon uniforme, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas mis. Jay nous attendait dans le hall avec Mouse, Jeff avait insisté pour venir également, pour saluer une dernière fois Vache-Folle. On se mit sur le bord de la route, d'autres militaires étaient également là, en uniforme, des policiers également, pompiers, civils… Le cortège passa au ralenti devant nous, on se mit, tout militaire confondu au garde-à-vous.

-Halstead.

-Sergent. Saluais-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'habite à Chicago, et vous ?

-Toujours déployée.

On discuta un moment, je fis la connaissance d'un de ces hommes Tariq, j'aperçus Jeff nous observer de loin. Je lui adressais un petit signe, Jay vînt plaisanter sur le fait que les Rangers sont mieux que nous, avant de partir rejoindre Erin. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute j'abandonnai les gars pour rejoindre mon mari et rentrer à la maison. On passa l'après-midi dans le parc avec les trois filles.

-Maïwenn, Amalya doucement vous allez tomber. Lança Clarke

-Jeff

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…Fis-je cherchant mes mots.

Il ne dit rien, je ramassais le jouet de Noëmie et lui rendit, avant de contempler le lac scintillant devant nous.

-Je vais rempiler.

-Tu vois, je m'en doutais quand je t'ai vu parler avec le sergent Sillas. Déclara-t-il

-Jeff, ce n'est que pour un an. L'unité du sergent Scream est en sous-effectif.

-Il peut prendre de nouvelles recrues.

-Jeff tu connais le sergent. Je le connais, je connais comment il fonctionne. Ce n'est que pour un an, il va s'arranger avec l'armée pour que mon contrat ne soit pas plus long.

-Alors tu vas vraiment repartir ? Tu vas vraiment repartir là-bas après tout ce que tu as vu, après tout ce qui nous ait arrivés. Tu sais que pendant c'est 1 an tu ne verras pas les enfants, il est hors de question qu'elles viennent. Tu veux vraiment repartir ? Si tu as besoin d'adrénaline je peux demander au Lieutenant Casey de te faire bouger plus dans les interventions. Tu peux toujours t'inscrire à l'académie de police, je suis sûr que Voight te voudra sous ses ordres, sinon ça sera le sergent Platt qui sera heureuse. Tu n'as pas à repartir là-bas.

-Jeff…

-Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ma femme. Je vais dire quoi aux filles ? Que leur mère a préféré repartir faire la guerre que de rester avec elles. Qu'elle a préféré aller se battre, alors qu'elle a perdu un premier enfant et « abandonnes » les trois autres ? Kat', ma puce, on a assez donné et souffert pour l'armée. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier de nouveau pour ton pays.

-Maman le ballon y est coincé.

Je suivis Maïwenn, me permettant de ne pas avoir à me justifier devant Jeff. On passa par le supermarché faire des courses pour ravitailler les placards, sans qu'aucun de nous n'aborde de nouveau le sujet de l'armée. Une fois les filles couchaient, je rejoignis Jeff dans la salle de bains, et le trouva appuyé contre le lavabo torse nu, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

-Hey…

J'entourai doucement sa taille et posa ma tête contre son dos musclé, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre tout en lui montrant que je suis là pour lui. Il finit par se retourner me contemplant, j'essuyais doucement ses joues, laissant traîner ma main sur sa joue.

-J'ai besoin de toi…Chuchota-t-il

-Je suis là Jeff.

-Je ne supporterai pas de te savoir là-bas. Toutes les tortures du monde ne valent rien, à côté de celle de te savoir là-bas. Tu es trop importante.

Il passa ses deux grands bras musclés autour de moi et posa sa tête sur la mienne. J'inspirais son odeur fermant les yeux, je suis bien ici, je pourrai rester une éternité seulement dans ses bras. On prit la douche ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, je me lovais contre lui. Demain matin il a une séance chez le psy pour sa guérison.

-Maman Papa debout !

On fut réveillé par deux monstres sautant sur notre lit, le réveil n'affiche que 7 :45 a.m. je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner avant de me planquer sous l'oreiller.

-Allez venez les filles, je vais préparer le déjeuner pendant que maman finisse de se réveiller.

-Vous êtes amoureux ! Vous êtes amoureux ! S'exclamèrent les filles lorsque Jeff se pencha pour embrasser mes cheveux.

-Oui, papa aime votre maman très fort. Allez zou dans la cuisine !

J'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de me lever et m'habiller avant de les rejoindre.

-Du café et des pancakes pour madame. Rigola Jeff en posant une assiette et une tasse devant moi.

-Merci.

On déjeuna dans le joli brouah du matin avec les filles avant qu'elles n'aillent s'habiller.

-Aller miss Noëmie on va prendre le bain nous ?! Fis-je en attrapant ma fille.

-Kat' ?

-Oui ?

-Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? Demanda Jeff

-Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu pourras m'accompagner chez le psy ?

Je m'approchais de lui et me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. On déposa les jumelles à l'école et Noëmie à la crèche.

Jeff tapait nerveusement du pied dans la salle d'attente, j'attrapais doucement sa main et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Merci d'être venu, ça compte pour moi.

-Je sais. Soufflais-je en embrassant son cou.

-T'es mon ange.

On s'assit dans le canapé face au psy, il commença à parler avec Jeff de choses qu'ils avaient déjà évoqués auparavant. Je me contentais de les écouter sans rien dire, Jeff commença à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Vos cauchemars se sont calmés ?

-Non.

\- Parlez-en-moi s'il vous plaît.

Jeff déglutit plusieurs fois, sans pour autant réussir à prendre la parole. Je posais une main dans son dos pour l'encourager. Il riva son regard au mien avant de m'adresser un pauvre sourire et d'entrelacer nos doigts.

-Je…Je revois ma…détention…mais…mais ce n'est…ce n'est plus moi qu'ils…qu'ils torturent…je…je les vois…attacher…attacher…à la chaise électrique…

-Attacher qui à la chaise ? Demanda le psy

-Katsa. Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je ne dis rien, et pressa sa main.

-Ils l'attachent à la chaise et…et lui lance des décharges… Elle…elle se tord de…de douleur…c'est…c'est le plus dur. Ils…ils la frappent…et lui plantent leur couteau… Et…et je ne peux rien faire…je ne peux pas l'aider… Pleure-t-il

J'entoure son cou de mes bras, il m'attire un peu plus contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Ses mains frottent mon dos alors que c'est lui qui pleure, j'embrasse doucement son cou.

-Tu vas surmonter ça Jeff, on va le faire ensemble. Soufflais-je

-Elle…elle…m'a sauvé la vie…de toutes…toutes les manières possibles…

Je restais sans voix face à tout ce qu'il avoua au psy, me contentant de rester lovée contre lui à l'écouter se confier, face à ce qu'il a subit, ce qu'il a vu en Irak… Ses mains frottaient mon dos, je ne sais pas si ce geste l'apaisait mais je ne dis rien.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62**

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Je finis de préparer mon barda, avant de rejoindre les jumelles dans la chambre d'Amalya.

-Pourquoi tu pars maman ? Pleura Amalya

-Je dois remplir une mission, mais je serai de retour vite. Je vous le promets les filles, vous serez sage avec papa. Fis-je en embrassant leurs fronts

Je berçai Noëmie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Jeff nous observa sans rien dire, je sais qu'il est totalement contre mais je dois le faire, j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est que pour un an, pour aider le sergent Sillas. La baby-sitter arriva pour garder les enfants pendant que Jeff m'accompagne à l'aéroport.

-Jeff…

-Promet moi d'être prudente là-bas d'accord ? Promet moi de m'appeler dès que tu le peux.

-Je te le promets mon cœur, je serai bien entourée ne t'en fais pas.

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Je pris délicatement ma femme dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre moi et commença à sangloter...

-Je sais que c'est idiot, que c'est moi qui est accepté. Mais…mais tu vas me manquer.

-Hey Kat', ce n'est pas idiot, c'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est si tu n'avais pas peur que je trouverai ça étrange.

Je déposais rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses mains tremblantes dans les miennes et de les serrer contre mon cœur.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi, je t'aime

Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains et essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement et le plus passionnément possible. Lorsque nous nous séparons, j'aperçois Erin et Jay qui attendaient un peu plus loin, ils vinrent saluer Katsa avant qu'elle ne parte. Je fis un dernier câlin avant qu'elle ne doive partir.

-Ils viennent d'appeler mon vol. Faites attention à vous. Souffla Katsa

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et regarda son avion décoller pour son lieu de mission. Erin et Jay s'étaient éclipsés, au lieu de rentrer à la maison, je me rendis en haut de la Willis Tower observé la ville qui s'étant sous mes pieds.

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Une semaine que je suis arrivée dans le camp et on a déjà fait de nombreuses petites missions afin de tenter de reprendre le contrôle du territoire. J'appelle Jeff quasiment tous les trois jours, et discute avec les jumelles. Apparemment il s'est engueulé avec Jay, ce dernier lui reproche que je sois partie en mission.

-Katsa ?

-Mouvement sur la droite de la maison sergent. Fis-je

-Bien, Tarik, Fumeur et toi vous y allez et neutralisez.

-Bien sergent

-Et ne m'appelez pas sergent !

On rigola tous face à sa réaction.

 **6 mois plus tard**

On retour aux véhicules, on a accompli cette mission, on va avoir une nuit complète au camp.

-Un véhicule piégé vient d'exploser, ils nous veulent au camp tout de suite. Déclara le sergent

On fut accueilli par le Lieutenant, c'est jamais bon ça.

-La bombe a fait de nombreuses victimes, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce gars opère.

-On est sûr que c'est l'œuvre d'un même homme ? Demanda « l'ange »

-Oui, exactement les mêmes outils. Un témoin a tout vu apparemment, il a été conduit à l'hôpital, vous allez l'interroger.

-C'est Katsa Clarke. Monsieur. Fis-je

Le sergent rigola avant de demander à Tarik de venir avec moi, on se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

-On cherche le civil témoin de l'explosion. Fis-je à une infirmière.

-C'est une fille. Là-bas juste à droite.

On se dirigea vers le petit box.

-Une fille comme témoin, elle ne parlera pas si c'est nous. Katsa tu veux bien y aller? Fit Tarik

J'acquiesçais avant de me diriger vers le petit coin de la salle des urgences où se trouvait son lit. Je mettais arrêtais net en voyant notre témoin. Elle était couchée sur le flanc endormie. L'infirmière à côté de moi déclara :

-Elle s'est endormi, il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer, vous reviendrez plus tard.

Puis elle repartie dans la salle du personnel. Je restais là, interdite. Comment ça pouvait être possible ? Ell…

-Katsa ?

-…

-Lieutenant ?

-Ce n'est pas possible…Soufflais-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est pas possible ! M'écriais-je. Ça ne peut pas être elle ! Où est…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On est dans un hôpital ici ! Lieutenant Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Où est le dossier du témoin civil dans le box civil ? Demandais-je durement en m'écartant pour ne pas faire de bruits pour les autres patients

Le Commandant en charge des urgences m'amena dans son bureau

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lieutenant Clarke ?

Ma tête bouillonne. Ma fille est vivante. Ma fille, qui est morte dans mes bras est en vie !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Il se passe que je veux le dossier de la jeune fille du box 5 !

-L'orpheline ? 14 ans et demi, elle est actuellement domiciliée à l'orphelinat de Kandahar et ce depuis ses 9ans. Avant cela elle est restée un peu plus de 6 mois dans le coma suite à l'attaque de la base en représailles de la mission « Fantôme Blanc ». Elle avait été découverte dans les décombres sud de l'hôpital. A la suite de son coma elle a fait une amnésie, on ne sait donc pas pourquoi elle se trouvait sur place ni qui elle est mais le même jour une des pensionnaires de l'école locale avait été admise, nous pensons donc que c'était elle…

C'en ai trop ! Ils se foutent de moi !?

-C'est une blague ?! Vous pensez ?! Et vous n'avez pas vérifié ?!

-Clarke vous baissez d'un ton ! On n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Que je baisse d'un ton ?! Vous n'aviez pas que ça à faire ?! Vous n'aviez que ça à faire une fois les blessés évacués ! Identifié les victimes !

-Lieutenant Clarke ! Vous êtes priez de me parler sur un autre ton ! Et vous n'avez pas à m'apprendre mo…

-La ferme ! C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit ! Vous m'avez affirmé i ans que ma fille était morte ! M-O-R-T-E ! Et maintenant vous me dites que vous n'avez pas fait votre boulot ?!

-J'en ai rien à faire de votre fil…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon poing s'abattit sur son visage… C'est Tarik qui a été obligé de nous séparer avant que je le tue de sang-froid… Ils m'ont mise dans une chambre pour me calmer. Je tombe sur le lit en larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là… Je veux voir ma fille…

Tarik revient quelques minutes plus tard :

-Il voulait te suspendre pour faute grave, il faut dire que tu l'as salement amoché Tibbs. Je leur ai expliqué et ils ont dit que tu étais suspendu pour l'instant et qu'ils vont ouvrir une enquête pour l'identification des victimes. Tibbs va prendre cher, il a déjà été suspendu et rétrogradé… J'ai réservé un vol pour ton mari, je suppose que tu veux qu'il vienne le plus vite possible…

Tarik me laissa ensuite seule dans la chambre. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, il faut que j'appelle Jeff… Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de la maison :

-Clar…

-Jeff ! Il…il faut que…que tu viennes…

Je n'arrive pas à en dire plus, je raccroche avant de lui envoyer le numéro de vol. Une heure est passée, mes pleurs s'étaient enfin calmés. Ma colère aussi, enfin seulement un petit peu. Maintenant je suis surtout heureuse, heureuse que ma fille sois en vie. Je suis aussi pressée de la revoir. Après avoir refait le lit je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers les urgences la boule au ventre. Avant que je n'aie le temps d'arriver là où elle se trouve normalement une infirmière vînt à moi pour m'informer qu'ils l'ont installé dans une chambre. Elle m'y conduit et m'informe de l'état de Lindsay : Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Elle pourra sortir assez vite.

Je suis maintenant devant sa chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de la voir mais en même temps j'ai peur de sa réaction… Si elle est amnésique, se souviendra-t-elle encore de moi ? Va-t-elle m'en vouloir ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir… Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Lindsay dort encore. C'est peut-être mieux. Je prends une chaise et m'installe à côté d'elle en prenant sa main dans les miennes. Elle est chaude. Je profite de son sommeil pour la détailler, elle a le teint halé par le soleil, ses cheveux comme les miens : châtains et long, légèrement ondulé. Son visage est un parfait mélange de nous deux : mon nez et mes pommettes et la bouche de Jeff. Pour les yeux je ne sais pas, elle ne les a pas encore ouvrent, mais avant elle avait ceux de Jeff, bleu…

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis tirée de mes rêveries par un mouvement. Lindsay est en train de se réveiller… Je me lève et me place près de la tête de lit. J'ai toujours sa main dans la mienne, de l'autre je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle ouvre les yeux, et semble surprise de trouver quelqu'un à son chevet. Je m'assoie doucement sur le rebord du lit et continue de caresser ses cheveux.

-Chut, prends ton temps pour te réveiller mon cœur…

Elle semble m'écouter et se détendre, elle prend encore quelques minutes pour émerger doucement. Ses grands yeux bleus se posent sur moi, elle me dévisagea quelques minutes avant de froncer les sourcils. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, son regard me scrute, avec son amnésie elle ne se souvient sûrement pas de moi.

-Ma…maman…

-Oh mon cœur… Soufflais-je alors qu'elle se jette quasiment dans mes bras.

Elle est secouée de tremblement au fils de ses sanglots et je ne peux pas dire que je sois mieux. J'embrasse ses cheveux en pleurant également, et frottant son dos pour la réconforter.

-C'est…vraiment…toi ? Pleura-t-elle

-Oui Lindsay.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63**

 **PDV de Jeff Clarke**

Le vol avait été épouvantable. Katsa m'avait fait prendre un avion militaire. Nous étions passés dans deux tempêtes et j'ai bien cru que le cargo ne résisterait pas aux secousses… Durant tout le trajet les dernières paroles de Kat' m'ont hanté.

 **Flash-Back**

 **PDV Externe**

Jeff jouait avec les jumelles à la poupée lorsque le téléphone s'est mis à sonner…

-Car…

-Jeff ! Il…il faut que…que tu viennes…Dit Katsa en larmes avant de raccrocher

Quelques secondes plus tard il avait reçu un message avec le numéro d'un vol militaire et le numéro d'une chambre d'hôpital de la base de Kandahar en Afghanistan.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les paroles de Katsa m'avaient secoué. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Et pourquoi une chambre d'hôpital ? J'ai peur qu'elle est un syndrome de stress post traumatique, elle n'aurait pas dû resigner ! Elle n'était pas prête à revoir toutes ces horreurs ! Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas vu que la Jeep était arrivée devant le bâtiment de l'hôpital.

Je pris mon sac avec mes affaires et parti à la chambre 158. Arrivé devant mes muscles se tendent, qu'allais-je trouver derrière cette porte ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… Ma main troqua presque malgré moi, et ouvrit la porte. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je trouvais deux personnes enlacés. L'une était assise sous les couvertures, elle portait une blouse d'hôpital. La seule chose que je pouvais bien distinguer d'elle était ses longs cheveux bruns qui s'entremêlaient avec les cheveux d'une militaire en uniforme assise sur le lit. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de ma présence elle se désenlacèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. Elle avait toutes les deux le visage baigné de larmes.

C'était Kat' la personne en uniforme. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi avant de se blottir dans mes bras en sanglotant. Je la serrais dans mes bras heureux qu'elle ne soit rien. Tout en sanglotant elle murmurait mon prénom. Je regardais la jeune fille dans le lit, celle avec qui Kat' était enlacé. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain, semblable à ceux de Katsa, elle était plutôt de taille moyenne et fine. Lorsque je m'arrêtais sur son visage pour la détaillé, mon souffle se coupa. Ce…Ce visage ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle…Elle, je l'ai vue morte ! Elle était morte dans mes bras ! J'écarte doucement ma femme de mes bras et m'avance vers le lit.

Je e peux pas y croire. Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle est là devant moi. Je m'approche un peu plus et pose une main sur sa joue. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et ses yeux s'humidifient de plus en plus.

-Lind…Lindsay… Arrivais-je seulement à articuler.

-Papa…Me répondit-elle finalement alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait contre mon cœur… Ma fille était revenue… Lindsay était vivante… Katsa s'assit à côté de nous, et caressa les cheveux de notre fille. Je prends doucement son visage dans mes mains et l'observe, elle a tellement grandit. Lindsay étouffe un bâillement.

-Tu as faim ? Demandais-je

-Oui, un peu faim.

-Je vais aller chercher à manger. Lançais-je en embrassant son front.

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Je retrouvais ma fille assise dans son lit d'hôpital, après mon entrevu avec les supérieurs et le sergent, je posais mon arme et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Jeff n'est pas revenu ? Demandais-je

-Non pas encore, mais je crois qu'il y a des militaires qui sont partis le voir.

-C'est bizarre hein. Soufflais-je

-Oui. Mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus…

Je posais une main sur les siennes tremblantes et les serra doucement.

-Tu es ma fille.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bon c'est juste dur de me faire à l'idée que tu es déjà aussi grande. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle haussa les épaules

-Tant que je ne force pas du tout mon cœur ne me fait pas mal, et j'arrive à respirer plus correctement. Et mes plaies ne saigne plus, c'était superficielle.

-En rentrant aux Etats-Unis on ira voir un cardiologue.

-Tu veux vraiment que je rentre aux Etats-Unis ?

-Bien sûr, tu es ma fille. Je ne te laisse pas ici. Tu ne veux pas rentrer au pays ? Demandais-je

-S…Si. C'est juste…juste que j'ai…peur…peur de ne pas y arriver…peur tout court.

-Hey ma grande, ça va être une sacrée étape à passer. Ça va être étrange pour tout le monde, mais on va passer ça ensemble d'accord ? Fis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes mariés. Lança-t-elle en désignant mon alliance.

-Oui

-J'ai des frères ou sœurs ? Et oncle Jay ?

-Tu as trois petites sœurs, dont deux jumelles de 3ans et une petite sœur de 11 mois. Jay a quitté l'armée comme nous, il est Détective aux Renseignements. Il est papa d'une petite fille et d'un bébé, un petit gars. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire, vu que ton père est long ? Fis-je

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle

J'attrapais mon arme et embrassa doucement son front. Elle a l'air fatiguée et fragile, je filais dans la cafétéria prendre des briques de jus de pommes et de jus d'orange, avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Un bout de papier est posé sur son lit, une écriture maladroite dessus : « tu seras plus heureuse sans moi avec les trois petites. Je n'ai plus de place nulle part sauf dans cet orphelinat. Je t'aimerai toujours, ne m'en veux pas. Lindsay. ». Je posais précipitamment les boissons et remonta les couloirs du petit hôpital. C'est un garde militaire qui m'interpella, il se tenait devant quelqu'un, Lindsay est agenouillée par terre, en pleure.

-Laissez-moi…

-Mademoiselle vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir de l'hôpital. Vous devez attendre qu'un médecin vous ait ausculté, votre blessure à la jambe n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Je me mis à genoux devant ma fille et attrapa doucement son visage.

-Lindsay, mon cœur, tu dois les écouter. Ta place est avec nous, tu n'as pas à rester seule.

Elle se lova contre moi, et se mit à sangloter.

-Calmes-toi ma puce. Calmes-toi prends de petites inspirations. Soufflais-je l'entendant respirer avec difficulté.

On la ramena dans son lit, et une infirmière lui mit un petit tuyau pour l'aider à respirer.

-J'ai peur maman…

-Je sais ma puce, mais on est là pour t'aider d'accord ? On va y aller par petites étapes.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, j'embrassais son front avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Toi d'abord c'est de te reposer, le temps qu'on organise ton transfert aux Etats-Unis.

Jeff revint avec des trucs à grignoter

-Je vais aller en ville pour acheter des vêtements. Fis-je

-Il doit y en avoir à la base. Le commandant est en train de s'occuper des formulaires pour que Lindsay puisse rentrer à Chicago.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que mes sœurs seront là ?

-Non, on est d'accord pour les envoyer chez vos grands-parents, pour te laisser du temps d'adaptation.

-Papy et Mamy Clarke ?

-Oui.

-Lieutenants Clarke.

-Monsieur.

-Rompez. Bonjour mademoiselle. Pouvons-nous discuter à part ?

Je caressais la joue de Lindsay, elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou.

-On revient ma puce. Soufflais-je en embrassant son cou.

Je rejoignis les garçons dans une petite pièce de l'hôpital.

-Voilà les papiers pour votre fille, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer au pays. Et également à présenter pour qu'elle soit remise sur les papiers officiels. Un avion militaire décolle dans une demi-heure pour le pays, je vous y ai mis tous les trois.

-Je n'ai pas finis ma mission Monsieur. Intervins-je

-Oh vu de votre situation vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Votre fille va avoir besoin de vous, ça sera votre punition pour avoir mis votre poing dans le visage du médecin. Pour l'instant l'information est contenue, mais une fois que la presse le sera vous allez avoir des journalistes partout où vous allez.

-Géniale, comme si ça ne va pas être déjà assez compliqué avec Lindsay… Râlais-je

-Bonne continuation à tous les deux.

On retourna dans la chambre de notre fille, elle joue avec un collier, une pierre assez étrange.

-C'est jolie. Fis-je

-Je l'avais trouvé près de l'orphelinat. La directrice m'a aidé à le transformer en pendentif.

Je vis la mâchoire de Jeff se contracter à la mention de l'orphelinat, il n'aime pas l'idée que notre fille ait put y passer toutes ces années sans qu'on le sache.

-On rentre à la maison. Un avion va décoller, tu te changes ? Demanda Clarke.

-On rentre tout de suite aux Etats-Unis ?

-Oui.

Une lueur de panique traversa son regard bleu, je posais une main sur son épaule.

-Eh, ça va aller.

J'embrassais son front avant de sortir avec Jeff pour la laisser se changer. Une demi-heure plus tard on était dans l'avion en route pour notre pays.

Après des heures de vols, l'avion venait enfin de se poser à l'aéroport, Lindsay nous regarda nerveusement avant qu'on ne se dirige vers la sortie. Jeff passa un bras autour des épaules de notre fille aînée, et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Attendez on va faire une photo ! Lança Jeff en sortant son téléphone.

Une passante nous prit devant l'aéroport et avec la skyline dans notre dos. Forcément je ne passe pas inaperçue dans mon uniforme.

-Est-ce qu'on...peut aller…aller faire un tour en ville avant d'aller à l'hôpital ? Demanda Lindsay

-Bien sûr.

On se rendit dans le centre-ville, le taxi nous déposa au pied de la Willis Tower.

-C'est un endroit où on aime beaucoup aller avec ta mère. Souffla Jeff dans l'ascenseur.

On contempla la ville à nos pieds pendant un long moment, laissant le temps à Lindsay d'admirer et de se faire à l'idée qu'elle est rentrée au pays. Jeff s'éloigna pour répondre au téléphone

-Alors ? Demandais-je à Lindsay

-Je ne me rappelais plus que la ville était comme ça.

-Tu as été amnésique, c'est normal. Ça va te revenir petit à petit.

On fit quelques magasins pour acheter des vêtements plus adaptés à Lindsay et surtout au temps. Avant de prendre la route du Chicago Med, Maggie nous accueillit immédiatement.

-Dieu soit loué tu es rentrée ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui, euh, est-ce que ça serait possible de voir un cardiologue ? Demandais-je

-Oui je vais regarder ça, je crois que c'est Docteur Rhodes qui fait ça.

-Rhodes ?

-Oui il est sous l'aile du meilleur. Je vais le biper.

Jeff emmena Lindsay dans la salle d'attente, Will nous regardait stupéfait, ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Lindsay.

-Attends Kat' c'est bien qui je pense ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui, c'est elle. C'est compliqué mais voilà une partie de son dossier. Il y a eu faute professionnel, le médecin là-bas n'a pas fait correctement son travail d'identification et l'a confondu avec une autre patiente. Et comme Lindsay souffrait d'amnésie elle n'a pu rien dire. Son cœur lui fait mal, et elle respire mal, mais les hôpitaux là-bas ne sont pas équipés comme ici.

-Je vais jeter un œil à ça. Intervint Rhodes

\- Laisses-moi venir avec toi au bloc. Demanda Will

-Non, tu es trop impliqué. April tu peux préparer la jeune fille s'il te plaît, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe dans son cœur.

-Ecoutes, elle a subit un gros traumatisme. Et on vient seulement de la retrouver.

-Elle est fragile psychologiquement, ne t'en fait pas je vais faire attention. Elle a passé plusieurs années là-bas, je sais ce que ça fait. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu la fasses aller voir un spécialiste.

-Elle vient juste d'arriver. On veut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Fis-je

-Oui, mais plus vite elle aura de l'aide mieux ça sera. Surtout que vous avez les jumelles et Noëmie, vous ne pouvez pas les tenir éloignés longtemps.

-Oui, mais on ne veut pas non plus que ça fasse trop d'un coup pour Lindsay.

-Je comprends, procédez par étape, la première étant qu'on répare son cœur. Le docteur Charles pourra la voir, il est bon dans ce qu'il fait, il ne la brusquera pas.

-Ouais, voyons d'abord son cœur. Fis-je coupant court à la discussion.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64**

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Rhodes a décidé de garder Lindsay à l'hôpital, apparemment c'est vraiment moche l'état de son cœur, et il veut que son « mentor » en cardiologie vienne voir et qu'ils opèrent immédiatement. Le seul bon côté c'est qu'on a quelques jours avec Jeff pour exploser le mur qui relie notre appartement avec celui de notre voisine qu'on a racheté pour agrandir l'appartement. Le Lieutenant Casey a accepté de s'occuper des travaux et a demandé aux autres de la caserne de lui donner un coup de main pour qu'on puisse aller plus vite.

-Je vais voir Lindsay. Fis-je

-D'accord, embrasses la pour moi. Je passerai plus tard, Casey doit passer ce matin pour qu'on voie ce qu'on peut faire avec l'autre appartement.

J'embrassais celui que j'aime avant de filer vers le Chicago Med, je n'ai pas encore parlé à Jay sur Lindsay. Je ne l'ai même pas encore croisé alors qu'on habite le même immeuble !

-Docteur Rhodes. Saluais-je

-Ah tu tombes bien. On va l'opérer mais elle est trop stressée, sa tension est trop haute.

-En même temps il y a de quoi ! Et vous m'auriez laissé rester avec elle en même temps. Je vais l'emmener se promener un peu pour qu'elle se détende.

-…

-Et ne me dites pas non. Elle a passé 5ans et demi, seule dans un orphelinat !

J'entrai dans la chambre de ma fille, elle est allongée sur le flanc et se cache le visage dans ses mains. Je m'assois sur le rebord de son lit et caresse ses cheveux.

-Hey ma puce.

-Maman…

Je la serre contre moi et la berce de longues minutes.

-On va se promener un peu ? Proposais-je

-Je peux ?

-Oui, ta tension est trop haute, il faut que tu te détendes pour qu'ils puissent t'opérer.

J'essuie doucement ses larmes qui se sont mises à couler, et embrasse son front.

-Eh mon trésor, ça va aller. Tu vas y arriver.

Je la laisser s'habiller tranquillement avant qu'on ne quitte l'hôpital. On se rendit dans un magasin afin qu'elle choisisse un type de chambre.

-J'aime bien celle-là.

-Ton dernier choix ? Demandais-je

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas trop cher ?

-Lindsay, ne penses pas à ça. Tu la veux ?

Elle hocha la tête, j'attrapai un vendeur pour faire la commande et le faire livrer à la maison. On fit également des magasins de vêtements, j'en profitais pour acheter des tenues pour les jumelles et Noëmie. Lindsay jouait avec une peluche.

\- Prends-la. Fis-je

Elle sursauta avant de la reposer.

-N…Non c'est bon.

Je pris la peluche cheval qu'elle tenait et on alla à la caisse.

-Merci maman. Souffla-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi et embrassa son crâne. On retourna doucement à l'hôpital, April et Maggie la préparèrent pour l'opération. Je l'aidais à enfiler la blouse et tressa ses longs cheveux pour qu'ils ne gênent pas. Les filles racontaient des histoires aussi inimaginables les unes que les autres pour détendre ma fille.

-Je peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'on la monte ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr.

Je m'assis près de Lindsay et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, j'embrassais son front alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Au bout d'une demi-heure les infirmières arrivèrent, Lindsay se tendit à côté de moi, je caressais doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

-Ca va aller ma puce. On se voit après d'accord ?

-On va l'endormir ici. Fit le docteur Rhodes.

Ils placèrent un masque sur son visage, j'attrapais doucement sa main dans la mienne et caressa son visage.

-Ca va aller ma puce, tu te sentiras mieux après. Ne luttes pas contre le sommeil d'accord ?! Je reste près de toi mon ange.

Elle finit par s'endormir, ils emmenèrent son lit au bloc.

-On en a pour trois bonnes heures, et elle ne se réveillera pas avant quatre-cinq bonnes heures après l'opération. Maggie t'appellera quand on la sortira du bloc d'accord ? Rentres chez toi.

Je retournais à l'appartement les garçons sont en plein chantier, et il faut dire qu'ils ont plutôt bien avancé.

-On va avoir un plus grand salon et salle à manger comme ça. Fit Jeff en me rejoignant.

-Géniale.

-On va faire sauter la cuisine de l'autre appartement, ça sera notre salon. Et l'actuel sera la salle à manger. Comment va Lindsay ?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-On va y arriver. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

-Ouais, l'appartement de la voisine était plus petit que le nôtre non ?

-Oui, d'après Casey, on va pouvoir agrandir le salon en faisant sauter la cuisine. On va pouvoir faire une chambre, une chambre d'ami et un bureau. Expliqua-t-il

On continua les travaux sous les ordres de Casey, à la fin de la journée la cuisine avait disparu. Et les gars avaient commencés à faire le gros de la chambre de Lindsay. Les gars rentrèrent chez eux après une bière bien méritée, Jeff alla prendre une douche, je regardais mon téléphone avant d'aller rejoindre celui que j'aime. J'enlevais mes vêtements avant de me glisser sous l'eau près de lui et d'enlacer sa taille.

-On va se lancer dans une sacrée bataille, tu te sens prête ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas vraiment mais pour Lindsay oui. On va la voir ?

-Oui, passons acheter quelque chose à manger.

On s'arrêta chez un restaurateur français avant de se rendre au Med. Une infirmière nous donna le numéro de sa chambre, Jeff passa en premier. Elle est assise sur son lit à contempler sa peluche cheval. Elle a tellement changé durant toutes ces années, elle est magnifique avec ses longs cheveux ondulés encadrant son visage à la peau halée.

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demanda son père

Elle haussa les épaules sans pour autant nous regarder. Un gros bandage cache la zone de son cœur.

-On a pris à manger, tu as faim ? Demandais-je

Elle ne répondit pas, je jetais un coup d'œil à Jeff.

-Lindsay ? Appela Jeff

-Oui ?

-Tu as faim ?

Elle hocha la tête, je ne dis rien et m'assis sur le fauteuil, on mangea dans le silence. On fit un point avec le docteur Rhodes, avant de retourner près de notre fille.

-On doit y aller, les visiteurs doivent quitter l'hôpital. On reviendra demain, ça va aller ? Fit Jeff

J'embrassais son front mais elle s'échappa de mon étreinte, je ne dis rien et attrapa mon sac. Une boîte tinta dans mon sac, j'attrapais la boîte et m'approcha du lit.

-J'avais acheté ça pour toi. Fis-je

Je posais l'écrin près de son lit et me dirigea vers la sortie, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Des sanglots se firent entendre, Lindsay pleure en tenant l'écrin. Jeff s'approche d'elle et dégage doucement les cheveux du visage de notre fille. Il l'attira contre lui, je les pris en photo.

-Il est magnifique. Souffla-t-elle

J'attrapais le pendentif en forme d'aile de papillon et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, j'embrassais son front avant qu'on ne doit partir.

-Comment s'appelle les filles déjà ?

-Les jumelles Maïwenn et Amalya et la petite Noëmie.

-Je peux les voir bientôt ?

-Tu ne veux pas attendre quelques jours après ta sortie d'hôpital ? Demanda Jeff

-Tu veux les voir ? Demandais-je

Elle hocha la tête, j'échangeais un regard avec Jeff.

-Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours ici, et le Dr Rhodes va devoir t'opérer de nouveau pour finaliser l'opération. Mais on va demander à tes grands-parents de ramener les filles pour que tu les rencontre.

-Reposes toi. Déclara Jeff en la bordant et en rajoutant un plaid avec le drapeau dessus.

On rentra à la maison, on entendait Sophia s'exclamait dans l'appartement et les gazouillements de Louis. Je toquais à la porte, je dois en parler à Jay avant qu'il ne tombe dessus par hasard en allant au Med ou dans les couloirs de l'appartement.

-Hey Kat' ! Tu es de retour ! S'exclama Erin

-Oui, contente de te revoir aussi. Ça va ?

-Super, Louis commence à faire ses premiers pas. Et Noëmie ?

-Bien, elle est chez ses grands-parents. Jay est là ?

-Oui viens.

-Maraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! S'exclama Soph'

Je la réceptionnais avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

-Ta mission n'est pas finie. Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta mon frère.

-Oui ça va.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont fait revenir plus vite ?

-C'est compliqué mais pour faire simple…Lindsay est vivante.

Il ne dit rien et me regarda choqué, Erin nous regardait attendant sûrement une explication.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma fille défunte. Il y a eu un problème d'identification lors de l'explosion, elle souffrait d'amnésie.

-Où est-elle ?

-Au Chicago Med, elle a un grave souci de cœur, elle subit des opérations pour minimiser. On préfère y aller molo, on a mis les trois filles chez les parents de Jeff.

Jay s'assoit sur le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Wahoo, donc Lindsay est en vie…

-Oui. Je rentrais de mission avec mon peloton, il venait d'y avoir une explosion dans le village, le Lieutenant voulait que j'aille interroger le témoin. C'est là que j'ai découvert en réalité Lindsay. J'ai foutu mon poing dans la figure de Tibbs. J'ai été suspendu, et lui on lui a retiré son grade et suspendu.

-Comment elle va psychologiquement ?

J'hausse les épaules, je n'en sais strictement rien, elle commence à être distante avec moi. Il faut s'en douter mais bon, je ne sais pas trop comment faire. On reste encore un moment à discuter avant que je ne monte à l'appartement. Erin était relativement silencieuse, elle ne s'est contentée que de bercer Louis et s'occuper de mettre Sophia au lit. Jeff était au téléphone avec les jumelles, on discuta une heure avec elles, avant d'aller se coucher.

-Demain j'irai voir les jumelles et Noëmie chez tes parents. Fis-je en me faufilant sous les couvertures.

-Tu ne vas pas voir Lindsay pour son opération ?

-Non, je pense que c'est mieux que je lui laisse un peu d'espace. Tu as vu comment elle a réagi tout à l'heure.

-Kat'…

-Bonne nuit Jeff. Soufflais-je coupant court à la discussion.

Je pris la route après mon jogging pour Springfield, ils habitent une grande maison un peu en dehors de la ville.

-Maman ! S'exclama Maïwenn

-Salut ma puce ! Comment tu vas ? Demandais-je en la prenant à bras.

-Mamy fait des brownies !

On entra dans la cuisine où effectivement Carol faisait des brownies sous le regard attentif d'Amalya.

-Katsa vous êtes là !

-Bonjour Carol ! Salut ma puce ! Fis-je en serrant Amalya dans mes bras

-Ian est en train d'habiller Noëmie. Jeff n'est pas venu avec toi ?

-Non, il…hum…des choses à faire.

-Tout va bien ?

-Les filles, vous allez jouer dehors ? Demandais-je

Je regardais les jumelles partirent en courant s'amuser.

-Il se trouve que…Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…Lindsay…Lindsay est vivante…

Carol resta un moment sans rien dire, à me fixer bêtement.

-Elle…

-Elle est vivante. Elle est restée 6 mois dans le coma après l'explosion, et 5 ans dans un orphelinat.

-J'espère que celui responsable de cette erreur va être puni ! S'exclama Ian, le père de Jeff

-Il a été suspendu et rétrogradé. Il va passer en cour martial, avec Jeff on veut le poursuivre en justice.

-Et Lindsay ? Demanda Carol

-Elle est à Chicago, elle a des gros problèmes de cœur qui n'ont pas été soigné là-bas. C'est pour ça qu'on a mis les filles chez vous, pour dégrossir le plus gros. Faire les travaux de l'appartement, les opérations de Lindsay, les papiers administratifs… On ne voulait pas que ça chamboule les petites, et laisser un peu de temps à Lindsay de s'habituer.

-Tu as une photo d'elle ? Demanda Carol

Je lui tendis mon téléphone avec les quelques photos que nous avons prise.

-Ca va être dur, pour elle, mais aussi pour Jeff et toi. Il va falloir vous montrer fort. Elle a subi un évènement traumatisant, dieu sait ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, et elle vous retrouve avec trois sœurs, dans un pays, qui est le sien mais tellement différent de celui qu'elle a connu pendant 5 ans et demie. Elle a perdu tous ses repères…

-On va se battre pour elle. Elle voudrait voir ses sœurs, vous pensez pouvoir venir sur Chicago une après-midi ? Demandais-je

-Oui, si elle veut voir ses sœurs, c'est important de ne pas traîner.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65**

 **PDV de Katsa Clarke**

Je suis restée une petite semaine chez les parents de Jeff et quelques jours à la maison sans aller à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas être trop invasive envers Lindsay. Jeff va la voir à la fin de chaque garde, et apparemment elle fait des progrès physique. La chambre de Lindsay est terminée, et j'ai finis la décoration avec Brett et Gabby, les quelques tenues que j'ai acheté à Lindsay sont dans ses armoires. Pour une fois je laissais Jeff conduire jusqu'au Chicago Med.

-Je vais voir le Docteur Rhodes, je te laisse aller rejoindre Lindsay. Souffla Jeff

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma fille la boule au ventre qu'elle me rejette.

-Hey. Fis-je en entrant

-Coucou.

Elle est assise dans son lit et regarde la télévision, elle baisse le son avant de me regarder.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je

-Bien, mon cœur ne me gêne plus comme avant. Et je respire beaucoup mieux.

-C'est super, ton père est partit voir le Docteur Rhodes pour savoir si tu peux sortir aujourd'hui. Fis-je

Elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains, je les attrape doucement dans les miennes.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me voir. Souffle-t-elle

-Je sais, je suis désolée ma puce. Il fallait que j'aille voir tes sœurs, et que je voie pour mon travail.

-Tu vas recommencer à travailler ?

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai des jours à prendre. Je vais en profiter pour rester avec toi, t'aider à t'habituer à…ici.

-Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

-J'étais pompier, mais les Renseignements viennent de perdre un membre de l'unité. Le sergent Voight m'a proposé le poste.

 **Flash-back.**

Voight m'a demandé de passer au District, il est rentré il y a deux semaines de sa mission avec Alvin. Je n'aime pas trop qu'il me convoque de lui-même, mais j'ai croisé Jay un peu avant donc ça ne peut pas être sur lui. Le sergent Platt comme tous les officiers présents dans le hall du District porte un bandeau noir sur son badge. Un officier a donc perdu la vie.

-Sergent, Voight m'a demandé de venir. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir la grille ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr. Comment va votre fille ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ça va, toujours à l'hôpital.

Je montais à l'étage, il n'y a personne hormis Antonio dans la salle de café.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? Demandais-je en entrant dans le bureau

\- Fermes la porte s'il te plaît.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, on a perdu un officier.

-J'ai vu les bandereaux sur les badges.

-Un membre de l'unité.

-Jay ? Demandais-je paniquée

-Non, rassures-toi, Jay et Erin vont bien. Atwater. On effectuait un contrôle banal, mais le suspect devait être dans les parages et à sentit l'étau se refermer sur lui. Atwater devait se rapprocher de lui ou d'un indice. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça. Après en avoir discuté avec Antonio longuement, je voudrai que tu intègres mon unité.

Je restais sans rien dire, il m'offre un poste aux Renseignement, la meilleure unité de la ville. Aux méthodes plutôt…intimidantes par moment.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

-Tu as accepté ? Demanda Lindsay

-Oui. Mais assez parlé de moi, on a fini ta chambre comme tu la voulais.

Il y eu un coup contre la porte, Jeff passa sa tête.

-Hey, prêtes pour voir tes sœurs ? Demanda-t-il

Lindsay hocha la tête en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, les jumelles entrèrent timidement dans la chambre. Amalya se boucha le nez en disant que ça pue les hôpitaux, Maïwenn observait Lindsay.

-Les filles ? Grondais-je gentiment

-Bonjour. Firent-elles

Lindsay sourit, les filles allèrent lui faire un petit câlin en rigolant en demandant à Lindsay de les reconnaître ou du moins de deviner laquelle est laquelle. Devant la bonne ambiance Noëmie dans les bras de Jeff se mit à applaudir, nous faisant tous rire. Les jumelles s'assirent sur le lit de Lindsay et discutèrent avec elle, je soupirais soulagée que ça se soit bien passé.

-Katsa, Jeff je peux vous parler ? Demanda le Docteur Rhodes

On discuta un moment avec lui, avant de rejoindre les filles qui sont en train de faire un jeu toutes les trois.

-Bien on va y aller les filles. Déclara Jeff

-Mais on veut rester avec Lindsay. Se plaignirent les jumelles

-Vous la verrez à la maison, elle doit se changer, voir le docteur et elle rentrera avec maman ensuite. Expliqua Jeff

Les filles se firent un câlin avant que Jeff ne les emmène, je m'assis sur le lit près de Lindsay

-Alors ? Demandais-je doucement en posant une main sur sa jambe

-Ça fait bizarre mais elles sont adorables.

-Bonjour Lindsay, alors prête à sortir ? Demanda le Docteur Rhodes

-Oui.

Il l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de lui donner des instructions par rapport à son cœur et plusieurs médicaments et vitamines à prendre pendant une certaine période.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec le docteur Charles la semaine prochaine. Déclara-t-il

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un médecin qui va t'aider à passer tout ça. Fis-je ne voulant pas lui dire tout de suite un psy.

-Bon pour moi c'est ok, quelques papiers à remplir prêt de Maggie et ça ira.

Je tendis un petit sac de vêtement à ma fille avant de rejoindre April et Maggie pour remplir le formulaire de sortie. Au bout de dix minutes Lindsay revînt habillé, un peu plus chaudement pour la saison à Chicago. On se rendit à l'appartement

-Vous avez déménagé ?

Je la regardais observer le bâtiment incertaine.

-Oui, on a changé. Et Jay habite juste en-dessous de notre appartement.

On monta à l'étage, je lui indiquai la porte de celui de Jay avant qu'on ne monte au nôtre. On fut accueilli par Maïwenn qui bondit sur Lindsay. Elle la prit dans ses bras avant de la reposer et d'observer l'entrée et le salon. Je rejoignis Jeff, lui laissant du temps pour prendre ses marques.

-Tu crois que ça va le faire ? Soufflais-je

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Il faut seulement lui laisser un peu de temps. Et puis elle aura sa propre chambre, son propre espace, ça lui fera du bien.

-Là c'est les chambres des jumelles, là de Noëmie. Ici c'est la salle de bains, et à côté une pièce qu'on aménagera plus tard. Expliqua Jeff

On traversa le salon pour aller de l'autre côté de l'appartement, Jeff ouvrit une porte pour montrer une autre salle de bain.

-Là c'est notre chambre. Déclara-t-il

-Et là, la tienne. Fis-je en ouvrant la porte.

On la laissa entrer en première, voir sa chambre dans les tons blanc et violet. Elle observa le plafond avec ses différentes lumières, à gauche avec une légère marche un grand lit deux personnes, des rideaux autour sauf un côté où il y a un mur étagère. De l'autre côté, un canapé blanc avec des coussins, un grand bureau et une armoire aux miroirs à motifs et des étagères.

-Ça te plaît ? Demanda Jeff

-C'est beau. Merci.

-C'est normal ma puce, on te laisse le temps de t'installer.

Je filais rapidement dans la salle de bains prendre une douche et me changer, j'embrassais les jumelles et Noëmie avant d'aller enlacer Jeff.

-Tu pars ?

-Les Renseignements ont une enquête, je file les aider. Tu m'appelles s'il y a un souci.

Je passais par la chambre de Lindsay et la trouva assise sur son lit le regard perdu.

-Hey

-Tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, une affaire est tombée aux Renseignements. Je repasserai un peu plus tard quand on aura avancé.

-D'accord.

-Ca va aller ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je vais dormir je pense.

\- Manges avant ok ?

J'embrassais rapidement ses cheveux avant de filer. Je garais mon 4x4 à côté de celui de Voight et montais rapidement à l'étage.

 **PDV d'Erin Halstead**

L'équipe commençait à arriver, Voight nous a rappeler de notre journée de congé pour une affaire qui vient de tomber. Antonio arriva accompagné de Jay, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en croisant ses yeux bleus avant d'aller saluer Tonio.

-Ca va sœurette ?

-Oui, Louis fait des longues nuits alors quand on peut on en profite à fond. Rigolais-je

-Si tu veux me les confier un soir ou un week-end n'hésites pas.

Ruzzek arriva enfin, moins en retard que d'habitude mais jamais le premier arrivé. Il lança traîner son regard sur l'ancien bureau d'Atwater, maintenant occupé par Katsa. Il a toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami n'est plus là et que Voight l'a automatiquement remplacé par Katsa. Moi je suis plutôt contente, ça fait une fille de plus dans l'unité. J'ai ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur in law avec moi, et puis Katsa apporte de nouvelles choses à l'unité, d'autres méthodes et une façon de voir différentes par ses années à l'armée comme GI.

-Ne prends pas tout le café ! Plaisantais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Jay me tend une tasse de café remplit avant de filer dans les vestiaires récupérer un truc. Voight est toujours enfermé dans son bureau avec Alvin. Ce n'est jamais bon quand ils s'enferment tous les deux pour parler avant de nous faire part de l'enquête.

-Hey !

-Salut Kat', déjà de retour ? Demandais-je

-Ouais, toujours pas de nouvelles de l'armée par rapport à ma suspension.

-Tu aurais pu prendre encore quelques jours. Intervint Antonio

-Nan, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression à Lindsay de l'étouffer à être constamment là. Surtout que Jeff est en vacance.

-Vous l'avez inscrite dans une école ?

-Pas encore, on attend qu'elle se soit réhabituée à la vie d'ici et qu'elle est fait quelques séances avec le docteur Charles. En plus Jeff veut lui donner des cours particuliers avant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop gêner par rapport à ses camarades de classe.

-Beaucoup de lacunes ?

-Oui, elle n'est plus aller à l'école depuis ses 8ans. Et avec son amnésie… Jay n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle

-Juste là pourquoi je te manque tant que ça ? Plaisanta mon idiot

-Pas du tout, j'espérais avoir la paix.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ils commencèrent à se lancer des coups de boxes.

-Bien on a trois évadés de Stateville, on doit les rattraper rapidement avant qu'ils ne fassent d'autres victimes et disparaissent. Déclara Voight

-Tous les médias : télévision, journaux, radio passent l'information, des fautes des trois prisonniers. Les accès à la ville sont contrôlés, ils ne pourront aller bien loin.

-On a qu'à surveiller chaque membre de leur famille, les personnes qu'ils seront le plus susceptible d'aller voir. Pour les aider ou même se venger. Intervint Katsa.

Je vis le regard d'Hank se poser brièvement sur moi avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur ce qu'il tient dans les mains.

-Voici nos trois gars, Brandon Marki, Stanislas Rodi…


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-Tous les médias : télévision, journaux, radio passent l'information, des photos des trois prisonniers. Les accès à la ville sont contrôlés, ils ne pourront aller bien loin. Fit Alvin

-On a qu'à surveiller chaque membre de leur famille, les personnes qu'ils seront le plus susceptible d'aller voir. Pour les aider ou même se venger. Intervint ma sœur.

-Voici nos trois gars, Brandon Marki, Stanislas Rodi et Richard Lindsay.

En donnant ce dernier prénom Voight regarde Erin, son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs, et ses yeux s'humidifient. Elle se racle la gorge pour ne pas craquer, mais finit par quitter la pièce.

-Sergent ? Demanda Katsa

-Richard Lindsay est le père d'Erin. Il l'a battu, a abusée d'elle, drogué, servit d'elle comme mule…

-Elle ne voulait pas dire d'où venait ses marques et blessures. Fit ma petite sœur

Voight la regarda sans comprendre et avec son regard qui incite quelqu'un à parler.

-Erin venait chez nous quand elle était petite, 8-9ans. J'étais trop petite pour m'en souvenir mais on a des cassettes vidéo où on la voit. Et ma mère consignait dans un journal les venues d'Erin à la maison, les coups et blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps. L'état physique et émotionnel d'Erin.

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, je n'ai jamais vu ces carnets, elle me rendit mon regard en haussant un sourcil et en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai récupéré le carton avant que papa ne les brule. C'était les affaires de maman, comme je n'étais jamais chez moi à cause de l'armée, je me suis dit qu'un carton de plus ça ne ferait rien.

J'ébouriffais ses cheveux car je sais que ça l'agace au plus haut point et file dans les vestiaires rejoindre ma femme. Elle est appuyée contre son casier, la tête dans les mains. Je massais doucement ses épaules lui laissant du temps, elle s'appuya contre mon torse.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle

-Ne t'en fait pas ma puce. On va le retrouver et l'arrêter.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il refasse d'autres victimes.

-On va l'arrêter. Je te le promets mon ange. Fis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, je frottais doucement son dos et embrassa sa tempe. On retourna avec les autres qui avaient déjà commencé à enquêter.

-On s'équipe Brandon Marki vient d'être repéré. Déclara Voight

On descendit tous enfiler nos gilets et prendre les armes lourdes. Je montais dans la voiture de Katsa avec Erin et Antonio. Le suspect a pris des otages et n'a pas vraiment l'air décidé à se rendre.

-Halstead en sniper avec Al, Ruzek et Erin vous passez par derrière. Antonio avec Katsa et moi. Ordonna Voight

Je partis me positionner pour avoir une vue sur le suspect et pouvoir couvrir mon unité. Voight entra dans le bâtiment avec Antonio ainsi que ma femme et ma petite sœur, Katsa tient son arme et avance comme on l'a appris à l'armée. L'homme exigea des choses auprès du sergent, mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord. Le mec fait soudainement un geste brusque avec son arme vers Erin et le reste de l'équipe, réagissant au quart de tour et l'ayant dans mon viseur depuis le début je lui tire dessus et le regarde s'effondrer. Voight regarde rapidement dans ma direction avant de s'approcher du suspect. Les otages sont libérés, et les patrouilleurs entrent en nombre dans les lieux, je redescends suivit d'Al et rejoint l'unité près du corps de notre suspect. Il git mort une balle en pleine tête et une dans le cœur.

-Avec les deux Halstead on ne risque rien. Plaisante Antonio.

-Du beau boulot. Souligna Al.

On retourna au bureau, Katsa s'éclipsa dans les vestiaires pour parler avec Jeff.

-Tout va bien ? Demandais-je en entrant dans le vestiaire pour me rafraîchir en la voyant passer une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

-Lindsay a une espèce de crise, elle est dans sa chambre. Jeff n'arrive pas à entrer, il l'entend hurler et pleurer mais elle ne veut pas ouvrir.

-Pourquoi il n'enfonce pas la porte ? Demandais-je

-C'est pas aussi simple, on ne peut pas arriver comme ça à enfoncer sa porte. Ça nous fait passer pour quoi ?

C'est dingue comme des fois j'ai l'impression d'être plus jeune qu'elle, l'expérience de la vie l'a fait grandir tellement vite. Et j'en suis le responsable, si je n'avais pas quitté pour l'armée, elle ne m'aurait pas suivi. Mais comme ma mère le disait en rigolant, c'est fusionnel entre nous, comme de vrai jumeau.

-Je croyais que ça se passait bien ? Fis-je n'ayant pas encore revu ma nièce

-Ouais, enfin on lui laisse de l'espace pour ne pas trop l'étouffer d'un coup. Mais c'est le premier soir qu'elle est à la maison depuis son retour. Rhodes l'a gardé à l'hôpital pour son cœur.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Demandais-je

-Non, je ne veux pas abuser près de Voight, Jeff va gérer ça.

On retourna avec les autres,

-Il m'a retrouvé…Souffla Erin qui venait d'ouvrir une lettre que Platt venait de lui monter.

-Qui ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Le pape du con ! Lança Katsa

Voight sortit de son bureau, on s'approche tous du tableau où Erin accroche la lettre. « Your a cop, I'm prode of you Erin. Your turn your back of your family. ».

\- Je ne comprends pas, il est heureux qu'Erin s'en soit sortie ? Intervint Adam

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien toi de toute façon ! Râla Katsa

-Ça se voit bien que c'est ironique ce qu'il dit ! Au vu de ce qu'il lui a fait, il ne va pas être heureux qu'elle soit entrée dans la police, et soit devenue un des meilleurs détective ! Poursuit-elle

-Il a peut-être changé après tous ces années de prison.

-Et s'il avait changé pourquoi s'évader alors ? Non, il veut montrer à Erin qu'il l'a retrouvé.

-Je veux savoir comment il a réussi à faire, et comment la lettre est arrivée ici.

-Sergent. Fis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux qu'Erin soit placé sous protection policière. Fis-je

-On parle d'Erin, Jay.

-Et je parle de ma femme. Affirmais-je

Il m'observa un moment sans rien dire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence comme avec Yates à lui courir après dans la forêt sans renfort. Ou à le rejoindre dans une maison abandonnée seule. Continuais-je

-Très bi…

-Je refuse d'avoir une protection policière. Et c'est non négociable.

Je la regardais, je n'arriverai pas à raisonner de toute façon. Je filais dans la salle de café pour me servir une tasse, la porte se referma, et des bras vinrent m'enlacer.

-Jay…

Je me tournais pour enlacer la taille de celle que j'aime, avant d'embrasser son front.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Er.

-Il n'y a pas à t'en faire, j'ai le meilleur homme du monde à mes côtés.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres si douces et parfaite.

-Je t'aime tellement. Soufflais-je en l'attirant contre moi.

-Je t'aime aussi mon idiot.

On retourna avec les autres, Antonio et Katsa ont peut-être trouvé une piste pour un des suspects. On passa la journée à creuser cette piste.

-Rentrez tous chez vous il se fait tard. On se retrouve ici à la première heure demain matin. Déclara Voight

-On y va ? Demandais-je à Erin

-Je finis juste mon rapport sur le témoignage et je dois parler à Voight avant. On se retrouve à la maison ?

-D'accord. Fis-je en l'embrassant rapidement.

Je me garais près du 4x4 de ma sœur et monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement. Je fus accueilli par ma fille et les gazouillements de Louis. Après avoir remercié la baby-sitter, on fila tous les trois dans le canapé en attendant le retour d'Er.

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable du Détective Erin Halstead, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, merci de me laisser un message. »

Cinq fois en une heure que je tombe sur son répondeur, après avoir reçu un message d'elle disant qu'elle allait faire des courses pour manger ce soir. Elle n'est jamais aussi longue.

J'attrapais Louis dans mes bras et demanda à Sophia de me suivre, on monta rapidement à l'étage du dessus et toqua à la porte de ma sœur.

-Jay ? Demanda Jeff

-Tu peux garder les enfants s'il te plaît ? C'est vraiment urgent. Fis-je

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervint Katsa

J'aperçus vaguement la silhouette d'une adolescente

-Erin ne répond pas à son téléphone, elle est partie faire des courses. C'est peut-être rien mais…

-On va aller voir. Déclara-t-elle

Elle attrapa son manteau et embrassa Jeff avant qu'on ne descende jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Là c'est la voiture d'Erin ! Fis-je alors qu'elle se garait

On pénétra dans le magasin, et commença à en faire le tour pour trouver ma femme, mais personne en vue.

-Voight est sur le chemin, il a bipé toute l'équipe.

La scientifique s'occupa de la voiture d'Erin pendant que Mouse lui visionnait toutes les caméras de surveillance. Quel con je suis, je n'aurai pas dû la laisser seule.

 **PDV Externe**

Dans un coin isolé de Chicago, une jeune femme se réveilla sous les coups, son joli visage était tuméfié, bleu, noir, rouge… Sa lèvre légèrement fendue. Elle se rappelait vaguement de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle était en train de choisir un repas que son mari allait aimer après une dure journée de travail, elle était en train de payer quand quelqu'un lui a mis quelque chose sur le visage. Une violente douleur lui arracha un hurlement à glacer le sang. Un homme lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière afin qu'elle regarde devant elle.

-Là je te reconnais mieux ma chère fille.

Elle aurait voulu, hurler, lui cracher dessus mais les liens l'empêchaient de bouger.

-Tu as des enfants magnifiques, et une petite fille charmante. Continua-t-il

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer en pensant à ses enfants, à la famille qu'elle a enfin, à la peur de ne jamais les revoir, ne jamais pour serrer sa petite fille de 7 ans dans ses bras et son petit garçon d'un an. De ne plus voir son mari, l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer à cause des règles de leur boss mais qu'ils ont finis par enfreindre. Il avait fait de sa vie un paradis, en lui apportant l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas eu, du soutien, une sœur, deux merveilleux enfants et 4 nièces.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un hochement de tête avant que celui qui se trouvait derrière Erin, n'appuie le taser sur le flanc de la jeune femme.

-Je vais te faire payer toutes ces années que j'ai passé en prison et après je m'occuperai de ta petite famille. Sursurra Richard Lindsay

-Tues moi mais ne les touche pas. Souffla-t-elle

-Oh mais je vais jouer un peu avec toi avant. Et après je m'occuperai de ton petit-ami le flic, enfin ton mari.

-Il te tuera avant.

Il sortit un taser de sa poche et le pressa sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme lui envoyant le maximum de volts que la machine pouvait. Le corps de la jeune femme s'affaissa agonisant, la laissant inconsciente.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67**

 **PDV Externe**

La jeune détective revint subitement à elle, le moindre mouvement est un vrai supplice pour elle, les coups de taser à répétition ont laissés de méchantes traces sur son abdomen. Elle est plongée dans le noir, l'air est chaud étouffant. En tâtant autour d'elle, Erin se rend compte qu'elle est dans une boite, la jeune femme ne met pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle est enterrée sous terre.

-Ok Erin, il faut absolument rester calme pour économiser l'air. Se dit-elle mais l'idée d'être enterrée le fait paniqué intérieurement.

Elle se remémora des moments avec Jay, quand il l'attirait contre lui pour la réconforter, ses mains caressant son dos, son menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête, et parfois lui embrassant les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Petit à petit elle réussit à se calmer malgré la situation. Et puis elle a une super équipe sur qui comptait, ils vont la retrouver. Quatre d'entre eux ont été militaires dont trois déployés.

Du côté des Renseignements ça faisait des heures qu'ils remuaient ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Personne n'avait été dormit pour retrouver leur collègue et amie au plus vite.

-Sergent. Déclara Mouse.

-Tu as quelque chose ?

-Je viens de recevoir quelque chose sur la boîte mail.

Tout le monde se mit derrière l'informaticien, le jeune homme ouvrit le lien. Sur l'écran tout est noir, puis on commence à distinguer des formes, des hommes creusant, mettant une boîte dans le fond. Et deux hommes y descendent une femme inconsciente. Tout le monde hoquète en voyant leur amie méconnaissable, les cheveux couvert de sang… Puis ils referment la boîte et la recouvre de terre.

« Vous avez moins de 7 heures pour réunir 19 000 000$, et me blanchir entièrement avant que cette garce ne meurt. ».

-La vidéo a était filmé il y a 3h. Fit Mouse

-Vu l'étroitesse de la boîte, Erin n'a que deux heures d'oxygène si elle ne panique absolument pas. Il ne sait pas calculer. Intervint Katsa.

-On n'arrivera pas à rassembler autant d'argent en si peu de temps. Et la retrouver. Fit Ruzzek

-Mouse tu arriverais à reconnaître l'endroit ? Demanda Antonio

-Non, ils ont bien fait attention de ne filmer seulement que le trou.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais reconnaître le type de sol que c'est ? Intervint Katsa.

Le bruit de chute attira leur attention, Jay venait de tourner de l'œil. Ils se précipitèrent près du jeune agent

-J'appelle une ambulance.

-Nan, il a juste fait un malaise. Déclara Katsa

Elle enleva son gilet qu'elle mit sous la tête de son frère avant de surélever ses jambes. Alvin revint avec un verre d'eau, au bout de quelques minutes il revint à lui.

-Prends ton temps, et boit un peu. Ruzzek est partit te chercher à manger. Souffla Katsa

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre Kat', je ne peux pas la perdre.

-Je comprends, et on va la retrouver je te le promets.

-Cette jeune fille veut vous voir, et ne veut pas donner d'autres informations. Intervint le sergent Platt en désignant une adolescente.

-Lindsay ! Fit Katsa en s'approchant de sa fille

La jeune fille enlaça sa mère sans rien dire.

-Ça va ?

-Je voulais juste te voir. Souffla la jeune fille

La jeune femme ne dit rien et embrassa le front de sa fille, contente de la voir. Lindsay posa ses yeux sur la vidéo que Mouse était en train d'examiner.

-Je l'ai croisé dans notre immeuble. Fit Lindsay

-C'est Erin, la femme de Jay.

La jeune fille observa la vidéo avant de donner des détails sur le type de soleil que c'est. Personne ne dit rien l'écoutant.

-Sur un type de sol comme ça on peut voir si la terre a été retourné ou non.

-Ils ne laisseront pas ça en évidence. Fit Alvin

-Je peux essayer. Lança Lindsay

-Ok, mais je veux qu'elle porte un gilet par balle. Internvint Voight

-Mouse sort les plans de la ville là où il y a ce type de sol. Intervint Antonio

Jay enlaça doucement sa nièce dans ses bras, c'est la première fois qu'il la revoit mais il est heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter pour détendre la jeune fille qui est apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle lui en était silencieusement reconnaissante car elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle ne se souvient pas de toute sa vie d'avant, il y a plein de souvenir de ses parents qu'elle ne se souvient et elle se sent vraiment mal par rapport à eux. Elle se souvient encore moins de son oncle Will. Voight, Katsa, Jay et elle montèrent dans une voiture suivit par Antonio, Alvin et Ruzzek. Ils s'arrêtent dans une première zone signalée par Mouse. Personne ne dit rien la laissant observer le terrain.

-C'est pas ici.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Ruzzek

Lindsay ne dit plus rien, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

-Si elle dit que ce n'est pas là, alors c'est que ce n'est pas là. Intervint Jay

Ils changèrent de place, l'endroit est immense, ils se séparèrent pour couvrir le maximum de surface surtout qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Lindsay.

Lindsay s'attarda sur un endroit, scrutant attentivement un même coin.

-Venez ! S'exclama-t-elle

Voight, Jay et Katsa la rejoignirent, elle commença à leur expliquer la légère différence de terrain. Les garçons commencèrent à creuser, Antonio tapa dans quelque chose de dure.

-Attendez, attendez. Fit le détective.

Il finit de déblayer un peu pour révéler un bout de boîte

-Elle est là ! S'exclama-t-il

Ils se mirent à plusieurs à creuser alors que Voight appelait une ambulance. Antonio prit un pied de biche pour ouvrir le couvercle. Erin est là –dedans, pâle comme la mort, en sang. Jay bondit dans le trou et chercha le pouls de celle qu'il aime.

-Son pouls est très faible.

-L'ambulance va arriver.

Jay prit la main d'Erin dans la sienne, elle est froide, au poing qu'il pensa qu'elle était morte et que le pouls qu'il avait senti n'était qu'une illusion de sa part. L'ambulance 61 finir d'arriver et les filles s'occupèrent directement d'Erin dont l'état est critique.

-Pouls faible et filant. Beaucoup de sang perdu. Possible trauma, nombreuses contusions au visage et torse. Sévère trauma à l'abdomen à cause de ce qui semblerait un taser, poignet gauche et au du bras brisé. Constata Brett

Elles mirent Erin dans l'ambulance, Jay monta avec elles et les autres les suivirent de près avec les véhicules. Les médecins s'occupèrent immédiatement d'elle, Jay rejoignit l'unité qui venait d'arriver et enlaça doucement sa nièce.

-Merci, merci grâce à toi on l'a retrouvé à temps.

-De rien oncle Jay. Sourit la jeune fille.

-Je vais me chercher un café, tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, Katsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Will arriva dans la salle d'attente, tout le monde se leva.

-Will, elle est ?

-Non, elle va bien. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang on a dû la transfuser, on lui à plâtré le poignet et le haut du bras. Elle va également devoir porter un corset pendant quelques semaines, mais tout ira bien. On l'oxygène correctement. Oh et il n'y a pas de trace d'agression…

-Merci Will. Fit Antonio

-Oh et Jay, elle te demande.

Il dépassa le médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Elle est allongée dans le lit mais un beau sourire étire ses lèvres lorsque Jay entre dans la pièce. Il l'attire immédiatement dans ses bras et embrasse ses cheveux et descend dans son cou.

-Je t'aime ma princesse.

-Je t'aime mon homme.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça avant que le reste de l'unité entre. Tout le monde enlaça brièvement Erin, la jeune femme regarda l'adolescente qui se tenait dans le fond de la chambre.

-Tu dois être Lindsay.

-Oui.

La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement

-Merci. Will m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi que vous m'avez retrouvé.

Tout le monde finit par retourner au District finir l'enquête, Jay lui est resté un peu plus longtemps avec Lindsay. Elle aime bien la compagnie de son oncle, il ne questionne pas trop et ne pose pas trop de question.

-Je dois retourner au District. Ça va aller ? Demanda Jay

-Ouais, ouais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Er.

Le jeune homme prit le visage d'Erin dans ses mains, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jay.

-C'est juste que… le sentiment d'être enterrée vivante c'était…c'était horrible.

Jay frotta longuement son dos pour la réconforter.

-Lindsay tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda Jay

-Je…Je vais rester là si ça ne te déranges pas ou ne dérange pas Erin.

-Restes Linsday ça me fera de la compagnie. Sourit Erin

Le jeune homme laissa les deux filles toutes les deux avant de retourner au boulot, pour arrêter ce salaud qui s'en est pris à sa femme. D'ailleurs il aidera volontiers Voight et Alvin à faire disparaître ce con lorsqu'ils l'auront attrapé.

-Assis-toi. Fit Erin

-Merci

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Tu sais quand j'étais petite ma mère était toujours droguée, tout le temps et quand elle ne l'était pas, elle buvait énormément. J'étais toujours seule, et je ne faisais pas toujours que des trucs bien, mais après j'ai rencontré Hank. Au début j'étais distante, dure, je n'arrivais pas à me confier, et j'ai finis par m'ouvrir à lui et sa femme. Juste sache que tes parents sont là, que Jay et moi on sera là. Tu as des gens autour de toi sur qui tu peux compter sans avoir peur, sans honte.

-Tu connaissais oncle Jay et maman quand tu étais petite.

-Oui, drôle de coïncidence hein. Et toi comment tu vas, comment tu gères ton retour?

-Je ne sais pas, je me sens mal vis à vis de mes parents, ils ont l'air si heureux que je sois là mais...il y a tellement de chose dont je ne me souviens plus. Et j'ai peur de leur faire mal au cœur en leur avouant.

-Ils t'aiment plus que tout tu sais, ils ne t'en voudraient pas. Et puis c'est tout à fait normale si tu ne te souviens pas. Tu es amnésique, il faut laisser faire le temps.

-Et il y a ces crises... Mais quand elles commencent je vais jouer avec les filles et ça va mieux, ça me calme.

-On est tous là pour t'aider si tu as besoin. Et je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, je te le promets. Déclara Erin

Lindsay se sentit mieux, soulagée, elle a trouvé une amie, quelqu'un en qui se confier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Aller à l'école, obtenir un diplôme. Fit la jeune fille

-Et tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard?

-M'occuper d'enfants, pédiatrie.

-Il y a un docteur au Chicago Med, qui est en pédiatrie. Tu pourrais en parler avec. C'est le docteur Manning, tu l'as peut-être croisé. Elle sort avec Will. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra bien te prendre avec elle pour que tu voies si ça te plaît vraiment et t'aider à y arriver.

-Tu pourrais lui parler pour moi?

-Bien sûr.


	68. Chapter 68

**Prologue**

 **PDV Externe**

 **20 ans plus tard**

En 20 ans il s'en est passé des choses pour nos héros de Chicago, Sean Roman est devenu instructeur de police, il apprend maintenant aux jeunes recrues à être de bons agents. Burgess est toujours restée en patrouille, elle aimait ça, et n'a pas voulu quitter les rues et sa voiture de patrouille, mais a finis par devenir sergent et dirigeait le District 21 en prenant le poste de Trudy qui est partit à la retraite. Ruzzek qui a finis par épouser Burgess, il a quitté les Renseignements pour la crime. Le sergent Voight à prit sa retraite, et il est devenu le papy gâteau, à passer son temps avec ses petits-enfants : Louis, Sophia, le fils de Justin, et puis les jumelles… Antonio Dawson, il est devenu sergent et c'est tout naturellement qu'il a repris les reines des Renseignements qu'il a toujours voulu. Et c'était évident pour lui de garder celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile pour faire entrer ici : Jay. Et sa super équipière, tous les trois sont les seuls à rester de l'unité précédente. Ils ont complétaient leur unité par des policiers méritant et qui avaient fait leur preuve, comme au temps de Voight. Katsa, elle, s'était vu offrir il y a quelques années le commandement d'une unité de task-force, et poussé par son frère et Antonio elle avait accepté. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse équipe avec les Renseignements pour résoudre des enquêtes. Avec ces deux unités, les rues de Chicago sont plus sûres, et gares aux méchants qui oseraient entraver cela.

Du côté de la caserne 51, les jumelles Maïwenn et Amalya, âgées toutes les deux de 23ans, ont rejoints le rang des pompiers. Et c'est un duo dynamique qui est arrivé dans la caserne, et il est encore très fréquent que les autres pompiers se trompent de jumelle. Amalya a intégré l'échelle 81 aux côtés de Gabriella Casey et sous les ordres du Lieutenant Casey qui a voulu garder son grade et son poste. Maïwenn, elle après de gros efforts et sacrifice a réussi à son plus grand bonheur intégrée le prestigieux Squad 3, sous les ordres du Lieutenant Clarke, qui n'est autre que son père. Et au travail ils sont très professionnel, leur relation n'empiète pas sur le travail, car tous les pompiers font partis de la même famille. C'est Kelly Severide qui a pris le commandement du 51 lorsque le chef Boden a prit sa retraite. Otis a quitté les pompiers pour tenir une radio à Chicago mais il gère toujours Molly avec ses deux acolytes.

Lindsay qui a eu une très longue convalescence psychologique après son retour, a réalisé ses rêves avec l'aide d'Erin à qui elle s'est énormément confiée, et elle est devenue médecin spécialisé en pédiatrie. Elle y est également arrivée grâce à l'aide de ses parents qui l'ont aidé pour les études, à combler ses lacunes, à la faire réviser et l'aider à mémoriser. Sa mère lui a appris à parler plusieurs langues comme à ses sœurs : le français, l'espagnol, le tahitien, l'hawaïen, le latin, l'allemand. Noëmie et son cousin Louis finissent tranquillement leurs études, le jeune homme lui veut s'engager dans la police comme ses parents qui sont un modèle pour lui. Noëmie elle, pense plus à partir dans la médecine ou prof, ou tout bonnement elle aussi devenir pompier. Enfin Sophia a repris le magasin de sa mère et de sa marraine, à 26 ans elle en a ouvert plusieurs sur le pays, dont un à New-York et un à Los Angeles. Mais elle a été également repéré par un photographe célèbre et a accepté d'être son mannequin que s'il vendait Chicago.


End file.
